Harry Potter & el poder oculto de la amistad
by sakumino
Summary: Los dos últimos capítulos 6º año en Hogwarts, poderes nuevos,profesores nuevos, romances descubiertos,herencias,el renacimiento de 1 nueva generación de Merodeadores HxG RxHr RemusxTonks TERMINADA!
1. Después de la congoja vendrá la diversió

**Harry Potter & el poder oculto de la amistad**

**Capítulo 1. Después de la congoja llegará la diversión **

Harry Potter, conocido en el mundo mágico con el apodo del niño que vivió debido a que derroto al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, se encontraba en su habitación de la calle Privet Drive nº 4 estirado en su cama mirando a la nada. Sólo hacia un par de días que habitaba en esa casa y ya la aborrecía y deseaba más que nunca llegar a Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Quería hacerse más fuerte para evitar más muertes.

Cada noche soñaba en el momento en el que murió Sírius y veía como él no hacia nada por impedir la desgracia.

En el sueño siempre pasaba lo mismo: "_Harry coge la profecía ,llévate a Neville y corre- las últimas palabras que Harry oyó de su padrino dirigidas a él. _

_Seguidamente, veía como un rayo de luz daba en el pecho de su amado padrino y que él sin borrar su sonrisa caía por un velo. _

_Se veía a él mismo bajando las gradas y chillando: ¡Sírius!. Después aparecía su ex profesor y licántropo Remus J. Lupin. _

_No vayas, Harry- le decía el licántropo._

_Vamos a buscarlo nada más ha caído al otro lado del velo- chilla Harry desesperadamente. _

_No hay nada que hacer, se ha ido- dice su ex profesor. _

En ese momento Harry siempre se despierta. Desde que Sírius se fue se sentía muy mal por haber sido engañado de esa manera por Lord Voldemort y por eso cada noche intentaba dejar su mente en blanco para que nadie la pudiera traspasar.

Gracias a las amenazas de Ojo loco Moody y de Lupin sus tíos le trataban mejor que nunca y le habían dejado tener todas sus cosas relacionadas con la magia en su habitación.

El famoso niño que vivió se pasaba el día en su habitación leyendo todos los libros de magia que tenía. Había encontrado en la lectura un refugio y, además una fuente de enseñanzas que él necesitaba para cumplir su venganza, hacerle pagar a Bellatrix Lestrange la muerte de su amado merodeador.

Tenía ganas de saber sus TIMOS para saber si podría ser auror ya que eso le permitiría luchar contra los mortífagos y, por supuesto luchar contra el Lord.

Harry estaba pensando en la profecía cuando desde el piso de abajo:

-Potter, baja ahora mismo!!!!!!!!!- vociferaba Tío Vernon.

Harry salió de su habitación intentando imaginar que cosa mala había hecho esta vez, pero ninguna le venía a la mente.

-Potter acaba de llegar esta carta de un tal Remus J. Lupin destinada a nosotros !!!!!!!!- gritaba Tío Vernon fuera de si.

-Así?- preguntó Harry con la cara iluminada de alegría. Qué quiere?

-Te parece normal que nos llegue una carta de uno de esos amigos tuyos?- decía Vernon con gran enfado.

- Sí, dime lo que quería- dijo Harry sin ninguna muestra de nerviosismo.

- Nos pide permiso para llevarte a su casa el día 1 de agosto a las 12 de la mañana- dijo Vernon ya más tranquilo y sabiendo que no tendría que aguantar mucho a su sobrino.

- Me dejarás ir verdad?- preguntó Harry con sutileza.

- Sí, contéstale con tu estúpida lechuza.

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras saltando de alegría por saber que dentro de dos semanas su estimado profesor Lupin y mejor amigo de Sírius le iría a buscar y, seguro le llevaría a un lugar mejor que esa horrible casa muggle en la que tenía que pasar las vacaciones por culpa de Voldemort.

Cuando llegó encontró una lechuza a parte de Hedwig sobrevolando la habitación. Con cuidado le desató la nota que llevaba en la pata y la lechuza se marchó al siguiente instante.

_Hola Harry: _

_Espero que les haya llegado la carta a tus tíos y que hayan accedido a que te vaya a buscar. Supongo que la idea de abandonar la casa te habrá gustado no? Deseo que estés bien y espero tu respuesta con impaciencia. _

_Adiós_

_Tu querido Moony. _

Harry saltó de la cama y se dirigió como un rayo a su escritorio para no hacer esperar a Moony ni un minuto más de lo necesario.

_Hola querido amigo: _

_Mis tíos están totalmente de acuerdo de perderme de vista antes de lo previsto y ya estoy deseoso de que llegué ese día. Yo estoy muy bien y espero que tú también lo estés. Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte. _

_Muchos recuerdos. _

_Harry _

Releyó unas cuantas veces la carta y pensó que era más que suficiente ya que lo vería pronto.

Los días iban pasando sin ningún cambio. Harry siempre hacia lo mismo comía, dormía y leía esperando con impaciencia el día 1 de agosto.

El día 31 de Julio fue despertado por diez lechuzas que merodeaban por su habitación. Todas cargaban o bien con cartas o con paquetes de cumpleaños. Encontró paquetes de la señora Weasley, de Ron, de la hermana pequeña de Ron, es decir, Ginny, de los gemelos, de Hermione, de Remus, de Hagrid ,de Dumbledore y para su sorpresa también había una con los resultados de sus TIMOS y otra que le indicaba los libros que tenía que comprar.

Decidió primero abrir sus regalos. Hermione le regaló un libro llamado " Los mejores hechizos de protección". Harry sonrió muy feliz pensando que Hermione había adivinado lo que más necesitaba él en estos momentos. Ron le regaló un calendario de jugadores de quidditch que se movían y te decían los cumpleaños y notas que la gente marcara. Molly Weasley como de costumbre le había preparado un pastel delicioso de chocolate y nata, el preferido de Harry. También vió sorprendido que había un regalo de Ginny. De seguida lo abrió y se encontró con un bonito juego de limpieza de varitas. En ese momento Harry pensó que verdaderamente necesitaba uno porque su varita estaba muy sucia. Después se dispuso a desenvolver un gran paquete enviado por Fred y George. Era un gran lote que contenía las mejores bromas que los gemelos habían inventado. En ese momento suo que hizo muy bien en darles los 1.000 galeones. Remus simplemente le había mandado una carta recordándole que al día siguiente le iría a buscar. Hagrid le regaló un libro de dragones y, finalmente llegó al paquete que Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts le había enviado. Cuando lo abrió se quedo totalmente sin palabras. Según la carta decía era un regalo de parte de la Orden del Fénix. Le habían regalado todo un equipo de quidditch con los colores de Gryffindor y en el lado derecho estaban escritas sus iniciales. A Harry le hizo mucha ilusión ese regalo ya que el amaba volar con su escoba y, sobretodo jugar a quidditch como buscador.

Por fin se decidió a abrir sus TIMOS. Abrió la carta y la leyó sorprendido de sus calificaciones:

_Estimado señor Potter nos complace informarle que ha conseguido los TIMOS necesarios para cursar la carrera de auror. _

_Sus resultados obtenidos son: _

_Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: Extraordinario_

_Encantamientos: Extraordinario_

_Astronomía: Aceptable _

_Transformaciones: Supera las expectativas_

_Herbologia: Extraordinario_

_Pociones: Extraordinario_

_Historia de la Magia: Insatisfactorio_

_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario (tiene un nivel superior al que por su edad le correspondería)_

_Adivinación: Insatisfactorio_

Cuando acabó de leer la carta no se lo podía creer ,podría ser auror, es más, había conseguido la puntuación necesaria para entrar en las clases de Severus Snape.

Después de recuperarse del shock que esto le había provocado abrió la carta de Hogwarts donde encontró la felicitación de la profesora McGonagall y el listado de los libros que necesitaría.

Pasó un día de cumpleaños tranquilo como todos los de más. Por la noche preparó su baúl ansioso de que llegarán las 12 de la mañana del 1 de agosto para ver a sus amigos y, con estos pensamientos se fue a su cama donde se quedó dormido al instante y, por primera vez en todo el verano no soñó en la muerte de su querido Padfoot.

Los primeros rayos hicieron despertar a un chico de dieciséis años, con el pelo alborotado color azabache y unos ojos esmeraldas que empezaban a abrirse. Harry buscó sus gafas, se las puso y saltó de la cama sabiendo que ese era el gran día que había estado esperando desde hacia algunas semanas. Miró su reloj y calculó que aún tenía dos horas hasta que su ex profesor viniera a buscarlo.

Decidió coger unos jeans y un jersey negro y salió de su habitación en dirección al cuarto de baño. Se dio un buen baño y intento sin muchos resultados peinarse. A las 10:30 h se encontraba haciendo el desayuno para todos los Dursley y por supuesto para él. Después de desayunar salió como una flecha para su habitación para comprobar que no se dejaba nada. Miró por toda su habitación y al ver que lo tenía todo en su baúl decidió bajar al salón de la casa. En el salón de la casa la tensión se podía notar. En un sofá se encontraban todos los Dursley a la espera de que apareciera alguien de la nada y, Harry estaba sentado en una silla observando cada dos minutos su reloj.

A las 12:00 en punto alguien llamó a la puerta de la calle Privet Drive nº 4. Todos los habitantes salieron del salón para dirigirse a la puerta. Harry encabezaba la comitiva y por tanto fue él el que abrió la puerta. Justo en el umbral de la puerta se encontraban Remus J. Lupin con susojos dorados y su hermoso pelo castaño, su mejor amigo Ron Weasley más alto que antes y también su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. En cuanto los vio les abrazó fuertemente a los tres, ya que se sentía muy contento de volver a verlos y de saber que estaban bien.

-Ron, Hermione!!!! Qué hacéis aquí??- preguntó Harry sorprendido de verlos allí.

-El profesor Lupin nos dejó venir- contestó Hermione.

- Sí es verdad. – añadió Lupin. Creí que te gustaría.

- Cómo han ido las vacaciones Harry?- dijó Ron.

- Muy bien- respondió Harry.

Lupin habló con los tíos de Harry.

- Señores Dursley, yo soy Remus J. Lupin – explicó el licántropo, y vengo en busca de su sobrino.

- Vale, vale- cortó Vernon , ya se lo puede llevar.

- Entonces si no hay ningún problema, me despido.

En ese momento Tío Vernon cerró la puerta sin ni siquiera decir adiós.

Los tres amigos y su ex profesor se dirigieron a un descampado donde tomaron un trasladador hacia La Madriguera . Harry quedó sorprendido de no ir a Grimmauld Place, pero se sintió muy feliz debido a que iba a uno de sus sitios preferidos, su estimada casa Weasley.


	2. Diversión y muchas cosas pendientes

**Aquí va el segundo capítulo. **

**Por favor dejen reviews y si tienen alguna propuesta no duden en mandarla. **

**Espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 2. Diversión y muchas cosas pendientes**

Cuando llegó a la Madriguera no podía creerse lo que veía. Le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa. Estaba Dumbledore, Ojo Loco, Tonks, todos los Weasley excepto Percy, la familia Granger y sus acompañantes de viaje.

-Wauuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Harry totalmente sorprendido. Es la primera vez que celebro mi cumpleaños.

- Pues ya era hora- dijeron los dos gemelos a la vez.

- Venga Harry cariño, pasa, pasa no te quedes en la chimenea- dijo muy risueña la señora Weasley.

Harry no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía. Toda la Madriguera estaba decorada con adornos de cumpleaños y en el centro de la cocina había una gran pancarta donde ponía: " _Muchas Felicidades Harry" _.

-Muchas gracias a todos – dijo Harry, dejando oír su voz un poco entrecortada.

Verdaderamente él nunca se abría esperado ese recibimiento.

- Harry, podrías venir un momento conmigo- dijo Remus. Me gustaría hablar unos instantes contigo a solas.

- Sí, claro- dijo Harry aún en estado de shock debido a la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en honor a su cumpleaños.

Los dos subieron por las escaleras a una habitación que Harry nunca había visitado, la cual miró intentando descubrir que Weasley vivía ahí.

Al cabo de unos instantes Remus decidió contestar las dudas que creía que el chico podía tener en esos momentos.

- Bueno Harry, supongo que te preguntarás por qué hemos venido aquí y no a Grimmauld Place ¿No?- preguntó el licántropo.

- Sí , la verdad es que me ha sorprendido mucho no ir a la casa de...- dejó la frase sin terminar, pero las dos personas que se encontraban en esa habitación ya sabían a que se refería el chico.

- Pues te hemos traído aquí porque ahora en esta casa vive más gente y...- pero la frase quedó cortada por una pregunta que hizo sin dejar terminar a su ex profesor.

- ¿ Cómo que ahora vive más gente en la Madriguera?- dijo Harry casi chillando.

- Desde que finalizó el curso en Hogwarts la familia Granger y yo vivimos aquí junto con los Weasley.

Harry se había quedado perplejo al oír la noticia.

-Harry, Remus!!!!!!!!- gritó Molly.

-Lo mejor será que bajemos Harry- dijo Lupin. Después de cenar quiero seguir hablando contigo.

-Sí, profesor- contestó el chico.

-Y no me llames más profesor llámame Remus.¿ de acuerdo?.

-Sí, una cosa le importa que le llame Moony como hacia en las cartas???- preguntó Harry un poco avergonzado.

-Claro que puedes, además ese es el apodo que más me gusta pequeñajo- dijo Moony riendo abiertamente.

Cuando bajaron Harry vio todo a oscuras y en el centro de la mesa un gran pastel con dieciséis velas encendidas, puestas en forma de rayo.

Todos los allí presentes cantaron el Feliz Cumpleaños y Harry sopló las velas. En el momento que apagaba las velas pensó que le gustaría que ninguno de los allí presentes sufriera ningún daño en esta guerra estúpida de él contra Lord Voldemort.

Esa tarde fue la mejor en la corta vida del mago. Estuvo toda la tarde con gente que apreciaba, pero notó un gran vació que él sabía que nunca podría llenar porque en esa fiesta faltaban las tres personas más importantes para él, su madre, su padre y por supuesto su padrino.

El mediodía pasó a ser tarde y la tarde pasó a ser noche. Debido a la hora que era la señora Weasley hizo una cena ligera y les obligó a irse a la cama.

- Harry ven conmigo, por favor- dijo Remus recordando al chico que tenían que acabar de hablar.

- Ya voy Moony- respondió el chico todo contento notando que un fuerte lazo nacía entre él y el licántropo.

Lupin empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto mientras Harry ayudaba a colocar los platos a Molly.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos el chico entró en la habitación de su ex profesor.

- Por fin estás aquí, ya era hora

- Lo siento, es que estaba ayudando a la señora Weasley con los platos- dijo Harry sin mucha convicción.

- Habérmelo dicho antes, hombre- contestó Remus con una risa en la cara sabiendo que aquel chico algún día llegaría a ser tan amable, fuerte y atento como su padre.

- Harry sólo quería entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños. Espera un momento

Dicho esto desapareció por la puerta de su cuarto. Al cabo de dos minutos el licántropo volvió cargando un baúl donde estaban grabadas _"JP & LE" _.

Harry en ese momento estaba boquiabierto. Supuso que ese baúl habia pertenecido a su padre James Potter y a su madre Lily Evans.

-Verás Harry este baúl como bien supondrás era propiedad de tu padre y de tu madre – explicó Lupin con sutileza esperando ver las reacciones del chico. Como iba diciendo en este baúl tus padres guardaban sus objetos más queridos.

Moony extendió el baúl a Harry el cual lo abrió sin poder ni siquiera articular palabra después de lo que veía ahí dentro.

Dentro habían fotos de cuando ellos, los merodeadores y Lyli Evans habían entrado a Hogwarts con nada más once años de edad y desde ahí hasta el nacimiento de Harry había cientos de fotos clasificadas en preciosos álbumes todos con los colores de Griffyndor. También encontró grandes hojas en blanco donde simplemente aparecía una fecha.

Lupin al ver la confusión del chico le explico que esos papeles si se tiraban al aire diciendo _Mostratum _dejaban ver hechos que se habían grabado, eran grabaciones de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes y de él cuando simplemente era un bebé.

Harry siguió observando todos los secretos que albergaba ese baúl. Encontró para su sorpresa el diario de los Merodeadores que abarcaba desde su primer curso en Hogwarts hasta el último y, también encontró el diario privado de su madre.

Finalmente, encontró una pequeña caja donde se encontraban las dos varitas de sus padres, sus alianzas y el anillo de compromiso de su madre junto con otras joyas tanto de Lily como de James.

Harry miró al licántropo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y simplemente pudo decir:

Este es el mejor regalo que nunca nadie me había hecho.

Después de esto el chico se abalanzó sobre Moony en un abrazado que se mantuvo durante mucho rato hasta que Harry se durmió de toda la emoción de aquel largo día.

Lupin hizo aparecer otra cama al lado de la suya donde acostó al joven que a partir de ahora tenía a su cargo ya que Dumbledore le había ofrecido la custodia que anteriormente había tenido Sírius.

Cuando Harry se despertó se sintió desconcertado debido a que no recordaba en que habitación estaba, pero al girarse se encontró con su gran amigo Moony.

- Harry dentro de un cuarto de hora el desayuno estará listo. Vale?¿

- Vale Remus. Dentro de un cuarto de hora te veo a ti y a los demás en la cocina- respondió Harry antes de entrar al baño para darse una buena ducha.

Harry se metió rápidamente en el baño para tomar una ducha. Después se vistió apresuradamente y bajó a la cocina como una flecha porque tenía un hambre voraz.

En la cocina se encontró con los gemelos, Ginny, los padres de Hermione, la señora Weasley, Remus y para sorpresa de Harry se encontró con Ron y Hermione de la mano dándose el desayuno.

Todos al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo rompieron en carcajadas.

-Pero...cómo?¿- tartamudeaba Harry sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Pues verás desde que Hermione empezó a vivir aquí decidí que le tenía que decir lo que sentía y de esa manera descubrí que era un sentimiento mutuo.

Después del shock su amigo exclamó:

-¡ Ya era hora de que os mostrarais vuestros sentimientos de una vez, porque Ron ya me estaba poniendo nervioso!

La cara del Weasley se puso tan roja que ni su pelo le podía hacer competencia.

Después del desayuno, la señora Weasley se fue a Grimmauld Place a una reunión de la orden y Remus se quedó cuidando de los chicos y también de los padres de Hermione ya que ellos no podían defenderse debido a que eran muggles.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron sin la señora Weasley, los padres de Hermione se quedaron en el salón hablando de diferentes temas y, los demás fueron a jugar a quidditch. Hermione como siempre no quiso volar y se quedó hablando con Remus que pese a la cercanía de la luna llena tenía un aspecto débil y de mucho cansancio.

Cerca de las 12 de la mañana decidieron ir de vuelta a la cocina Weasley y se encontraron con Molly preparando lo que parecía una exquisita comida.

-Harry, Remus!!!!!- chilló Molly.

-¿Qué quieres, Molly?-preguntó Lupin con intriga.

-Albus vendrá después de comer para hablar con vosotros dos sobre unos cuantos temas muy importantes que conciernen al chico.

-Gracias Molly-contestó Remus imaginándose el tema que quería tratar Albus con ellos.

A las 12:30 h un magnífico pollo rustido con patatas era servido a cada uno de los habitantes de la Madriguera los cuales se relamían con las comidas de la señora Weasley.

Al cabo de una hora más o menos, un hombre de larga barba blanca y gafas de media luna salió de la chimenea.

-Hola a todos- saludó Dumbledore.

-Hola- contestaron todos al unísono.

-Harry, Remus síganme por favor- dijo Dumbledore

-Sí, en seguida- dijeron los dos.

Subieron las escaleras hasta un cuarto que nuevamente Harry desconocía.

-Chico,¿ cómo es que haces esa cara de asombro al ver tu cuarto?

-Mi... cuarto...- tartamudeaba Harry perplejo ante la visión de tan bonito cuarto.

- Bueno si Harry es que ayer te quedaste dormido en mi habitación y no pude enseñarte tu nuevo dormitorio,

-Bueno ahora que ya sabes que este es tu cuarto voy a ir al tema que nos concierne. Supongo que te has preguntado porque estás aquí y no en la sede de la orden. ¿ No? –preguntó Dumbledore.

- Bueno sí, pero Remus me comentó algo.

- Te hemos traído aquí porque ahora está casa tiene un hechizo _fidelio_ y mientras el guardián secreto no diga donde se encuentra la casa no será descubierta por los mortífagos- explicó Albus con toda serenidad.

- Harry además de esto- dijo Remus, te quería preguntar si te gustaría ahora que Sírius ya no está, que yo fuera tu tutor- preguntó Lupin con mucha cautela.

Harry quedó un poco en trance porque no se esperaba que le dijeran eso. Al cabo de unos segundos respondió todo sonriente:

-Encantado Moony, pero no me regañes mucho si hago alguna escapadita con la capa invisible de mi padre.

En ese momento las tres personas presentes en la sala empezaron a reírse de manera descontrolada. Después de unos minutos en los que se intentaron calmar Dumbledore sacó unos papeles de su túnica.

- Muy bien pues si todos estamos de acuerdo es el momento de que Remus acepte tu custodia.

Le acercó al licántropo un puñado de papeles los cuales firmó con mucha alegría ya que ahora su sueño de ser padre se acercaba más que nunca a la realidad.

Después de esto Dumbledore prosiguió con cautela debido a que ahora tendría que hablar del testamento del padrino de Harry y temía su reacción.

- Verás, Harry dentro de unos días todos los habitantes de la casa iréis al Callejón Diagon y entonces tú, Remus y yo mismo tendremos que ir a Gringotts para la lectura del testamento de Sírius- dijo Albus con mucha cautela. El día 15 nos vemos en la entrada de Gringotts y después desapareció.

Harry se había quedado mirando el suelo con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. El licántropo se dio cuenta e intentando contener sus propias lágrimas abrazó al chico como si fuera su hijo. Harry se aferró fuertemente a él sintiendo que quería a esa persona como si de un padre se tratase y sabía que mientras estuviera con él nada malo le pasaría. Estuvieron abrazados varios minutos hasta que el chico consiguió calmarse.

Los días pasaron sin ningún tipo de incidente y Harry veía apenado como los días pasaban sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Desde que el director de Hogwarts les había comunicado la lectura del testamento había mantenido largas charlas con el que ahora era su tutor. Él había estado bastante débil debido a que acababa de pasar la luna llena y por eso Harry se pasaba largo rato en la habitación del licántropo cuidando de él y haciéndole compañía.

El tiempo pasó rápido y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el día 15 de Agosto. Ese día Harry fue despertado por Moony muy temprano.

-Harry, pequeñajo despierta tenemos que irnos a Londres- dijo Remus con suavidad para que el chico tuviera un buen amanecer.

Seguidamente el chico abrió sus ojos esmeralda que se encontraron con los ojos dorados del licántropo.

Harry se dio una ducha con agua fría para aclarar bien sus ideas ya que sabía que ese sería un día muy duro para él, pero también sería un día fatídico para su tutor. Harry pensaba que el pobre Moony se sentía muy sólo. Los Merodeadores habían sido destruidos por Voldemort. Primero murieron Prongs, es decir, James y Lily por culpa del traidor Wortmail y, finalmente el verano pasado murió el único amigo que le quedaba Padfoot, su estimado Sírius y sólo quedó él, por eso Harry decidió que él apoyaría y daría todo su cariño al licántropo para que no se encontrara solo.

Harry, el desayuno está listo!!!!!!!- avisó la señora Weasley.

Ya voy- contestó Harry

Después del desayuno todos los habitantes de la casa incluidos los señores Granger se acercaron a la chimenea la cual los llevaría directos al Callejón Diagon. Primero, fueron Hermione y sus padres, después todos los Weasley y, finalmente Harry y Remus.

Una vez estuvieron todos en el Callejón Diagon todos se fueron a comprar los libros excepto Harry y Remus que tenían que ir a Gringotts, el banco de los magos para escuchar la lectura del testamento de Sírius Black.

Cuando las dos personas llegaron al banco vieron que Albus Dumbledore ya se encontraba allí. Una vez estuvieron todos en la puerta entraron totalmente en silencio.

-Hola señores que desean?¿- les preguntó un gnomo.

-Hola, veníamos a la lectura del testamento de Sírius Black- respondió Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo, vengan conmigo- dijó el gnomo.

El gnomo les llevó a una pequeña sala. En la sala había una mesa redonda y cuatro sillas. Los tres magos se sentaron a esperar la llegada del gnomo.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció el gnomo con un documento escrito por la letra de Sírius:

" _Hola chicos: _

_Cuando leáis esto yo estaré en un lugar mejor con mi querido Prongs y mi querida Lily, pero seguramente no habré podido cumplir con mi deber de padrino y le cederé el puesto a mi querido Moony. _

_Harry sobretodo no te pongas triste y no te dejes llevar por la ira porque tus padres, yo y todos los que te conocemos sabemos que un día, tu salvarás al mundo de Lord Voldemort para dar paso a una nueva generación sin guerra ni derramamiento de sangre. _

_Decirles a los Weasley y a todos los profesores que me encantó conocerlos y que siempre estaré velando por ellos allí donde este. _

_Después de esto prosigo dejando mis bienes personales a las personas más allegadas. _

_La mansión Black se la dejó a la Orden del Fénix para que se use de manera provechosa. La cámara 712, la de mis padres se la dejo a Remus Lupin. Finalmente, la cámara 711, es decir la mía se la dejo a Harry Potter junto con una pequeña casa que tengo en la costa para que viva ahí con Remus. _

_Después de esto sólo me queda decir que os quiero y que espero volver a veros pero no antes de tiempo. _

_Adiós _

_Sírius Black"_

Cuando se acabó de leerel testamento Harry y Remus tenían la cabeza gacha intentando que las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos se contuvieran al menos hasta llegar a la Madriguera.

Después de la lectura del testamento todos fueron a sus cámaras. Remus abrió primero la suya personal la cual sólo tenía dos pequeños montoncitos de sickles y uno de galeones. La siguiente fue la cámara que Lupin acababa de heredar. Ésta estaba llena hasta el techo de galeones. El licántropo cogió un pequeño puñado para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas.

Volvieron a subir al carrito de Gringotts esta vez para dirigirse a la cámara que Harry había heredado de Sírius, la cual también estaba llena de galeones hasta el techo. De esa cámara Harry no cogió nada y se dirigió a la suya. En la suya cogió un buen puñado de galeones y unos pocos sickles y knuts.

Después salieron de Gringotts y se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros de Harry, pero Albus se fue debido a que tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que el curso empezara.

En la librería se encontraron con los demás que ya habían acabado, pero que esperaron amablemente a que el chico comprara los libros que necesitaba.

Después se dedicaron a comprar todo lo que les faltaba. Calderos, ingredientes para pociones y los uniformes de Hogwarts que compraron en Madame Malkin y en donde se demoraron mucho rato debido a que eran cuatro los uniformes que se tenían que arreglar.Seguidamente visitaron la tienda de bromas que los gemelos tenían en el Callejón Diagon y, para finalizar el recorrido fueron a ver la tienda de Quidditch donde no había ninguna novedad desde la Saeta de Fuego.

Fueron al Caldero Chorreante y allí a través de una chimenea se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa Weasley.

Después de ese día en el Callejón Diagon, Harry y Remus se sentían mucho más unidos que antes. Desde que salió a la luz el testamento de Sírius los dos habían pasado muchos ratos juntos hablando o muchas otras veces simplemente haciéndose compañía con la presencia. Sin embargo, después de todas las charlas, Lupin aún no le había contado al chico una noticia muy buena que hacia más o menos un mes le habían anunciado, pero pensó que ya lo sabría cuando se llevará acabo la acción.

Los días se esfumaron abriendo paso a la última noche en la Madriguera que pasarían cinco de sus habitantes. Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry llevaban todo el día correteando de arriba a abajo de la casa recogiendo todas las cosas que habían escampado.

Por la noche, todos los Weasley, menos Percy, los Granger, Remus y Harry estaban en la cocina delante de lo que parecía un delicioso banquete de despedida.

Después de la cena todos artos de comer se fueron a la cama pronto ya que sabían que el día siguiente iba a ser emocionante y muy duro.


	3. Cosas malas, sorpresas y muchos vagones ...

El tercer capítulo espero que les agrade y que estén preparados porque pronto vendrá la acción .

Ahora ya pueden dejar reviews sin tener que registrase así que espero que dejen muchos sean malos o sean buenos.

**Capítulo 3. Cosas malas, sorpresas y muchos vagones recorridos**

Como Harry ya se suponía ese iba a ser un día muy duro porque era el día de la vuelta a Hogwarts.

Apenas los primeros rayos de sol entraban por su ventana alguien le desordenó el pelo que ya estaba bastante desarreglado.

-Vamos pequeñajo-dijo Remus enérgicamente, es hora de despertarse.

Harry se resistía, pero finalmente su tutor le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que quedara destapado y, por tanto que el chico decidiera levantarse.

- Eres malo Moony- dijo Harry entre bostezos.

-Hoy has de coger el Expreso de Hogwarts y tenemos que madrugar si queremos llegar a tiempo- explicó el licántropo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya lo entendí- asintió el chico con pesar.

Al cabo de quince minutos apareció en la cocina de los Weasley el famoso Harry Potter con su pelo azabache desordenado y sus ojos esmeraldas delineados por sus redondas gafas.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron bastante perplejas, sobretodo Ginny que noto como el corazón se le aceleraba al ver a Harry tan bello. Estas reacciones eran debidas a la nueva ropa que llevaba. Un pantalón negro y una camiseta azul de pico.

Después de un desayuno fugaz cogieron dos trasladadores que les llevaron directamente a Londres. En la ciudad cogieron el metro para dirigirse finalmente a la estación de King Cross.

Por fin, llegaron a las 10:55 h al andén nueve y tres cuartos al cual fueron entrando por parejas.

-Vamos Molly despídete de tus hijos- dijo Remus atrayendo un poco a Harry hacia él.

-Harry espero que te portes bien en el colegio y que estudies mucho.

-Sí Moony, tu tranquilo- contestó Harry. Además te voy a escribir muchas cartas.

-Gracias Harry -y esbozó una sonrisa pensando en la sorpresa que el chico tendría al cabo de pocas horas.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny se estaban despidiendo de sus respectivos padres cuando el silbato del tren sonó y ellos entraron al tren.

Entonces Remus y Molly se apartaron un poco de la multitud de padres que se encontraban despidiendo a sus hijos.

-Bueno Molly me tengo que ir- dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, corre Remus o no llegarás a tiempo- respondió Molly.

-En fin, esperarnos para Navidad a los chicos y a mí y, sobretodo cuidaos mucho.

Dicho esto, Remus desapareció.

En esos momentos en el tren se encontraban cuatro personas que iban de compartimento en compartimento y, de vagón en vagón buscando alguno que se hallara vacío para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Aún sigues vivo Potter?¿?- preguntó Malfoy, el cual estaba acompañado por sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle.

-Pues mira sí, aún estoy vivo y lo estaré para ver tu final y el de todo los mortífagos- respondió Harry con una voz fría llena de ira. Un sentimiento que empezaba ha impregnar cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Oh, no Potter, lo dudo. Dentro de poco el famoso trío de oro del colegio quedará desecho porque vosotros, es decir, los componentes seguiréis el mismo camino que tus queridos padres y que de ese presidiario llamado Black.

Harry ya no se pudo contener durante más tiempo y su ira se liberó haciendo que todos los objetos que habían a su alrededor levitasen y que los cristales cayeran rotos al suelo.

Entonces Lupin que llevaba rato observando la escena notó un poder inmenso procedente del chico. En ese momento el licántropo sacó su varita y gritó en dirección a Malfoy:

_Expelliarmus!!!!_ y Malfoy salió volando por los aires hasta quedar estampado contra la pared.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver quien había lanzado el hechizo.

Aún así los objetos seguían levitando y los cristales se iban rompiendo uno a uno y, por tanto el profesor decidió acercarse a Harry. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que el pobre chiquillo se encontraba en el suelo arrodillado, llorando desconsoladamente como un niño pequeño sin importarle que la gente le estuviera mirando.

Remus sin tener ninguna idea mejor se arrodilló al lado del chico al que tanto apreciaba y le abrazó fuertemente deseando que el chico consiguiera controlarse.

-Llora Harry, llora todo lo que necesites y desahoga tu rabia-dijo Moony, además yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte.

-Moony-sollozó Harry.

Estuvieron unos minutos unidos en ese abrazo y después entraron al vagón libre, pero antes le modificaron la memoria a Malfoy y a sus guardaespaldas y a aquellos que habían presenciado la escena.

-Pero Remus qué haces tú en el expreso de Hogwarts?¿?¿- preguntó Harry ahora totalmente calmado y dejando mostrar en sus ojos la felicidad que le producía que su tutor se encontrará en el tren.

-Pues verás Harry es muy sencillo. Ahora las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras las impartiremos Sarah Ananti y yo y, además os daremos clases de duelo.

-Este año va a ser la caña- expresó Ron con cara de asombro al saber que sus clases mejorarían mucho respecto a las del año anterior impartidas por Dolores Umbridge.

-Era obvio-dijo Herm. La próxima vez sea más discreto profesor porque yo los sabía desde que le llegó la lechuza del señor director.

-Eres una chica muy inteligente Hermione y, por cierto cuando estemos en privado no me llames profesor.

-Claro, pro...Remus- contestó la chica un poco avergonzada por haber tratado de tú a un profesor.

Pasaron un trayecto muy agradable. Jugaron a los snaps explosivos, al ajedrez mágico, hicieron simulacros de duelos y, por supuesto charlaron durante mucho tiempo, pero como habían estado conviviendo todas las vacaciones verdaderamente no tenían muchas cosas que explicarse.

El silbato del tren sonó indicando que faltaban cinco minutos para llegar a Hogwarts y, por tanto los estudiantes decidieron ponerse las túnicas del colegio.

-Bueno chicos, os tengo que dejar- habló Remus, en el Gran Salón nos vemos.

-Adiós, profesor-respondieron todos a coro, provocando así la sonrisa de uno de sus nuevos profesores de defensa.

Cuando salieron observaron que hacia una buena noche en la que se podían contemplar muchas estrellas y se encontraron con Hagrid, el semigigante que guardaba las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Los de primer año por aquí, por favor- vociferaba el guardabosques.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a saludar al profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, es decir, Hagrid.

Al cabo de cinco minutos los cuatro amigos se encontraban en uno de esos carruajes que eran conducidos por una especie de caballos voladores que sólo Harry, al menos de los cuatro amigos, podía ver. Esos caballos eran nombrados thestrals y sólo los podían ver las personas que habían visto morir a alguien y, Harry había presenciado hacia simplemente dos años la muerte de un compañero de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory.

En seguida se encontraron con un enorme y hermoso castillo, su colegio. Después de esta primera visión vieron unas grandes puertas de roble y bajaron de los carruajes para dirigirse al gran salón que estaba repleto por los estudiantes y los profesores que esperaban a que los de primer año acabarán de traspasar el lago para que fueran seleccionados.

Pasados unos pocos minutos las puertas del Gran Salón fueran abiertas y entró la profesora McGonagall seguida de unos cuantos niños de ónce años los cuales estaban bastante atemorizados.

-Por favor cuando diga su nombre siéntense en el taburete y esperen a que el sombrero les seleccione para alguna de las cuatro casas, a saber: Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin- explicó Minerva.

La selección prosiguió sin ningún percance y todos los alumnos fueron destinados a sus casas. diez quedaron en Griffyndor, siete en Hufflepuff, seis en Ravenclaw y, sorprendentemente para todo los presentes sólo quedaron cuatro chicos para Slytherin.

Después de la selección Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie y dijo:

-A los nuevos alumnos nada más deciros que bienvenidos y que espero que se adapten en sus casas sin ningún tipo de problema. Y ahora devoren esta magnífica comida.

Cuando todos hubieron acabado los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos dejándolos limpios y relucientes como antes.

Albus se volvió a poner en pie y empezó su discurso:

Los de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo, y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos deberían recordarlo-dijo mientras miraba a Harry, Ron y Hermione. El señor Filch dice que os recuerde a todos que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, así como unas cuantas cosas más que podéis revisar en la larga lista que hay colgada en la puerta de su despacho.

Este año tenemos dos fichajes nuevos una ya conocido y otro que espero sea bien recibido. El primero es nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido profesor Remus J. Lupin. Dicha persona se levantó al mismo tiempo que el trío perfecto de Hogwarts se levantaba para aplaudir y, así todo el salón se levantó a vitorear la vuelta del profesor excepto la mesa Slytherin. Como iba diciendo el profesor Lupin les enseñará Defensa contra las artes oscuras con la ayuda de Sarah Ananti. La chica se levantó y también fue vitoreado primeramente por los tres leones. Además tengo que comunicarles que los de sexto y séptimo curso recibirán clases de duelo impartidas por dichos profesores.

Después de este discurso sólo me queda desearles que pasen una buena noche-dijo Dumbledore y seguidamente desapareció por la puerta de detrás de la mesa de los profesores.

-Harry, espera un momento-chilló Remus.

-De acuerdo-respondió Harry.

-Le pedí a Dumbledore si alguna noche te podías quedar a dormir en mi cuarto y me dijo que sí y, había pensado si te apetecería. Qué te parece?¿?-preguntó el licántropo esperando que la idea agradará al muchacho.

- Estaré encantado Moony, pero Ron sino me encuentra en la habitación se preocupará-explico Harry dubitativo.

-No, por eso no debes preocuparte, yo ya he hablado con él y con Hermione del asunto- respondió el profesor.

-Pues entonces a ¿qué estamos esperando?-preguntó el chico muy alegre.

Seguidamente el profesor empezó a caminar mientras un chico le seguía pensando que aquel año sería muy divertido y, por primera vez después dela muerte de su padrino se sintió verdaderamente feliz por tener a alguien que le quisiera como a un hijo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una estatua de un mago muy anciano.

-Contraseña- preguntó la estatua.

-Thestrals-dijo Remus. Por cierto Harry que no se te olvide la contraseña porque en esta habitación puedes entrar siempre que quieras.

-De acuerdo Moony-respondió el chico el cual cada vez apreciaba más al licántropo.

Cuando entraron Harry se quedó asombrado. Se encontró con una sala tan grande como la sala común de Griffyndor. La habitación tenía una chimenea dos sofás, dos butacas y una mesa y, estaba decorada con los colores de Griffyndor.

A mano derecha había una puerta por donde se accedía al dormitorio. En esa habitación se encontró con dos camas. En la primera cama escrito en el cabezal ponía Harry y las sábanas eran de los colores de Griffyndor con un gran león en el medio y, en el cabezal de la otra cama ponía Remus y las sábanas eran de color azul oscuro con lunas llenas y estrellas.

- Qué te parece pequeñajo?¿?- preguntó Lupin esperando que el agradara.

-Esto... es genial-respondió el chico. Muchas gracias- titubeó el chico abrazando a la persona que ahora quería como a un padre.

Después de esto Remus le enseñó el baño y un armario donde había un montón de ropa de la talla de Harry. Había ropa muggle y túnicas.

-Quien a comprado toda esta ropa para mí?¿?-preguntó Harry aún muy confuso.

-La verdad pensé que te gustaría, la compré yo para que cuando te quedaras aquí a dormir no tuvieras problemas de vestuario- explicó Remus.

-Es increíble todo lo que estas haciendo por mí-intentó decir Harry entre bostezos.

-A dormir enano que te vas a dormir de pie-ordenó el licántropo. En el segundo cajón tienes un pijama de tu talla-gritó el profesor.

Harry fue a buscarlo y encontró un pijama azul con muchas snitch dibujadas.

Entonces apareció su profesor vistiendo un pijama estampado con leones.

-Buenas noches Harry-le dijo su tutor.

-Que duermas bien Moony-contestó con afecto el chico.

Y los dos en seguida se quedaron durmiendo ya que aquel había sido un día muy duro para todos.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Griffyndor cuando Ron subió a la habitación y no se encontró a Harry recordó lo que le había su profesor le había dicho:

"_-Ron si algún día Harry no esta en la habitación para la hora de dormir no te preocupes porque algunos días se quedará a dormir en mi cuarto. _

_-Claro Remus- respondió Ron alegre sabiendo que Harry acababa de encontrar a la persona que sustituiría el hueco que habían dejado sus padres y su padrino."_

Por tanto, pensó que ahora Harry y Remus debían estar hablando o durmiendo, pero lo que no sabía era que Harry estaba teniendo una pesadilla terrible con el Lord.


	4. Capítulo 4 Sangre, dolores de cabeza y m...

_Muchas gracias los k habéis leído el fic y por favor esos mandrosos que no mandan reviews que lo hagan porque animan mucho al escritor. También quiero dar gracias a goldfinger-potter por ser la primera persona que me mandó un review espero que te siga gustando la historia. También quiero dar gracias a PEKENYITA porque con su fic Volví hizo que yo tuviera ganas de crear el mío. _

**Neli Black: **Te aconsejo que te fijes bien al final del capítulo y, a lo mejor tu pregunta es contestada.

**Barby-Black:** Quizá ahora no extraña mucho a Sírius pero todo llegará.

**Goldfinger-potter y a Alexia: **nada más que daros las gracias por los reviews y deciros que aunque tengáis opiniones malas no dudéis en decírmelas.

_Y sin más preámbulos el capítulo cuarto. _

**Capítulo 4. Sangre, dolores de cabeza y muchas torturas**

Remus estaba al lado de la cama de un chico de dieciséis años que se estaba retorciendo en la cama con una mano en su cicatriz que, en estos momentos estaba sangrando.

-Harry, Harry, por favor despierta!!!!!!!!!!!- chillaba con voz acongojada.

Pero el chico estaba soñando profundamente y no despertaba.

En el sueño de Harry, Voldemort estaba preparando un ataque.

Todos los mortífagos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa muy larga.

-Snape-chilló Quien-vosotros-sabéis.

-Entonces vio que uno de los mortífagos se levantaba e iba hacia su señor.

-Qué información has conseguido de los planes de Dumbledore?¿?-preguntó el Lord con una voz tan fría que helaba la sangre.

-Lo siento Señor, pero no he podido descubrir nada- respondió el profesor de pociones con voz entrecortada por el miedo que tenía.

-_Crucio!!-_ gritó Voldemort y Harry vio como Severus Snape se retorcía de dolor delante de todos los otros mortífagos.

-Espero que esto te haya servido para recordar que estas a las órdenes del Señor Oscuro-dijo el Lord. Siéntate- le ordenó.

Snape se sentó y empezaron a hablar sobre un ataque.

Harry sólo consiguió oír Privet Drive y Little Whinging.

En ese momento el chico se despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y vio que su tutor estaba agachado y cuando lo vio despertar se puso muy alegre.

Harry con voz entrecortada dijo:

-Voldemort...ataque...Privet Drive...Little Whinging, y después de estás palabras quedó totalmente inconsciente.

El licántropo lo cogió en brazos y salió corriendo hacia el despacho del director.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del despacho dijo:

-Pica-pica de limón!!!!!

Y la gárgola se movió dejando ver unas escaleras.

Remus subió aceleradamente deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Allí estaba Albus Dumbledore sentado en su silla.

Cuando el director vio que el profesor de DCAO llevaba a Harry en brazos y que a este le corría la sangre por la cara salió como una flecha hasta donde se encontraba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en Little Whinging habían aparecido unos cincuenta hombres con túnicas negras y con máscaras blancas. Eran mortífagos. Este grupo de gente estaba esperando un señal y empezarían a atacar.

En otro sitio muy lejano se encontraba un chico de dieciséis años con un cicatriz en la frente muy peculiar. En la estancia donde se encontraba todo era blanco y había mucha paz. Al cabo de un momento aparecieron dos figuras. Después de mucho pensar Harry se dio cuenta de que eran sus padres y, que por tanto él debía de haber muerto.

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts Remus J. Lupin se desesperaba porque el chico ya llevaba dos horas inconsciente.

Dumbledore intentó reanimarlo pero al ver que no podía supo que Harry sólo podría despertar si él lo deseaba y, el director esperaba que el chico no se dejara vencer por todo lo que había sufrido, sufría y sufriría.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

-Harry cariño-decía su madre entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Aquí está mi pequeñajo-comentaba su padre abrazándole y revolviéndole el pelo.

-Mamá, papá-dijo el chico dejando derramar sus lágrimas con toda tranquilidad. Os he echado mucho de menos. Os quiero mucho a pesar de no saber demasiadas cosas de vosotros.

-Nosotros también te queremos mucho-dijeron sus padres.

-Harry ahora debes escucharme-le ordenó James. Debes volver a tu cuerpo.

-Sí cariño, aún tienes muchas cosas que hacer y debes volver para cuidar de Ron, Hermione, Ginny y, sobretodo de nuestro querido Moony- explicó Lily con mucha ternura.

-Pero mamá yo quiero estar aquí con vosotros-rechistó Harry.

Esta vez fue el padre de Harry quien habló:

- Harry tu hora aún no ha llegado no debes rendirte a la muerte, se valiente. Vuelve al mundo de los vivos y disfruta de la vida-le suplicó su padre.

-Pero es que a mí me gusta estar con vosotros-dijo Harry.

-A nosotros también nos agrada estar contigo, pero todo a de ser a su debido momento-explicó su mamá.

-Por favor pequeñajo vuelve con los que te quieren y no hagas que sufran lo que tu ya has sufrido-dijo James.

-De acuerdo-se resignó Harry. No hay ninguna forma de comunicarnos?¿-preguntó el chico.

-No, Harry si la hubiera ya la habríamos utilizado-respondió su madre.

Entonces un remolino se formó en el cuerpo de Harry.

-Adiós cariño-dijeron sus padres.

-Os quiero papás-atinó a decir Harry antes de desaparecer.

En ese momento en el despacho de Dumbledore el chico se empezó a mover en los brazos de Remus. Seguidamente unos ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con unos ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas.

-Siento haberte hecho sufrir Moony-dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Tranquilo ahora descansa, la orden ya ha ido a Little Whinging-respondió el licántropo.

Los miembros de la orden y todos los aurores disponibles llegaron justo antes de que los mortífagos destruyeran la primera casa.

Nymphadora Tonks, Ojo Loco Moody y muchos más aurores y miembros dela orden como los Weasley comenzaron una gran batalla contra los más de cincuenta mortífagos.

Ellos sólo eran treinta y, por tanto tenían desventaja numérica, pero aún así consiguieron vencerlos.

No obstante, eso no era más que una técnica de distracción porque en Privet Drive el mago tenebroso y Lucius Malfoy se encontraban en la casa de los Dursley.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

Remus hizo aparecer una cama en el despacho de Dumbledore porque el director dijo que lo mejor es que el chico se quedara ahí.

-Túmbate pequeñajo-le dijo Moony con cara afable.

-No quiero Moony. Quiero ir a Privet Drive-gritó Harry de manera descontrolada la cual cosa le hizo marearse y tener que ser cogido por su tutor.

-Harry no estás en condiciones a penas te mantienes en pie-explicó el profesor. Descansa por favor.

Finalmente el chico se dio por vencido y se tumbó. En ese momento notó como si le retorcieran el corazón y palideció.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro y se dio cuenta de que había perdido a la única familia que el quedaba.

Entonces se levantó lleno de rabia y como siempre que perdía el control las cosas del despacho de Albus empezaron a levitar y a chocar unas con otras.

-Sois unos mentirosos-chilló Harry. Por no dejarme ir a casa de mis tíos ellos ahora están muertos.

-Harry seguro que te has confundido-dijo Dumbledore con su voz serena.

-Una mierda-le soltó Harry. Sabes he sentido como si partieron mi corazón en mil pedazos y...

Pero el chico no pudo acabar la frase nuevamente las fuerzas le fallaron y todas las cosas de la habitación cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Su tutor corrió hacia él y lo encontró desmayado, pero esta vez no se preocupó porque sabía que la causa de ese mareo era el dolor sentimental que le había causado la pérdida de su única familia y la energía que acababa de derrochar al perder el control de sus actos.

-Albus, si te parece bien me llevo a Harry a mi cuarto-dijo Lupin.

-Sí, será lo mejor-respondió Albus. Vigílalo bien mañana a la hora del desayuno porque en la portada del profeta saldrá la muerte de sus tíos y su primo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Remus cogiendo a Harry a caballito.

Así Remus J. Lupin y el chico Potter volvieron a su habitación. El profesor le puso a Harry una toalla húmeda en la cabeza y, entonces el chico reaccionó.

-Moony muchas gracias por cuidarme- dijo Harry.

-Tranquilo, ahora duerme que mañana es el primer día de clases-respondió su tutor.

-Sí tienes razón, pero me pregunto si me podrías dar una poción para no soñar, por favor-preguntó el muchacho.

-Sí, claro, espera un momento que ahora vuelvo-contestó Lupin.

Mientras esto ocurría en el colegio de magia y hechicería en una mansión casi derrumbada había mucha gente con capas negras y máscaras blancas.

Todos estaban muy contentos porque el ataque había salido tal y como lo habían previsto. Habían podido matar a los Dursley la única familia que le quedaba al odioso Harry James Potter. Sólo habían tenido cinco pérdidas y no eran nada importantes ya que eran chicos de corta edad que simplemente estaban siendo entrenados.

-Ten pequeño-le dijo Remus.

-Gracias-contestó Harry. Cogió el frasco que su profesor le entregaba y se lo tomó de un trago largo. Después de eso se estiró en su cama y se dejó llevar por el cansancio físico y mental que tenía en esos momentos. Remus J. Lupin se quedó al lado de la cama del chico y, finalmente se durmió en el suelo junto a la cama.

En esos momentos una persona anciana se encontraba en la calle Privet Drive y con mucho lamento comprobó que lo dicho por el joven Potter era totalmente cierto. No sabía como, pero Lord Voldemort consiguió romper todas las barreras mágicas de la casa y de la magia antigua que Lily había utilizado. Hay se encontraban los tres cuerpos.

Primero estaba el cadáver de Vernon. Albus supuso que había salido a defender a su familia, pero un simple muggle no tenía ninguna fuerza contra el mago tenebroso. En el salón se encontraban los cuerpos del primo y la tía del joven Potter. Los dos estaban abrazados. Dumbledore dio las órdenes para que los cuerpos se retiraran y se llevaran al tanatorio para después ser enterrados.

Después de esto se marchó al colegio. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue anunciar la noticia a todo el profesorado. Todos quedaron consternados y decidieron que ese día no serían demasiado duros con el pobre chico el cual acababa de perder lo único que podía ser considerado como familia.

Después acordaron poner una tela negra y, empezó el nuevo curso. Ese año sería duro.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos los estudiantes empezaron a bajar y al ver la tela negra se asustaron.

Cuando todos estaban sentados y empezando a desayunar la puerta del gran comedor se abrió para dejar paso a un chico de dieciséis años con el pelo negro muy desaliñado y unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Harry Potter entró al gran salón acompañado del profesor Lupin. El muchacho se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba y tenía los ojos muy rojos. Su tutor lo acompañó hasta la mesa Gryffindor, después fue a la mesa del profesorado.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó.

-Un poco de silencio- pidió Albus con voz serena. Antes de que el Profeta llegue a sus manos les quiero informar de un acontecimiento que ha sucedido esta noche.

Harry agachó la cabeza sabía que iba a decir lo del ataque a la casa de sus tíos y no se sentía con humor para que todo el colegio se lamentara de él.

-la razón de esta tela negra es el asesinato de Vernon, Petunia y Dudley Dursley, como algunos ya sabéis, estos eran los únicos familiares que le quedaban a Harry Potter.

Todas las cabezas del gran comedor se giraron hacia él. Harry se sintió muy mal. Todo lo que el director había dicho le recordó la noche que acababa de pasar.

Entonces sintió que Ginny le abrazaba muy fuertemente.

-Lo siento-susurró Ginny. Y lo siguió abrazando porque sabía que el chico necesitaba mucho cariño y amor y, ella se lo podía dar.

-Gracias Ginny-le dijo como pudo el joven Potter. Me gustaría hablar contigo después de clases.

El abrazo se rompió y, entonces fue Hermione quien lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Harry no dudes en pedirme ayuda cuando la necesites-dijo Hermione.

-Lo haré Mione-respondió el chico.

Después de esto Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno Harry ahora si quieres podrás vivir con nosotros en la Madriguera-explicó Ron.

-Si?¿-preguntó Potter.

-Pues claro-respondió el joven Weasley con una sonrisa.

Mientras todo esto ocurría el Gran Salón había estado totalmente en silencio y observándolo que sucedían en la mesa de los leones.

Entonces un gran ruido de lechuzas entrando en el comedor los hizo regresar a la realidad.

Cuatro lechuzas se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Una se paró delante de Hermione con un ejemplar del Profeta. En la primera portada había una foto de Harry. La noticia decía:

_Muerte de los únicos parientes del niño que vivió_

_Está madrugada unos cincuenta mortífagos hicieron acto de presencia en el pueblo de Little Whinging. Una persona anónima informó al ministerio de lo que sucedería y todos los aurores disponibles fueron hacia allí. Pero esto simplemente era una táctica para despistar a los miembros del ministerio. Mientras los aurores luchaban contra los mortífagos la marca tenebrosa apreció en la casa nº 4 de la calle Privet Drive. Algunos dispositivos corrieron hacia allí y vieron que toda la familia Dursley yacía muerta. _

_Entre los escombros de la casa encontraron una nota destinada para el joven Potter la cual tenía un mensaje muy claro:_

_**Harry James Potter únete a mí y ninguna sangre sucia ningún Weasley morirá. **_

_**Lord Voldemort. **_

Después de leer la noticia la chica se quedó de piedra. Harry también había leído la noticia, pero aún tenía dos cartas más por abrir.

La primera que abrió era de Molly Weasley:

_Siento mucho lo ocurrido cariño. Arthur nos lo contó todo. Esperamos que estés bien y te esperamos para las navidades junto con Remus. _

_Molly Weasley. _

La otra carta supo rápidamente e quien era porque cuando la fue a abrir encontró el sello personal del director. La abrió con mucho cuidado de que nadie indebido la leyera. La carta decía:

_Querido Harry: _

_Siento mucho el descuido de la Orden y del ministerio. Después de las clases te espero en mi despacho junto con tu tutor. Hemos de tratar muchos temas, incluido la nota que Voldemort dejó en casa de tus familiares. _

_Atentamente, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Después Harry sin desayunar nada se fue del Gran Salón y corrió por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al lago donde se estiró al lado de unos matorrales. No le importaba no haber comido ni saber que si seguía allí llegaría tarde a su primera clase ya nada le importaba.

Mientras él estaba estirado en la mesa de Gryffindor se repartían los horarios.

-Mierda-gritó Ron desesperado. La primera clase es doble de pociones con Slytherin.

-Voy a buscar a Harry- dijo Ginny y salió como un rayo del comedor.

La chica corrió hacia el lago porque sabía que hay lo encontraría y así fue. Allí estaba el chico tumbado sobre la hierba.

El muchacho no se percató de que una chica pelirroja lo estaba observando.

-Harry vas a llegar tarde a tu clase de Pociones- dijo Ginny mientras caminaba, pero iba despistada y tropezó.

Justamente cayó encima de Harry que al sentirla encima suyo se ruborizó.

-Estás bien?¿- preguntó el chico.

-Sí- respondió Ginny. La chica se levantó y le entregó su horario a Harry.

Le dijo adiós con la mano y se fue corriendo.

El chico se levantó un poco desconcertado pensando en como le había palpitado su corazón y con esos pensamientos salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.


	5. Capítulo 5 El recuerdo del pasado y la v...

Gold finger-potter: A ti simplemente te doy las gracias y espero que sigas leyendo. 

**Barby-Black: **Bueno a ti ya te he contestado en privado y aquí simplemente lo mismo de siempre gracias.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y les quiero decir que todo lo que este escrito en cursiva son hechizos o conversaciones y hechos del pasado. Por si hay alguien que no lo sepa: 

Prongs James Potter Padfoot Sírius Black Moony Remus Lupin

Capítulo 5. El recuerdo del pasado y la vuelta al cementerio 

Harry Potter corría desesperado por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Se dirigía hacia la clase de Pociones que se encontraba en una de las mazmorras más amplias del castillo. El chico sabía que si llegaba tarde lo pagaría caro, pero todas sus corredizas no le sirvieron para nada.

Cuando el joven Potter entró en la mazmorra todos estaban trabajando en la poción de la muerte mientras que el profesor Severus Snape se encontraba de pie burlándose de la poción de Ronald Weasley.

Cuando el profesor oyó la puerta se giró rápidamente hacia ella y al ver quien entraba sus ojos se iluminaron por el placer de la venganza.

-Señor Potter llega usted tarde- dijo Snape con malicia.

-Sí, profesor-respondió Harry apenado por saber que esto descontaría puntos a Gryffindor.

-Potter cuánto son tres por diez-preguntó el profesor saboreando la cara de amargura de su joven alumno.

-Treinta señor-contestó Harry.

-Muy bien Potter, esos son los puntos menos que tiene su casa por esa desfachatez suya que tanto le pertenece.

Harry hizo una mueca con su cara, pero sin decir nada más se sentó al lado de Hermione y empezó a hacer su poción.

-Cuando acaben su poción déjenmela en mi escritorio y, para el próximo día quiero dos rollos de pergaminos. Uno debe contener los ingredientes y la forma de prepara dicha poción y en el otro deben constar sus usos y efectos-explicó el profesor de pociones.

Toda la clase hizo una mueca por la cantidad de deberes que les habían puesto en la primera clase del año.

Cuando la campana que indicaba cambio de clase sonó, todos los alumnos pusieron sus muestras encima de la mesa del profesor y, se marcharon a la siguiente clase.

Por suerte para Harry, Ron y Hermione, la siguiente clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que sería impartida por Remus J. Lupin y Sarah Ananti.

El-niño-que-vivió decidió asistir un poco antes para poder hablar con su tutor y preguntarle si esta noche podría dormir en el cuarto de Remus.

Harry se lo quería pedir porque desde que había notado como los Dursley morían el sentimiento de pena por la muerte de Sírius había renacido en él y, eso probablemente significaría pesadillas y, no quería despertar ni a Ron ni a ninguno de los integrantes de la torre Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó a la clase de DCAO abrió la puerta y se encontró con el profesor Lupin y la profesora Ananti.

Remus notó en la mirada de Harry preocupación.

-Sarah por favor nos dejas un minuto a solas-rogó el licántropo.

-Claro Remus-respondió la chica y salió del aula.

-Pequeñajo, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó su tutor.

-Bueno, la verdad me preguntaba si está noche puedo volver a dormir en tus aposentos-cuestionó Harry con temor al rechazo.

-Claro que sí mí cuarto también es tu cuarto es más ayer ya te lo mostré. Pero a que se debe esa preocupación por querer ir a mi cuarto-preguntó Lupin, pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar los alumnos ya entraban en clase y con ellos la profesora Ananti.

-Sarah-dijo Remus-ocúpate tú de la clase unos momentos que el señor Potter y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-Entendido-contestó la chica y empezó a presentarse a ella y a presentar la materia que les sería enseñada ese curso.

Mientras tanto Harry y Moony habían ido ha acabar con su charla a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Bien Harry es hora de que respondas a mi pregunta de antes-comentó el licántropo.

-Es muy simple-empezó a decir el muchacho. Desde que ayer sentí el fallecimiento de mis tíos el vacío de Sírius que había conseguido llenar ha vuelto a nacer en mí y, creo que con eso vendrán más pesadillas del Departamento de misterios y, no quiero asustar a mis compañeros.

-De acuerdo, pero los días de luna llena no podrás venir a mi habitación-aclaró el profesor.

-Ya-dijo el chico con pesar.

-Por cierto hoy a las siete el profesor Dumbledore nos espera en su despacho.

Después de estas palabras ambos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al aula donde los chicos estaban practicando el _expeliarmus_ para perder tiempo.

-Bien chicos a mi todos me conocéis y por tanto no voy a perder el tiempo en presentaciones.

Dicho esto empezaron a practicar hechizos desarmadores y escudos protectores.

El día siguió sin demasiadas emociones y antes de que Harry quisiera la hora hablar con Dumbledore ya se abalanzaba sobre él.

El chico de pelo azabache y ojos esmeraldas estaba apoyado en un árbol cerca del lago cuando una mano le tocó el hombro.

El chico se giró y se dio cuenta de que era Moony y cuando miro el reloj supo el porque de la estada del licántropo allí.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí Moony?-cuestionó Harry.

-Simplemente porque este sitio y la torre de astronomía eran los sitios donde tu padre iba a pensar y creí que tú también los usabas-explicó Remus.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y se levantó dispuesto a seguir al licántropo hasta el despacho del director del colegio.

Por fin llegaron a la gárgola que señalizaba la entrada al despacho del director de Hogwarts.

-Jugo de calabaza-chilló con voz imponente Remus.

En ese momento como era de costumbre la gárgola dejó paso a unas escaleras que subían hasta la puerta de entrada al despacho.

Finalmente, picaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-contestó Albus desde su silla.

Sin más prejuicios Harry Potter y Remus J. Lupin entraron en la estancia.

-Por favor siéntense-dijo Dumbledore con voz pausada.

Seguidamente, el chico y Moony tomaron asiento.

-Muy bien Harry te he llamado porque tengo varios asuntos que tratar contigo y con tu tutor- explicó Albus. En primer lugar, mi más sincero pésame por el fallecimiento de tu única familia. También comunicarte que mañana es el funeral y creo que deberías asistir y,-dijo el director antes de que Harry le cortara-tendrás que ir a la casa donde se te entregará la herencia de los Dursley.

Esta vez si que el chico estaba fuera de sí y no hubiera habido hechizo capaz de contenerlo.

-¿Qué?-chilló Harry indignado. Yo no quiero la herencia de mis tíos y, mientras decía estola cara se le ensombreció a causa de un recuerdo muy similar.

-Pero pequeñajo entiende que eras el único familiar que tenían y que, por tanto eres el único heredero-razonó Remus.

-Pero eso no es verdad Vernon tenía una hermana llamada Marge la herencia le corresponde a ella-sentenció el muchacho ojiverde.

- Es cierto, pero Marge murió hace menos de un mes a causa del ataque de un perro, me sorprende que no te hayan dicho nada- explico Dumbledore.

-Pero aún así no lo quiero. Moony yo no deseo un dinero que está manchado de sangre y menos cuando sé que esa sangre ha sido derramada por mi culpa-contestó Harry con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas contenidas debido al recuerdo de aquella noche en el ministerio y la muerte de su padrino y gran amigo.

-Bueno entonces mañana asistirás al cementerio y harás acto de presencia en el entierro de tus últimos familiares y, aceptarás la herencia sin rechistar-dijo Dumbledore con voz autoritaria.

-De acuerdo, pero me gustaría también ir a visitar la tumba de...mis...padres sino es demasiada molestia-preguntó el chico con sutileza.

-Bien, si quieres yo te acompañaré además, creo que ya es hora de que vayas a verlos-se ofreció Lupin.

-Por tanto este tema ya queda zanjado-sentenció Albus. Ahora quiero decirte que la nota que dejó Voldemort nos indica el principio de tu guerra Harry y, eso quiere decir que tendrás clases extras de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. También quiero decirte que cuando hacías oclumancia con Snape, él se dio cuenta de que eres capaz de hacer magia sin varita-explicó el director-y, creo que como no es un don muy común lo tendrías que desarrollar por si alguna vez lo necesitas. Estas clases extras serán impartidas por Remus J. Lupin el aquí presente-acabó Albus.

Harry sonrió mirando a su tutor el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Perdona Albus-dijo Remus.

-Dime-contestó el director.

-Creo que Harry no debe asistir a las clases normales de DCAO porque en las clases extras haremos todo lo correspondiente al sexto, séptimo curso y un poco más-explicó Lupin.

-Sí, está bien-dijo el director . Harry las clases de oclumancia las harás conmigo los viernes a las siete de la tarde y, las clases con Remus serán todas las tardes de siete a nueve excepto el viernes, los días de luna llena y los fines de semana-razonó Dumbledore. Os podéis retirar.

-Adiós profesor Dumbledore-dijo Harry.

-Nos vemos Albus-dijo Remus.

Y seguidamente alumno y tutor se dirigieron a los aposentos del licántropo.

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de Lupin dijo la contraseña y entraron.

Entonces Harry se sentó en el sofá y Remus se sentó junto a él.

-Sabes Moony hecho mucho de menos a Sírius-dijo Harry con la cara un poco descompuesta debido a la tristeza que en esos momentos inundaba su corazón.

-Yo también pequeñajo-contestó Remus y le abrazó con una mano mientras que con la otra le revolvió el pelo azabache.

-Verás es que yo me siento muy culpable por lo que le pasó en el departamento de misterios porque si yo no hubiera ido-pero en ese momento su voz quedó quebrada por un sollozo.

-Tranquilo muchacho-Moony le puso una mano en el hombro intentando reconfortarlo.

Sé que es muy duro Harry, pero juntos lo superaremos. Entonces el lobito dudó un momento pero finalmente dijo:

-Harry si quieres podemos ver la grabación de la boda de tus padres-cuestionó el licántropo con cautela.

-De acuerdo-respondió el chico, pero no estaba muy seguro de poder verlo después del día tan duro que había pasado.

-Harry la hoja que nos permitirá ver la grabación está en el baúl que te regale por tu cumpleaños. El título es J& L 4ever-explicó Remus.

-Vale ahora vuelvo- dijo Harry.

El chico salió disparado como un rayo hacia la habitación contigua donde se encontraban sus pertenencias y buscó en el baúl hasta que encontró dicha hoja.

Llegó hasta el salón donde su tutor esperaba no muy decidido de lo que le había propuesto al chico ni si él mismo podría verla sin entristecer al ver a todos sus amigos los cuales yacían todos en otro mundo mejor.

El joven Potter le pasó esa hoja tan valiosa para los dos a su tutor el cual dijo con voz firme pero un poco nerviosa.

-_Mostratum!!!_

" _-¿Qué Prongs nervioso?- preguntaba un jovencísimo Sírius Black._

_-La verdad es que un poco Padfoot-afirmaba el novio que esperaba en el altar a la novia. _

_-Tranquilo James es tradición que la novia llegué tarde-explicó un muy guapo Moony con su cabello castaño muy reluciente y sus ojos dorados irradiando felicidad. _

_Pero en ese momento sonó la música que indicaba que la novia iba a hacer acto de presencia en la iglesia. _

_Después de los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial una chica pelirroja y de ojos verde esmeralda empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo de la iglesia. Lily Evans caminaba por la estancia siguiendo la música cogida del brazo de su padre. La chica llevaba el pelo recogida en un moño y dejando caer algunos tirabuzones por su hermosa cara. Lucía un vestido blanco con un pequeño escote y una larga cola la cual ayudaba a llevar su madrina. La madrina de la novia era Alice Longbottom y el padrino de James era Sírius. _

_Por fin la novia llegó al altar donde dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su padre y, seguidamente se puso al lado de su futuro es poso James Potter. _

_El futuro matrimonio se miró y se sonrió durante toda la boda de manera nerviosa hasta que llegó el momento crucial. _

_-Lily Evans quieres a James Potter como marido y prometes amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida-recitó el sacerdote. _

_-Sí quiero- dijo la chica sin poder evitar unas lágrimas recordando como había odiado al chico que dentro de pocos minutos sería su marido. _

_-Y tú, James Potter quieres a Lily Evans como esposa y prometes amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida-volvió a recitar el cura. _

_-Sí quiero-afirmó el joven recordando todo lo que le había costado estar con la chica. _

_Sin más preámbulos se intercambiaron los anillos que sellaban el compromiso y, además como era una boda mágica unieron sus varitas mediante un hechizo para reafirmar la unión sagrada que acababan de hacer. _

_-Yo os declaró marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia-anunció el sacerdote. _

_Después de estas palabras Prongs y Lily mantuvieron un largo, apasionado y profundo beso y, acto seguido Padfoot, Moony, Alice y los demás amigos de la pareja se tiraron encima del recién matrimonio sabiendo todas las dificultades que habían superado para estar junto."_

La imagen se cortó y Harry y Remus se quedaron con la mirada pérdida pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día tan feliz y todas las pérdidas que desde ese momento habían sufrido.

-¿Te ha gustado?-preguntó Lupin con sutileza.

-Me ha encantado-respondió Harry con los humedecidos. ¿Moony, la madrina de mi mamá es la madre de Neville?-cuestionó el chico.

-Sí Harry y también es tu madrina-respondió el licántropo esperando la reacción del chico.

-No sabía que tuviese madrina-dijo el chico sin demasiado ánimo.

-Bueno la verdad es que cuando tus padres murieron ellos ya habían sido torturados y, por tanto no te podían cuidar-explicó Remus. Ahora Harry lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir que mañana los dos tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer y hemos de estar preparados para afrontarlo. Mañana nos levantaremos a las siete y nos prepararemos para le funeral de los Dursley- explicó Lupin.

-Vale-contestó el chico y después de esto se metió en la cama y se durmió de seguida debido al cansancio psíquico y físico que el día de hoy le había provocado.

A las siete de la mañana en la habitación de Remus J. Lupin y Harry Potter ya había bastante escándalo.

Los dos llevaban puesto una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color. Después de esto cogieron sus varitas y salieron en dirección al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-Remus, Harry aquí tenéis el trasladador-dijo McGonagall.

-Bueno pequeñajo cuando cuente tres tocas el trasladador-explico Lupin.

-De acuerdo Moony-dijo el chico sin muchas ganas.

-Adiós Minerva-sentenció Remus. Uno, dos y tres.

Los dos tocaron la lata vacía de coca cola y sintieron que ya no tocaban el suelo.

Momentos después aparecieron en un mausoleo. Seguidamente salieron de allí hasta llegar al sitio donde se celebraba el funeral. Allí habían algunos vecinos de los Dursley, el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge, Remus y Harry.

Cuando llegaron Lupin y Potter la celebración dio comienzo.

-Hoy estamos aquí para hacer un celebración muy dolorosa-empezó diciendo el sacerdote. Vamos a dar comienzo. Primeramente el señor Cornelius Fudge hará un pequeño discurso.

Remus y Harry se quedaron totalmente boquiabiertos después de oír las palabras del cura.

-Yo Cornelius Fudge sólo quería decir que siento mucho la pérdida de esta familia y que pido disculpas al señor Harry Potter por no actuar como debíamos y que él haya tenido que perder la única familia que le quedaba.

Después de este pequeño discurso Fudge volvió a su sitio y empezó la ceremonia.

Enterraron los cuerpos y la gente se marchó después de dar el pésame a Harry.

Remus estuvo todo el rato al lado del chico porque sabía que Harry se derrumbaba por dentro.

-Moony ¿podemos ir ya a la tumba de mis padres?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí, claro vamos-contestó el lobito.

El tutor del chico lo guió a través del cementerio hasta que llegaron a un mausoleo.

El mausoleo era una casa bastante grande para sólo tener dos tumbas. Estaba decorado todo con pequeños ángeles protegiendo a un bebé.

Cuando entraron Harry vio que sólo había una tumba pero muy grande. Se acercó y vio una inscripción: _"Lily Evans & James Potter. Los mejores padres, los mejores hermanos y siempre merodeadores.". _

Cuando Harry leyó eso no pudo aguantar más y cayó al suelo del dolor que sentía. El chico ojiverde dejó que sus lágrimas contenidas durante dos días enteros cayeran libremente sobre su rostro.

-Harry creo que será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí-dijo Lupin poniéndose a su altura.

-Moony si no te importa me puedes esperar fuera unos minutos me gustaría estar solo unos momentos-dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

-De acuerdo Harry, pero no tardes mucho-sentenció Remus.

Después de esto el licántropo salió del recinto y sin poder lo evitar el también se puso a llorar por la pérdida de todos sus amigos.

Harry estaba observando la lápida. No se había dado cuenta, pero debajo de la inscripción había una foto de sus padres muy contentos. Después de esto Harry se quedó susurrando:

-Porque vosotros me dejasteis, porque Sírius me ha dejado, porque todo el mundo me deja solo.

Seguidamente se levantó y salió de allí sabiendo que sino Remus se preocuparía.

-Remus podrías hacer aparecer unas flores para la tumba-preguntó el chico.

-Sí-dijo Lupin y hizo un movimiento con su varita y apareció un ramo de rosas.

Los dos entraron de nuevo al mausoleo y las dejaron sobre la tumba.

Después de esto volvieron a coger el trasladador que, esta vez los llevó hasta casa de la señora Figg.

-Hola Remus, hola Harry creo que deberéis correr o llegaréis tarde-dijo la señora Figg.

-De acuerdo Figg-dijo Remus.

Y tanto el chico como él salieron en dirección a la casa de los Dursley.

Cuando llegaron un hombre del banco los estaba esperando.

-El señor Harry Potter y el señor Remus. J. Lupin verdad?¿?

-Sí-respondió el licántropo con voz firme.

-Por favor pasen, será sólo unos minutos-explicó el banquero.

-De acuerdo- contestó Harry y, él y su tutor entraron a la casa donde había vivido durante once años.

El banquero los dirigió a la sala de estar y allí se sentó en el sofá junto a ellos sacando unos cuantos papeles.

-Señor Potter ahora es el nuevo propietario de esta casa y, además se le otorgan dos cuentas bancarias. Una de su primo Dudley y la otra de sus tíos.

-De acuerdo- contestó el chico con voz débil.

-Ahora el señor Lupin y usted deben firmar las escrituras y, yo entregaré las escrituras y las cartillas del banco al señor Lupin debido a que usted aún es menor de edad-explicó el hombre con voz de cansancio en la voz.

Los dos firmaron todos los papeles que se requerían, cerraron la casa y se fueron al banco para sacar el dinero de las cuentas.

-Harry después de sacar el dinero de las cuentas podemos ir a Gringotts cambiarlo por dinero mágico y guardarlo en tu cámara-propuso el profesor.

-Está bien, creo que será lo mejor-respondió con desgana.

Dicho esto y después de haber sacado el dinero del banco muggle se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante y después de esto a Gringotts directamente.

Harry no tenía ganas de hablar así que todo el camino fue silencios, cambiaron el dinero, lo guardaron en su cámara y sin más preámbulos abandonaron Londres para ir hacia Hogwarts de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron los alumnos ya dormían en sus cuartos. Harry esta vez decidió dormir en la torre de Gryffindor. Se despidió de Moony y se fue pensando en el mal día que había tenido.

**_Notas de la autora: _**hola de nuevo, simplemente espero que no me ahorquen por lo malo que es este capítulo y decirles que el próximo es mucho mejor y se llamará **_Clases extras y romances descubiertos _**o algo por el estilo.

Espero que sigan leyendo.

Adiós.


	6. Capítulo 6 Clases extras y romances desc...

Wenas. 

Hoy solamente dar las gracias a Krls, Goldfinger-Potter y a Nely Black.

A leer.

Capítulo 6. Clases extras y romances descubiertos 

En la habitación de sexto año de Gryffindor esa mañana era diferente. Por fin su amigo Harry Potter había dormido allí y ellos estaban muy contentos de volver a compartir habitación con él. No obstante de que todos estaban muy contentos y haciendo jaleo el chico no despertaba y su amigo Ron Weasley decidió despertarle para que el chico no llegara tarde.

- Harry, despierta- dijo Ron con voz suave para que su compañero no se sobresaltara.

- No quiero, sólo cinco minutos más- rechistó Harry.

-No, despierta o llegarás tarde- replicó Ron.

Pero cuando iba a dejarlo estar entro Hermione cargando a Crooshanks.

-Ronnie vamos allegar tarde- saludó Hermione sin darse cuenta de que Harry estaba allí.

-Ya voy Mione, es que Harry no se despierta- explicó el joven Weasley.

-Accio sábana!!!- dijo Hermione con voz clara y la manta que tapaba a Potter fue hasta las manos de su amiga.

-Está bien Mione ya estoy despierto y ya me levanto- contestó Harry de mala gana después de la forma tan brusca que habían utilizado sus amigos para despertarlo.

-Muy bien. Chicos los espero abajo- dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo ahora bajamos- contestó Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba al oído lo guapa que estaba.

Mientras todo esto pasaba el niño-que-vivió ya estaba en la ducha. Después de darse un buen baño se puso rápidamente el uniforme y fue en busca de Ron el cual lo esperaba en la habitación.

Los dos bajaron y se encontraron con Hermione.

-Rápido o llegaremos tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-gritó Hermione Granger desesperada por el hecho de llegar tarde.

-Ten Harry te he traído un par de tostadas-afirmó Hermione mientras le metía en la boca una tostada con mermelada y mantequilla.

-Acias Hemione po as totadas-intentó decir el joven Potter. (gracias Hermione por las tostadas).

El trío de oro de Hogwarts compuesto por tres Gryffindors de sexto año, los más famosos de su casa, es decir, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger corrían de manera desesperada por los corredores del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La chica estaba horrorizada sólo faltaban tres minutos para que la primera clase empezara y ni siquiera habían llegado. Harry y Ron simplemente seguían a Hermione intentando a su vez calmarla.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta del aula de DCAO ( defensa contra las artes oscuras) Harry recordó que esas horas las tenía libre y maldiciendo su mala memoria y a sus amigos por despertarlo les contó lo que pasaba a sus inseparables compañeros.

- De acuerdo Harry, entonces nos vemos en Transformaciones- propuso el joven Weasley.

-Claro allí nos vemos- asintió el niño-que-vivió.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw entraron en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para empezar su clase de defensa.

Mientras tanto, un chico de dieciséis años con el pelo desordenado y de color azabache intenso y unos ojos grandes y esmeraldas, ocultos por unas gafas redondas, vagaba por el castillo sin saber que hacer o donde ubicarse, pero de repente una palabra traspasó su mente: ANIMAGO.

Harry Potter iba en dirección a la biblioteca. El muchacho estaba decidido a hacerse animago para tener una arma secreta contra su enemigo Lord Voldemort y también para poder acompañar a su tío Moony en sus transformaciones de hombre lobo, pero Harry sabía que no podría contar con la ayuda de Remus porque se lo prohibiría por miedo a dañarle.

El joven Potter buscó y rebuscó por todas las secciones evitando claro la sección prohibida, porque aún no tenía la edad suficiente y la señora Pince le estaba mirando. Después de una hora de búsqueda intensa pero con resultados nulos decidió que esa noche rescataría la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador del fondo de su baúl y haría una de sus pequeñas escapadas nocturnas en busca de libros a la sección prohibida del colegio.

Seguidamente, Harry partió a prisa hacia la clase de Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall para encontrarse con sus amigos.

A la hora de la comida Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, llegó con una carta para él.

Ron y Hermione como de costumbre desde que llegaron a la escuela estaban haciendo manitas por lo bajo y apenas notaron la presencia de la blanca lechuza.

Harry de seguida vio que la carta era de su tutor, Remus Lupin. La carta era breve y concisa: " Hoy a las 19:00h en la Sala de los Menesteres. Imagínate el aula con una mesa, cinco estantería en frente y todo lo demás acolchado con cojines y la sala amplia.

Tío Moony."

Harry Potter en esa carta entendió que por fin el día de empezar sus clases extras de Defensa, para vencer a quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado, había llegado y que por tanto, le serían enseñado muchos hechizos difíciles pero muy útiles.

Después de esto el niño-que-vivió estuvo todo el día contento y ilusionado como un niño pequeño con zapatos nuevos y, de tanta felicidad hasta el veneno que Snape les había mandado hacer le salió perfecto.

A la hora de la cena Harry se sirvió un poco de patatas y pollo y, cuando acabó les explicó atropelladamente a Ron y Hermione que hoy daba comienzo sus clases anti-Voldemort con Remus y que llegaría sobre las nueve o las diez a la Torre Gryffindor o, que si estaba muy cansado se quedaría en la habitación de su tutor. Sus amigos asintieron sonrientes al ver a su amigo tan contento y feliz después de la muerte de Sírius Black y, cada cual tomó por su lado.

Cuando Harry llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba la Sala de los Menesteres pasó tres veces pensando lo que Lupin le había escrito en la nota. Por fin entró y ya encontró a su tutor esperándole sentado en el escritorio.

-Hola pequeñajo-saludó el licántropo con toda familiaridad.

-Hola tío Moony-contestó Harry risueño al pensar que cada vez más parecían una pequeña pero sólida familia.

Remus Lupin sin dejar pasar el tiempo se levantó de su silla sacó su varita y se puso en el centro del aula, la cual estaba toda acolchada por cojines de color rojo y oro, al estilo Gryffindor.

-Bueno Harry, yo había pensado que como hoy es el primer día simplemente practicaremos todos los hechizos que te sepas de desarme, aturdir, desmayo y escudos protectores-explicó Remus-ah, me olvidaba y, por supuesto veremos a Cornamenta-finalizó Lupin refiriéndose al Patronus del chico.

-Vale pan comido-dijo el niño-que-vivió contento del día que había tenido y muy seguro de sí mismo.

Cuando Harry por fin dijo todo los hechizo que recordaba desde el básico _expelliarmus _ hasta el sofisticado _expecto patronum, _Moony al ver que Harry tenía todos esos hechizos muy por la manga decidió dejarlo ir antes de hora.

Cuando Harry se fue Remus Lupin se sentía muy orgulloso de su pequeñajo.

Aunque el chico hubiera hecho todos los hechizos que había estudiado desde primero con una perfección increíble eso no significaba que no se hubiera cansado de manera brutal y, verdaderamente el chico estaba totalmente agotado, se sentía como si hubiera jugado cinco partidos de quidditch en una misma tarde.

Harry Potter a mitad del camino decidió parar a descansar en lo que parecía una aula totalmente vacía.

Cuando abrió la puerta del aula lo único que pudo hacer fue dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dos ocupantes de dicha habitación al ver que alguien había abierto la puerta se separaron rápido y torpemente.

-Pero...tú...Harry...-tartamudeaba Hermione de puro nerviosismo.

-Mione y yo no...-balbuceaba Ron con las orejas rojas de lo tenso que se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Hey chicos no me expliquen nada. Son novios y lo más normal es que se besen apasionadamente-confirmó Harry. Aunque la próxima vez será mejor que pongáis un hechizo para atrancar la puerta y así nadie los podrás molestar-aconsejó Potter. Bueno os veo luego y vosotros dos no tengáis prisa en volver -añadió el ojiverde guiñándoles el ojo y con una pizca de picardía.

Y, directamente se fue a la Torre Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se acordó que esa noche iba a hacer una de sus escapadillas a la sección prohibida de la escuela. Sin más preámbulos abrió su baúl con cuidado para no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación. Después de mucho buscar por fin encontró le mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad.

Cogió el mapa y lo observó. Sus amigos ya se dirigían hacia la torre. Harry escondió la capa y el mapa entre sus sábanas y el también se acostó para no levantar sospechas.

Ron de seguida llegó y al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaba roncando como un oso.

Harry Potter decidió que ya era hora de ponerse en marcha, miró el mapa y al no ver a nadie cerca de la biblioteca, se puso la capa por encima y se encaminó hacia la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó vio dos estanterías completas dedicadas a la animagia. Con un hechizo simple pero muy útil se copió tres libros y se dirigió a su habitación donde dejó las copias guardadas en el fondo de su baúl y se recostó en su cama en la cual con ropa y todo se quedó dormido.

Esa mañana se despertó temprano y ninguno de los ocupantes de su habitación había despertado. Miró su reloj y supo que eran las siete y media. " Pronto despertarán" -pensó Harry. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha refrescante para el día que le esperaba. Era martes, diez de octubre y los martes nunca le agradaban.

Cuando salió del lavabo sus compañeros ya habían despertado y estaban buscando sus túnicas.

-Ron, te espero en el Gran Comedor-dijo el niño-que-vivió.

-Vaaaaaaaale- dijo el joven Weasley entre bostezos.

Harry bajó a la sala común donde estaba Hermione. La chica al verlo se puso muy roja por lo que el chico había presenciado la noche pasada.

-Buenos días Mione- saludó el joven Potter risueño.

-Buenos días Harry- dijo la chica con nerviosismo.

-Me voy al Gran Comedor. Tú espera a Ronnie- le propuso el ojiverde con picardía.

-Vale nos vemos-dijo Hermione más roja que el pelo de su novio que por esos momentos bajaba por los escalones de la habitación de los chicos.

-Ahora creo que vamos todos- contestó Ron alegremente.

Una vez más el trío de oro de Hogwarts al completo se dirigió a tomar el desayuno antes de sus clases.

Cuando todos los alumnos ya estaban sentados desayunando tranquilamente Dumbledore se puso en pie.

-Chicos sólo quería decirles que los alumnos que estudien de tercer año hacia arriba están invitados a un baile de máscaras que se celebrará el día de Halloween a causa de esta festividad-explicó Albus. Además todo los que quieran, ese mismo día por la mañana podrán ir a hacer algunas compras a Hogsmeade.

Después de esto cuando parecía que Dumbledore ya había acabado volvió a hablar.

-Por cierto señores les quiero anunciar que el campeonato de Quidditch este año se volverá a celebrar-explicó Albus. También quiero decir que las pruebas para escoger a los jugadores que faltan serán la semana que viene y que el señor Harry Potter será muy bienvenido de vuelta al equipo de Gryffindor y a más a más capitaneará al equipo-acabó Dumbledore.

En ese momento la sala estalló en murmullos mirando a Harry. El chico se preguntaba como es que le habían escogido como capitán, pero al fin y al cabo a él ese puesto le gustaba bastante aunque todo lo que había dicho el director le había puesto bastante nervioso.

De repente Harry Potter se vio abrazado y felicitado por sus mejores amigos y los integrantes del equipo. Todos ellos estaban muy felices de que Harry les capitaneara.

Después de esto el ojiverde se giró y miró a cierta pelirroja. Quedó muy sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también le estaba mirando.

Entonces Harry se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la chica dispuesto a que ese año no le quitaran la pareja.

-Hola Ginny, me preguntaba si después de la comida podríamos vernos en el lago para hablar-le susurró el Joven Potter.

-Claro que sí Harry- respondió la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que su cara se tornara en un color carmesí y que la chica riera por lo bajo.

-Chicos vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones-chilló Hermione y , Ron, Harry y Hermione salieron disparados hacia las mazmorras.

A la hora de la comida Harry Potter estaba muy nervioso. Se estaba acercando al lago con paso tembloroso porque no sabía como decirle a la chica que le esperaba lo que sentía.

Cuando llegó vio que la chica ya había llegado y se tumbó a su lado, muy cerca de ella.

-Hola Harry que querías-preguntó Ginny mientras veía al ojiverde temblar.

-Ginny yo...sólo quería...decirte que...-balbuceó Harry. Buenoesqueamimegustaría quefuerasconmigoalbaile-dijo el chico de un tirón.

-Claro que sí-contestó la chica y, sin previo aviso y con gran agilidad Ginny se puso encima de Harry. El chico estaba muy sorprendido pero feliz de que ella tomara la iniciativa y poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando. Por fin se estaban besando y de pronto.

-Harry te...?¿-preguntó Remus el que nada más había visto entre los matorrales unos cabellos azabache. Pe...perdón-balbuceó Lupin.

-Tranquilo Tío Moony-dijo Harry rojo y separándose un poco de la chica. Pero por favor Moony de momento no digas nada sobre esto.

-Sí Remus por favor aún no digas nada nosotros lo aclararemos-suplicó la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo y que les vaya bien –dijo Remus.

El licántropo se fue pensando que el hijo de su mejor amigo se estaba espabilando y que de vez en cuando le tendría que echar más de un ojo. No obstante sabía que si Sírius estuviera en esos momentos con él se hubiera alegrado mucho de que su ahijado no se quedará para vestir santos.

Los días transcurrían con tranquilidad en Hogwarts, Harry y Ginny se habían intentado ver pero siempre eran interrumpidos y el pobre chico nunca encontraba el momento propicio para hacerle la tan esperada propuesta.

El viernes por la noche en la mesa de Gryffindor de repente apareció un fénix. El joven Potter comenzó a acariciarlo mientras le desataba de la pata la nota que llevaba.

El chico comenzó a leer y toda la vitalidad que había reunido desde que estaba con Ginny por decirlo de alguna manera se tornó en rabia contra cierta persona.

"_Hola Harry,_

_te espero hoy después de cenar para hacer nuestras clases de oclumancia. Sé puntual. _

_Tu amigo,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

De repente una ira enorme empezó a brotar del cuerpo del ojiverde y dos personas lo notaron.

Una de las personas fue el propio Albus Dumbledore y la otra claro esta Remus Lupin.

Lupin lo único que pudo hacer es salir disparado en dirección a la mesa Gryffindor en la cual todo se empezaba a romper o levitar.

El licántropo se llevó a Harry a sus aposentos.

-Lo siento Tío Moony-susurró el chico Potter.

-Tranquilo pero quiero que me expliques porque tienes esa rabia hacia el director-contestó Lupin.

-Bueno es que Dumbledore siempre me ha hecho vivir engañado ocultándome lo de la profecía y todo eso y ya estoy harto de él-explicó el ojiverde. Además el año pasado el me podría a ver enseñado oclumancia y no Snape si no fuera por su culpa ahora Padfoot estaría con nosotros.

-Lo sé Harry pero ahora debes descansar-sentenció el hombre-lobo.

-No Remus le voy a decir todo lo que pienso al director y que no quiero hacer clases con él-dijo el chico.

-Lo siento-murmuró Lupin. _Desmaius!!!_es lo mejor para todos-y, acto seguido le modifico la memoria y lo tumbó en su cama.

Cuando el chico se despertó pensaba que había estado con su querido Moony hasta tarde y por tanto todo le pareció normal.

Los días en Hogwarts trascurrieron sin más percances y por fin el gran día llegó.

Halloween , 31 de octubre ya había llegado.


	7. Capítulo 7 Halloween y un poder muy espe...

Wenas ya vuelvo a estar aquí con un nuevo capi de mi historia.

Este capítulo va dedicado a un escritor de esta página web krls al que estimo molt (le quiero mucho) y también se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo Pedro jejeje.

Gracias a Goldfinger-Potter y a Nely Black por los reviews a y también a krls.

Espero sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir. A lo mejor el próximo capítulo tarda más pero es que en las dos semanas siguientes tengo seis o siete exámenes y tendré que estudiar.

A leer.

Capítulo 7. Halloween y un poder muy esperado 

Aquel día el joven Potter se había despertado muy pronto.

Hoy es sábado- pensó el chico. Creo que me voy a quedar un poco más estirado en la cama.

Después de esos pensamientos Harry recordó todo lo que le había sucedido en esa última semana.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza cuando empezó a repasar la semana anterior fue el tierno beso que tuvo con Ginny antes de la interrupción de Tío Moony.

Seguidamente le vino a la mente la selección de los nuevos jugadores del equipo de quidditch.

_-----------FLASH BACK----------_

Era jueves por la tarde y Potter y los hermanos Weasley se dirigían al campo de quidditch para la selección de los nuevos integrantes.

Cuando llegaron al campo vieron a Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y a los hermanos Creevey y algunos alumnos que apenas conocían de vista.

-Buenas tardes chicos- dijo Harry.

-Hola capitán- chillaron todos a coro cosa que hizo que el chico se ruborizara un poco.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es que empecemos rápidamente con las pruebas- sentenció el capitán. Lo primero que quiero que hagáis es que decidáis para que posición queréis hacer la prueba-explicó Potter.

Los chicos le hicieron caso y al cabo de apenas dos minutos ya estaban todos colocados. Sólo habían dos grupos: golpeadores y cazadores.

Después de esto Ron fue quien habló.

-Muy bien, hoy entre mi hermana, el capitán y yo escogeremos a dos cazadores/as y a dos golpeadores/as-razonó el joven Weasley. Como ya sabéis mi hermana es cazadora, Harry es el buscador y el capitán y yo soy el guardián.

- De acuerdo ahora os voy a explicar las pruebas que cada uno debe realizar y al final haremos un partido de prueba con los que finalmente se integrarán al equipo para ver la compenetración que tenemos. ¿Estáis de acuerdo, chicos? –cuestionó el niño-que-vivió.

-Sí-respondieron todos muy seguros de ellos.

-Bien, la primera prueba la harán los que quieran el puesto de cazadores- dijo Harry. Inmediatamente Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y la mayoría de los chicos menores se acercaron más al capitán para oírlo mejor. La prueba consistirá en tirar cinco penaltis y después será que intentéis hacer el mayor número de puntos cuando suelte las bludgers. ¿Entendido?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Sí- contestaron los posibles cazadores.

Después de esto Ron se elevó hasta los postes para defenderlos. Mientras tanto los chicos que tenían que hacer la prueba se subieron a sus escobas y se pusieron en fila para poder lanzar los penaltis.

El joven Weasley paró todos los penaltis que lanzaron los chicos menores pero en cambio tubo más problemas con Parvati, Seamus y Dean.

Cuando acabaron con los penaltis soltaron las bludgers y en esa prueba se demostró que los chicos de segundo año y tercero no tenían nada que hacer y que Parvati temía a las bludgers como si de Lord Voldemort se tratara.

Los chicos que habían participado en la prueba bajaron a tierra firme y con ellos Ron.

-Lo han hecho muy bien. Ahora por favor esperen aquí mientras tomamos una decisión-dijo Harry aunque el ya tenía muy claro cuales serían los cazadores.

Ginny, Ron y Harry se dirigieron a los vestidores de quidditch para decidir cuales serían los nuevos cazadores del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Bueno chicos yo creo que deberían ser Seamus y Dean-dijo Potter.

-Yo también lo creo porque Parvati tiene un miedo terrible a las bludgers- opinó Ron.

-Lo mismo digo y los de segundo año no tienen puntería, tiran a ciegas-explicó Ginny.

-Pues entonces ya está todo decidido salgamos a comunicarles a los nuevos componentes que ya tienen una ocupación extra-sentenció el ojiverde.

Los tres fueron de nuevo al centro del campo de quidditch.

-La decisión ya está tomada. Todos lo habéis hecho muy bien, pero los nuevos componentes del equipo son Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas-dijo Harry y repasando con sus manos el cuerpo de Seamus y Dean y finalmente dando una palmada, las túnicas del colegio de los dos chicos se transformaron en el equipo de quidditch y con su nombre ya grabado. Esto causó mucha intriga porque el joven chico ni siquiera había pronunciado palabra.

-Bien ahora les toca a los golpeadores- dijo Ron para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado después del milagro.

-De acuerdo, yo voy hacer unos muñecos que después de que las bludgers los toquen se esfuman y la finalidad es que todos queden intactos. Haré cinco como si fueran los cazadores, buscador y guardián de un equipo de quidditch-explicó Harry y esta vez tomando su varita hizo aparecer los muñecos. Seguidamente dio un silbazo y soltó a las bludgers.

Después de quince minutos en los cuales Ginny, Harry, Ron y los nuevos cazadores pudieron ver el juego que se desarrollaba en el aire decidieron que los nuevos goleadores del equipo serían los hermano Creevey así que Harry de nuevo hizo sonar el silbato.

-Muy bien los componentes serán los hermanos Creevey-sentenció el joven Potter y como había hecho antes con un movimiento de sus manos transformó las túnicas en el equipo de quidditch.

Después hicieron el pequeño partido y todos volvieron juntos a la sala común.

-----------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------

Harry de repente notó que estaba en el cuarto que compartía con su tutor, la verdad es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Se giró y vio que Remus no se encontraba en la habitación, pero al cabo de pocos minutos su tutor entró a la habitación.

-Buenos días pequeñajo- saludó Lupin sonriente.

-Buenos días Tío Moony – respondió un chico de dieciséis años con el pelo revuelto y de color azabache que tenía los ojos como dos esmeraldas.

-Venga chico vete a vestir y a desayunar que hoy es Halloween y después tendrás que ir a Hogsmeade para poder comprarte algo bonito-dijo Remus con picardía.

-No te pases Lobito además he descubierto un nuevo poder-explicó el chico.

-Cual es Harry-preguntó el licántropo angustiado.

-Tú tranquilo Remus. Observa- el joven Potter hizo un movimiento con su mano haciendo la forma de lo que quería en el aire y con una palmada apareció un ramo de flores.

Cuando su profesor vio esto se quedó totalmente pasmado.

-Esto es increíble. Intenta hacer un armario-propuso Lupin.

Y al cabo de un minuto en mitad de la habitación habían un armario que Harry hizo desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos.

-Esto lo tengo que hablar con el director e investigar este magnífico poder-contestó Remus. Y ahora vete ya a duchar.

-Ya voy- dijo el chico mientras veía como su tutor se iba de sus estancias.

Al cabo de media hora Harry ya estaba preparado para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

El chico se acercó sigilosamente al sitio donde se encontraba su amada pelirroja y con un movimiento de su mano y dejándolo atónito sin tener que hacer la palmada, hizo que en su mano apareciera un gran ramo de rosas.

-Hola Ginny –dijo Harry y le tendió el ramo de flores.

-Hola Harry y muchas gracias- respondió la joven poniéndose tan roja como su pelo.

-Te espero esta noche a las ocho en la sala común para bajar juntos al baile-propuso el chico.

-De acuerdo Harry-respondió Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se sentó unos asientos más adelante y simplemente comió unos pocos cereales.

Cuando iba hacia la sala de los menesteres para practicar su nuevo poder se encontró con la persona a la que más odiaba.

-Que cara cortada buscando al perro muerto-dijo un chico de ojos plateados.

-Lárgate de aquí asqueroso mortífago-le espetó Potter sabiendo que el insulto que había dicho Malfoy iba dirigido a su padrino.

-Oh perdón Potter que el perro se cayó por un velo, ya no lo recordaba-siguió diciendo Malfoy.

De repente todas las luces del pasillo explotaron y sólo se veía a Harry Potter el cual era elevado unos pocos centímetros del suelo por su aura mágica.

Todos los integrantes del colegio notaron una gran fuerza mágica pero ninguno sabía que Harry era la fuente de esa energía.

-Nunca nombres a mi padrino de ese modo-chilló el joven Potter. _Cru!!_ –pero Harry no pudo acabar porque una chica se le tiró encima y lo abrazó tiernamente. Harry reconoció que se trataba de la pequeña Weasley y ese abrazo hizo que su ira cesara y que la maldición imperdonable no fuera lanzada hacia Malfoy cuando Ginny se separó de él Harry se acercó a Draco.

-Vete de aquí y no pronuncies a Sírius Black en mi presencia-dijo el ojiverde.

Después de esto se fue con la persona a la que más quería a la sala de los menesteres.

Una vez estuvieron allí se sentaron en uno de los sofás.

-Muchas gracias Gin si no fuera por ti ahora estaría en Azkaban.-dijo Harry.

Entonces la joven Weasley se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. El ojiverde simplemente se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Tranquila ya pasó te prometo que no me descontrolaré más.

-De acuerdo ahora Harry me tengo que ir- contestó Ginny cuando ya estuvo más tranquila y, sin más preámbulos se fue de la sala.

Harry se quedó practicando en la sala hasta la hora de comer.

Salió de la sala de los menesteres y se fue al Gran Comedor.

-Hola Ron, esta tarde vamos juntos a Hogsmeade a comprar los trajes verdad?¿-preguntó el niño –que-vivió.

-Si Harry- le contestó el pelirrojo.

En cuanto acabaron de comer Harry y Ron cogieron un carruaje hacia Hogsmeade e igual que ellos Hermione y Ginny hacían lo mismo. Habían decidido ir por separados para que la sorpresa al verse con los nuevos trajes para el baile de máscaras fuera mayor.

Harry y Ron fueron directamente a la sucursal que había en el pueblo de Madame Malkin, que teniendo constancia del evento que tendría lugar esa noche en el castillo había confeccionado trajes de la época medieval con máscaras de plata fina y cosas por el estilo.

Harry rápidamente empezó aprobarse ropa mientras Ron le daba su opinión, pero Harry no se decidía por ninguno. El chico quería estar muy guapo porque esa noche estaba dispuesto a dar el gran paso con su amada pelirroja. Después de haberse probado unos treinta disfraces por fin logró encontrar el que más le gustaba. Junto con el vestido se compro una máscara de plata fina que sólo cubría la parte de los ojos.

Seguidamente Ron empezó con sus compras. El pelirrojo por una vez podría comprarse algo de primera mano gracias a sus hermanos Fred y George que con la tienda de bromas ganaban mucho dinero. Ron fue mucho más rápido que Harry el quería impresionar a Hermione pero como el chico no estaba acostumbrado a comprar después de probarse dos o tres trajes se decidió por el primero que se había probado.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Hogsmeade las amadas de Ron y Harry entraban en una joyería para comprar algo de bisutería. Ginny que como Ron llevaba dinero de los gemelos se compró unos bonitos pendientes colganderos, un hermoso brazalete y un colgante todo ello a juego. Sin embargo Hermione sólo compró unos pendientes más bien discretitos y un colgante con forma de H, su inicial.

Harry y Ron ya habían salido de la tienda y se dirigían hacia Honeydukes para comprar un buen cargamento de golosinas. Los dos chicos gastaron en esa tienda bastante dinero pero como bien decía Ron para poder estudiar se ha de tener el estómago lleno para no tener que distraerse.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Ginny ya estaban en a tienda de ropa y las dos compraron rápido sus vestidos ya que los habían pedido vía catálogo y simplemente les tenían que arreglar el bajo. En cuanto salieron de esa tienda se dirigieron a Hogwarts porque ellas dos tenían mucho que hacer.

En cambio, sus principitos habían decidido pararse en las Tres Escobas. Cuando Harry y Ron pidieron las bebidas el niño-que-vivió intentó escaparse.

-Ron ahora vuelvo voy al servicio-dijo el ojiverde.

-Está bien te espero aquí-contestó el inocente Weasley.

Harry salió como una flecha en dirección al lavabo pero cuando estaba fuera del alcance de la visión de su amigo salió por la puerta trasera hasta la joyería del pueblo.

-Buenas tardes señor que desea-le preguntó el joyero.

-Me gustaría comprar un anillo de diamantes en el cual estuviera grabadas las iniciales H & G-respondió el joven Potter.

Entonces el joyero sacó todos los anillos de diamantes que tenía y Harry sin dudar i un momento cogió el más caro para asombro del dependiente.

-Está seguro de que quiere este señor-cuestionó el hombre.

-Sí, por favor grábemelo y cóbreselo de la cámara 711 de Gringotts.

El joyero desapareció por una puerta trasera y al cabo de tres minutos trajo el bonito anillo en una caja de terciopelo negro.

Harry después de guardarse el anillo a buen recaudo salió disparado hacia las Tres Escobas.

-Ya era hora amigo. Pensaba que se te había comido el váter- dijo Ron sonriente.

-Lo siento-contestó Harry.

Y empezaron a tomarse sus bebidas.

Harry miró su reloj y se maldijo por dentro porque desde la prueba de los tres magos su reloj no funcionaba. Le preguntó la hora a Ron y él tampoco tenía. Por tanto cuando llegó Madame Rosmerta para darles la cuenta, los chicos le preguntaron que hora era y después de dejar en la mesa el dinero salieron disparados rumbo al castillo. A los chicos se les había hecho demasiado tarde y sino se daban prisa no estaría arreglados a tiempo para recibir a su princesitas al pie de la escalera como días atrás les habían prometido.

El primero en llegar a la ducha fue Harry. Se dio un baño rápido y como sabía que no podría aplastar su pelo lo dejó tal y como le había quedado. Salió del baño mientras que su mejor amigo entraba como alma que se lleva el diablo. Después de cinco minutos salió Ron del baño con el pelo todo bien colocado con un poco de gomina que le prestó Harry aunque Ron no estaba muy seguro de si esa pasta muggle sería buena para su querido pelo rojizo.

Harry ya estaba vestido y simplemente esperaba a que su amigo se acabara de vestir para ir los dos a buscar a sus parejas.

-por cierto Harry aún no me has dicho quienes tu pareja para el baile- le preguntó Ron mientras cogía su más cara.

-Tranquilo Ron dentro de un minuto la verás- le contestó Harry de manera nervioso. Vamos abajo ya deben estar apunto de bajar.

Sin más preámbulos los dos amigos bajaron a la sala común .

Al cabo de cinco minutos Hermione Granger bajaba por las escaleras con un hermoso vestido al estilo de la edad media y el pelo liso. Ron al verla se quedó perplejo y Hermione también quedó conmocionada cuando vio a su querido Ronnie con un traje estilo también a la edad media y como ella una bonita más cara de plata fina que cubría el contorno de sus ojos.

-Harry donde has quedado con tu pareja-preguntó Hermione.

-Aquí mismo Mione-contestó Harry mientras veía atónito como una bonita chica pelirroja con un vestido parecido al de Hermione pero de color ocre bajaba por las escaleras. Harry rápidamente se acercó a ella y le extendió su brazo para irse los dos juntos.

Hermione y Ron cuando vieron de quien se trataba se quedaron atónitos de que la pareja de Harry Potter fuera nada más ni nada menos que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Ginny Weasley.

Cuando la pareja acabó de bajar los dos peldaños que le quedaban se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Pe...pero Harry si esa es mi hermana-dijo Ron aún en estado de shock.

-Lo sé Ron y espero que no te importe-contestó el niño-que-vivió.

-Tranquilo-dijo su mejor amigo.

Acto seguido las dos parejas se encaminaron hacia el Gran Salón.

El Gran Salón estaba decorado de manera espectacular. Habían calabazas gigantes criadas por Hagrid y las cuatro mesas que normalmente había para las comidas no estaban y en su lugar habían mesas de dos.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en una de esas mesas y Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo. Al cabo de unos segundos la música comenzó a sonar haciendo que las primeras parejas fueran directas a la pista de baile.

-Amor quieres bailar-preguntó Ginny.

-La verdad es que yo Ginny no se bailar-contestó Harry.

-Tranquilo cariño tú sólo déjate llevar-le dijo Ginny.

El chico estaba esperando esa reacción porque quería bailar con Ginny para poder darle el anillo que le había comprado. Así que de seguida se pusieron los dos a bailar muy arrimaditos el uno del otro.

Mientras en otro lado del comedor una china llamada Cho Chang estaba llena de furia por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Como podía ser que esa Weasley me haya arrebatado al niño-que-vivió a mi pensaba la chica.

Harry y Ginny estaban bailando cuando observaron a Hermione y Ron besándose apasionadamente al ritmo de la música. Harry pensó que era el momento de actuar.

-Ginny quieres salir conmigo-preguntó Harry sacando el anillo y poniéndoselo a la chica.

-Sí Harry – después de decir esto los dos se besaron tierna y apasionadamente mientras todo el Gran Salón les miraba.

Dumbledore empezó a aplaudir y con él todos los demás excepto claro los Slytherin.

Finalmente la nueva y feliz pareja tuvieron que romper el beso porque se habían quedado sin aire.

-Te quiero-le susurró la chica al ojiverde.

-Y yo a ti mi amor-le dijo el niño-que-vivió.

En una de las mesas para dos personas Hermione y Ron veían felices a la nueva pareja.

-Me alegro de que mi hermana este saliendo con Harry –dijo Ron a su novia.

-Yo también creo que están hechos el uno para el otro-dijo Mione risueña.

Teniéndose que callar por el cálido beso que su novio le daba.

Harry y Ginny bailaban tranquilamente sin saber que les esperaba pasar un mal rato.

Cho Chang se acercaba a ellos a pasado rápido y de manera muy decidida.

Cuando estuvo al lado de Harry le estiró del brazo separándolo de su amada.

-Pero que hacer Chang- le dijo el joven Potter muy irritado.

-Vamos a bailar-dijo la china entono autoritario.

-No voy a bailar contigo yo estoy muy bien con mi pareja busca tu a la tuya-le espetó Harry con tono decidido.

-Como has podido caer tan bajo para enamorarte de una pobretona Weasley-le contestó Cho.

-Retira eso porque esta pobretona Weasley como tú la llamas es mucho mejor que tú cien mil veces-le respondió Harry. Ya hora si nos disculpas mi novia y yo vamos a otro sitio donde no hayan chinas celosas-y con estas palabras Harry dio por acabada la charla. Cogió a su novia de la mano y los dos se fueron a la habitación de los menesteres.

Cuando entraron encontraron una sala con dos sofás y una bonita alfombra. Harry besó apasionadamente a Ginny y viceversa hasta que el sueño les venció y los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazándose el uno al otro y soñando con la noche tan magnífica que habían tenido.


	8. Capítulo 8 Animagia, bonitos amaneceres ...

Wenas ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Gracias a goldfinger-Potter a Nely Black, a Barby-Black y a krls por sus reviews. Máquina del tiempo: Simplemente decirte que si no te gusta la historia no la leas. Este capítulo lo dedicó única y exclusivamente al escrito krls que es un amigo mío de los wenos y como ya dije en el otro capi l´ESTIMU MOL. 

Ahora a leer.

Capítulo 8. Animagia ,bonitos amaneceres y charlas primordiales 

Cuando el chico de dieciséis años más famoso del mundo mágico abrió los ojos se quedó desconcertado. Estaba nada más y nada menos que durmiendo con su amada pelirroja. Harry no se lo podía creer. Le dio un beso en la frente con mucha dulzura.

-Mmmm... cinco minutos más-gruñó Ginny somnolienta.

-Claro princesita todos los que tú quieras-le contestó Harry.

Eso hizo despertar a Ginny de repente. Ella como aturdida miró su dedo y hay encontró el precioso anillo que su novio ahora ya oficialmente le había regalado. Sin más acercó sus labios a los de su acompañante de sofá y lo besó tiernamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos muy intensos se tuvieron que se parar por falta de aire.

-Buenos días amor- dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

-Buenos días cariño- le correspondió Harry.

Seguidamente Ginny saltó del sofá dejando atónito a Harry.

¿Dónde vas-le preguntó el chico muy asustado.

-A por ropa limpia y a darme una ducha-le dijo la chica.

-Pues date aquí la ducha-le dijo el ojiverde señalándole una nueva habitación que había aparecido.

-Amorcito no tengo ropa limpia para ponerme-le volvió a decir la pelirroja.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó. El chico en su mente se imaginó un hermoso vestido negro bastante informal para su novia. En ese momento se separó de la chica y con un simple movimiento un hermoso vestido apareció en la mano de Harry.

-Toma cariño ya te puedes cambiar-le dijo el niño-que-vivió.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo Ginny la cual para agradecer el presente que le había regalado su novio lo besó y acarició durante unos cuantos minutos.

Después de estas muestras de cariño, la chica se dirigió decidida al baño.

El baño que había aparecido en la sala de los menesteres dejó a Ginny totalmente sorprendida. Había un jacuzzi enorme, un tocador con toda serie de maquillaje, peines, cremas y muchos más artilugios para arreglarse.

Decidió que se daría una ducha rápida para no hacer esperar a su novio.

De mientras su novio estaba lanzando un hechizo a la habitación de los menesteres para que nadie entrara. Después de lanzar el hechizo se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor para ponerse decente para su novia.

Iba tan tranquilo por el pasillo cuando recordó que hoy tenían el primer entrenamiento serio con el equipo de quidditch. De repente se empezó a poner nervioso y hecho a correr.

-_Maggicum Iluminus!_-dijo Harry cuando llegó al retrato de la dama gorda.

La dama gorda se retiró dejando pasar al chico.

Harry subió a toda prisa a su habitación. Cuando llegó vio que Ron no estaba. Quizá estaba...

Eran las 10:30 h de la mañana y extrañamente en la torre de astronomía que sólo se utilizaba por las noches había una pareja.

Había un chico pelirrojo y una chica castaña con el pelo muy alborotado y con el traje un poco mal puesto.

La chica fue la primera en abrir los ojos y se sintió descolocada al sentir sólo bajó ella una simple manta y tener al lado a Ron Weasley. De repente todo lo ocurrido aquella noche le vino a la cabeza.

-FLASH BACK- 

Los dos se encontraban bailando cuando Cho fue a molestar a su amigo Harry. Después de esto Harry y Ginny se fueron. Entonces Ron para no sentirse inferior a su amigo y además porque verdaderamente llevaba rato pensándolo cogió a Hermione por la mano y la arrastró con él. Ella no opuso resistencia ya que amaba a ese hombre y sabía que no le haría nada malo. Después de subir muchas escaleras Hermione se encontraba junto con Ron en la torre de astronomía. Ron lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir y pudieran tener una velada cómoda.

En seguida y como nunca antes había sucedido Ron se acercó a Hermione y sin previo aviso le empezó a besar de manera apasionante. La chica le correspondió de muy grata manera pensando en lo mucho que amaba a ese alocado pelirrojo.

Mientras se besaban el chico pensaba como había podido dar ese gran pasó pero no le preocupó porque ahora estaba disfrutando más que en toda su vida.

Después de este primer beso se sucedieron muchas más. Los demás fueron más intensos y más pasionales. No obstante de la pasión, no llegaron a nada más porque los dos eran conscientes de que no estaban preparados.

-_Accio Manta-_dijo el pelirrojo al ver a su chica tiritando.

Le puso la manta y la acomodo en su pecho para que no tuviera tanto frío.

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica se durmió sintiéndose totalmente protegida.

Minutos después el pelirrojo también se durmió.

-_FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

-Ron cariño despierta es hora de volver a la torre-dijo Hermione y al ver que eso no funcionaba optó por el plan B.

Se acercó a su pelirrojo y le besó en los labios. Eso causo el efecto esperado y Ronald Weasley despertó al momento.

-Buenos días Mione- dijo Ron dándole un cálido beso de buenos días.

-Buenos días Ronnie-le contestó la chica.

-Es hora de que volvamos a la torre o nos echaran en falta- dijo Ron.

-Es cierto mejor que nos vayamos ya. Y sin más comentarios se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a descender de la alta torre en donde se encontraban.

Harry supuso que Ron estaría perfectamente con su novia Hermione Granger. Se metió corriendo en la ducha y se cambió a toda prisa.

Después salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de los menesteres en busca de su novia.

Cuando llegó la abrió con un simple _Alohomora. _Su novia aún no había salido del baño así que se sentó y pensó que haría hoy ya que era domingo. Primero pensó en quedar con Ginny pero de repente recordó que en el fondo de su baúl había unas cuantas copias de libros sobre animagia y creyó que ese era el mejor día para practicarlo. Además dentro de poco sería luna llena y podría demostrarle a su Tío Moony lo mucho que le quería. Por tanto decidió que después del entrenamiento de quidditch iría a la Casa de los Gritos a través del túnel del Sauce Boxeador y seguro que allí podría probar sin correr ningún riesgo.

Sintió que una persona con una magia muy cálida se acercaba a él y a juzgar por su discreción le quería asustar cuando la chica estaba apunto de darle el susto Harry con un hábil movimiento la cogió por la cintura y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Después de ese beso Harry con tres movimientos de su mano hizo aparecer una mesa y dos sillas.

-Dobby-dijo Harry. Al momento después el elfo estaba allí.

-Harry Potter mucho gusto en volver a verlo- le contestó el elfo.

-Dobby por favor nos podrías traer un poco de desayuno a la señorita Weasley y a mi-preguntó Harry.

-Claro que sí señor- dicho esto desapareció.

Al cabo de un minuto toda la mesa estaba llena de cereales, tostadas, pastelitos, batido de biscuits y muchos otros y como no jugo de calabaza.

Cuando estaban acabando de desayunar el fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, apreció en el medio de la mesa.

Harry se asustó cuando vio que además de una carta el ave llevaba un ejemplar del profeta. Ginny que también lo vio se acercó a él para leer la noticia.

La noticia salía en la portada.

" INTENTO DE ASALTO EN SAN MUNGO 

Ayer por la madrugada la marca tenebrosa se formó en el cielo justo encima del hospital San Mungo. A las 3:00h de la madrugada una treintena de mortífagos se internó en el edificio. Han muerto más de una cincuentena de personas. Por suerte la masacre fue parada por los aurores.

No obstante, hemos de lamentar la muerte del auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. El cual será enterado mañana mismo a primera hora de la mañana."

Cuando Ginny acabó de leer la noticia lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Harry el cual estaba sentado en la silla con los ojos encharcados de impotencia.

Después de unos momentos de asimilación leyó la carta de Dumbledore.

-Lo siento amor pero me tengo que ir- dijo Harry levantándose con brusquedad y haciendo desaparecer la mesa y las sillas con un chasquido de sus dedos. Por favor princesa diles a los componentes del equipo de quidditch que el entrenamiento será hoy por la tarde en lugar de por la mañana-le explicó Harry.

-De acuerdo cariño. No te preocupes por el equipo yo hablaré con ellos-le contestó Ginny.

-Muchas gracias princesita mía-le dijo y se dirigió a ella le dio un suave beso y salió de la sala en dirección al despacho de su director.

Mientras dejó allí a su novia la cual sin perder el tiempo corrió hacia el Gran Comedor en donde encontró todos los integrantes del equipo.

-Buenas chicos-dijo la pelirroja con cara preocupada. ¿Ya han leído el Profeta-preguntó la chica.

-No ¿Por-dijo Hermione.

Ginny le extendió a su amiga la edición del Profeta que tenía. Cuando Hermione acabó de leer la noticia no se lo podía creer y solamente pudo pasarle a su novio el periódico.

-Esto es una masacre-dijo Ron con indignación en su voz.

-Verdaderamente Ronnie-contestó la castaña que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Ron, Harry ha tenido que ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Me ha dicho que hemos de avisar a los integrantes del equipo de quidditch que el entrenamiento de hoy por la mañana pasa a la tarde-le explicó rápidamente Ginny a su hermano.

-De acuerdo vamos a informarles-contestó Ron sabiendo que su mejor amigo tendría que mantener una charla bastante sería con el director del colegio.

-_Cerveza de mantequilla-_dijo Harry y de inmediato la gárgola que ya tanto conocía se abrió dejando paso a unas escaleras las cuales acababan delante de una gran puerta de roble.

El chico picó a la puerta dos veces.

-Adelante-se oyó al instante.

Harry Potter no dudó ni un momento en entrar al despacho del director.

Cuando entró no se extraño en ver al profesor Dumbledore y como no a su querido Tío Moony.

-Harry por favor siéntate- le dijo el director del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

El chico se sentó y pensó que antes de que Dumbledore empezará a explicarle debía disculparse por el comportamiento que había tenido la otra vez al recibir su nota. Además creía que era el momento propicio porque eso agradaría mucho a su tutor el cual parecía estar exhausto.

-Profesor Dumbledore me gustaría pedirle perdón por la reacción que tuve el otro día. Lo siento mucho-dijo el chico con voz arrepentida.

-Tranquilo chico era normal tu enfado, pero si te sientes más tranquilo estas perdonado-le contestó Albus Dumbledore.

-Entonces profesor me ha llamado por lo del ataque mortífago ¿Verdad-preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

-Verdaderamente sí-contestó Dumbledore. Los mortífagos cada vez están más activos y ayer no pudimos hacer nada para evitar la masacre que ocurrió, pero te he pedido que vengas por otra cosa-dijo el director poniéndose aún más serio que antes.

-Entonces ¿por qué me ha llamado-cuestionó Harry totalmente impaciente.

-Pequeñajo Lord Voldemort volvió a dejar otra nota para ti lo único es que está vez hemos conseguido que la prensa no lo publicara-dijo esta vez el licántropo.

-Así es Harry aquí está la carta-le dijo Dumbledore. Ábrela por favor.

Harry cogió la carta con manos temblorosa por lo que dentro de ella pudiera poner.

Cuando la abrió y la leyó de repente se tornó muy pálido tanto que Albus Dumbledore y Remus Lupin pensaron que había visto al propio Lord Oscuro allí, pero el contenido de la carta era mucho peor para Harry.

La nota era muy clara:

"Hola Potter:

Me he enterado que te has echado novia. Te voy a proponer una nueva propuesta. Únete a mi y tu querida Ginevra Weasley vivirá, rechaza la respuesta y morirá como tu asquerosa madre sangre sucia.

_Tu gran amigo_

_Lord Voldemort" _

Cuando Lupin y Dumbledore leyeron la nota comprendieron la palidez del chico. Remus rápidamente sacó una tableta del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes.

-Profesor Dumbledore necesito llevarme la nota y hablar con Ginny muy seriamente sobre esto-le dijo Harry después de comer un trozo de chocolate. Además profesor me gustaría empezar el viernes con las lecciones de oclumancia por si aún caso.

-De acuerdo Harry entonces nos vemos el viernes a las ocho aquí-dijo Dumbledore. Puedes marcharte.

Harry se despidió de ellos con un simple gesto de su mano. Debido a que no estaba de humor para muchos movimientos.

Harry se puso al lado del sauce boxeador aunque a una distancia prudente.

-_Accio libros de animagia-_dijo alzando su mano.

Al cabo de unos segundos los libros que él deseaba se hallaban en su mano.

Después de esto se dirigió un poco más al árbol. Lo paralizó tocando el nudo con una piedra y recorrió todo el túnel hasta llegara la Casa de los Gritos.

Había decidido que antes de hablar con Ginny quería aprender o al menos intentar la transformación de animago porque creía que era primordial que empezará a tener poderes ocultos a Voldemort.

El chico se sentó en la cama donde hacia tres años se había encontrado sentado a su padrino Sírius Black. Estar sentado allí le produjo un momento de tristeza pero se recuperó de seguida sabiendo que a partir de ahora tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca para poder proteger bien a su amada o sino ella podría sufrir la ira del Señor Oscuro.

Entonces en unos momentos repasó la teoría más importante.

Según lo que decía la teoría lo primero que tenía que hacer era un círculo de velas y él se tenía que sentar en medio. Con unos movimientos rápidos y ágiles el chico hizo aparecer velas y las dispuso de forma circular.

Después procedió a sentarse en el miedo en posición de flor de loto, tal y como indicaban los libros que había leído. Después de eso simplemente se tenía que dejar la mente totalmente en blanco y al cabo de unos minutos, más o menos según la persona, el animal en el cual se convertiría aparecería en su mente.

Puesto que ya se sabía la teoría se dispuso a dejar su mente en blanco. Una vez la dejó en blanco al cabo de unos minutos una forma apareció en su mente...

Remus Lupin se dirigía decididamente al ministerio para hablar directamente con Fudge con el cual tenía una cita programada.

Se dirigió a la cabina telefónica la cual era la entrada del ministerio.

-Ministerio de Magia ¿Quién es y adonde va?

-Remus Lupin y tengo una cita con el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge.

Entonces apareció la chapita típica y Remus entró al ministerio.

Sin más preámbulos se acercó a la recepción donde le revisaron la varita como hacían con todos los visitantes.

Después de esta revisión el licántropo se dirigió al despacho de Fudge. Cuando llegó una secretaria le habló:

-Por favor señor Lupin el ministro dice que usted ya puede pasar

-Muchísimas gracias-contestó Lupin y sin hacerse esperar entró al despacho de Cornelius Fudge.

-Buenos días señor Lupin-le saludó el ministro Fudge.

-Buenos días señor Fudge-le contestó Remus muy educado.

-Dígame que asuntos le traen por aquí-le preguntó Fudge.

-Me gustaría que diera a Harry Potter un permiso especial con el cual él pudiera examinarse dentro de dos semanas o tres de aparición-dijo Remus Lupin sin ni siquiera tomar aire.

-Y por qué cree que se lo voy a dar y por qué lo pide- le preguntó el ministro.

-Lo pido porque Harry en numerosas ocasiones se ha enfrentado a quien no debe ser nombrado y si eso sucediera ahora podría escapar desapareciendo y creo que se lo dará por las falsas acusaciones que se hicieron hace dos años contra su persona- le contestó el licántropo muy seguro de lo que decía. ´

-Está bien le concedo el permiso- contestó finalmente Fudge después de mucho pensar.

-Muchas gracias y perdón por haberle hecho perder su valioso tiempo-contestó el hombre-lobo.

Sin más preámbulos se fue del despacho y seguidamente del ministerio.

De mientras en la casa de los gritos su pupilo había observado con detenimiento el animal en el que se convertiría.

Decidió que ya era el momento de probarlo. Así que como decía la teoría se imaginó con toda claridad el animal que había imaginado y además se lo imaginó con el carácter de él que no quería que se cambiase para poder ser reconocido. El carácter que Harry había decidido había sido el color de sus ojos.

Después de pensar en todo esto se dispuso a concentrar se al máximo y a pensar en el animal con ese carácter especial. Al cabo de unos minutos, el chico sintió que todo cambiaba y se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación. Cuando se miró quedó maravillado. En lugar del chico alto con el pelo azabache y ojos de color verde había un tigre albino con aspecto fiero y no obstante con esos mismos ojos verdes que caracterizaban a Harry Potter.

Harry decidió que ya era ora de volver al castillo así que cogió los libros que se había llevado con la boca a causa de la falta de manos y se dispuso a hacer todo el trayecto de túnel en su forma animaga.

Cuando llegó al final del túneles imaginó al chico que él era en realidad y al momento se volvió a convertir en una persona.

Cuando miró su reloj se dio cuenta de que la hora de comida ya había pasado, pero como no tenía hambre se fue directo a la sala común, pero antes minimizó los libros y los guardó en su bolsillo.

Cuando llegó a la sala común todos los integrantes del equipo lo estaban esperando.

-ya era hora Harry-le dijo Ron en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-Tranquilo sólo me he retrasado un poco-dijo acercándose a Ginny y tomándola de la mano.

-Venga chicos vamos a entrenar.

Así que todos los componentes del equipo salieron de la torre Gryffindor hacia el campo de quidditch.

En el vestuario Harry les explicó unas cuantas técnicas que tendrían que utilizar contra Slytherin.

Los primeros que entrenaron fueron los cazadores. Ginny, Seamus y Dean intentaban marcar goles a Ron de cualquier modo pero Ron ahora era mucho más bueno que el año pasado y se paró casi todos los tiros de los cazadores.

Después Harry decidió que harían un mini partido y todo fue muy bien.

Harry pudo comprobar que el equipo compenetraba muy bien y hacia jugadas espectaculares.

-Muy bien chicos abajo-dijo Harry.

Todos bajaron a la orden de su capitán.

-Chicos lo habéis hecho muy bien ya podéis iros-les felicitó Harry.

Todos los integrantes se fueron menos Harry y Ginny que se quedaron en los vestuarios.

-Ginny después de cenar nos podemos ver en la torre de astronomía tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo-dijo Harry.

La cara de seriedad que tenía el chico asustó mucho a la chica la cual simplemente pudo asentir.

Después Harry le cogió de la mano y ensuciando todo de barro se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor para ponerse ropa limpia.

Después de ducharse Harry bajó al Gran Comedor a comer algo.

Cuando llegó en la mesa Gryffindor había mucha gente que no era de su casa y descubrió a los participantes del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Harry se acercó hacia ellos.

-Hola Harry te estábamos esperando- saludó Hermione.

-Buenas noches Hermione- respondió Harry.

-Harry es que habíamos pensado que podríamos rehacer el ED-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-Hermione es que yo no tengo tiempo-intentó excusarse Harry.

-Por favor Harry necesitamos de tu ayuda- le dijo Luna Lovegood y todos asintieron .

Harry asintió.

-Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos reabrirlo- dijo Harry. Dentro de un par o tres de días os digo algo.

Después de cenar Harry se fue a la torre de astronomía.

Cuando Ginny vio que su novio se iba esperó unos segundos y lo siguió.

Harry había decidido enseñarle a su novia la forma animaga que tenía. Cuando llegó a la torre se convirtió en el tigre y esperó tumbado en el suelo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió con sigilo y allí vio a su pelirroja que al ver un tigre intentó retroceder pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Entonces la pelirroja se fijo en los ojos.

-Harry…-dijo Ginny.

En ese momento Harry volvió a su forma original.

-Guauuuu- dijo Ginny.

-Ginny tenemos un problema- dijo Harry que quería ir al grano.

-Cual cariño-preguntó Ginny.

Harry simplemente le entregó la carta de Voldemort. Cuando Ginny la leyó palideció y se escurrió en los brazos de Harry.

-Ginny si quieres podemos dejar lo nuestro y esto se acabará-dijo Harry con voz triste.

-Ni hablar amor yo te quiero y no me pienso separar de ti-dijo la pelirroja recuperada del shock.

-Estás segura Gin- preguntó Potter.

-Completamente Harry-dijo Ginny.

-Entonces princesa prométeme que no harás imprudencias y que siempre irás con algún compañero de clase-dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo amor, te lo prometo-dijo Ginny.

Entonces Harry le dio un beso apasionado y con una mirada decidieron que era hora de bajar, si alguien les encontraba tendrían un problema.

Cuando estaban a mitad del camino Harry quiso asustar a su novia convirtiéndose en animago.

Cuando se convirtió Ginny se le acercó y le tocó el pelo excitando al Harry humano el cual volvió a su forma real y empezó a besar sin descanso a su amada en mitad del pasillo y entonces vieron que una persona loes estaba observando.

Esa persona era...


	9. Capítulo 9 La fuerza del amor es revelad...

Buenas como cada domingo y espero que así sea cada semana os traego un nuevo capítulo de mi fic. 

**Barby-Black, Nely Black, Sanarita91 y Goldfinger-Potter:** muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que la historia os siga gustando

**La máquina de la verdad:** por lo que he visto gracias a tu review me ha dejado que mi fic no te gusta así que te aconsejo que no lo leas.

Krls; espero que te guste el capítulo y espero reviews Este capítulo se lo dedico a las clases de 3ª ESO del colegio teresianes. Por favor dejen reviews y disfruten leyendo. Capítulo 9. La fuerza del amor es revelada 

Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que la persona a la que más odiaba después de Voldemort, es decir, Severus Snape.

Cuando los vio besuqueándose al profesor de pociones le entraron nauseas. Pero pensó que esa oportunidad de quitar puntos a Gryffindor no se podía desperdiciar.

-Weasley, Potter que hacen-gritó Snape disfrutando de su momento de gloria.

-Profe...-intentó excusarse Harry aunque el chico sabía más que de sobras que su profesor les quitaría muchos puntos.

-Cállese señor Potter-ordenó Severus. Ustedes están merodeando por los pasillos a deshora y encima haciéndose arrumacos en mitad del pasillo-recordó Snape con agrado al ver la cara de la joven y feliz hasta hacia unos momentos, pareja. Haber eso serán 50 puntos me...-pero el profesor de pociones no pudo acabar la frase porque en ese momento notó un quemazón en su antebrazo lo cual sólo podía indicar una cosa.

-Aaaaaaaaa-gritó Harry agarrándose con fuerza su cicatriz. Voldemort está muy contento hay que avisar al profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry con la voz entre cortado a causa de los fuertes pinchazos que sentía en su cicatriz.

Severus Snape salió como una flecha hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts en donde cambió su atuendo por el de un mortífago, esa era la misión que Dumbledore le ordenaba hacer siempre.

Mientras en el castillo, Ginny ayudaba a Harry para poder llegar al despacho del director y de esa manera explicarle todo lo sucedido.

-Harry estás bien¿-preguntó su novia muy preocupada.

-Sí tranquila Ginny esto se me pasará de seguida, pero tú has de estar atenta porque creo que Voldemort está planeando algo gordo y diría que eso te incluye a ti-explicó Harry.

-Tú por mi no sufras yo estaré bien-contestó Ginny. Además dentro del castillo no me puede pasar nadas, recuerda que Albus Dumbledore es la única persona a la que Lord Voldemort ha temido.

-Ya lo sé, pero no por eso voy a bajar la guardia-contestó Harry.

-Ya hemos llegado-anunció Ginny.

-Cerveza de mantequilla-dijo Potter a la gárgola la cual se movió dejándoles pasar.

Los dos se subieron a la escalera. La pareja iba cogida de la mano. Cuando llegaron arriba picaron a la puerta y esperaron contestación, pero al ver que nadie se la daba Harry decidió entrar.

-Harry no entres es el despacho del director-le dijo Ginny.

-Tranquila Ginny, esto es de una urgencia vital no nos degollará si entramos-le contestó Harry.

Entonces sin más preámbulos entraron al despacho y lo encontraron vacío.

Entonces Harry Potter se acercó a la ventana y lo que vio tras ella lo dejó totalmente helado. En las profundidades justo donde estaría el pueblo de Hogsmeade la marca tenebrosa flotaba en el aire, más grande e imponente que nunca.

Ginny al ver que su novio no reaccionaba se acercó a él y cuando vio lo que pasaba casi se desmaya.

-Cariño ves al Gran Comedor con los demás allí estarás a salvo-le dijo Harry después de pensar mucho el papel que él tenía que desempeñar.

-Ni lo sueñes. Yo también fui integrante del ED y estoy totalmente cualificada-le contestó Ginny totalmente decidida.

-Pero amor comprende que no quiero que te hagan daño esos mal nacidos-le reprochó el chico al joven de un colapso por el valioso tiempo que estaban perdiendo.

-Cariño entiéndeme no soy ninguna inútil quiero salir a defender a los que quiero-le dijo su novia con la voz llena de temor pero reforzado de valentía.

-Gin hemos de llegar a prisa y yo si me transformó podré llegar pero tú por mucho que corras no me podrás atrapar- la intentó disuadir el niño-que-vivió.

-Harry he dicho que voy a ir y aunque sea lo último que haga iré-le gritó la chica exasperada por las vidas que en esos momentos se podían estar perdiendo.

-De acuerdo-se rindió por fin el joven Potter. Con una condición cuando ahora me convierta en tigre te subes encima mío te agarras a mi pelo fuertemente y preparas tu varita-le ordenó Harry.

-Está bien así los dos llegaremos para poder ayudar a los aurores y a los profesores- le contestó su novia.

Sin nada más que decirse el chico se convirtió en un precioso tigre albino dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte para proteger a aquellos a los que quería.

Por la situación de la marca tenebrosa en el cielo los chicos creían que los mortífagos debían estar más o menos en Hogsmeade.

Un hermoso tigre el cual llevaba montada a una chica pelirroja pasó como un rayo por el Gran Comedor dejando a todos los alumnos, que no estaban demasiado asustados ,totalmente asombrados.

Harry en su forma animaga corría como un desesperado. Sabía que algún día algo así pasaría pero nunca había llegado a pensar que eso sucedería tan pronto.

Encima suyo una bonita chica pensaba en como atacaría a los mortífagos y en quien habría luchando con los aurores. Estaba claro que estarían los mejores profesores y los aurores.

Mientras la pareja llegaba en el pueblo ya había una gran batalla...

Dumbledore , los miembros de la Orden del Fénix ,el ED excepto Harry y Ginny y los aurores del ministerio se habían puesto cerca de la oficina de correros mientras que los mortífagos estaban en el lado opuesto.

Esta situación del campo de batalla era un poco desacordada porque muchos decían batirse en duelo y entonces no habían campos ni normas sólo importaba que no perdieras la vida en el intento.

-Chicos vosotros ahora descansar un poco mientras los aurores mantienen la situación. Después hacemos otra vez el cambio-les dijo Dumbledore a los integrantes del ED que ya llevaban casi más de media hora luchando sin parar y el cansancio empezaba a dejarse notar.

De repente a lo lejos todos vieron a un animal el cual llevaba a otra persona a cuestas Albus Dumbledore se quedó muy sorprendida al reconocer a tan extraño animal, pero antes que dijera nada alguien se hizo oír.

-Wuauau es un tigre albino-dijo Hermione ilusionadísima por poder ver uno debido a la rareza de dicho animal.

-Ron-gritó Neville. Ese animal lleva encima a tu hermana.

El animal al reconocer a todo el ED al completo apuró un poco más el paso aunque si seguía a ese ritmo iba a estar agotado para la batalla.

Cuando el animal y la chica llegaron, la chica se bajó del animal y le acarició el lomo.

-Pero que haces aquí Ginny.¿Estás loca-le preguntó su hermano Ron.

-He venido porque yo también se luchar además traigo refuerzos-dijo señalando al animago.

-Sí, ya lo veo nos traes a un gato gigante-le chilló Ron muy irritado mientras que de fondo se seguía escuchando la batalla.

Al tigre lo dicho por su mejor amigo no le había sentado muy bien así que decidió que era momento de volver a su forma normal.

Poco a poco el animal se fue convirtiendo hasta descubrir a un chico alto, delgado, con los ojos verdes y el pelo alborotado y con una luz en sus ojos que reclamaba venganza por la muerte de Sirius, de sus padres, de sus tíos, de Cedric, de Kinsgley y de muchos más que el ni siquiera había podido conocer.

-Profesor Dumbledore-dijo Harry sin dar tiempo a que sus amigos dijeran nada. ¿En donde ayudo-preguntó con muchas ganas de poder luchar y demostrar al mundo que por joven que fuera eso no significaba que fuera un inepto.

-Ayuda donde puedas Harry aquí nos concentramos todos y les enviamos los hechizos a los mortífagos. Recuerda que sólo los aturdimos y los atamos-le explicó rápidamente el director del colegio de magia.

Seguidamente Harry sin dudarlo y sin utilizar varita para que el enemigo se diera cuenta empezó a aturdir mortífagos.

Sus compañeros hacían lo mismo ahora ellos luchaban y los aurores descansaban un rato.

Harry estaba preocupado porque Voldemort aún no había hecho su aparición triunfal, pero mientras pensaba esto vio algo que le dejó helado.

Ginny estaba luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange desde lejos claro cuando lo peor que puede suceder en el mundo mágico pasó.

-_Avada Kedavra_- gritó la mortífaga mientras sentía el placer de la victoria y también el gusto de asesinar a la gente sin motivo aparente.

Ginny al oír la maldición se quedó estática abrazándose a sí misma sin saber que hacer y esperando que la muerte la acogiera, pero ese sentimiento no llegó. En su lugar se oyó:

-_Tutatus Sum!_-gritó una voz muy conocida por todos.

Inmediatamente después de la pronunciación del hechizo un escudo protector que cubrió a todos los aurores y a los integrantes del ED hizo que el hechizo rebotara contra la propia persona que lo había invocado produciéndole así la muerte que ella misma se había buscado.

Todos miraron a Harry sumamente sorprendidos por el gran escudo protector que había sido capaz de crear.

-Albus-dijo el chico con confianza. Este escudo aguantará hasta que yo me quede sin energía o hasta que yo lo ordene-le explicó el chico. Deberíamos darnos prisa porque este conjuro desgasta mucho y pierdo mucha fuerza a cada minuto que pasa.

-De acuerdo Harry intenta mantenerlo todo lo que puedas porque eso nos hará tener una gran ventaja-le contestó Dumbledore.

-Chicos ahora vamos a trabajar tanto los aurores como vosotros para así intentar exterminar a los pocos mortífagos que no han huido-gritó Dumbledore haciéndose oír.

Los miembros del ED, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Sarah Ananti, Ojoloco Moody acompañado de sus amigos aurores, la Orden del Fénix y Harry Potter mantenían una gran batalla con los mortífagos.

Lo que no sabían es que el escudo que los protegía se debilitaba por momentos.

-Tío Moony-dijo Harry a punto de desmayarse con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-Dime Harry-le contestó Remus.

-No ...creo...que…pueda…aguantar…dema…-intentó decir Harry Potter pero esas palabras nunca llegaron a salir de su boca. De repente el chico calló al suelo estrepitosamente y un gran estallido de luz cegadora invadió todo el pueblo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sentía terriblemente cansado y no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba debido a que todo lo veía borroso.

Aún sin llevar gafas pudo descubrir alguna persona con el pelo rojo y pensó que era su novia.

-Ginny-chilló Harry.

-No amigo yo no soy Ginny, soy Ron-le dijo su mejor amigo pasándole amablemente las gafas.

¿Dónde está tu hermana-preguntó Harry haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse pero el brazo de su amigo se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo está bien-le contestó Weasley con voz calmada.

-Como está, que le ha pasado-seguía cuestionando el joven Potter.

-Harry por favor tranquilízate-dijo una voz muy serena la cual pudo reconocer inmediatamente como la de su director, Albus Dumbledore.

Señor Weasley por favor nos podría dejar a solas-dijo amablemente el director de Hogwarts.

-Sí, profesor Dumbledore-contestó Ron y después de esto se marchó a una de las cortinas más cercanas de la enfermería del colegio que estaba abarrotada de gente.

-Quiero saber ahora mismo donde esta Ginevra Weasley-chilló Harry Potter de manera descontrolada por la falta de respuestas que había obtenido.

-Como ya te he dicho antes haz el favor de tranquilizarte o Poppy tendrá que sedarte-le volvió a pedir Dumbledore con voz cansada.

-Piensa contestar mi pregunta o tendré que ir yo mismo a buscarla-le cuestionó el ojiverde con sorna.

-Ginny está aquí en la enfermería por...-la frase quedó ahogada por un grito de Harry.

-QUEEEEEE¿-chilló Harry.

Después de chillarse incorporó en su cama y se levantó y fue a mirar justo donde su amigo Ron había entrado anteriormente.

-Ginny-gritó desesperado al ver a su novia tumbada en una de las camas de la enfermería con la cara tremendamente pálida.

Harry Potter en ese momento notó de golpe todas las pérdidas y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que tanto odiaba que salieran de sus ojos.

Madame Pomfrey al darse cuenta del escándalo fue a la cortina de la menor de los Weasley y cuando vio a Potter se enfureció.

-Señor Potter ahora mismo a la cama-le gritó la enfermera, pero el chico ni siquiera se movió.

Poppy al ver que Harry no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarse del suelo donde estaba de rodillas se agachó y, en ese momento sintió una terrible pena por aquel chico al que tantas veces había curado y atendido por todas sus aventuras contra el que no debe ser nombrado.

-Señor Potter vaya a la cortina contigua y estírese a reposar que falta le hace-le ordenó aunque con voz cálida Pomfrey.

-No-dijo Harry con seguridad. Ella se va a morir verdad Madame Pomfrey-preguntó Harry entre sollozos pensando que la respuesta era obvia.

-Ni hablar señor Potter a la señorita Weasley no le dio ningún hechizo-le contestó la enfermera.

-Entonces por qué está así Ginny-cuestionó Potter.

-La verdad Harry cuando tú caíste desmayado por falta de energía ella pensaba que tú habías perecido en el intento y no te soltaba mientras lloraba a lágrima viva. Entonces llegó Poppy y no tuvo otro remedio que inyectarle una poción tranquilizadora muy fuerte que la hará dormir hasta mañana-explicó Dumbledore que acababa de llegar.

-Señor Potter ahora que sabe que su novia esta perfectamente váyase a la cama-le ordenó esta vez la enfermera con voz clara y potente.

-Ni hablar esto es culpa mía y no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que ella despierte-contestó Harry muy decidido.

-Harry vuelve a la cama has de descansar porque has perdido mucha energía-le dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore no es la primera vez que hago este hechizo y no es la primera vez que me desmayo a causa de la falta de energía que el mismo me provoca-le contestó Harry. Sólo necesitaba estar diez o quince minutos en reposo y ya los he estado.

Después de esto Harry con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la cama de su novia se agrandara hasta convertirse en una de matrimonio.

-Profesor Dumbledore deseo quedarme aquí a dormir junto con Ginny así la enfermera si lo desea nos pondrá atender a los dos, pero con la condición de que yo este en esta cama de matrimonio con Ginny-dijo el niño-que-vivió.

-De acuerdo Harry-contestó Dumbledore. Mañana en todo el día no habrán clases. Os quiero ver a la señorita Weasley y a ti en mi despacho a las diez dela mañana-le ordenó Dumbledore. En la reunión también estarán los miembros de la familia Weasley y tu tutor, Remus Lupin.

-Profesor Dumbledore, como están los miembros del ED-preguntó Harry.

-Muy bien, ninguno de ellos a sufrido ninguna herida grave-le contestó Dumbledore y sin decir nada más se fue.

Harry se acurrucó a Ginny sobre su pecho deseando que se despertara pronto y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Quién me estará abrazando¿-se preguntaba una chica pelirroja.

Poco a poco la chica fue abriendo los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería.

Ginevra Weasley estaba intentando recordar los acontecimientos por los cuales estaba ahora en la enfermería del colegio.

De repente le vino a la mente la marca tenebrosa, como Harry la había salvado de la maldición asesina...

-Harry-chilló Ginny muy asustada.

-Dime cariño-le contestó Harry bostezando.

-Oh amor estás bien-le dijo Ginny.

Después de esto su novia se le tiró encima y empezó a darle largos y apasionados besos en la boca.

-Pensé que habías muerto-intentó decir Ginny entre beso y beso.

-Yo también-le contestó Harry sintiéndose muy feliz.

Y mientras todo esto ocurría una pareja estaba teniendo una importante charla con el director sobre...

La pareja estaba sentada frente al director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Muy bien señorita Granger y señor Weasley a que se debe esta visita-preguntó con curiosidad Albus Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo profesor-contestó Hermione.

-Hermione y yo hemos pensado que después de estos últimos acontecimientos en los que nuestra intervención, especialmente la de Harry, mi hermana, Hermione y yo ha sido tan importante nos tendría que dejar entrar en la orden profesor-le dijo Ron apenas sin respirar.

-Pero ustedes no pueden entrar en la orden porque son menores de edad y, por tanto no cumplen los requisitos-les explicó Dumbledore.

-Creo que ya tenemos el suficiente poder y creo que la restricción de edad es totalmente inútil, además si no hubiera sido gracias al escudo que Harry hizo la mayoría de nosotros no estaríamos aquí-le contestó Hermione decidida a entrar en la orden a toda costa. Gryffindor estaba frente a la gárgola de entrada al despacho del director Albus Dumbledore. La pareja iba de la mano los dos muy felices por haber superado una de las primeras pruebas de las muchas que Voldemort les pondría.

-Caramelos de limón-dijo Harry extendiendo su mano.

Después de decir estas palabras la gárgola se movió y les dejó paso.

Cuando llegaron arriba picaron a la puerta y Dumbledore les hizo pasar.

Lo que la pareja no se esperaba era encontrarse allí con Ron y Hermione.

-Buenos días chicos. Por lo que veo ya estáis totalmente recuperados, así me gusta-dijo el director intentando reflejar una serenidad que hacia pocos minutos dos de sus alumnos le habían robado.

-Harry le acabamos de pedir al profesor Dumbledore que nos deje ingresar a la orden a Hermione, a Ginny, a ti y a mí. ¿Estás de acuerdo-preguntó Ron.

-Sí, la verdad es que cuando ayer profesor me dijo que hoy vendría a su despacho venía con la idea de hacerle esa proposición-confesó Harry.

-Bueno ahora siéntense que dentro de unos instantes llegarán los padres de los señores Weasley, tu tutor Harry y finalmente he conseguido que también puedan venir los padres de la señorita Granger.

Así fue el primero que llegó fue Remus y después de el aparecieron los señores Weasley en la chimenea. Los señores Granger fueron los últimos y cuando llegaron por la chimenea iban bastante sucios.

-Mamá, papá-chilló Hermione emocionada corriendo a abrazarlos.

-Buenos días cariño-le contestaron sus padres.

-Bueno después de estos reencuentros familiares-dijo Albus mirando a la familia Granger. Me gustaría que Harry nos explicara como ha aprendido a conjurar un escudo tan potente y donde y cuando lo ha practicado.

-Cuando estuve por última vez en la casa de mi padrino me puse a mirar los libros y por casualidad un día encontré uno de magia antigua. Pensé que ese libro me podría ayudar con bueno...con mi destino...usted ya sabe de que le hablo-dijo Harry ganándose miradas con el entrecejo fruncido de Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Entonces el día antes de la partida lo cogí y decidí que iría practicando algunos hechizos. No obstante, ese fue el año de mis TIMOS y el peor año en Hogwarts que pude haber conocido y el libro se quedó enterado en mi baúl, pero este año cuando me instalé en mi habitación de la Madriguera dejé allí todos los libros que no me hacían falta y entonces lo encontré y me lo dejé en el baúl para mi tiempo libre en Hogwarts. Después de la muerte de mis tíos cogí el libro y lo empecé a ojear y entonces encontré este hechizo y estuve durante varias semanas practicándolo.

-Pero Harry como lograste extenderlo tanto¿-preguntó Remus.

-Tío Moony en el libro ponía que podía llegar a tener muchos kilómetros de largo y entonces cada noche intentaba cubrir todo Hogwarts con el escudo, cuando lo conseguí lo hice llegar hasta Hogsmeade-acabó de explicar Harry.

-Es increíble-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Bueno ahora me gustaría saber si podríamos entrar a la orden profesor-preguntó Harry impaciente.

-Harry si vuestros padres o tutores están de acuerdo yo haré una excepción y os dejaré que vayáis a todos los ataques pero siempre ocultando vuestra identidad-le contestó Dumbledore.

Harry miró a cierto lobito el cual simplemente asintió.

-Albus por mí Harry puede ir creo que esta noche ha demostrado que está más que a la altura-le contestó Lupin.

-Yo Albus no se que hacer...-contestó Molly.

-Venga cariño si no los dejamos irán igualmente sin nuestro permiso, además tu y yo también vamos a los ataques-contestó su marido.

-De acuerdo ellos también podrás formar parte-dijo finalmente Molly.

-Y bien señores Granger que dicen ustedes¿-preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Nosotros también dejaremos ir a nuestra pequeña Mione-contestaron los padres de Hermione.

-Muy bien ahora sólo tendrán que pasar una prueba mañana y entrarán y les puedo asegurar que estoy segurísimo que lo conseguirán-dijo Albus.

Después de decir esto las dos parejas se dieron un cariñoso beso en los labios por la felicidad que sentían.

-Bueno ya tienen otra cosa que explicarnos-dijeron los demás presentes y, al cabo de un momento todos estaban riendo en el despacho del director del mejor colegio de magia de todo el mundo.


	10. Capítulo 10 El recuero de la profecía & ...

Wenas:

Como cada semana ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que este les agrade tanto como los otros.

**Manuel: **gracias por tu review y tranquilo que siempre intentó actualizar cada siete u ocho días.

**NeLi BlAcK: **Gracias por el rr. La verdad es que si les el fic te darás cuenta de que Harry tiene muchos puntos escondidos.

**Marc: **Gracies pels reviews. Espero que segueixis llegint.

**Barby-Black: **Tranquila que ya preguntaran y gracias por el review.

Este capítulo os lo dedico a Manuel, NeLi BlAcK, Marc y Barby-Black por brindarme vuestro apoyo con lo reviews.

A leer y a dejar reviews.

**Capítulo 10. El recuerdo de la profecía la famosa prueba **

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley después de salir del despacho del director Albus Dumbledore decidieron ir a la Sala de los Menesteres porque uno de ellos iba a ser largamente interrogado.

Cuando llegaron a la sala la vieron decorada al estilo Gryffindor con dos sofás de dos plazas.

Cada pareja se acomodó en un sofá.

-Bien amigo creo que tienes algo que contarnos-le dijo el joven Weasley a su amigo Potter.

-Ron la verdad es que creo que no es buena idea que os diga ...-intentó decir Harry.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! Ya nos puedes estar explicando ahora mismo lo que pasa-le gritó Ginevra Weasley muy alterada por la falta de confianza que le mostraba su novio.

-Pero…es que…-balbuceaba el chico.

-Harry te aconsejo que nos lo digas o tendremos una bonita demostración del genuino carácter Weasley y encima doblado-dijo Hermione tan serena como siempre.

-De acuerdo les contaré pero no quiero nada de histeria. ¿Entendido-preguntó Harry.

-Sí-dijeron sus dos amigos y su novia.

-Haber toda mi historia empezó hace dieciséis años mientras el profesor Dumbledore buscaba una profesora de adivinación.-empezó el joven Potter. Estaba con la profesora Trelawney en el Cabeza de Puerco cuando de repente la voz se le tornó áspera y dijo la profecía-siguió Harry. _"El único con poder_ _para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. El Señor Tenebroso le señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras él otro siga con vida. El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes"._-concluyó Harry sintiendo que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Después de esto el director contrató a Sybil Trelawney como profesora y me ocultó toda esta información hasta el día de la...muerte de Sirius-dijo el chico con un hilo de voz.

-Pero eso significa que serás o asesino o víctima-dijo Hermione saliendo del trance en el que había estado desde que su amigo les había contado la profecía.

-Así es Mione por eso no les había contado nada hasta ahora, tenía que asimilarlo y os puedo asegurar que no es nada fácil saber que tu destino ya está escrito-le contestó Harry ahora muy tranquilo sabiendo que si él se mostraba aterrido sus compañeros perderían todas las esperanzas que les pudiesen quedar.

-Harry, cariño debiste decírmelo antes-le dijo Ginny mientras le daba un cálido y corto beso a su novio.

-Amigo quiero que sepas que cuando sea la hora de la batalla aunque yo no tenga el poder para matar a Vol…Voldemort estaré a tu lado al menos protegiéndote de sus vasallos-expresó Ron con decisión.

-No, vosotros el día de la batalla final os quedaréis en Hogwarts o en Grimmauld Place sentaditos esperando noticias.

-Eso si que no-gritaron Ginny y Hermione totalmente indignadas.

-Yo haré como mi hermano e iré contigo a la batalla no te voy a dejar morir a manos de esa asquerosa serpiente-dijo la pequeña Weasley con decisión.

-Y yo no te voy a dejar porque con loa mala memoria que tienes uno nunca sabe cuando te tiene que decir en susurros el hechizo adecuado-dijo Hermione.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada Harry la decisión de acompañarte ya la hemos tomado y tú no la vas a cambiar-empezó Ron. Nosotros lo hemos decidido así y si algo nos pasa al menos tendremos la conciencia tranquila de haberte ayudado al máximo y de dejar un mundo mejor a la próxima generación-finalizó el pelirrojo.

Sin previo aviso Harry Potter se levantó cogiendo a su novia de la mano se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la otra pareja y abrazó a esas tres personas como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo momento, porque sentía que quizás nunca tendría una oportunidad como esa. No sabía lo que el destino les deparaba y si alguna de esas tres personas que tanto apreciaba moría en la batalla quería que supieran que las había querido.

Poco a poco se fueron se parando y volvieron a tomar asiento en sus respectivos sofás.

-Amor, creo que es hora de que nos expliques esto de ser animago ilegal-dijo Ginny con más calma.

-Eso que nos podrías haber dicho algo y nosotros también nos hubiéramos convertido-le exigió Ron intentando mostrar enojo.

-La verdad cuando llegué aquí a Hogwarts empecé las clases con Remus y a causa de su condición siempre faltaba las noches de luna llena y después de mucho pensarlo decidí hacerme animago ilegal para acompañarlo en sus noches de luna y para tener un as bajo la manga en la lucha contra mi querido Voldy-dijo Harry con sorna.

-Genial idea Harry. Además gracias a eso pudiste acudir rápidamente a la batalla-le dijo Hermione. Por cierto hablando de la batalla, un hechizo increíble-le felicitó su mejor amiga. Había leído sobre él pero según ponía en el libro es magia muy antigua y en el mundo actual no había nadie capaz de hacerlo-explicó Granger. El último con el poder necesario para hacerlo fue Godric Gryffindor-finalizó la chica.

-Guaaauuu- gritaron los hermanos Weasley.

-La verdad Mione es que eso no lo sabía pero yo creo que es un hechizo más bien fácil lo único malo es que como pudisteis comprobar requiere demasiada energía-explicó Harry.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a comer y así después iremos directamente al lago donde nos esperan para hacernos la prueba para entrar a la Orden.-dijo Ron.

-Tienes razón Ronnie vamos-dijo Hermione.

Así salieron los cuatro amigos de la sala para dirigirse al Gran Comedor el cual estaba casi totalmente vacío.

Ellos cuatro se sentaron en el extremo de la mesa Gryffindor. Todos estaban muy nerviosos.

Harry mientras comía un poco de estofado pensaba: espero poder pasar la prueba necesito entrar en la orden para proteger a mis seres queridos. Espero que los examinadores sean benévolos.

Mientras él pensaba esto su novia tenía otros pensamientos: debo entrar a la orden para poder ayudar a mi Harry con su asqueroso y inmundo destino. Espero estar a la altura. Seguro que las clases que me dio Harry me ayudarán muchísimo.

La otra pareja también estaba pensando mientras comía con desgana.

Hermione estaba histérica y pensaba con dificultad cosa rara en ella: espero recordar todos los hechizos. Entraré en la orden aunque sea lo único que haga.

Ron sin embargo pensaba en una cosa muy distinta: pobre de mi amigo. Tiene la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo y yo que le tenía envidia. Como no puedo hacer otra cosa lo ayudaré hasta con mi vida si hace falta.

Cuando acabaron de comer su última cucharada de estofado los cuatro se miraron sabiendo que ya era la hora de la prueba que les marcaría un principio y un final en su etapa escolar.

-Vamos-dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Los pocos alumnos que habían comiendo en ese momento se giraron justo a tiempo para ver como el famoso Harry Potter, sus dos mejores amigos y su novia desaparecían de la estancia los cuatro cogidos de las manos dándose ánimos silenciosamente.

Cuando llegaron al lago se sorprendieron al ver quienes serían sus examinadores.

Eran nada más y nada menos que Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill y Charlie Weasley.

-Hola chicos-dijo Remus aparentemente tranquilo.

-Venga chicos preparaos para la prueba-dijo Tonks.

-Tonks quiere decir que será mejor que os quitéis las capas para ir más cómodos-dijo esta vez Charlie.

-la prueba consiste en que los cuatro juntos salgáis de un laberinto que hemos creado-explicó Bill.

-Cuando lleguéis al final del laberinto os enfrontaréis en duelo con nosotros, pero esta vez de forma individual-finalizó la explicación Remus.

-Bien si nos decís donde está el laberinto entraremos ya-dijo Harry con ganas de acabar con todo eso.

-Por favor seguirme-dijo Tonks.

Los cuatro la siguieron mirándose. Ellos seguían de la mano, así se daban valor.

Finalmente llegaron al borde del Bosque Prohibido.

-Muy bien chicos aquí está el comienzo-dijo la aurora señalando una pequeña brecha en un árbol. Espero verlos dentro de poco-después de decir estas palabras se fue corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban los demás.

-Bien chicos-dijo Harry. ¿Entramos?

-Sí-dijeron los demás.

El laberinto estaba oscuro así que todos chillaron _lumos _inmediatamente.

-Chicos si os parece bien haré aparecer unas antorchas porque si tenemos que atacar seguramente la luz desaparecerá y entonces no veremos al atacante-explicó Harry.

-Tienes razón amor, hazlo-le dijo Ginny.

Al siguiente instante los cuatro se vieron sosteniendo pesadas antorchas.

Durante el laberinto no tuvieron demasiados problemas.

Simplemente se encontraron algunas bestias cortesía de Hagrid sin duda, unos cuantos boggartsy unas cuantas ilusiones de mortífagos.

Finalmente llegaron al final de aquel sucio y repugnante laberinto y no vieron a nadie.

De repente por detrás se oyó un hechizo aturdidor y Harry sin pensárselo chilló:

_-Tutatus sum!_

De esa manera protegió a todos sus acompañantes de viaje del ataque.

-Chicos cuando diga tres quitaré el escudo así que utilizar el _protego _y espero que tengáis suerte con vuestros duelos-explicó Harry con decisión.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los tres.

-Un, dos y tres, _Finite Incantatem_ y después de esto el gran escudo desapareció.

Al mismo tiempo que este escudo se esfumaba aparecieron los atacantes que esperaban.

Tonks se dirigió hacia Hermione.

-_Stupeffy-_gritó Tonks imaginando que una chica de dieciséis años no sería ni ágil ni poderosa.

Para su sorpresa Hermione dio un habilidoso salto y aún en el aire gritó _Desmaius!._

El hechizo de poco le da a la aurora, pero en el último minuto lo esquivó.

-Eres buena Hermione pero dejémonos de cháchara-dijo Tonks. Acto seguido gritó: _Rictusempra, desmaius, densaugeo_

Los tres rayos salieron en dirección a la chica la cual salto a un lado esquivando los tres.

-_Lumos maxima, expelliarmus, rictusempra,desmaius-_gritó Mione.

La fuerza del lumos maxima cegó por completo a Tonks que ni siquiera supo de donde le venían los hechizo y quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

Hermione cuando vió que había ganado se acercó a la aurora y la reanimó.

Mientras esto sucedía a unos pocos metros Ginny y Bill ya hacia un rato que se batían en duelo. No obstante los dos eran muy buenos y no se dejaban vencer pero Ginny habái tomado una decisión .

-_silencio, expelliarmus, accio varita, desmaius-_gritó la hermana menor y de esa manera ganó el duelo contra su hermano mayor.

Por lo que se podía observar Ron tenía más problemas con su hermano Charlie, pero en ese momento recordó que lo que más temía Charlie eran las cucarachas y sin pensárselo dos veces con un hechizo convirtió unas cuantas piedras en cucarachas las cuales empezaron a subirse por el cuerpo de Charlie.

El chico al notarlas y darse cuenta de lo que eran se puso pálido y en ese momento Ron susrró _Desmaius-_ y su hermano quedó derrotado.

Después de esto Ron fue junto con Ginny y Hermione y se sentaron a ver como Harry luchaba contra Remus.

-Tío Moony, creo que no deberías luchar más conmigo no quiero lastimarte-dijo le joven Potter.

-Nunca me retiraría el primero que caiga inconsciente o que se quede sin varita pierde-dijo Lupin.

-Tío olvidas que yo no utilizo nunca varita-dijo Harry.

Sin decir nada más se pusieron en posición.

Harry fue más ágil que Remus gracias a sus habilidades de buscador.

_-Lumos maxima, silencio, explelliarmus, desmaius, petrificus totalus-_gritó Harry y sin lugar a dudas ganó el duelo.

Cuando todos estuvieron contentos y reanimados fueron al despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

-Albus los cuatro han pasado la prueba-dijo el licántropo.

-De acuerdo de ese modo nada más decirles que son muy bienvenidos a la Orden del Fénix-dijo Dumbledore.

-Profesor como nos llamarán cuando haya un ataque o una reunión-preguntó Hermione.

-Yo también había pensado en eso señorita Granger-contestó Dumbledore.

-Hermione hemos fabricado unos collares que tiene la forma de un fénix-explicó Charlie. Cuando haya una reunión o un ataque brillarán.

-Cuando sea una reunión se pondrá de color verde y sólo con que lo toquéis os transportará al lugar de la reunión-explicó Bill.

-En caso de que sea un ataque se volverá de color rojo y como no al tocarlo os llevará al lugar de la batalla-acabó Tonks.

-Buena idea-dijo Ron.

-Profesor Dumbledore usted dijo que para ir a las misiones debíamos esconder nuestra identidad. ¿ha pensado en la manera de vestirnos-preguntó esta vez Ginny.

-Señorita Weasley usted es tan inteligente como su amiga.-le dijo Dumbledore. Al principio pensamos en vestirlos de negro pero decidimos que la posibilidad de confundirlos con mortífagos era alta y por tanto al final decidimos que os vestiréis con unas túnicas cada una del color de vuestros ojos para que os podamos reconocer fácilmente.-finalizó Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los cuatro chicos.

-Muy bien ahora todos a la cama que es muy tarde-dijo Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore, esta noche podemos dormir los cuatro juntos en la Sala de los Menesteres-preguntó Harry.

-Hay perdón chicos se me olvidaba decirles que a partir de ahora mismo ustedes disponen de una habitación para que durmáis allí, descanséis, estudiéis y entrenéis-dijo Dumbledore.

-Harry la habitación está en el tercer piso-explicó Remus. Hay un cuadro donde se ve un ciervo, un perro, un lobo y un tigre. La contraseña es _Merodeadores _–dijo Remus.

-Adiós- dijeron los cuatro amigos y salieron contentos a ver su nueva habitación.

Cuando llegaron al cuadro el joven Potter se acercó y dijo la contraseña.

Lo primero que fueron fue una hermosa sala pintada con los colores Gryffindor en la que habían tres sofás, cuatro butacas, cuatro mesas y una gran chimenea.

Al final de la estancia habían dos escaleras de caracol.

Decidieron que primero subirían por las escaleras de la izquierda.

Cuando llegaron arriba vieron una amplia habitación con cuatro camas. En cada una de las camas habían sábanas recién puestas. Además observaron un gran armario.

Cuando lo abrieron se encontraron allí todas sus pertenencias.

A cada lado de la habitación había un baño completo.

Después de ver los baños bajaron las escaleras y volvieron a estar en la sala.

Esta vez subieron por las escaleras de la derecha. Allí se encontraron con dos puertas.

Entraron primero por la de la izquierda y se encontraron con una hermosa y grande biblioteca que dejó a Hermione sin palabras y a Harry también cuando vió que la mayoría de libros que había eran de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Después de observar brevemente la biblioteca decidieron abrir la última puerta que les faltaba.

Vieron con asombro que era una sala enorme con aparatos muggles para hacer ejercicio y con suelo acolchado para hacer duelos.

Cuando bajaron a la sala se sentaron cerca de la chimenea.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Ron.

-Sí, verdaderamente lo es y de esta manera nos podremos hacer muy fuerte-contestó Harry.

-Tienes razón amor-le contestó Ginny.

-Yo opino lo mismo, pero lo mejor será que vayamos a probar esas hermosas camas que hay en la habitación del piso superior-propuso Mione.

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry.

-A dormir-dijeron todos y poco a poco se dejaron caer en sus respectivas camas con las túnicas puestas durmiéndose al instante.


	11. Capítulo 11 La unión de las casa

Buenas mis queridos amigos. Como cada semana ya estoy aquí intentando divertiros un ratito. Este capítulo no es uno de mis favoritos pero eso lo dejaré a vuestra elección. 

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:

**Kimita-Potter: **gracias, tranquila que suelo actualizar cada domingo.

**NeLy BlAcK: ** muchas gracias por tus ánimos y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Sanarita31:** gracias y como siempre actualizo cada semana para no haceros pasar mucha angustia.

**Goldfinger-Potter: **Tranqui Marc que reconozco tu nick. Gràcies pels teus reviews.

Ahora simplemente decir que este capítulo se lo dedicó al chico del cual estoy enamorada y también a una compañera de clase que se llama Monica.

Ahora simplemente deciros que espero que os guste y espero muchos reviews de esos que tanto me gustan.

Capítulo 11. La unión de las casas 

Aquel día cuatro personas estaban durmiendo plácidamente en su nueva habitación.

El sol empezó a entrar en la estancia y el famoso Harry Potter despertó con ideas claras para ese día.

-Chicos-gritó Harry. Arriba!

-Cinco minutitos más amor-le contestó Ginny.

-Ni hablar princesita-le respondió Harry y le dio un leve beso en los labios que basto para que Ron se despertara de golpe y Ginny también .

-Pero Harry cuidado con lo que le vas a hacer a mi hermanita pequeña-le gritó Ron.

-Pero Ron no es la primera vez que Harry me besa en tu presencia además a ti nadie te dice nada cuando te besas con Hermione-reprendió Ginny.

Hermione ante la mención de su nombre creyó que era momento de intervenir.

-Ronnie tu hermana tiene razón-le dijo dulcemente la chica-además Harry y Ginny ya son mayorcitos y Harry nunca haría daño a tu hermana. Verdad Harry?¿-preguntó la castaña.

-Mione, moriría por ella-contestó decididamente Harry.

-Muy bien, ya basta-cortó Ginny. Ahora me gustaría saber porque mi ojiverde preferido nos ha despertado de esta manera.

-Primero porque hoy ahí clase-intentó contestar el chico.

-Pero aún faltan dos horas-le contestó Ron de malas maneras.

-La verdad es que he decidido ir a hablar con Dumbledore para que nos deje reanudar el ED-explicó Harry tranquilamente.

-Eso es genial Harry, pero tú no tendrás tiempo-le dijo Hermione.

-Tranquila Mione eso nuestro querido director lo solucionará-le contestó Harry.

Ahora será mejor que los vistamos y podamos ir antes de empezar las clases al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Harry cogió el espejo que Remus Lupin le había dado y dijo su nombre.

Al instante siguiente apareció en la superficie del espejo Remus con cara adormilada.

-Ha pasado algo pequeñajo?¿-preguntó le licántropo.

-No Tío Moony sólo quería decirte que dentro de media hora los chicos y yo iremos a ver al director y nos gustaría que tú estuvieras-explicó el joven Potter.

-De acuerdo allí estaré-contestó el lobito.

Y se cortó la comunicación.

-Nos tenemos que dar prisa-gritó Harry. Dentro de media hora hemos de estar en el despacho de nuestro querido director.

-De acuerdo-gritaron los otros tres al unísono.

A la media hora ya estaban los cuatro amigos con sus respectivas túnicas de Hogwarts y las mochilas esperando a su profesor de DCAO en la gárgola que daba paso al despacho de Albus.

-Perdón por el retraso-gritó Remus Lupin cuando llegó jadeando.

-Bien ahora que ya estamos todos será mejor que entremos-dijo Potter.

-Caramelos de limón-dijo Ron.

La gárgola de seguida les dejo paso y los cinco presentes con gran agilidad y práctica subieron en uno de los peldaños.

Finalmente, encontraron la tan conocida puerta de roble que daba paso a las estancias del director de Hogwarts.

Sin ni siquiera pensárselo Ginny picó a la puerta y nadie contestó. La chica volvió a insistir.

-Adelante-dijo la voz de Dumbledore con un deje de cansancio.

Los cinco pasaron y se fueron sentando delante de Dumbledore. Sólo habían tres sillas así que Harry hizo aparecer un sofá para él y su novia.

-Muy bien, ustedes dirán el porque de tan madrugadora visita-les preguntó Albus Dumbledore aún con semblante adormecido.

-Albus he decidido que sería muy recomendable que se restaurara el ED, pero de manera legal-expuso Harry.

-Pero Harry ahora Remus y Sarah hacen muy buenas clases y tus compañeros tienen buen nivel-dijo Dumbledore.

-Lo sabemos pero creemos que si alguien quiere prepararse mejor por si en algún momento dado tiene que luchar sería bueno subir un poco el nivel-dijo esta vez Hermione.

-Quizá tenga razón señorita Granger-contestó Dumbledore.

-Albus yo creo que es muy buena idea-le dijo Lupin. Harry los días que tengas reunión me los dices y cambiamos la hora del entrenamiento.

-Moony yo había pensado que mientras Sarah hace la clase de sexto curso de Gryffindor tú me podrías hacer esos días en esa hora el entrenamiento y a la tarde librarme de él para poder dedicarme al ED. ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó el joven Potter.

-Me parece estupendo si Albus esta de acuerdo por mi vale-dijo el hombre-lobo feliz deber a su pupilo tan contento y dispuesto a ganar a toda costa.

-Por mi está bien, pero como os organizaréis y donde llevaréis a cabo las clases-preguntó Dumbledore de manera estratégica.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny pensaron que no tenían ni idea de lo que hacer, pero ninguno de ellos pudo decir nada porque Harry se les adelantó.

-Albus esto es sencillo. Podrán entrar alumnos de cualquier edad y de cualquier casa, incluyendo Slytherin-apuntó Harry viendo las caras de asombro de su público. Nosotros cuatro haremos una prueba a todos los que estén dispuestos a entrar. A la hora de las clases, Ginny se ocupará de los de primer y segundo curso. Ron de los de tercero y cuarto, Hermione de los de quinto y los ayudará con sus TIMOS y yo me encargaré de los de sexto y séptimo año ya que yo estoy en nivel de auror-expuso el joven Potter con calma y serenidad. Las clases las haremos en nuestras habitaciones-finalizó Harry.

-Veo que has pensado en todo-contestó el director de Hogwarts.

-La verdad es que sí-contestó Harry. Simplemente me gustaría que usted anuncie la noticia a la hora del desayuno y diga que para entrar sólo tendrán que enviarme una lechuza y yo me pondré en contacto con ellos.-explicó Harry. A, por cierto a Ginny, Ron y Hermione les entrenaré yo mismo por la noche para que tengan un buen nivel para la orden.

-Venga chicos es hora de que vayamos a desayunar-les dijo Lupin.

-Hasta ahora-dijeron los cuatro chicos de cómo se había llevado a cabo la conversación. Tres de las personas pensaron que Dumbledore es había dejado convencer muy rápido, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía es que el mismo Albus Dumbledore temía el poder oculto de Harry Potter.

Finalmente, después de todo el camino en silencio llegaron al Gran Comedor.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron juntos esperaron que Dumbledore hiciera su aparición y les explicara a los alumnos sobre la nueva asociación.

No obstante este no apareció, sino que delante de ellos aparecieron unos papeles en los que se encontraba toda la información que Harry había dicho a Dumbledore y además había unas rayas donde si ponías tu nombre y lo enviabas a Harry Potter pasarías una prueba para entrar en el ED.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron perplejos ante la buena idea de su viejo director y decidieron que era momento de retirarse a su próxima clase.

Tres de ellos tenían pociones así que aligeraron el paso para no llegar tarde, la joven Weasley tenía Historia de la Magia así que decidió que se pondría hacer una lista de hechizos que podría enseñar a los niños de primero y segundo curso.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida Harry estaba contento. Snape no les había quitado ni un punto y eso era muy raro en una clase de pociones, pero verdaderamente no tenía ninguna razón para quitarles puntos porque los tres aunque pareciera mentira habían hecho la poción a la perfección y en un tiempo record.

Cuando se sentaron a comer de repente se oyó un gran ruido y una bandada de lechuzas se dirigió en dirección a Harry.

-Harry creo que tu propuesta ha sido aceptada con crecer amor-le susurró Ginny.

-Ciertamente mi princesita-le respondió el niño-que-vivió antes de darle un intenso beso en los labios y explorarse mutuamente.

-Ejem, ejem-hizo Ron, los dos tortolitos tuvieron que separarse muy a su pesar ante la atenta mirada de todo el comedor.

-Venga vayamos abriendo las cartas-propuso Hermione intentando romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

Empezaron abrir las cartas y se encontraron con alumnos de todos los cursos y de las casas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero ninguna de Slytherin tal y como ellos se esperaban.

En ese momento una lechuza negra recorrió todo el Gran Comedor en dirección a Harry Potter.

Harry en cuanto vio la lechuza la reconoció pero no dijo nada y esperó a que esta se posara justo delante suyo.

Harry decidió abrir personalmente la carta y leyó en voz suficientemente alta para que Ginny, Hermione y Ron la oyeran.

"_Hola señor Potter: _

_supongo que no querrá que me incorpore en su asociación pero a mi me agradaría mucho que usted que ha luchado tantas veces con el Señor Oscuro me enseñará a defenderme de él y a poder pelear contra su séquito de mortífagos. En esta misma carta le incluyó el cuestionario rellenado. _

_Atentamente,_

_Draco Malfoy". _

Cuando el niño-que-vivió acabó de leer la carta ninguno de los cuatro se podían creer lo que habían leído, pues esto superaba todas sus expectativas.

-Bien a Malfoy le haremos una prueba especial. Vayamos a la habitación para prepararlo-propuso Harry.

Ninguno de los demás se hicieron de rogar y se levantaron dejando al comedor atónito y se dirigieron hacia su propia habitación. Una vez estuvieron en el salón acomodados Harry les explicó el plan.

-Pero Harry utilizar veritasérum es ilegal-le reprendió Hermione.

-Mione lo sé pero lo que o voy a permitir es unirse a Malfoy sin estar cien por cien seguro de que no nos hará nada y de que no sea un espía de Voldemort.-explicó Harry.

-Herm Harry tiene razón-le contestó Ron a la chica dándole un corto beso en los labios ante la mirada pícara de la otra pareja.

-Oh, de acuerdo-dijo Hermione.

-Aún así lo haremos con todos los demás también cualquiera que nos parezca sospechoso o infiel como Marieta le modificaré la memoria y listo-explicó Harry.

-Muy bien amor pero ahora tenemos que decidir el día para todo este tinglado-le contestó Ginevra.

-Hermanita esta claro que tu amorcito ha pensado en hoy porque hoy por la tarde nosotros tenemos DCAO con Sarah y él tendrá con Remus y, por tanto tendrá todo el rato después de la cena libre-le contestó Ron.

-Increíble ton pero por una vez has pensado y has dado en el clavo-bromeó Harry risueño.

-Que gracioso Potter- le contestó su amigo.

-Vamos chicos vamos a responder a todas las cartas que sólo nos queda media hora-les dijo Hermione siempre cortando posibles peleas.

Harry en ese momento pensó que se parecían increíblemente a los Merodeadores y creyó que a lo mejor pronto lo podrían ser sólo le hacían falta unos pequeños avances.

Después de este pensamiento se puso a trabajar como sus grandes amigos y en menos de un cuarto de hora ya lo tenían todo dispuesto.

Harry pensó "hoy por la noche Voldemort empieza tu derrota".

Después de este pensamiento llamó a Remus por el espejo de doble cara.

-Tío Moony he pensado que podríamos hacer la clases en mis habitaciones-explicó Harry.

-De acuerdo enano-le contestó Remus. Ahora voy.

-Espera Lunático, la contraseña es Blanquino-dijo Harry y la comunicación acabó.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Remus entraba en las sala y simplemente se quedaba sin palabras.

Después de una intensa lucha en la que claramente venció Harry, Lupin se dispuso a marcharse, no obstante Harry le había dañado una pierna y no podía caminar bien y el joven Potter no tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta.

-Moony, ven aquí-le dijo Harry y le ayudó a tumbarse en el sofá más cercano que había.

-Estoy bien pequeñajo-le dijo pero Harry ya le estaba examinando la herida.

-Pues yo diría que no tienes un buen esguince Tío Moony-le contestó Harry.

Seguidamente y dejando perplejo a su profesor Harry Potter extendió sus manos sobre la herida de su tutor y cerró los ojos concentrando su magia en las palmas de sus manos. Poco a poco Remus Lupin fue notando como el dolor remetía y al cabo de pocos segundos ya se encontraba totalmente bien.

-Ya está Moony-le dijo Harry contento de haberlo hecho bien.

-De nada pequeñajo, pero me has de explicar de donde has sacado tú todo este poder-le dijo Remus contento del chico que tenía delante suyo.

-Verdaderamente no tengo ni idea, supongo que es el famoso poder con el que derrotaré a Voldemort-le contestó Harry.

-Bueno es hora de que vayamos al Gran Comedor o nos tendremos que comer los platos vacíos- dijo Remus haciendo broma.

Y tutor y estudiante arrancaron en carcajadas sorprendiéndose de la familiaridad y el cariño que se habían cogido en tan sólo unas pocas semanas.

Cuando Harry llego al comedor sus tres compañeros ya lo esperaban.

-Tio donde has estado-le dijo Ron.

-Estaba con Remus entrenando y sin querer le hice daño y le tuve que curar la pierna-contestó Harry.

-Que le curaste?¿-gritó de repente Hermione.

-Sí eso hice Hermione, pero no calque se entere todo el colegio de que puedo curar extendiendo mis manos sobre las heridas-explicó Harry.

-cariño-dijo Ginny con voz melosa-cada día me sorprendes más con tu inmenso poder.

Los chicos siguieron comiendo y pensando lo que les esperaría esa noche.

Cuando el reloj dio las seis y media los chicos decidieron simplemente con unas cuantas miradas que era hora de ir a preparar la estancia donde harían la prueba para los miembros nuevos del ED.

Cuando los chicos llegaron simplemente hicieron aparecer unas cincuenta sillas para todos los que tendrían que pasar la prueba. Además Harry hizo aparecer cuatro bonitos sillones uno para cada uno de ellos y, en el medio de todas las sillas que formaban un círculo cerrado hicieron aparecer una mesa y una silla.

En la mesa había un pergamino y una pluma encantada además de un vaso de veritasérum del que todos tomarían solamente tres gotas.

A las siete Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione bajaron justo delante del cuadro donde ya había mucha gente esperando.

Ellos los dejaron pasar y les indicaron el camino. El último en llegar fue Malfoy.

La prueba iba pasando sin percances y todos los que la habían hecho hasta el momento la habían pasado sólo quedaba una persona pr pasar la temida prueba.


	12. Capítulo 12 La confesión de Malfoy & el ...

Wenas siento subir el capi tan tarde pero mi tiempo materiales muy escaso. este capítulo se lo dedicó a todas las personas que han perdido a su amor. 

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Sanarita31: **Simplemente darte las gracias y hablamos por el msn

**Barby-Black: **Tranquila que Sirius no está olvidado, pero Harry se ha dado cuenta de que a su padrino no le hubiera gustado verlo hundido

**Julieta:** Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Que et milloris!

**Marc: **gracies pels teus ànims

**Kimita-Potter: **muchas gracias por el review y que te sea leve

**Krls: **gracias krls por todos los reviews y tranquilo que habrán muchos asuntos ilegales.

**NeLy BlAcK: **muchas gracias por el review

Ahora simplemente leer y al final del capítulo es importante que leáis la nota de la autora.

Capítulo 12. La confesión de Malfoy y el peor miedo de cualquier mujer 

Toda la sala se había sumido en silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de que sólo quedaba una persona.

Señor Malfoy, siéntese en la silla y si es tan amable tómese tres gotas del vaso-le ordenó Harry ardiendo de rabia por tener que tratar de esa manera a esa asquerosa serpiente.

_Me voy ha asegurar de que no sea una asquerosa rata como Pettigrew_ pensó Harry.

De acuerdo-le respondió Draco y obedeciendo a la orden de Potter cogió el cuentagotas que había en la mesa y se tomó las tres gotas correspondientes.

Después de volverse a sentar un pergamino apareció en la mesa junto a una pluma.

Muy bien señor Malfoy ¿ Por qué quiere entrar en el Ejército de Dumbledore?- preguntó esta vez la joven pelirroja con seguridad y decisión mientras se acercaba al chico rubio.

La pobretona Weasley está al mando?¿-preguntó el Slytherin con sorna.

Malfoy ten cuidado con lo que le dices a la Señorita Weasley o ni siquiera podrás hacer la prueba porque no serás capaz de ello-le contestó cortante Harry rojo de la rabia y envuelto por una potente aura mágica.

Oh, que bonita escena el famoso Harry Potter rodeado de su aura supermágica para cuidar de su amorcito-dijo esta vez Draco.

El aura que despedía Harry se concentró en un solo punto y apuntó al vientre de Draco Malfoy. Harry no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero al instante siguiente el Slytherin empezó a escupir babosas como Ron en segundo año.

Amigo esa ha sido muy buena-exclamó Ron entusiasmado mientras Draco vomitaba babosas en el suelo.

Ciertamente Harry te estas convirtiendo en todo un merodeador-le contestó su novia cogiéndole de la mano.

Gracias chicos pero es hora de quitarle el hechizo e intentar acabar con esta pantomima-les explicó Harry.

_Tragababosas Finic!_-gritó Harry a desgana apuntando su mano derecha al estómago de Malfoy y en ese momento el chico dejó de escupir babosas.

Está me la pagarás cara rajada-le espetó Malfoy lleno de rabia por haber sido presa fácil a su peor enemigo.

Tenga cuidado con su lengua bífida Señor Malfoy porqué quiero que sepa que mi paciencia está llegando a su final-le contestó esta vez Hermione Granger, la cual no había dicho nada hasta ese mismo momento. Por favor respóndanos a la pregunta que antes la Señorita Weasley le ha realizado.

Oh de acuerdo Granger cuando quieres eres muy convincente-le respondió Malfoy dejando a toda la sala sumida en silencio.

Quiero entrar en el ED para poder luchar contra mi padre y ser capaz de vencerlo-contestó Draco muy seguro de sí mismo rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Por qué quieres matar a tu padre?-le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Porque mi padre mató a mi madre-le contestó Malfoy de forma rápida para no dejar entre ver su voz entre cortada al tener que explicar todo aquello.

FLASH BACK 

" –_Narcisa-dijo un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos grisáceos. _

_-Dime Lucius-le contestó la mujer con gran respeto. _

_-Mañana Draco y yo iremos a la mansión del Señor Tenebroso-le explicó su marido con toda normalidad. _

_-Para que te vas a llevar a mi hijo a esa horrible mansión?-le preguntó Narcisa con el miedo presente en su voz. _

_-Narcisa, si ya lo sabes mejor no preguntes-le respondió Malfoy padre. Ya sabes que ha llegado la hora de que nuestro querido hijo sea marcado como uno de sus muchos fieles-acabó el rubio. _

_-Lucius sabes que no pienso permitir que eso ocurra no quiero que mi hijo lleve esa asquerosa marca en su brazo y mucho menos que sirva a ese asesino-le contestó la mujer con toda la valentía que pudo reunir sabiendo que posiblemente eso lo pagaría caro._

_-Narcisa, Draco será fiel servidor de nuestro Lord lo quieras o no-le espetó su marido el cual ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia con la que contaba._

_Ellos no sabían que toda la conversación estaba siendo seguida por su hijo el cual no quería ni pensaba unirse a las filas de Voldemort. Mucha gente creía que fastidiaba a Potter porque era vasallo del Lord, pero la verdad es que lo hacía simplemente por diversión. _

_-Por favor, entiéndeme, yo creo que nuestro hijo se merece una vida digna y no una vida en la cual todo el mundo le mire con asco por ser un servidor del Señor Tenebroso. No le obligues a hacer una cosa que él no desea-le suplicó desesperada Narcisa._

_-Siento hacer esto, pero sino lo entiendes con palabras lo entenderás con dolor-le dijo Malfoy. CRUCIO!_

_Instantes después el cuerpo de Narcisa Malfoy se retorcía en el suelo de su propio salón mientras que Draco Malfoy lloraba desesperadamente al ver el cuerpo de la única persona a la que había querido siendo torturado de aquella manera y nada más y nada menos que por su propio padre. _

_Al cabo de un minuto no más, Lucius retiró la maldición imperdonable que recaía sobre su mujer._

_La mujer intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo. Las piernas se le doblaron y volvió a caer al suelo. _

_-Lucius…por mucho que me tortures… no permitiré que…mi hijo…sea un idiota mortífago…como tú-y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Narcisa Malfoy fue capaz de decir. _

_-Adiós Narcisa-le dijo en son de despedida Lucius. AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Después de esto Draco se fue hacia su habitación, cogió sus pertinencias y se corriendo de esa miserable casa sin que nadie le viera. _

_Después de eso había ido hacia Hogwarts donde su padrino y profesor Severus Snape le había acogido jurando no decir nada a su padre ni a ningún estudiante"_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Lo sentimos Señor Malfoy- dijo Potter sabiendo lo mucho que dolía presenciar la muerte de tu familia.

Oh gracias Potter, supongo que tú en lo de perder familia ya tienes todo un master-le dijo Draco que aunque había perdido a su madre no por ello había perdido el sarcasmo.

Calla Malfoy-le contestó Ron. Hasta que todos los Weasley no nos vallamos Harry Potter no habrá perdido su familia.

Precioso-contestó Malfoy.

Señor Malfoy tiene alguna otra razón especial por entrar en el ED-le preguntó Hermione Granger sin saber que la respuesta que obtendría le haría odiar a ese personaje más de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar.

Pues sí Señorita Granger la otra razón es simplemente usted-le contestó Draco Malfoy haciendo gala de su gran educación que como buen Malfoy disponía.

QUÉ?¿-preguntó el pelirrojo.

Verás Weasley desde que vi llegar a Granger este año estoy deseando poder tocarla, tenerla para mí y, te aseguro que conseguiré que ella sea mía aunque para ello necesite hacerle un _Imperius _ten en cuenta que no tendré remordimientos de conciencia-le contestó Malfoy.

Ron sintió como la mujer que tenía al lado se desvanecía cayendo desmayada al suelo.

Señor Malfoy el interrogatorio ya ha acabado con usted tenemos que pensar bien lo que haremos recibirá por vía lechuza nuestra respuesta-le contestó Harry.

Por favor márchense-dijo esta vez Ginny.

Cuando todos los ocupantes que habían habido en esa habitación se retiraron, Harry y Ginny se acercaron a su mejor amiga.

Hermione ya está recuperando la conciencia-dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba intentando consolar a su novia.

Por favor chicos será mejor que nos sentemos y nos tranquilicemos-dijo la joven Weasley.

Tienes razón amor-le contestó Harry, y se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su amigo Ron para ayudarle a levantar a Hermione la cual aún seguía muy conmocionada después de la confesión de la asquerosa serpiente.

Mione cariño estás bien-le preguntó Ron.

No te preocupes-le respondió la chica con voz débil.

Chicos si no os importa, Ginny y yo nos vamos a dormir porque hemos tenido un día agotador-dijo Harry mientras guiñaba disimuladamente un ojo a su novia.

De acuerdo, nosotros ahora subimos-le contestó Ron.

Harry y Ginny hicieron ver que subían a la habitación, pero en realidad cogieron la capa de invisibilidad y se quedaron en la escalera escuchando la conversación que la otra pareja tenía.

Ron…-intentaba decir Hermione con voz angustiada.

Dime cariño sin miedo-le incitaba Ron a continuar.

La verdad es que después de la confesión que …él nos ha hecho he decidido irme del colegio-le dijo Hermione con voz insegura.

Mione no me puedes hacer eso, si tú te fueras yo moriría, no quiero ni pensarlo-le contestó Ron antes de recortar distancias y fundirse en un cálido beso con su amada.

Pero Ron debo marcharme-le contestó Mione.

Harry Potter el cual estaba con Ginny Weasley en las escaleras decidió que ya era hora de zanjar esa pequeña discusión que ni siquiera había comenzado y con uno de sus movimientos hizo aparecer un reproductor de música mágico que siempre reproducía la canción más adecuado para el momento que se vivía en la sala donde se encontraba.

De repente Ron y Hermione empezaron a oír los primeros compases de una bonita canción.

"Vengo de tanto perder  
Que tuve miedo a tener  
Algo por lo que abrir  
Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies …

Mione baila conmigo esta canción-le pidió Ron.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Hermione se abrazó a la cintura de su novio mientras dos figuras subían contentas a sus habitaciones. _  
Siento del viento celos,  
Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana  
Y quiero pegarme con él  
Y a pesar de todo  
Que difícil es  
Que no me duela estar sin ti  
Yo seré tu aire  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti! …_

Mione Te Quiero-le susurró Ronald Weasley con todo el amor del que disponía.

Yo a ti también Ronnie- le respondió Hermione. _  
Quiero dejar de morir en vida,  
Tu me haces vivir  
Todo por lo que soñé  
Y nunca pude tener …_

mientras tanto en el piso superior un chico de dieciséis años dormía placidamente en su cama.

Harry-le llamaba su novia.

Gin que quieres-le preguntó Harry adormilado.

Amor puedo dormir contigo esta noche?¿-le preguntó inocentemente la chica. _  
Quiero dormir en tus ojos  
Y al despertar  
Beber de tu boca  
Todavía de ti tengo sed …_

Gin… aún somos muy jóvenes-tartamudeaba Potter.

Harry sólo quiero dormir contigo, nada más-le dijo Ginny riéndose de lo malpensado que podía llegar a ser su novio.

Claro venga ven conmigo amor-le contestó Harry.

Y Ginny sin hacerse de rogar se metió en la cama de Harry acurrucando su cabello pelirrojo sobre el pecho de su querido novio._  
Y a pesar de todo  
Que difícil es  
Que no me duela estar sin ti  
Yo seré tu aire  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti! _

Ron y Hermione se besaban tiernamente pensando que esa sería por siempre jamás su canción. _  
Si te vas  
Mi amor, si tu te vas  
Me volveré a encerrar en vida  
Y no saldré…_

Hermione, si tú te fueras lo que explica la canción me pasaría a mí te necesito mi amor-le contestó Ron. _  
¿Donde estas?  
Mi vida ¿dónde estás?  
Pues necesito tu amor para vivir"_

Ron, amor, he decidido que me voy a quedar no quiero que un cretino como Malfoy me aleje de mis amigos y mucho menos de ti-contestó Hermione la cual después de haber oído esa maravillosa y milagrosa canción se había convencido.

Estoy hay que celebrarlo con los demás-dijo Ron y cogiendo en brazos a su novia por sorpresa subieron a la habitación, pero lo que Ron se encontró lo dejó totalmente a cuadros.

Harry-dijo Ron con voz suave.

Gin, amor cinco minutitos más-ronroneó Harry.

Despiértate Potter- le gritó Ron fuera de si.

Calma Ronnie-le susurro Hermione al oído.

Esta vez Harry dio un brinco en la cama con el cual despertó a su novia.

Que pasa?¿-preguntó Harry.

Que hacías durmiendo con mi hermana-le preguntó chillando Ron.

Dormíamos, Ginny me dijo que quería dormir conmigo y yo le dije que de acuerdo-explicó Harry tranquilamente.

Hermano estate tranquilo que no hicimos nada indecente y ciertamente lo que dice Harry es la pura verdad-hablo esta vez Ginny.

Ok, de acuerdo-respondió más calmado Ron.

Sabéis chicos acabo de tener una idea-dijo Harry.

Harry, cuando tú tienes una idea me das miedo-le dijo en broma Hermione.

Oh, tranquila, yo había pensado que como hay dos parejas y cuatro camas se podrían convertir en dos camas y dos parejas-propuso Harry con cara de pícaro.

Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo Ginevra Weasley totalmente ilusionada por la idea de su Harry.

Pero…es que-dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

Oh por favor no seáis vergonzosos los dos lo deseáis.

Bueno…pero-volvieron a decir los dos.

Está bien-dijo Harry y pocos minutos después en la habitación se hallaban dos bonitas camas de matrimonio con dosel en una ponía H & G y en la otra como no H & R.

Por cierto Hermione cuando Malfoy ha dicho esa sarta de idioteces he pensado que deberíamos protegerte y creo que he encontrado un hechizo-explicó Harry.

Por favor Harry cuéntanos de que se trata-le presionó Ron.

Verás Ron este conjuro lo que hace es unir a un número indeterminado de personas mediante su sangre, es decir, estas personas notarán todas las cosas buenas y malas que les pasen a las otras personas con las que estén conectadas-contestó Harry.

Pero Harry eso podría ser muy peligroso, si por ejemplo estuviéramos luchando en una batalla y aturdiesen a uno nosotros todos seríamos aturdidos- dijo sabiamente Hermione.

También he pensado en eso Hermione. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es entrenarnos muchísimo tanto de manera física, psíquica y mágica-explicó Harry. Además creo que lo mejor es que todos nos convirtiéramos en animagos.

Guau Harry a veces das auténtico miedo-le dijo Ron.

No más que tu Ronald-le respondió con sorna Harry.

Hay alguna forma de romper el conjuro-preguntó esta vez Ginny.

Sí, simplemente se tendría que hacer una poción revitalizante con la sangre de la persona que quiera excluirse de tal conjuro-contestó Harry pareciéndose a Hermione. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo, aunque no lo parezca tiene ventajas porque el ataque que recibe unos no llega a los otros de manera directa sino que tarde segundos y a veces minutos en los cuales los demás podríamos reaccionar-contestó Harry.

En ese caso creo que deberíamos hacerlo-contestó Ron con voz segura.

Yo opino lo mismo-contestó la pelirroja.

Vale-dijo simplemente Hermione.

Muy bien chicos, la primera parte es un poco dolorosa.-empezó a explicar Potter. Debéis haceros un pequeño corte y derramar unas gotas de sangre vuestras en este pequeño frasco de aquí-dijo Harry y cogió un cuchillo y se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo dejando escapar unas cuantas gotas de su sangre en el pequeño frasquito.

Los demás lo imitaron con pequeñas muecas de dolor, pero resistieron.

Después de que todos derramaran un poco de su sangre Harry cerró el pote y lo agitó en repetidas ocasiones.

De acuerdo, ahora cada uno de nosotros deberá beber un poquito de esta sangre y después tendréis que repetir el conjuro que yo diré concentrando toda vuestra energía-dijo el niño-que-vivió.

Todos le hicieron caso y después de beber un poco de la mezcla de la sangre de todos ellos se concentraron y Harry empezó a recitar:

"_Con esta sangre consolidamos nuestra unión. _

_Lo bueno de uno será lo bueno del otro, _

_Y con lo malo lo mismo sucederá. _

_La unión de los nuevos Merodeadores se acaba de crear"_

Después de recitar el conjuro los cuatro sintieron un escozor extraño en su hombro y decidieron mirar que fenómeno extraño causaba ese escozor y se encontraron con un pequeño símbolo.

El símbolo eran dos rombos uno horizontal y otro vertical, que en el medio había un espacio común de los dos.

En el rombo horizontal, en el primer triángulo que se formaba había grabada una R con color azulado mientras que todo el triángulo estaba como teñido de color rojo. En el espacio común se podía ver una gran M y en el otro triángulo una H de color marrón claro que tenía el fondo de marrón oscuro.

En el rombo vertical, en el triángulo de la parte de arriba había una G de color azul y de fondo rojo y en el triángulo de abajo se encontraba una H de color verde y conel fondo negro.

Harry que significa esto?¿-preguntó Hermione asombrada.

es largo de explicar mejor lo dejamos para mañana-contestó Harry y sin decirse nada más todos se fueron a sus respectivas camas.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **_

_**Si queréis haceros más a la idea de cómo es el símbolo en los reviews pedídmelo y os lo mando por e-mail **_

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**Kisses**_

_**SAKUMINO** _

y por cierto la canción que sale es Si te vas de Mago de Öz 


	13. Capítulo 13 La contestación & la luna

Perdón por la demora pero por asuntos familiares y personales no pude escribir antes, les prometo que intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. 

Se que me merezco un Crucio pero por favor perdonadme y no me matéis.

Ahora contesto reviews:

**Sanarita31:** pues la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que los antiguos Merodeadores tuvieran un símbolo.

**Marc: **Mägo de Oz es la caña y muchas gracias por tu dibujo. (moltíssimes gracies es nota que lo teu es la informàtica)

**Barby-Black: **gracias y decirte que la remodelación de tu historia esta genial

**DeI-HiOgA: **gracias por decidirte a escribirme un review que eso da mucho ánimo. Ya me leí tu historia y te deje un review

Krls: Gracias por todos tus reviews y como bien dices he visto mucho Embrujadas 

**NeLy-BlAcK: **Tranquila que ya le caerá alguna parejita a Draco que amanse a la fuera.

**Saralpp: **tranquila que las comodidades pronto se acabarán y la muerte de los Dursley fue porque ya me parecían muy pesados . gracias por el review.

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a krls por haber sido uno de los pocos que me ha ayudado en los momentos difíciles y me ha tratado bien y con palabras amables. _

_T´estimu krls i moltíssimes gracies per estar al meu costat. _

Capítulo 13. La contestación & la luna 

Un chico de dieciséis años se dirigía con seguridad a su segunda habitación, es decir, a la habitación del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

En cuanto llegó se posó mirando al cuadro y dijo la contraseña que abría la puerta de la sala.

Harry por fin pudo entrar en la habitación de su tutor.

-Tío Moony, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó Harry inseguro.

-Sí pequeñajo, en un momento salgo-le contestó el licántropo que estaba en el baño.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta del lavabo se abrió dejando paso a Remus Lupin con el pelo mojado y sus ojos brillantes posados en los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Dime Harry-cuestionó Remus.

-Es que... bueno... te acuerdas de que Malfoy vino a hacer la prueba para entrar en el ED-empezó Harry con inseguridad.

-Claro que me acuerdo como no, nos dejó a todos pasmados-contestó Lupin.

-Pues más pasmado me dejó a mi con su confesión-dijo Harry.

-Seguro que no será para tanto-le contestó el lobo.

-Muy bien Moony, tú mismo lo podrás ver-le respondió Harry sacando un papel grabador de su bolsillo con la fecha del 3 de Noviembre.

-Genial idea esto de grabar las confesiones, pequeñajo-exclamó Remus contento de tener a un "hijo" tan astuto.

Harry sin dudarlo puso en funcionamiento la grabadora para que Remus Lupin pudiera ver lo sucedido en la confesión de Malfoy.

Cuando el video acabó Remus estaba totalmente boquiabierto por las cosas que se podían descubrir después de esa confesión.

-Tío Moony, después de haber visto la grabación crees que debo admitirlo en el ED o no?¿-preguntó Harry que estaba totalmente perdido.

-Pequeñajo, creo que sí lo debes admitir. Pon una barrera protectora entre Hermione y él y ya está-explicó Moony. Piensa que su madre ha fallecido asesinada por su propio padre y eso a Draco le debe estar doliendo mucho y con un poco de suerte se nos unirá a nosotros.

-De acuerdo, pero de todas formas tendré que hablarlo con Mione que es en realidad la afectada directa de la decisión que tome-contestó Harry.

-Muy bien pequeñajo-.le contestó Remus. El licántropo parecía bastante alterado y distraído y fue en ese momento cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba esa noche.

-Tío Moony, hoy es luna llena verdad?¿-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí ¿por?-cuestionó Remus con cierto tembleque en la voz. Esa sonrisa la conocía demasiado bien de James y su hijo no tenía mucha más sensatez que el propio padre.

-Nada simplemente que he pensado que Blanquino y Moony podrían pasar juntos la noche-explicó Harry.

-¿Blanquino?-preguntó Remus confuso porque ese nombre no le sonaba de nada.

Harry Potter como respuesta simplemente se convirtió en el hermoso tigre albino de su forma animaga y se acercó al que consideraba como su "tercer padre" y le lamió la mano. Después de este gesto de cariño Blanquino volvió a ser Harry Potter.

Remus en esos momentos lo entendió todo. Harry pensaba acompañarlo en su transformación y eso él no lo podía permitir.

-Ni hablar-contestó Remus con voz agradecida por la preocupación del chico.

-Y tanto que iré quieras o no, un tigre puede perfectamente con un hombre-lobo y más si este se ha tomándola poción matalobos-respondió Harry con voz firme y segura.

Bueno Moony me tengo que ir. Nos vemos- finalizó Harry y ni siquiera esperó a recibir respuesta para marcharse de la habitación del antiguo merodeador.

Después de este encuentro Harry fue rápidamente a buscar a Ginny para explicarle la charla que había mantenido con su tutor.

-Muy bien cariño, espero que esta noche te lo pases bien y que me enseñes a convertirme en animaga para acompañarte-le pidió cierta pelirroja.

-Tranquila princesita que pronto todos seréis animagos ilegales como yo-le contestó Harry.

-A si? Que estás tramando-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, nada mi amor-le contestó el ojiverde de manera cariñosa.

-Señor Potter cuénteme ahora mismito que tiene planeado-le exigió la pelirroja imitando el tono de la profesora McGonagall.

-Cariño, verás he pensado que ya que somos Merodeadores por el conjuro-empezó Harry mostrándole el símbolo del hombro-pues tendremos que hacer algunas bromillas a cierto profesor y a ciertos alumnos-dijo el joven Potter con cara de niño bueno.

-Eso es genial amor, pensaba que siempre seríamos los niños de Hogwarts-dijo Ginny totalmente entusiasmada con la idea de ser uno de los integrantes de los nuevos Merodeadores.

De repente se acercó más al chico.

-No olvides que te quiero-le susurró y después se marchó dejando al chico con una sonrisa tonta en la boca.

Después de esto Harry Potter decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a cenar pronto para irse preparando y que al otro día por la mañana mandaría una lechuza a Malfoy para que asistiera a la primera reunión del ED.

Así que sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor el cual estaba casi vacío.

Comió rápidamente pero de forma abundante para no cansarse mucho y salió disparado en dirección a la Torre Gryffindor.

-Hola Harry-le saludó Hermione.

-Buenas Mione-contestó Harry.

-Nos ha comentado Ginny que esta noche tienes faena-le dijo Ron.

-Bueno veremos que puede hacer Blanquino, hijo de Prongs-les contestó Harry.

-Hey, yo también quiero tener un nombre en clave-protestó el joven Weasley.

-Tranquilo Ron cuando te hayas transformado en animago y sepamos lo que eres te buscaremos un sobrenombre para que los profesores no puedan saber quienes son los nuevos Merodeadores.

-Espera Harry, me estás diciendo que por llevar este símbolo nos hemos convertido en Merodeadores y que vamos a gastar bromas y a saltarnos las reglas-preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-Eso mismo Señorita Granger-le contestó Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-No me lo puedo creer-contestó Ron.

-Bueno chicos os dejo-se despidió Harry rápidamente.

Y se fue directo en dirección al Sauce Boxeador.

Allí ya no había nadie por lo que supuso que su Tío Moony ya se encontraba dentro y seguramente transformado por la enorme luna llena que se hallaba en el cielo.

Inmovilizó el árbol tocándole el nudo y acto seguido se transformó en un tigre albino y entró con cautela en el túnel que le llevarías hasta la habitación de la Casa de los Gritos.

Siguió el túnel a toda prisa, estaba impaciente por llegar aunque después de haber visto en tercero a su tío transformado sentía un poco de miedo.

Por fin llegó y vio al licántropo estirado en la cama totalmente tranquilo así que Blanquino ya sin ningún miedo se acercó a él y le lamió la cara.

En cuanto el hombre-lobo vió de quien se trataba le devolvió el lametazo.

Después de esto Harry-tigre incitó al lobo a jugar con él y los dos acabaron por el suelo en una pelea totalmente amigable.

Cuando se hizo de día los dos se dirigieron hacia Hogwarts a desayunar.

Harry después de todas las charlas que tuvo con un mogollón de gente que conocía el caso de Malfoy decidió dejarlo entrar.

Se fue hacia el Gran Comedor a desayunar porque después de estar toda la noche en vela tenía mucho apetito. Acababa de ir a su habitación y se había encontrado con su novia durmiendo y sus dos mejores amigos ya no estaban y, había despertado a su novia y después había ido a la lechucería. Mientras Potter recordaba esto vió entrar a Hedwig y dirigirse hacia la mesa Slytherin, la nota llegaba.

Draco Malfoy vió como una lechuza blanca se le acercaba a toda prisa y cuando se paró delante de él no dudó ni un segundo en desatarle la nota de la pata.

De seguida abrió y leyó el pergamino que decía:

"Señor Malfoy me complace anunciarle que ha sido aceptado en el club de entrenamiento y duelo llamado Ejército de Dumbledore.

_Por tanto, tendrá que cumplir con las obligaciones que la Señorita Granger, el Señor Potter, la Señorita Weasley y el Señor Weasley le indiquen y deberá asistir a todas las reuniones sin ningún tipo de excepción. _

_La primera reunión de este club contra Voldemort se hará esta misma noche en la sala de los entrenadores alas ocho de la tarde. _

_Esperamos verle allí o será expulsado de dicho club. _

_Si tiene alguna pregunta no dude en consultárnosla._

_Atentamente,_

_Hermione Granger, Harry Potter , Ginevra Weasley y Ronald Weasley."_

Draco al ver la carta se alegró mucho eso quería decir dos cosas que podría entrenarse y estar cerca de la sangre sucia, pero en eso se equivocaba de lleno.

Los Merodeadores estaban en su sala esperando que fuera la hora para que Harry fuera a buscar a los integrantes del grupo y empezar con la primera clase.

Acordaron entre todos que Harry como ya había sido el "profesor" del grupo el año pasado daría las instrucciones iniciales de los grupos y actividades y que una vez se supieran los grupos cada "profesor" haría lo que creyera mejor para el día en concreto.

-Nerviosos?¿-preguntó Potter.

-Yo mucho y aterrorizada-dijo Hermione mientras recibía un caluroso abrazo de su novio.

-Tranquila amor Harry lo tendrá a raya-le susurró Ron haciendo que su novia se clamara visiblemente.

-Muy bien chicos, vayan ya a la sala porque la hora se acerca-ordenó Harry, pero de forma pasiva.

-Sí Señor-dijeron los tres haciendo el saludo militar haciendo broma.

Todos rieron y Harry sin hacer ningún comentario más se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala.

Cuando salió todos los integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore ya estaban allí presente así que Harry antes de dejarlos entrar dijo una pequeña advertencia.

-Señores y Señoritas, esta torre además de ser el sitio donde nos entrenaremos son las habitaciones de los Weasley, la Señorita Granger y también la mía así y que ustedes nunca llegarán a saber la contraseña que abre este cuadro sino que yo o alguno de mis compañeros bajará a buscarlos para mantener nuestra intimidad-explicó Harry amablemente. Ahora por favor acompáñenme por favor. A ya se me olvidaba como verán al entrar hay dos escaleras de caracol, ustedes siempre subirán por la de la derecha, porque sino tendrás ciertos percances y cuando suban por esas escaleras sólo entrarán a la sala de entrenamiento la otra puerta está protegida con unos cuantos hechizos de magia oscura que no creo que ustedes puedan romper-acabó Harry.

Después de esta pequeña advertencia guió a todos los integrantes por la escalera de la derecha y por fin entraron en la sala de entrenamientos del ED.

Cuando entraron en la sala Harry Potter les ordenó que se sentaran en las sillas mientras él se dirigía donde estaban sentados sus compañeros.

Los entrenadores estaban sentados en sillones cada uno del color de los ojos del dueño de dicho sillón. Por tanto, la colocación era empezando por la izquierda Ginny con un sillón azul, Harry con un sillón verde, Hermione con un sillón marrón y Ron con un sillón azul.

-Hola integrantes del ED-empezó Ginny.

-Hoy vamos a hacer la división de grupos-continuó Ron.

-Según el curso al que ustedes van-siguió Hermione.

-Antes de empezar- dijo Ginny.

-Deben saber que aquí trataremos-siguió Ron.

-Pociones, transformaciones, defensa, protección, duelo, magia oscura, magia blanca y curación en todos sus niveles-aclaró Hermione.

-Muy bien por tanto empecemos-dijo Harry Potter de manera autoritaria.

Hermione pensó que estaba claro que Harry tenía un don para liderar grupos aun que él no lo aceptara.

-Los de primer y segundo año por favor sigan a la Señorita Weasley al fondo de la sala donde empezarán explicando los hechizos básicos, los de primero aprenderán ahora los hechizos de segundo, pero no se asusten porque la Señorita les ayudará en todo-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny y regalándole una bella sonrisa.

Los chicos de primero y segundo no dudaron ni un momento en seguir a una chica esbelta y pelirroja.

-Muy bien ahora los de tercer y cuarto año seguirán al Señor Weasley a las máquinas de entrenamiento muggle-dijo Harry esto armó mucho revuelo pero de seguida el dio una explicación.

-Señores y Señoritas se que cuando la Señorita Granger dijo las materias ninguna decía preparación física, es simplemente porque esto es duelo, es decir, para hacer un duelo se necesita músculos y mucha agilidad, por eso antes de hacer duelos entrenaremos el físico. Por cierto Ron acuérdate de aplicarles el hechizo.-dijo Harry.

-Chicos y chicas, ahora les aplicaré un hechizo con el que su cuerpo pesará cien quilos más. Ahora os costará un poco moveros, pero una vez os acostumbréis tendréis mucha agilidad-explicó Ron.

-_Molum pes!-_dijo Ron decidido y todos los chicos sintieron que el cuerpo se les caía encima.

Después de seto todos siguieron a Ron pero muy despacio y con muy poca maña.

Cuando llegaron a las máquinas cada uno se puso a trabajar en una máquina y hasta el mismo Ron se puso en una para dar ejemplo.

-De acuerdo, los de quinto año tendrán como profesora a la Señorita Hermione Granger. Ella les ayudará también si tienen alguna duda con sus TIMOS, porque nos interesa qie saquen muy buenas notas. Por favor ahora síganla a los calderos, hoy empezarán con Pociones-finalizó Potter.

Todos los de quinto siguieron a Hermione sin rechistar a la zona de los calderos y cuando Harry vió que todos estaban en sus sitios extendió su mano y diciendo en voz baja un hechizo unas paredes de color rojo se levantaron alrededor de la zona de los calderos. Eran unas paredes que desde dentro de la zona de los calderos no se veían pero si desde fuera, en otras palabras, no eran más que una ilusión.

-Por último los de sexto y séptimo cursos de Hogwarts como se pueden suponer estarán conmigo. Hoy nosotros nos prepararemos sólo físicamente. Les aplicaré el mismo hechizo que se les ha aplicado a los de tercero e iremos a correr y después nos entrenaremos con las máquinas que cuando volvamos ya estarán libres-explicó Harry.

Cuando ya se disponía a hacer el hechizo cierto rubio habló.

-No pienso perder el tiempo corriendo y haciendo idioteces con aparatos muggles-dijo Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy en la carta que se le envió se le incluyeron las normas, además ustedes serán los que podrán ayudar más con los mortífagos y por tanto son los que más agilidad han de tener. Por favor, Señor Malfoy lánceme un hechizo aturdidor.-pidió Harry.

Draco Malfoy con gusto lo hizo y se quedó impresionado cuando Harry en el último momento con un movimiento suave lo esquivó. Después de esto Harry se quitó el hechizo que él llevaba de cien quilos de más.

-Por favor, ahora que me he quitado el hechizo vuélvamelo a tirar-volvió a pedir el joven Potter.

Se lo volvió a tirar y esta vez ni siquiera lo vió. Harry se esperó hasta que casi notó el rayo y entonces dio un salto hacia atrás tan rápido que sólo lo pudieron ver sus mejores amigos.

-Ven, por esto quiero que entrenen el físico-después de dar esta pequeña demostración se volvió a poner el hechizo y dirigió a los integrantes de su grupo al estadio de quidditch donde estuvieron dando vueltas durante una hora y después volvieron a la sala para trabajar con las máquinas muggles.

El grupo de Ron trabajó una hora con las máquinas muggles y, después se distribuyeron por parejas para hacer duelos y así Ron pudo ver más o menos los hechizos que sabían y de que manera los utilizaban.

Hermione estuvo con su grupo una hora haciendo pociones y después decidió hacer un poco de curación. En curación los chicos apenas tuvieron avances no podían ni repara un dedo, pero para ser la primera clase no estaba del todo mal.

Por último, el grupo de Ginny estuvo las dos horas aprendiendo todos los hechizo básicos que se daban en primero, segundo y tercero y después Ginny les repartió una lista donde aparecían todos para que practicaran.

Al cabo de dos horas, es decir a las diez de la noche todos se reunieron en las sillas y tomaron asiento.

-Muy bien, chicos y chicas todos lo habéis hecho fenomenal-dijo Harry. Ahora os voy a entregar un pin que os identifica como miembros del ED y, por tanto os da derecho a estar en estos momentos fuera de la cama-finalizó Potter.

-Tengan-dijo Ginny haciendo levitar todos los pins.

-También sirven para avisar del día que hay reunión, cuando brillen quiere decir que quedaremos aquí a la misma hora que hoy-explicó Hermione.

-Adiós y buenas noches-dijeron los cuatro entrenadores a coro.

Después de eso los cuatro se dirigieron a su habitación Ginny y Harry se acostaron con ropa y todo en su cama y lo mismo hicieron Ron y Hermione y a los dos minutos los Merodeadores dormían como angelitos con sus respectivas parejas.


	14. Capítulo 14La humillación de las serpien...

Capítulo 14. La humillación de las serpientes 

Aquel día en el Gran Comedor había un gran alboroto y no era de extrañar. Por fin había llegado el primer partido de quidditch y además era un Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

Las apuestas hacia el equipo de los leones eran masivas porque desde que el famoso Harry Potter había entrado en el equipo y había jugado sólo habían perdido un partido y por culpa de los dementores.

En la sala de los Merodeadores los cuatro chicos se estaban vistiendo, no obstante hoy no desayunarían en el comedor sino que llamarían a Dobby para que les trajera algo de comida porque Ginny, Harry y Ron no querían encontrarse antes de hora con las asquerosas serpientes.

Harry había quedado con Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y los hermanos Creevey media hora antes del partido en los vestidores del campo de quidditch.

-Chicos, creo que es hora de que vayáis hacia los vestuarios-les aconsejó Hermione.

-Tienes razón, cariño-dijo Ron.

-Pues a que esperamos-gritó Ginny emocionada.

-De...De acue...erdo-tartamudeó Harry Potter.

-Harry James Potter no estarás nervioso?¿-preguntó Ginny con sorna.

-Pues...-pero la frase quedó ahogada por un apasionado beso de su amada pelirroja y en ese momento toda la seguridad de la que no había tenido volvió a él haciéndolo sentir seguro.

-Creo que me pondré nervioso más a menudo-exclamó Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

Ante aquel comentario todos rieron contentos y cogieron sus escobas para dirigirse al campo de quidditch a jugar el famoso partido.

Cuando llegaron al vestuario los demás integrantes ya estaban allí.

-Por favor iros vistiendo-pidió Harry cuando entró en el vestuario.

Todos los integrantes le hicieron caso en el acto y se dispusieron a cambiarse y ponerse el equipo de quidditch.

Harry salió un momento al ver el estado del campo y se quedó extrañado porque para ser el día siete de noviembre aún no había llovido y hacia un sol espléndido y el suelo estaba totalmente seco que les iría bien para coger más velocidad, pero si tenían alguna caída sentirían más fuerte el impacto.

Harry entró otra vez al vestuario y con simple movimiento de su mano su ropa se cambió por la de quidditch cosa que ya no sorprendió a ninguno de los integrantes del equipo de los leones, los cuales ya estaban totalmente dispuestos para salir al campo y jugar contra las asquerosas serpientes que les esperaban fuera.

-Chicos simplemente deciros que si jugáis tan bien como hacíais en los entrenamientos esas serpientes van a saber lo que es ser humilladas por los leones-dijo Harry.

Después todos juntaron sus manos y chillaron al unísono: _GRYFFINDOR_

Cuando salieron el nuevo comentarista Neville Longbottom por sorpresa de todos empezó a cantar los nombres de su equipo.

-El magnífico capitán del equipo Gryffindor y el buscador más joven en un siglo Harry Potter en su Saeta de Fuego, le sigue su inseparable mejor amiga y guardián del equipo Ronald Weasley, empezamos con los cazadores, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas y por último los hermanos Creevey como golpeadores- acabó Neville Longbottom.

- Capitanes dense la mano-ordenó la señora Hooch.

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se acercaron desafiantes y se dieron la mano con toda la fuerza de la que disponían.

-Preparado para perder cara rajada-le espetó Malfoy.

-En absoluto más bien estoy preparado para ver tu humillación-le contestó Harry.

En esos momentos Madame Hooch ya había lanzado la quaffle así que Harry se elevó sin importarle que Malfoy le siguiera.

-Y Dean tiene la pelota, uno de los golpeadores le tira una bludger que intercepta perfectamente Colin Creevey-decía Neville. Dean se la pasa a Seamus que no duda ni un momento a pasársela a Ginny la cual bate de manera increíble al guardián de Slytherin y 10 puntos para los leones-gritaba Neville totalmente contento con el principio del partido.

Así Gryffindor fue marcando, pero cuando ya iban 100 a 10 a favor de los leones Draco Malfoy pensó que la mejor idea era tirar a la pequeña Weasley de su escoba, lo que no sabía es que con ese acto podría salir mal parado.

Ginny celebrando una de sus múltiples anotaciones hizo una pirueta y entonces sintió que alguien la agarraba del pelo intentando tirarla de su escoba. En ese momento Ginny estaba totalmente paralizada y sintió por primera vez en su vida miedo de caerse de la escoba, lo que Ginny no sabía es que gracias a su miedo se habían activado los símbolos que les unían desde el conjuro y Harry, Ron y Hermione casi al acto notaron que la parte de Ginny estaba ardiendo, todos se giraron a verla y lo que vieron les asustó muchísimo.

Vieron a Ginny casi colgando de su escoba mientras Draco Malfoy la agarraba del pelo. Harry empezó a sentir que su aura de magia se desbordaba, estaba perdiendo el control, pero eso ya lo tenía controlado. Sin pensárselo dos veces aceleró su Saeta de Fuego y se acercó al sitio donde estaban Malfoy y su novia. Harry ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le lanzó a Malfoy un hechizo en las manos con lo que las manos se le convirtieron en gelatina y por tanto, resbalaron del hermoso cabello pelirrojo de Ginny. La joven Weasley sin pensárselo dos veces se alejó de Malfoy y voló en dirección a la quaffle. De mientras Harry dijo el contrahechizo para que Malfoy volviera a tener las manos normales. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la asquerosa serpiente tenía las manos normales se alejó hacia otro lado y decidió que era hora de que la serpiente pagará lo que le había hecho a su novia.

Harry Potter de repente se tiró en picado hacia el suelo. Todos se pensaron que el buscador y capitán de Gryffindor había encontrado la preciada snitch dorada.

Cuando el joven jugador de los leones vió que Draco ya no podría parar hizo un amago de Wronsky que dejó a todos totalmente perplejos y entusiasmados.

Draco vió como Harry en un movimiento totalmente perfecto cambio de rumbo y empezó a subir de manera tan brusca como había bajado y el hijo de Lucius Malfoy lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como el suelo se acercaba y no podía hacer nada por cambiar de rumbo y al cabo de unos instantes cayó en el suelo quedando inconsciente.

Harry Potter ya estaba totalmente contento. Su equipo funcionaba a las mil maravillas. Ron Weasley a penas había dejado pasar dos veces la quaffle por los aros. Los hermanos Creevey estaban siendo buenísimos con las bludgers y los cazadores, sobretodo su Ginny habían anotado tantos puntos que había perdido la cuenta.

Harry decidió que pronto tendría que terminar con ese partido porque tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta que les esperaba en la torre Gryffindor así que muy contento de si mismo se puso a buscar la snitch y al poco tiempo la encontró cerca de los aros que Ron vigilaba.

Aceleró su magnífica su escoba al máximo de velocidad y se dirigió como una flecha que ataca a su presa hacia la escurridiza pelotita alada. cuando llegó a su altura soltó la mano derecha del palo de su escoba y alargó el brazo. Para esos momento todo el campo estaba pendiente de él y debido a que gracias a la jugada de antes no tenía rival de seguida cogió la snitch dorada haciendo que el estadio explotara en vítores para celebrar la victoria merecida de los leones.

-Y Gryffindor gana 400-20-finalizó Neville Longbottom con la retransmisión del partido.

Los integrantes del equipo Gryffindor se dirigieron a los vestuarios donde se ducharon. Todos los integrantes se fueron yendo de los vestuarios del campo de quidditch en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor donde les esperaba una gran fiesta hecha por Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom.

Pero a pesar de que en la sala común de los leones había una fiesta, había dos personas en los vestuarios de quidditch que estaban a punto de montarse su propia fiesta.

Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley estaban solos en el vestuario. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía y cuando Harry y Ginny salieron de sus respectivas duchas y se quedaron estupefactos por encontrarse. Harry no pudo soportar la excitación que tenía en esos momentos lo único que pudo hacer fue besarla apasionadamente dejándola casi sin aire para subsistir. Siguieron así durante muchos minutos satisfaciéndose mutuamente los dos lo necesitaban.

Mientras tanto en la sala de Gryffindor Hermione Granger buscaba a su mejor amigo Harry Potter sin éxito.

Hermione se empezaba a desesperar él que era el anfitrión de esa fiesta no entraba en escena y Hermione lo primero que pensó fue que lo habían atacado en los vestuarios del campo. La chica más lista de Gryffindor lo único que pudo hacer fue salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda corriendo en busca de su mejor amigo pensándose que lo peor podía haber ocurrido. Como no sabía con lo que se podría encontrar fue al despacho de Remus Lupin y como esperaba lo encontró allí leyendo un libro.

-Remus-le dijo Hermione.

-Dime Hermione-le cuestionó el licántropo.

-Es.. que…Harry aún no ha aparecido y estoy preocupada y me preguntaba si me acompañarías al campo para ver si está ahí-explicó Granger.

-Claro, será mejor que vayamos y nos aseguremos de que él está bien-contestó Remus Lupin regalando a Hermione una de sus sonrisas afables.

Los dos se dirigieron al campo. Hermione estaba hecha un flan y se notaba muchísimo, sin embargo parecía que el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba totalmente tranquilo, pero en realidad no era así.

_PENSAMIENTOS DE REMUS LUPIN _

A lo mejor ha sido atacado mientras estaba duchándose y no se ha podido defender y lo han malherido los Slytherins por haberse burlado de Draco o a lo mejor lo han atacado los mortífagos y ya lo han matado o simplemente lo han secuestrado y lo han llevado con Voldemort. Pero entre estos pensamientos Remus pensaba que a lo mejor Harry simplemente estaba pensando en los vestuarios antes de entrar en el bullicio de gente de la torre de Gryffindor.

FIN DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS 

Cuando llegaron a los vestuarios del estadio de quidditch los dos estaban tan nerviosos que ni siquiera preguntaron si había alguien en el vestuario y entraron sin más y entonces vieron a Harry cogiendo a Ginny fuertemente con una mano por la cintura y vieron la otra recorriendo el muslo de la chica. Ginny no se quedaba atrás, esta tenía una mano en el pelo de Harry alborotándolo más y la otra mano recorriendo el pecho del famoso niño-que-vivió y mientras se exploraban mutuamente se besaban locamente como si fuera la última vez que lo pudieran hacer.

Remus Lupin y Hermione Granger no sabían que hacer y de repente la chica sintió unas ganas enormes y sin poder evitarlo estornudo.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron muy sorprendidos y se soltaron rápidamente y se giraron para ver a Remus Lupin y a Hermione Granger.

La feliz pareja empezó a ponerse extremadamente roja y parecía que fueran a explotar de un momento a otro.

Remus lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse cosa que dejó totalmente sorprendidos a todos lo presentes en los vestuarios.

-Tío Moony de que te ríes?¿-preguntó Harry temeroso.

-De que tienes él mismo estilo que tu padre haciendo ciertas cosas-le contestó el lobo haciendo que Harry se pusiera aún más rojo.

-Bueno chicos mejor vayamos ya a la sala común-propuso Ginny.

-Sí, vayamos-aceptó Hermione.

-Tío Moony ven con nosotros-le pidió Harry.

-Pero yo soy un profesor…-pero no pudo acabar porque Harry lo tapó.

-Tú eres uno de los antiguos Merodeadores y como tal en tus tiempos libres dejas de ser profesor y vendrás conmigo quieras o no a la sala común-dijo Harry con tono autoritario.

-Está bien pequeñajo-contestó Remus alborotando el pelo de su casi "hijo"aunque después de lo que Ginny y él habían estado haciendo el pelo del chico poco más se podía alborotar.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry y Ginny entraron de la mano y en cuanto entraron numerosos aplausos se escucharon.

Al cabo de unos segundos los dos muchachos se encontraban levitando por toda la sala.

Y eso era culpa de Fred y George Weasley que habían venido de visita y que habían pensado que no podían perderse una fiesta de Gryffindor así que ellos fueron los que se encargaron de las bromas y de la comida y también de las bebidas alcohólicas.

Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron poco rato en la fiesta porque todos ellos estaban cansados y decidieron irse a su sala.

-Fred, George-llamó Harry.

-Dinos Harry-contestaron a la vez.

-Venir a nuestra sala y dormir allí y mañana os marcháis-propuso Harry.

-De acuerdo-contestaron los gemelos.

Cuando llegaron al retrato que habría las habitaciones de los Merodeadores Harry dijo la contraseña y el retrato les dejó pasar sin ningún problema.

Después de entrar Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione les enseñaron a los gemelos la sala de entrenamiento, la biblioteca y por último se dirigieron a la habitación en donde dormían y hay vino el problema.

-Y está hermanos es nuestra habitación- indicó Ginny abriendo la puerta.

En ese momento las caras que pusieron los gemelos eran simplemente inexplicables.

-Pero…-intentó decir Fred.

-Como…-volvió a intentar decir esta vez George.

-A que vienen esas caras-dijo Harry con cara inocente.

-Las camas-dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

-A! Eso-contestó Ron esta vez sonriente.

-Fue una muy buena idea de Harry-contestó Hermione también sonriente.

-Veréis como Ron esta con Hermione y yo con Ginny, decidimos transformar las cuatro camas en dos de matrimonio para dormir cada uno con su respectiva pareja-explicó Harry.

-Que tú estás con nuestra hermano-gritaron los dos gemelos.

-Sí-contestó Harry riéndose a carcajada limpia después de ver la reacción de los hermanos de su querida Ginevra.

-Y de que te ríes-le preguntó George.

-De vuestra reacción-contestó Harry.

-_Desmaius, expelliarmus, rictusempra!_-gritaron a la vez los gemelos.

Harry con un rápido movimiento aparto a Ginny de su lado y hizo un mortal hacia atrás quitándose el hechizo de peso para ser más ágil y mientras estaba en el aire petrifico a los gemelos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del propósito de Harry de petrificarlos.

-Gin, amor siento haber petrificado a tus hermanos pero no quería acabar esta noche en la enfermería-le contestó Harry.

-Tranquilo amor los dejaremos así hasta mañana y ahora descansemos.

Harry transportó mágicamente los cuerpos de los gemelos Weasley y se acomodo en la cama mientras que Ginny se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo y Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo.

Ese día para las dos parejas que dormían plácidamente había sido genial y para los gemelos no tanto.

En otro parte del castillo, en una habitación de Slytherin había un chico de dieciséis años con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises maldiciendo mentalmente a cierta cazadora a la cual no consiguió tirar y a su noviecito el asqueroso Potter.

Sabía que aunque los odiara necesitaba de la ayuda del cara rajada porque según las múltiples investigaciones que había hecho Potter sabía incluso más que su tutor Remus Lupin.

Con esos pensamientos decidió dormirse y pensar en todo eso en otro momento.

Mientras en una mansión bastante lejana a Hogwarts se discutía sobre lo que parecía ser un asunto importante.

-Malfoy que sabes de tu hijo-le preguntó un hombre con cara de serpiente y ojos rojos.

-Señor no se nada Dumbledore y Potter están cuidando de él aunque eso parezca muy extraño por la enemistad que entre Potter y mi hijo hay.

-Lucius el comportamiento de tu hijo me ha decepcionado en demasía y lo quiero en mis filas o tú pagarás los platos rotos-dijo Voldemort.

-Sí, Señor-contestó Lucius.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que para cuando intentará volver a coger a Draco para entregárselo a Voldemort este ya estaría más que preparado para enfrentarse con su padre y, seguramente salir victorioso.


	15. Capítulo 15 Descubriendo herencias y sen...

Wenas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro capi. 

Este capi es uno de los que más me gusta y se lo quiero dedicar al chico al que quiero, que a pesar de ser el que más daño me hace es el único que con un solo abrazo puede arreglar todo el dolor que me causa no tenerle.

También dar las gracias a todos los que me enviaste en el capítulo 13 los cuales no respondí.

Respuesta a los reviews del capítulo 14:

**AlexiaRiddle:** Bueno la verdad es que tu historia me encanta y espero que la mía también te guste.

**Sanarita31: **La verdad es que el corte es una de las partes que más me gusta del capítulo y creo que la reacción de Remus es muy buena

**Marc: **Como siempre muchas gracias y ya hablaremos por el msn

**NeLy-BlAcK:** muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este capi te guste mucho

**Pedro:** (no es el forero krls)la verdad es que en este capi cierta chica descubrirá un asunto muy importante. Ya lo verás y gracias por el mensaje que me animo mucho a escribir este capi que ni siquiera tenia comenzado

Ahora a leer y que os lo paséis muy bien!

Capítulo 15. Descubriendo herencias y sentimientos 

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el partido de quidditch en el que Gryffindor había aplastado de manera totalmente humillante a las serpientes.

Faltaba sólo un mes para las vacaciones de navidad y todos estaban nerviosos pensando en que regalar a su pareja.

Hacia un tiempo que Hermione Granger estaba muy rara y en estos momentos en que los cuatro estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor sentados comiendo su desayuno la chica se levantó rápidamente del banco y se fue mientras Ron le decía:

-Amor a donde vas?¿

-A la biblioteca cariño-le respondió la chica de cabellos castaños enmarañados mientras corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts para llegar a la biblioteca.

Mientras la chica corría por los pasillos los tres Merodeadores que se habían quedado solos estaban mirándose con cara incrédula por el comportamiento de la otra merodeadora.

-A que habrá ido a la biblioteca-preguntó el novio de Hermione.

-Habrá ido a consultar algo para alguno de sus trabajos-le contestó su hermana Ginny.

-Princesa tenemos todos los deberes y trabajos hechos así que no entiendo la conducta de nuestra querida Granger-le contestó Harry antes de rodearle la cintura con sus brazos y darle un beso en la boca.

Harry sabía que era arriesgado demostrar lo que sentía hacia Ginny delante de todo el Gran Comedor estallaba en murmullos mientras cierto licántropo y cierto director miraban la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía que por fin aquel pobre chico podía disfrutar un poco de su adolescencia la cual había tenido que madurar demasiado para gusto de todos gracias a su querido enemigo Lord Voldemort.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que mientras él se estaba besando con su hermosa novia pelirroja, una chica muy lista de su misma edad estaba en la biblioteca totalmente asombrada por lo que acababa de descubrir. Lo que la chica estaba leyendo decía así:

" _Como es sabido por todos los magos Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor tuvieron muchas disputas y en una de estas disputas Salazar decidió partir. Lo que Godric no sabía es que su rival le había enviado una maldición que unía a todos los descendientes de Salazar y Godric durante más de 1000 años en luchas hasta que llegará la última generación y el mal o el bien se proclamaran en el mundo"_

Cuando la chica acabó de leer su cerebro empezó a trabajar de una manera fascinantemente rápida si lo que leía era cierto era muy posible que Harry Potter fuera el heredero de Godric Gryffindor. No obstante, Hermione decidió que después de las clases buscaría las cualidades del que fue uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts y si descubría que realmente su mejor amigo era el heredero de los leones se lo diría y juntos podrían hablar con su querido director Albus Dumbledore.

Mientras la chica corría por los pasillos hacia su clase de DCAO, su mejor amigo y su novio ya estaban en la puerta. De repente de la puerta salieron Sarah Ananti y Remus Lupin. Harry se extrañó porque normalmente sólo salía Remus y se iban al momento.

-Harry-llamó Remus.

-Dime Remus-le contestó el chico Potter.

-Entra un momento, Sarah y yo debemos hablar contigo, Ron tu por favor espérate fuera-dijo el licántropo.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los dos amigos al unísono.

Harry entró a la sala de defensa contra las artes oscuras y los tres se sentaron. Esta vez fue Sarah quien tomó la palabra.

-Señor Potter, el profesor Lupin y yo hemos decidido que en estas horas en que usted trabajaba defensa avanzada empezará a practicar magia oscura-explicó la joven profesora de un tirón.

-Pero por qué tengo que estudiar artes oscuras y por qué esta charla con ustedes dos?¡-preguntó Harry totalmente extrañado.

-Verás pequeñajo cuando Voldemort te ataque te atacará con artes oscuras y hemos decidido que las clases que tomabas en las horas de DCAO de tus compañeros las tomarás con Sarah y las que hacíamos por las tardes conmigo-resumió el lobito.

-Y eso por qué?¿-volvió a repetir el niño-que-vivió.

-Pues señor Potter es bastante simple, ahora sus compañeros van a empezar a practicar los patronus y si le digo la verdad siempre he sido malísima con los patronus pero en cambio soy una de las personas que mejor conocen las artes oscuras-dijo Sarah.

-Verdaderamente no estoy demasiado contento con el cambio de profesor, sin ánimo de ofender profesora Ananti-dijo Harry-pero si usted me puede ayudar a derrotar a ese vulgar asesino estaré encantado de recibir sus clases de magia negra-respondió finalmente Harry.

-A sí me gusta pequeñajo-dijo Remus sonriéndole y alborotándole el pelo mientras pasaba por su lado para dejar pasar a los alumnos de sexto año que ya esperaban en la puerta.

-Profesora Ananti, las clases pueden seguir siendo en la sala de duelos que tenemos mis amigos y yo en la torre que nos fue concedida?-preguntó el chico.

-Claro que sí, señor Potter-contestó Sarah y sin previo aviso la profesora salió rumbo a la torre seguida muy de cerca por Harry. Cuando llegaron el retrato, Harry separo ante él y muy bajito dijo: _Animagus_

Después de decir esto el retrato se abrió dejando paso al joven alumno y a la profesora.

-Muy bien señor Potter indíqueme por donde es-le exigió la profesora pero con amabilidad.

-Por favor llámeme Harry y sígame profesora Ananti-le contestó el ojiverde.

-Harry llámame Sarah-dijo la mujer como toda la respuesta.

Los dos subieron a la torre y llegaron a la sala de duelos.

-Esta sala Harry es totalmente genial para nuestras sesiones así que lo mejor será que le demos un buen uso-explicó Sarah, y después de eso Sarah le envió a Harry un _Desmaius_ el cual Harry esquivó con gran destreza debido a que ya se había quitado el hechizo de aumento de peso.

Es tuvieron practicando duelo durante las dos horas de clase que tenían los compañeros de Harry porque Sarah quería saber que nivel de duelo tenía.

Mientras ellos dos practicaban Remus Lupin enseñaba a los chicos a conjurar un patronus y todos lo que habían pertenecido al ED ya lo sabían hacer a la perfección, por tanto los Slytherins no tenían ni la más menor idea de como se hacia eso y verdaderamente ninguna serpiente lo consiguió.

Ron y Hermione salieron de la clase.

-Vamos al Gran Comedor mi amor-propuso Ron el cual ya estaba hambriento.

-Cariño ves tú yo estaré allí en diez minutos-dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca como no.

-Mujeres-murmuró Ron maldiciendo por lo bajo y se fue en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Harry Potter por su parte después de acabar el entrenamiento se había dado una buena ducha y había ido a recoger a su novia a su clase de pociones con el pelo grasiento.

Ginny estaba saliendo cuando Harry llegó y él decidió esconderse detrás de una columna para darle una bonita sorpresa a su amada.

Cuando la pelirroja pasó por la columna…

Alguien la cogió por la cintura atrayéndola a un punto oscura.

-Hola mi princesa-le susurró Harry a su estimada novia haciendo que a esta le diera un escalofrío.

-Hola mi amor- le respondió la chica antes de que su novio le diera un beso en la boca haciéndola callar.

-Vamos Gin es hora de comer-le dijo el chico después de ese saludo tan afectuoso.

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo cogiendo la mano de su novio.

Los dos se fueron de las mazmorras en dirección al Gran Salón para tener una tranquila comida antes de tener unas cuantas clases más.

En otro lugar de Hogwarts , concretamente en la biblioteca se encontraba la chica más lista de sexto curso la cual estaba a punto de desmayarse después de lo que un libro le acababa de revelar sobre una de las personas que más quiere.

Lo que explicaba el libro eran los poderes de Gryffindor y una profecía sobre su heredero: _" Godric Gryffindor desde la corta edad de dos años manifesto su avanzado poder convirtiéndose en un hermoso león (símbolo de su casa). Se caracteriza por su valentía y por el gran amor que siente por sus amigos y por su pareja. Sus poderes mágicos más destacables son: el don de hacer magia sin la varita, la animagia como ya hemos comentado antes ,la premonición,el control sobre los cuatro elementos, la curación de las heridas y las enfermedades, la creación de objetos con el pensamiento y un poder oculto el cual sus contemporanios denominaron como el poder oculto de la amistad debido a que el poder de Godric Gryffindor aumentaba notablemente cuando sus amigos o la persona a la que quería se encontraba en un mínimo riesgo. Como por todos es sabido Hogwarts fue fundado por los cuatro magos más poderosos de la época: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Elba Hufflepuf y Salazar Slytherin. Por desgracia, Rowena y Elba murieron sin descendencia. No obstante, Godric y Salazar si que tuvieron descendencia y la maldición que Slytherin conjuro a Gryffindor hizo que Godric tuviera que elegir un heredero. El heredero recibiría todos sus poderes y para que fuera más fácil reconocerlo Godric Gryffindor hizo una profecía._

_Dicha profecía dice así: Desde el principio sufrirá y contra la misma muerte luchará, maltratado será y con odio crecerá. Dos esmeraldas tendrá y una mata salvaje su azotea cubrirá. Ágil será como un animal blanco se le reconocerá._

_El heredero no obstante no nacerá con todo el poder del que un día llegará a disponer. El poder natural de él ya es muy fuerte y desde pequeño tendrá muestras de magia blanca importantes. Aunque el poder este en él los dotes mágicos que tiene como heredero sólo saldrán a la luz cuando él sufra la muerte de manera demasiado próxima y demasiadas veces. Su poder despertará cuando el dolor le sea tan insoportable que piense en quitarse la vida entonces el poder de Godric Gryffindor que habita en él saldrá a la luz haciendo que se rehabilite un poco anímicamente hablando y haciendo que su poder aumente para poderse preparar para la gran batalla. Según creen todas las fuentes el poder de Gryffindor se tendría que despertar sobre los treinta años quizá más, aunque eso nunca se sabe porque posiblemente con tres o cuatro muertes de personas muy queridas en una persona adolescente o infantil serían totalmente traumáticas. También se cree que una vez le sean rebelado los poderes que posee por su condición de heredero tendrá que estar de siete a ocho años entrenando para controlarlos en su totalidad. Se cree que sólo para crear objetos con la mente se tardarían de dos a tres años para hacerlos con toda perfección de detalles. No obstante, esto son tan sólo pensamientos que no podrán afirmarse hasta que el heredero de la casa de los leones llegue a este mundo. Además como heredero tendrá como herencia todas las propiedades de Gryffindor y parte del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. No obstante, el colegio lo tendrá que compartir con el heredero de Slytherin si el heredero de las serpientes no muere._

Hermione en ese punto decidió que lo mejor era dejar de leer y coger el libro prestado y hablar primero con Ginny y Ron para decidir si se lo explicaban a Harry o no.

La chica estaba totalmente liada. Ella pensó que podría Harry podría ser el heredero por los poderes que tenía con tan sólo dieciséis años, pero nunca pensó que sus pensamientos eran ciertos y, si lo que decía el libro era cierto su mejor amigo tenía un poder mágico fuera de conocimiento y totalmente increíble. Aunque a la chica más le intrigaba era el poder oculto que decía el libro, pero pensándolo bien la chica ya había visto muchas veces ese poder esa rabia que a veces descontrolaba a Harry o esa aura interior que salía de él cuando alguien de su alrededor estaba en peligro o como cuando hizo el _tutatus sum _ en la batalla de Hogsmeade cuando un _Avada _se dirigía hacia Ginny.

Decidió que era mejor irse hacia el Gran Comedor para no levantar sospechas. La chica de cabellos castaños salió corriendo con la mochila en la espalda y el libro en la mano. Iba tan rápido que no vio a una feliz pareja y chocó con ellos, pero el chico al ver que la chica que había chocado con ellos y reconociéndola se soltó rápidamente de la mano de su novia y cogió a la otra chica justo antes de que ella llegará al suelo. Aunque Harry había cogido a Hermione, su amiga se había dado con el canto de un grueso libro que llevaba en la mano y se había abierto la ceja. Harry en ese momento notó como un poder se dirigía hacia a sus manos y, como por instinto colocó sus manos sobre la herida de su amiga la cual cerró casi instantáneamente.

-Guauu-dijo Ginny.

Hermione simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras le mandaba una sonrisa a Harry de agradecimiento por haberla cogido y por haberla curado.

-Chicas creo que será mejor que vayáis vosotras a comer yo voy un momento a hablar con Moony y de seguida vuelvo-explicó Harry extrañado totalmente por lo que había sucedido.

Harry Potter se dirigió hacia la estancia que tenía su Tío Moony. Cuando llegó dijo la contraseña y picó a la puerta del licántropo el cual no contestó y Harry decidió entrar para ver si allí estaba Remus, pero al entrar se quedó parado justo en la puerta. La escena vio Harry no se la esperaba. Donde antes habían habido dos camas ahora había una de matrimonio y, en la cama de matrimonio se encontraban la aurora Nymphadora Tonks y el profesor y licántropo Remus Lupin. Los dos se encontraban abrazados y toda su ropa se encontraba tirada por los suelos esparcida por toda la habitación. Harry había decidido que lo mejor era irse y cuando se dio la vuelta Remus se despertó y lo vio.

-Pequeñajo, vuelve aquí, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo el hombre-lobo.

-Nymph, despierta, tenemos visita-le llamó el licántropo con ternura mientras le daba un corto beso en los labio.

-Ya voy lobito-le respondió y Tonks ya se iba a destapar cuando Remus le susurró:

-cariño Harry esta aquí así que vístete.

-Hola Tonks-dijo Harry risueña por lo colorada que se había puesto la aurora.

Entonces el chico comprendió que la aurora estaba sin ropa y como vio su ropa en el suelo lo único que tuvo que hacer fue unos movimientos de mano para que la ropa de la aurora quedara en su sitio y, lo mismo hizo con Remus.

-Muchas gracias-dijeron la feliz pareja al unísono.

-De nada, pero Remus acabo de descubrir un nuevo poder-le explicó rápidamente Harry.

-Muéstranoslo-le contestó Tonks.

-De acuerdo, pero alguien se tendrá que hacer un corte-les aclaró Harry.

Remus decidido cogió el abrecartas que tenía sobre la mesa y se hizo un corte en la mano. Harry rápidamente al ver la sangre del licántropo caer se dirigió hacia él. Como había hecho anteriormente puso sus manos sobre la herida y la sangre dejó de caer y después la mano volvió a estar perfectamente. Todo esto pasaba ante el asombro de la pareja sobretodo de la persona que se había hecho el corte. Ahora ya ni lo notaba.

-Harry esto es genial, puedes curar a la gente-gritó la aurora llena de alegría.

-Sí-dijo Harry. Y bueno me pensáis dar una explicación de la escena de hace unos pocos momentos-preguntó Harry risueño.

-Bueno Harry es que necesitamos que Ron, Hermione y Ginny también estén presentes-dijo Remus.

-Tranquilo Tío Moony-contestó rápidamente Harry.

El joven chico ojiverde se desabrochó la túnica de Hogwarts y el primer botón de la camisa. Entonces tocó la M de su tatuaje y al cabo de dos segundos los cuatro Merodeadores estaban reunidos en la sala con Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.

-Amor, para que nos has llamado-preguntó Ginny cogiendo a Harry de la cintura.

-Eso tío, Dumbledore se pensará que nos hemos fugado-contestó Ron.

-Tranquilos, ya hablé con Dumbly-respondió Harry con una carcajada por el mote que le había puesto a su director y mentor.

-Harry nos podrías decir de una buena vez por qué nos has llamado-preguntó Hermione un poco histérica.

-En realidad Hermione os hemos llamado Tonks y yo-dijo Remus interviniendo por fin en lo que podría llegar a ser una discusión.

-Así es-dijo Tonks.

-Empiecen ya a contar, por favor-pidió Harry.

-Pues haya vamos-dijo Remus. La verdad es que Nymph y yo llevamos desde el verano de tu cuarto curso manteniendo una relación sentimental y hemos decidido que nos vamos a …-explicó Remus.

-A CASAR-chillaron los merodeadores.

-Pues la verdad es que sí-dijo Tonks risueña dando un profundo beso a su lobito. Es más chicos hemos pensado que vosotros seréis los padrinos de nuestra boda-siguió Tonks.

Harry de la emoción se soltó de Ginny y se tiró encima de su Tío Moony.

-Felicidades papá-chilló Harry.

De repente toda la sala se quedó en silencio. No se podían creer de lo que de la boca de Harry había salido. Esa palabra en boca del niño-que-vivió nunca había sido escuchada dirigida para una persona viva.

-Como me llamaste-preguntó Remus.

-Mmmmm … papá-dijo Harry. La verdad Remus una vez Sírius fue como mi padre y nunca me atreví a decírselo y él ahora se ha ido y no va a volver y no quiero que me pase otra vez lo mismo contigo-explicó Harry resolviendo todas las dudas.

Después de esa explicación los ojos de todos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

-Gracias hijo-le respondió Remus

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al Gran Comedor-dijo Tonks. Tengo un hambre feroz.

-Mamá con la actividad que has tenido hoy no me extraña-le dijo Harry con picardía.

-Ay hijo no me digas eso que se me suben los colores-le respondió Tonks.

-De eso se trata, de eso se trata-le contestó Harry mientras se acercaba a Ginny y le cogía la mano. Hermione y Ron y Tonks y Remus hicieron lo mismo y, de esta manera entraron las tres parejas al Gran Comedor.


	16. Capítulo 16 La verdad de la herencia sal...

Wenas!

Perdón por la tardanza pero me he ido de colonias y todo y no he podido escribir.

Este capítulo es bastante cortito porque sino me salía larguísimo pero espero que el otro tenga mucha acción y mucha rebeldía.

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:

**NeLy BlAcK:** weno yo no he estado en mi mejor momento, pero parece que las cosas empiezan a mejorar y espero que con eso mis capítulos besos

**Pedro: **gracias por decirme lo del error y tranquilo que si te lees los reviews y con atención el capítulo de la primera lección del ED verás que Harry aprenderá mucho sobre o que tú pides.

**Marc: **moltes gracies i parlem pel MSN

**Serenita-kou: **muchísimas gracias porque tu review llegó cuando más ánimo para escribir necesitaba. Muchos besos wapísima

**Barby-Black:** yo también opino que la pareja es muy dulce. Gracias y besos

A LEER!

**Capítulo 16. La verdad de la herencia sale a la luz**

Cuando las tres parejas entraron al Gran Comedor este estalló en murmullos. Todos los alumnos estaban informados de la relación que tenían Hermione y cierto pelirrojo y la relación de Ginny y el niño-que-vivió, pero nadie ni siquiera el mismísimo Dumbledore sabía de la relación que tenían Tonks y Lupin.

-Chicos venir que vamos a hacer la boda pública y quiero informar de que vosotros vais a ser los padrinos, vamos a la mesa de profesores-les contó Lupin.

Así que sin nada más que decir Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lupin y Tonks se dirigieron hacia la mesa de profesores ante la mirada expectante de todo Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de los profesores Remus se paró delante de Albus Dumbledore.

-Albus los chicos, Tonks y yo hemos de dar una noticia importante y necesitamos un poco de silencio-pidió Remus.

Albus sin decir nada se giró hacia la profesora McGonagall la cual dio unos golpecitos en su copa haciendo que todo el comedor entrara en silencio.

Remus empezó a hablar pero tenía tanto miedo que apenas se le oía. Harry le hizo un hechizo amplificador con el cual se le oyó por todo el Gran Comedor.

-Alumnos de todas las casas, profesores simplemente la aurora Nymphadora Tonks, yo y los hermanos Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, les queríamos anunciar la boda mía y de Tonks que se celebrará el día veintiocho de Abril si no hay ningún incidente y también queríamos anunciar que Harry y Ginny por mi parte y Ron y Hermione por parte de Tonks serán nuestros padrinos de boda-acabó Remus.

Después de esto Harry le quitó el hechizo mientras todo el comedor aplaudía. Harry pensó que lo mejor era que comieran juntos así que hizo aparecer una mesa para ellos para ultimar planes.

Después de comer Remus y Tonks fueron a la iglesia para hablar con el sacerdote, que era mago, para pedirle que les casara en Hogwarts el cual aceptó sin ningún problema.

En cambio en Hogwarts Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en clase de Pociones. Harry y Hermione ya habían acabado su pócima y con mucho éxito, pero Ron tenía unos cuantos problemillas, pero se podían arreglar.

Después de esa hora decidieron ir a buscar a Ginny y ir a cenar a sus habitaciones para empezar pronto con su entrenamiento.

Ginny estaba en Herbología así que tuvieron que ir hasta los invernaderos. Cuando llegaron se fueron rápidamente a su torre y al final decidieron no cenar hasta después del entrenamiento.

-Bueno chicos, preparados para convertiros por fin en animagos-preguntó Harry.

-Estás loco o que Harry a penas llevamos dos semanas aprendiéndonos la teoria-protestó Hermione.

-Tranquila Hermione, si mi niño lo dice seguro que lo podremos hacer-contestó Ginny mirando con mimo a cierto Gryffindor.

-Venga su vamos a la sala de duelo y así lo probáis-contestó Harry.

-Vale-contestó Ron.

Los demás se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando estuvieron arriba Harry decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo de uno en uno a si entre medio podrían descansar.

La primera en probar fue Hermione la que se convirtió parcialmente.

Después fue Ginny a la que sólo le cambio un brazo y, finalmente Ron al que simplemente le cambio un pie.

Harry pensó que a lo mejor era un poco pronto pero decidió volver a intentarlo.

Hermione como no lo volvió a intentar y al cabo de un momento tuvieron delante de sus ojos a un bonito caballo blanco con unos bonitos ojos pardos y una crina totalmente peinada.

-Muy bien-exclamó Ron.

-Aquí está Galopadora-chilló Harry sin pensar en lo que decía.

Hermione había tomado su forma normal.

-Una cosa tú ya sabías en que me iba a convertir-preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta.

-La verdad es que sí, tuve una profecía donde alguien me explicaba como serían los nuevos merodeadores, pero no os lo quiero decir quiero que sean sorpresas- contesto Harry travieso mientras que la cara de Hermione se tornaba en una muestra de preocupación.

-Bueno sigamos-dijo Ron viendo la cara de Hermione, seguro que ella les tenía que decir algo.

-Venga amor te toca-le inscitó Harry a su novia para que lo volviera a probar.

-De acuerdo-respondió la chica muy motivada y lo consiguió, pero al mismo instante en que se transformó volvió a su forma humana.

Harry que vio la cara de decepción de Ginny decidió que tenía que entrar en acción.

-Muy bien mi princesa, a la siguiente seguro que lo consigues-le dijo Harry con su mejor sonrisa cosa que hizo alzar el ánimo a Ginny totalmente.

Ron lo volvió a probar sin muchos progresos. Esta vez se le transformaron los pies y las piernas en patas, pero ya está.

-Muy bien chicos ahora Hermione ya no lo probará, pero vosotros sí, porqué cuanto antes seamos animagos, antes empezarán las bromas-dijo Harry sabiendo que eso animaría a los hermanos Weasley que llevaban la travesura en la sangre.

-Sí-gritaron los hermanos la unísono.

Esta vez Ginny fue la primera en probarlo y esta vez si que lo consiguió y todos excepto Harry se impresionaron mucho cuando en ves de ver a la chica pelirroja vieron a una hermosa águila sobrevolando sus cabezas.

-Bravo Gin-gritó Mione.

-Es una Weasley-dijo Ron con su enorme ego.

-Y esta es la gran y majestuosa Voladora-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Venga Ronnie ahora te toca a ti-dijo la novia del pelirrojo.

-Sí, cariño-le contestó Ron.

Ron se concentró muchísimo porque no quería ser la risa de todos y cuando intentó hablar para quejarse de él salió sólo un enorme rugido que estremeció a las chicas enormemente.

-Aquí os presento al último y no por eso menos importante, es decir, Rugido-dijo Harry. En conclusión, los nuevos Merodeadores son: Rugido, Galopadora, Voladora y Blanquecino-acabó Harry.

-Venga vayamos ya a cenar-propuso Hermione.

-Chicos ir vosotros yo me voy a dar una buena ducha, yo ya cenaré luego-les dijo el joven Potter.

Eso a Hermione le fue de fábula porque antes cuando habían estado en el Gran Comedor no había podido hablar con Ginny y Ron.

-Chicos tengo que hablar con vosotros muy seriamente-les dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido y con cara de suma preocupación.

-Amor que te pasa-preguntó Ron con cara de miedo por lo que a su novia le pudiera pasar.

-Hermanito si la dejaras hablar a lo mejor nos explica el porque de su preocupación-respondió sabiamente su hermana.

-Gracias Ginny-susurró Hermione. Chicos es sobre Harry así que mejor vayamos al Gran Comedor y así no nos podrá oír-les dijo Hermione. Sobretodo no sintáis sentimientos muy fuertes o él mismo los sentirá-explicó rápidamente la chica. Recordarlo-les ordenó.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los dos hermanos.

Y después de eso los tres se dirigieron a un aula vacía después de pensar que en el comedor no podrían hablar tranquilamente.

-Pues dinos Mione-le dijo Ron que ya estaba impaciente.

-Pues verás es que yo decidí buscar un poco sobre los poderes enormes de Harry y intentar descubrir de donde provenían-les explicó Hermione.

-Por favor Hermione dime ya de donde vienen los poderes de mi novio-rogó la chica pelirroja.

-Ginny, estás saliendo con el heredero de Godric Gryffindor-dijo Hermione dejándoles pensar por la respuesta que habían recibido.

Ginny y Ron se miraron mutuamente y durante algunos segundos hasta que Ron reaccionó.

-Pero amor eso significa que Hogwarts es parte suya no?¿-preguntó Ron inseguro.

-La verdad Ron es que sí, pero además de todas las propiedades que poseerá cuando Dumbledore se decida a decirle sobre su herencia están los poderes que Gryffindor le ha concedido como su heredero para que derrote al mal de forma definitiva-les explicó la chica lista.

-Pero como puede ser que Dumbledore no se lo haya dicho?¿-preguntó Ginny incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pues supongo que pensó que los poderes de Harry no saldrían a la luz tan pronto, pero la pérdida de Sírius activó el hechizo al que estaba impuesto-les dijo Hermione. Antes de que lo preguntéis los poderes de Harry son: el don de hacer magia sin la varita, la animagia como ya hemos comentado antes ,la premonición, el control sobre los cuatro elementos, la curación de las heridas y las enfermedades, la creación de objetos con el pensamiento y el poder oculto de la amistad-enumeró Hermione casi sin aire.

-Esto es increíble-exclamó Ron.

-Harry el único poder que aún no ha desarrollado es el del control de los elementos-sentenció Ginny. Hemos de decírselo ya-y después de haber dicho estas palabras se fue directa al Gran Comedor.

Como siempre la primera en reaccionar fue Hermione.

-Ginny espera-le gritó Hermione a su cuñada mientras salía del aula corriendo detrás de ella.

Ginny les esperó a pesar de lo impaciente que estaba por poder hablar con su novio. Después de volverse a encontrar partieron los tres en dirección al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron Harry ya se encontraba allí.

Cuando los vió se levantó de su trozo de banco para hacerles señales y que se sentaran a su lado, pero ellos lo único que hicieron fue pararse delante de Harry.

-Buenas amor-dijo el joven Potter saludando a su flamante pelirroja.

-Buenas cariño-le contestó Ginny con un beso fugaz y guiñándole el ojo a Harry de manera pícara.

-Harry, hermano, hemos de hablar contigo- le indicó Ron en tono inseguro y intentando no titubear.

-De acuerdo, pero sino os importa primero quiero comer algo-les dijo el ojiverde.

-Harry si quieres llamamos a Dobby para que nos traiga algo de comida a nuestra sala y así de mientras hablamos-sugirió cierta castaña la cual estaba cogida de la cintura por cierto pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, vamos-exclamó Ginny súper contenta de la idea que su amiga había tenido.

Cuando llegaron a su torre comieron el delicioso manjar que Dobby muy amablemente les había preparado.

-Muy bien chicos de que queréis hablar-preguntó Harry cuando terminó su trozo de pollo.

-Amor es algo que Hermione ha encontrado en la biblioteca sobre tus poderes- le comentó cariñosamente su novia.

-Y qué es?¿-volvió a preguntar esta vez Harry mucho más preocupado que antes.

-Pues…hemos descubierto que…eres el Heredero de Gryffindor-dijo al fin Hermione.

-Pero…no puede ser Albus no me ha dicho nada-contestó Harry.

-Tío, todo coincide tus poderes, la profecía…-pero Ron no pudo seguir hablando.

-Que tiene que ver la profecía con esto-dijo Harry.

-Esta profecía no amor otra que hay describiendo al heredero-le contestó la pelirroja.

-Esto es increíble el viejo loco ese ya me ha vuelto a mentir-gritó el ojiverde mientras todos los objetos de la habitación se precipitaban creando una especie de tornado alrededor de él.

-Amor mío, por las barbas de Merlín para-le gritó Ginny la cual estaba llorando por ver el estado en el que Harry se había puesto después de recibir la noticia.

Pero el chico en esos momentos no oía a nadie por lo que Hermione no tuvo más remedio y llamó a Dumbledore por red Flú.

Dumbledore apareció casi al momento corriendo en la habitación de los chicos y cuando vio aquella acumulación de fuerza quedó extasiado. El director no sabía que hacer para que el chico parara porque todos los hechizos que conocía para frenar la magia blanca producían un coma profundo y muchas veces irreparables en el individuo y por eso no quería utilizarlo.

-Hermione alguna idea-preguntó el director.

-Los únicos hechizos que se me ocurren le dejarían en coma profesor-le contestó Hermione.

-Entonces son los mismos que se me ocurren a mi-contestó el profesor y se disponía a hacerlo.

Cuando…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Os aviso cosas insospechadas pasarán en los próximos capítulos.

Besos para todos los que leéis y dejáis reviews y para los que leéis sin dejar reviews.

Please muchos reviews para animarme

Besos

SAKUMINO


	17. Capítulo17 La magia de los sentimientos

Buenas ya vuelvo a estar aquí. 

Este capítulo se lo dedico a arcángel negro que me dejó un review que me encanto.

Respondo a los reviews al final. Besos 

SAKUMINO

Capítulo 17. La magia de los sentimientos 

Cuando Harry abrió sus hermosas esmeraldas y miró fijamente a su director mientras empezaba a levitar envuelto en su propio magia.

-Harry por tu bien debo dejarte inconsciente-le explicó el director que sabía que si seguía derrochando de esa forma su magia acabaría inconsciente y le sería muy doloroso recuperarse.

-Viejo loco tú no te ,moverás ni un pelo de donde estás-le espetó el ojiverde a Albus.

Albus Dumbledore se quedó totalmente asombrado igual que sus mejores amigos y su estimada pelirroja.

-De acuerdo no me moveré-le respondió Dumbledore el cual estaba un poco asustado por esa demostración de magia. No se podía creer todo el poder que Harry James Potter guardaba en su interior.

-Ahora Dumbly te sentarás en esa silla con cadenas y hasta que no me digas todo lo que sabes sobre mi no te dejaré ir-empezó Harry. Primero lo intentaremos de esta manera y sino tendré que tomar otros métodos-acabó Harry.

-Pero Harry que le vas a hacer pareces el propio Voldemort-le dijo su novia.

-Cariño tranquila nunca me convertiré en una persona tan odiosa como él, simplemente he de descubrir todo la misión que el destino me ha asignado y sus ventajas e inconvenientes-le explicó Harry mientras tocaba con los pies en el suelo y hacia desaparecer su aura.

Después de hacer esto se acercó a su Gin y le dio un corto beso en los labios para intentar tranquilizar a la chica que lloraba a lágrima viva por las reacciones que su novio había tenido con la noticia de su herencia.

-Harry ya estoy atado qué quieres saber?¿-preguntó Dumbledore que aún estaba asombrado por el control que Harry tenía sobre su imponente magia.

-Primero quiero que me explique por qué soy el heredero de Gryffindor-le contestó Harry con voz fría e insensible en su totalidad.

-Harry esto es muy sencillo, Slytherin impuso una maldición a Gryffindor que decía que todos sus descendientes pelearían por el mundo hasta que llegaran los herederos e hicieran la batalla final-empezó Dumbledore. Como buen sabes Tom es el heredero de Slytherin y tú eres el heredero de Gryffindor por eso has luchado tantas veces con él-explicó Dumbledore.

-De donde proceden mis poderes-cuestionó Harry.

-Tus poderes según lo que he leído y sé que Hermione también lo ha leído son: la magia sin varita, la animagia, el don de la premonición, el control de los elementos, la curación, la creación de objetos y el poder oculto de la amistad-le respondió Dumbledore.

-No le he preguntado eso así que responda a mi pregunta anterior-le rugió Harry que ya se estaba hartando de aquel interrogatorio.

-De acuerdo. Lo cierto es que todos los poderes que tienes no son de Gryffindor. La leyenda nos dice que Helga y Rowena cuando vieron que sus vidas llegaban a la fin sin haber tenido descendientes decidieron que lo mejor era pasar sus poderes a Godric para que él tuviera un heredero suficientemente fuerte como para vencer al heredero de Slytherin. La única condición que pusieron fue que se perdiera el apellido Gryffindor el cual lo cambiaron por Potter-empezó Dumbledore. Los poderes que te cedió Helga fueron el don de la curación y el de la premonición. Rowena sin embargo era la más débil y el poder que te cedió fue el de la creación de objetos y todos los demás que te he nombrado anteriormente son los poderes de Godric-acabó el director.

-Por qué durante los primeros dieciséis años de mi vida no se activaron mis poderes-pregunto Harry.

-No lo sé-le respondió el anciano director.

Harry ya iba a contestar cuando Hermione le interrumpió.

-Seor, Harry, los poderes de Harry sólo se activarían cuando el dolor que sintiera su corazón fuera superior al que él pudiera soportar y, por tanto, la muerte de Sírius activó sus poderes-finalizó Hermione.

-Gracias Mione-le respondió Harry.

-Dumbledore vete de aquí y convoca una reunión con los integrantes de la Orden del fénix tengo que hablar con ellos-le exigió Harry.

-No seas arrogante Harry eso nunca lo voy a hacer-le dijo Dumbledore intentando ponerse en pie pero sin conseguirlo por un hechizo que Harry había puesto con posterioridad.

-Lo harás Dumbledore o yo mismo lo haré por ti- le contestó Harry.

-No puedes-le contestó tranquilamente el director.

-Sabes que puedo he leído algunas cosas sobre los fundadores de este colegio y cualquiera que tenga sus poderes puede entrar en cualquier sitio sin contraseña incluyendo el despacho del director, además sino me equivoco ahora tres cuartos del colegio son míos-le explicó Harry.

-De acuerdo Potter, de seguida tendrá tu reunión-le contestó Dumbledore con voz fría intentando que eso doliera a Harry.

Pero no fue así es más a Harry le divertido en demasía.

-Esperad a ver esto chicos el viejo chocho se nos pone chulito porque es incapaz de enfrentar a uno de sus alumnos.

-Batámonos en duelo si quieres Potter-le reprochó su director.

-Cuando quieras pero tú ya sabes que ahora que controlo mi magia nunca podrías hacerme nada, sólo Voldemort puede acabar conmigo-le contestó Harry. Ahora llama a los miembros de la orden y tráelos aquí para la reunión.

Después de haber dicho esto Harry hizo desaparecer la silla con lo cual su director calló al suelo. Hermione estaba dispuesta a ir a ayudarlo cuando Ron la cogió de la cintura haciéndola parar y quedarse a su lado.

Dumbledore se levantó del suelo como pudo y se fue cojeando hacia la puerta de la sala y después de salir se dirigió hacia su despacho.

Albus Dumbledore en el trayecto hacia su despacho se sentía por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo viejo, triste y totalmente derrotado por el sentimiento de culpabilidad a causa de los reproches del chico al que consideraba como su nieto. Él sabía que el famoso Harry Potter tenía motivos suficientes para enfadarse, pero nunca llegó a pensar que aquel chico actuaría de la manera fría, grosera y sin sentimientos con la que había llevado a cabo su "mini interrogatorio".realmente este chico da miedo pensaba el director del colegio. Él era totalmente consciente de que ese chico se había convertido en muy poco en una persona muy poderosa. El director sabía que el poder era muy tentador, pero se podía controlar. Había decidido que Harry tenía que aprender a controlar su magia porque ahora esta se regía simplemente por los sentimientos del joven los cuales, después de la muerte de Sírius y de los continuos enfados con Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy , eran totalmente inestables. El director estaba seguro que Harry con un buen entrenamiento podría ser mucho mejor que Voldemort y mucho más poderoso. Después de la última reflexión que había tenido una idea descabellada cruzó su mente quizás Harry con todo su poder podría matar a Lord Voldemort para alzarse él como un nuevo Señor Oscuro más temible y poderoso que el otro. Pero Albus desistió en esa idea, sabía que Harry James Potter amaba a su novia con todo su corazón y que nunca la podría traicionar de tal manera aunque tuviera mucho poder. Además también estaban Ron y Hermione que para el joven Potter ellos dos eran los hermanos que nunca había tenido y como no también estaba la familia Weasley al completo, la cual él la consideraba como la familia que hacia quince años había perdido. Y también recordó que ahora Harry estaba a punto de tener una familia propia, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks le habían propuesto adoptarlo y cuidarlo como un hijo y él lo había aceptado gustosamente e incluso antes de esto él ya había llamado a Remus papá y a Tonks mamá. Por todas estas causas Dumbledore llegó ala sabía conclusión de que Harry nunca podría compararse con Tom Ryddle.

Sin tan siquiera darse cuenta debido a lo mucho que había pensado ya estaba en la gárgola de acceso a su despacho. Sin pensarlo dos veces dijo la contraseña y entró y lo que vio le dejó totalmente atónito, nunca hubiera imaginado encontrarse otra vez con él y menos allí. Porque el director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter. Muchas ideas llegaron a la cabeza del anciano de cómo ese chico de tan solo dieciséis años había llegado allí en tan poco tiempo, sólo había una forma que aparecerse, pero nadie ni él mismo podía aparecerse entre los muros del castillo y, a esto se le tenía que añadir que hacia apenas una hora que había cambiado la contraseña de su despacho y, aún no se la había dicho a Harry.

Albus quiero tener una conversación privada y seria contigo-le dijo Harry ,mucho más calmado gracias a su novia, a su director intentando romper los pensamientos que el profesor debía estar teniendo a causa de su aparición repentina.

De acuerdo Harry, espero que esta vez sea simplemente conversar porque la verdad es que no quiero tener una charla tan intensa como la de hace apenas cinco minutos-le exigió Dumbledore con su habitual sonrisa y con expresión de total calma aunque en realidad sentía muchos nervios por lo que el chico le quería comentar.

Tranquilo Dumbledore que sólo quiero tratar unos cuantos temas respecto a esa orden que tú tienes para luchar contra mi gran amigo-le respondió el joven Potter con toda la ironía que tenía.

Está bien Harry, pero creo que tendrías que hablar de la Orden del Fénix con un poco más de respeto, ya que la gente que está en la orden pone su vida en peligro y la mayor parte de veces para defenderte a ti y a tus amigos-le contestó el director el cual se había sentido totalmente ofendido.

Precisamente es sobre este tema del que quería hablar contigo-le dijo Harry.

Muy bien adelante soy todo oídos-le incitó el famoso director Albus Dumbledore.

Lo primero que te quiero decir es que a partir de ahora no quiero que nadie ni siquiera mi padre nos siga a mi o a mis amigos y con eso sabes que incluyo a Ron, Mione y Gin- le aclaró Harry esperando que de esa manera no quedara ningún tipo de duda con la identidad de sus amigos.

Harry sabes que no pienso dejar de protegerte-le contestó Dumbledore.

Lo harás, gracias a mis nuevos poderes yo notó el núcleo de magia de cada persona y con eso puedo saber quien es y, por tanto, sabe si alguien de tu orden o algún mortífago me persigue y te aviso de que si alguien de la orden me sigue lo devolveré derechito a tu hermoso cuartel-le amenazó esta vez Harry con cara de enfado por lo cabezota que era su querido director.

Sé que no harás nada contra Remus-le desafió el director.

No le haré nada simplemente lo enviaré a Hogwarts volando-le contestó Harry.

Además sino me crees pruébalo cuando no estemos en Hogwarts y verás el resultado – le advirtió Harry que ya estaba harto de esa conversación civilizada.

Y tus amigos como se defenderán-preguntó Dumbledore intentando poner lo en un apuro.

Muy fácil Dumbledore, he inventado una poción aunque te parezca mentira-añadió Harry al ver la cara de su profesor- con la cual pueden percibir todas las magias, además si la tomas durante dos meses seguidos y practicas en ese transcurso de tiempo al final este poder se transforma en algo innato en ti-explicó Harry Potter , el chico pésimo de pociones.

Es increíbles lo bueno que puedes llegar a ser en las materias cuando quieres-le contestó Dumbledore sin ocultar la sorpresa que tenía a causa dela revelación de Harry.

Sí, aún quedan ciertos puntos de la Orden por aclarar-le dijo el ojiverde.

Bueno pues dispara y acabemos con esta estúpida conversación-le contestó Dumbledore.

Yo no creo que sea estúpida sobretodo después de lo que vamos a hablar, pero tú últimamente, perdón desde hace dieciséis años fallas muchísimo en tus conclusiones sobre la orden y sobre el asunto de Voldemort, pero ofensas a parte-dijo Harry intentando calmar los ánimos. Quería decirte que creó que la orden a de empezar a hacer modificaciones en el modo de luchar contra los mortífagos- expuso el joven Potter.

La verdad es que no te entiendo, qué tipo de modificaciones-le cuestionó el anciano director el cual ya no tenía la cabeza para estos enigmas.

Pues Albus es muy sencillo simplemente se trata de empezar a tomar medidas drásticas, para que me entiendas, si ellos matan nosotros también tendremos que hacerlo, sé muy bien que eso es ponerse a su altura pero cada vez que hay un ataque tenemos múltiples bajas y, en cambio a los mortífagos lo máximo que les puede pasar es que se les traslade a Azkaban en donde como mucho estarán de dos a tres días, máximo una semana antes de que Voldemort vaya y les abra el camino para que se fuguen-concluyó Harry ante la cara de horror del fundador de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry sabes perfectamente que no pienso aceptar lo que tú me estás proponiendo como bien has dicho eso es ponerse a su altura-le contestó el anciano.

Mira Dumbledore no me vengas con esas porque en la primera guerra contra Voldemort de hace apenas quince años los aurores podían utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables y la verdad es que creo que estabais mucho más cerca de ganar la guerra que no ahora-le dijo el joven ojiverde sin ningún tipo de miramiento por su director.

Se lo que pasó en la primera guerra, pero gracias por la información y para que lo sepas y seas consciente de ello yo nunca permití que la gente de mi orden matara a nadie y nunca nadie de la orden a no ser que trabajase como auror en el ministerio mató a ningún mortífago-le dijo Dumbledore acabando tajantemente con ese tema.

De acuerdo Dumbledore, ten los collares que nos disteis para poder seguir los movimientos de la orden. Los cuatro hemos decidido dejarla orden del fénix porque no podemos luchar en una orden la cual se empeña a estar en desventaja frente a los mortífagos, en otras palabras Albus, tus adversarios-le contestó el chico que ya estaba más que harto. Ahora por favor, si eres tan amable creo que deberías avisar a los chicos de tu orden para informarles de la noticia que te acabo de dar y por cierto ten cuidado de que esos collares no caigan en malas manos-finalizó Harry Potter el cual se levantó de la silla que él mismo había creado y una vez la había hecho desaparecer se fue en dirección a la salida del despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería oyó como su hasta ahora querido director reclamaba su atención desde su escritorio.

Harry sólo una última pregunta, si me la permites-dijo Dumbledore esperando que Harry le contestara a su pregunta.

Te concedo una última pregunta y que sea rápida porque tengo prisa-le contestó el chico que tenía unas ganas horrorosas de irse de ese despacho el cual había visitado demasiadas veces para su gusto.

Simplemente era para preguntarte la forma en la que has podido llegar a mi despacho antes que yo y como has entrado aquí sin la contraseña que hoy mismo he cambiado-le preguntó al fin Albus.

Querido Dumbly estaba esperando esa pregunta de ti desde que he entrado en este despacho-le dijo el niño-que-vivió juntando toda la ironía que tenía guardada en su interior.

Pues te agradecería que me respondieras, si no te es mucha molestia Gran Potter-dijo el anciano haciendo también acopo de toda la ironía que había en su cuerpo.

Hay me decepcionas, está muy claro, me he aparecido delante de la gárgola de tu despacho y cuando me ha visto yo lo he dicho que era Harry James Potter heredero directo de Godric Gryffindor y después de mirarme de arriba a bajo supongo que comprobándolo con algún hechizo me ha dejado pasar sin ningún problema-le explicó Harry a su director. Y antes de que pregunte como lo sé yo mismo se lo digo: Hermione buscó todos los libros de la biblioteca relacionados con Gryffindor y me explicó lo que creía de mayor importancia-acabó Harry.

Aunque Hermione pueda ser muy lista no habrá podido desactivar todas las barreras que llevan puestas 1000 años antidesaparición-le contestó Dumbledore.

Albus no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero es que resulta que ahora tres cuartos de este castillo me pertenece y desde que Ginny y mis mejores amigos me han explicado toda la historia de Gryffindor mis poderes se han mezclado con la magia que pertenecía de Rowena, Helga y Godric de las barreras haciéndome posible la aparición en cualquier lugar del castillo. En realidad desde que tengo mis nuevos poderes la magia por lo que Hermione me ha explicado ya se había empezado a mezclar pero resulta que hasta que la persona no sabe quien es en realidad los poderes no acaban de compenetrarse-explicó Harry.

Después de esa última y no por eso corta explicación Harry se desapareció con un suave "plop". Apareció al segundo en la habitación que él junto con sus amigos y su novia compartían y se sentó junto a su hermosa novia pelirroja.

Hola amor, ya le has dado los collares de la orden-preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba cariñosamente en las piernas de su novio y se abrazaba a él con toda tranquilidad y muy tiernamente.

Sí amor, vosotros ya habéis hecho las cuatro copias que necesitamos-preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba más a su novia para darle un corto beso en los labios.

Sí Harry, a partir de la que tú hiciste nosotros hemos hecho las otras tres copias que necesitábamos-explicó como no su querida amiga Hermione Granger la cual también estaba abrazada con su novio pelirrojo.

Chicos muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme en toda esta locura que estoy montando-dijo Harry con mucho agradecimiento.

De nada hermano-le contestó Ron.

Que vivan los Merodeadores-gritó Hermione dejando a todos perplejos por la reacción de la chica.

Después del comentario todos rieron durante unos momentos hasta que Ginny pegó un bote en el sofá donde estaban.

Es hora de la reunión chicos mirad los colares-exclamó Ginny.

Pero Gin nosotros no vamos a ir a esa reunión-le contestó su hermano con suavidad temiendo la cólera de su hermana pequeña.

Yo quiero ver la reacción e los presentes y sobretodo de papá y mamá, además podemos ir perfectamente con la capa invisible de Harry y él nos puede aparecer en el despacho de Dumbledore sin ningún problema. No?-preguntó la pelirroja.

Pero amor no podemos ir los cuatro yo como mucho podré llevar a otra persona porque aún no domino la técnica de la aparición-le explicó Harry. Si quieres amor ven conmigo y vamos a la reunión. En cuanto acabe la reunión nos volveremos a aparecer porque tengo la certeza de que mi "padre"(Remus) no tardará mucho en venir pidiendo explicaciones y, sino os importa se lo voy a explicar todo porque no le quiero engañar después de todo lo que él hace por mi es lo memos que le puedo dar a cambio-explicó el ojiverde.

Estamos de acuerdo, además con el apoyo de Remus será todo mucho más fácil dijo Hermione después de pensar los peros y los contras que podía tener la explicación que Harry le iba a dar a su profesor.

Harry al ver que ni Ron ni Ginny protestaban supo que todo estaba bien y que tenía permiso para decirle a Remus todo lo que habían planeado hacer.

Bueno chicos, Ginny y yo volveremos justo al finalizar la reunión que nuestro querido Dumbly va ofrecer en nuestro honor-dijo Harry con sorna. Gin amor, sería conveniente que te abrazaras muy fuertemente a mi o te podrías perder por el trayecto al despacho de Dumbledore- le advirtió Harry con mucho cariño mientras la abrazaba en sus brazos con mucha fuerza.

Como tú digas amor-le contestó la chica pelirroja. Acto seguido la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo aún se apretó más al cuerpo de su amado y cuando Harry vio que su princesa estaba bien sujeta desaparecieron con un suave "plop".

Suerte-dijo la otra pareja al aire.

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Serenitakou: **Muchas gracias y tranquila que Dumbledore se rebajará de lo lindo. Pobre viejo! (perdón por si a alguien le molesta el comentario)

**Marc: **Com sempre gracies pels teus comentaris continus de cada capitol. Hablamos en el msn.

**Pedro:** el animal de Ron es un león. Gracias por los reviews.

**NeLy BlAcK: **gracias guapísima nos vemos. Besos

**Barby-Black: **la verdad es que la relación de Harry con el director se va a complicar, pero así Dumbly se dará cuenta de lo que pierde si Harry no esta de su parte. Gracias por el review. Muchos kisses.

**Belen: **Muchas gracias por los ánimos y deseo que te siga agradando.

**Arcángel negro: **Muchísimas gracias por tu divertido review y gracias por lo que tú has llamado estupideces. Espero que este capítulo te agrade tanto como los otros. Besos y gracias por todo.

**SIMPLEMENTE DECIROS QUE SI ALGUIEN QUE TENGA MSN ME QUIERE PREGUNTAR ALGO DE LA HISTORIA ME PUEDE AGREGAR ES **

**PUES NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**BESOS PARA TODOS. **


	18. Capítulo 18Cambios y más cambios

Wenas:

Ya vuelvo a estar aquí. Este capítulo es especialmente romántico pero no es ni con la pareja Harry/Ginny ni con la pareja Ron/Hermione.

REVIEWS:

**Amón Black: **Gracias y espero poder actualizar siempre lo más pronto posible. Muchos besos.

**Marc: **Moltes gracies wapíssim. Molts petonets!Viva Mägo de Oz

**Belen:** Muchas gracias e intentaré actualizar pronto para que podáis seguir bien la historia. Besitos

**Pedro: **La verdad es que ando muy bien y más con vuestros agradables reviews. Espero que todo te vaya bien. Besos

Ahora esperoque os guste.

A LEER!

**Capítulo 18. Cambios y más cambios**

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley aparecieron justo detrás de una columna del despacho del director de Hogwarts. En el despacho la gente entraba sin parar. Ellos dos reconocieron a Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, el profesor Dumbledore y en ese momento cuando Ojo Loco Moody entraba Harry se dio cuenta del estúpido error que habían cometido.

-Gin amor, Moody nos puede ver gracias a su ojo mágico-le susurró el ojiverde con nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo cariño, lo mejor será que vayamos a buscar a Ron y Hermione y vengamos a la reunión como si nada, al fin y al cabo nos afecta-le contestó Ginny la cual también estaba bastante nerviosa aunque intentaba en vano disimularlo.

-De acuerdo amor, lo mejor es que tú llames a Hermione con nuestro sistema y yo llamaré a Ron, cuando los dos estén aquí nos quitamos la capa-le explicó Harry.

-Está bien-le respondió su novia.

Después de este intercambio de ideas los dos se desabrocharon el primer botón de sus camisas y buscaron la letra correspondiente en el tatuaje que tenían en el hombro.

Al cabo de un instante dos personas más estaban dentro de la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter.

-Pero qué hacemos aquí Harry- le preguntó Hermione ansiosa por saber la respuesta a semejante locura.

-La verdad Mione es que no recordaba que Moody nos podía ver tras la capa así que he decidido que lo mejor es que nos presentemos en la reunión como si nada pasará y expusiésemos nuestras ideas y el por qué de nuestra inesperada marcha, aunque Ron creo que a tu madre le va a dar un sincope-le dijo Harry intentando relajar el ambiente.

-Tienes mucha razón Blanquecino-le contestó Rugido.

-Bien Merodeadores, adiós a la capa-dijo Ginny.

Ginny Weasley quitó la capa de invisibilidad que les cubría dejando ver a cuatro chicos jóvenes todos altos y fornidos, con bastante musculatura por los entrenamientos en el despacho del director de su colegio.

-Buenas tardes Albus-dijo Harry.

-Buenas tardes muchachos, hoy no esperaba vuestra visita-les contestó amablemente Dumbledore.

-Pues si yo fuera usted la hubiera esperado-le contestó el pelirrojo que de seguida vislumbró dos cabelleras pelirrojas que eran nada más y nada menos que las cabezas de sus padres los cuales venían a saludar a sus dos hijos pequeños.

-Hola chicos, qué tal estáis-dijo Molly Weasley. Mientras abrazaba a Ginny, Ron, Hermione y daba un fuerte achuchón a Harry.

-Estamos muy bien-dijeron los cuatro Merodeadores al unísono.

-Señoras, señores por favor vayan sentándose-dijo Albus Dumbledore con voz serena pero totalmente autoritaria.

Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley siguieron al ojiverde que se acercaba a donde estaban sus "padres" para saludarlos y estar en la reunión con ellos.

-Hola papá- dijo Harry abrazando a Remus Lupin.

El licántropo mientras Harry le abrazaba le despeinaba su alborotado pelo el cual le recordaba mucho al padre biológico del chico.

-Buenas pequeñajo- le saludó Moony.

-Hola mamá-le dijo a Tonks.

-Buenas hijo-le contestó ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Qué tal estáis-preguntó Harry refiriéndose a sus padres.

-Bien hijo, estamos preparando la boda-le contestó Tonks.

-Seguramente será para el quince de abril-le dijo el licántropo con muchísima ilusión porque por fin podría tener la familia que siempre había deseado.

-Un poco de silencio por favor-pidió Dumbledore.

Cuando Dumbledore dijo eso Harry decidió que era buen momento para sentarse y como vio que ninguno de los cuatro se podría sentar pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era crear un sofá de cuatro plazas y sin ni siquiera pensárselo creó un sofá.

-Chicos, vamos a sentarnos-dijo Harry.

Los cuatro Merodeadores fueron en dirección al hermoso sofá de colores Gryffindor y se sentaron en él esperando que Albus Dumbledore diese comienzo a la última reunión de la Orden del Fénix a la que asistirían.

-Muy bien, está reunión la he convocado porque os tengo que dar una mala noticia-dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero no ha habido más muertes-exclamó Ojo Loco Moody.

-Ya sé que no ha habido ni más muertes ni más ataques, esta reunión es para informaros de la marcha de cuatro de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix-aclaró Dumbledore.

-Y quienes son los insensatos que se quieren marchar de una orden anti-Voldemort-preguntó Nymphadora.

-Nosotros mamá-contestó Harry sin previo aviso.

Eso hizo que todo el despacho entero se girara para ver a los cuatro chicos los cuales estaban muy tranquilos sentados en el cómodo sofá.

-Pero pequeñajo por qué habéis decidido abandonar la Orden con lo mucho que te quejabas por no pertenecer a ella el año pasado- preguntó el licántropo.

-Papá-dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos menos a sus amigos y a sus padres. El año pasado ya se ha ido y los cuatro hemos decidido irnos de la orden porque creemos que la forma en la que actuáis contra los mortífagos no es la correcta-le contestó su hijo.

-En qué sentido creéis que nos equivocamos-preguntó Arthur Weasley.

-Papá no podemos ganar esta guerra si vosotros os dedicáis a apresar mortífagos y ellos se fugan a los dos días-le contestó su hija Ginny Weasley.

-Ellos matan a nuestros amigos, familiares y compañeros, y hacen que tengamos muchas bajas y, en cambio, nosotros no les hacemos nada y ellos no tienen repercusiones en sus filas-explicó Hermione Granger.

-Por eso hemos decidido marcharos de la orden porque nosotros no podemos pertenecer a una orden con la que no estamos de acuerdo-dijo Ronald Weasley.

-Por eso los cuatro hemos decidido marcharnos de la Orden del Fénix, porque creemos que vuestra lucha es totalmente inútil y lo único que hacéis es morir en vano-finalizó el famoso Harry Potter.

-Tonks y yo estamos de acuerdo con los chicos-dijo Remus Lupin el cual era consciente de que lo que decían los chicos era totalmente cierto.

-Remus no me pienso rebajar al nivel de los sirvientes de Lord Voldemort-le contestó el director del colegio el cual empezaba a montar en cólera.

-Albus ten por seguro que esto que nosotros proponemos no es rebajarnos a su nivel porque ellos matan por placer y, nosotros lo haríamos por necesidad-explicó Harry.

-Además profesor Dumbledore Harry necesita que le de un poco de tiempo para que se acabe de preparar y pueda acabar con esta guerra infernal-le contestó Hermione.

-Sé muy bien que el señor Potter necesita más tiempo pero no pienso permitir que mis hombres maten a nadie sea mortífago o no lo sea-replicó una vez más Albus Dumbledore el cual se veía cansado y viejo.

-Por eso mismo abandonamos la orden, quizá ustedes no lo hagan pero nosotros responderemos de nuestras acciones que son las que verdaderamente ganarán esta guerra-finalizó el niño-que-vivió con el discurso de sus inseparables amigos.

Después de eso los cuatro merodeadores se miraron y todos se acercaron a Harry Potter el cual desapareció apareciéndose en la sala de los Merodeadores y, en cuanto apareció allí llamó mediante el tatuaje a su novia y a sus dos mejores amigos y de esa forma los Merodeadores abandonaron esa estúpida reunión que no había llevado a ninguna parte.

Cuando los cuatro chicos desaparecieron el despacho del director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore se sumió en un silencio incómodo que rompieron Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin levantándose de sus respectivas sillas y saliendo del despacho.

Los Merodeadores ya estaban esperando en su torre la llegada de un licántropo y una aurora metamórfica. Ciertamente estos dos no tardarían y Harry era consciente que tendrían una seria charla que a sus nuevos padres no les agradaría en lo más mínimo por todas las decisiones que habían tomado muchas de las cuales eran bastante peligrosas.

La pareja recién comprometida corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts en dirección a una de las torres, mejor dicho a la torre que ocupaban Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley y Ronald Weasley. Ya estaban llegando y ahora iban cogidos de la mano esperando que aquello fuera una broma pesada de los Merodeadores aunque para su desgracia Remus sabía que no. El licántropo podía decir que conocía a Harry mejor que nadie y la verdad era que lo conocía tan bien porque las miradas y todos los gestos que hacia era los mismos que su padre James Potter y es más aquella noche Remus había visto la misma determinación que tuvo James antes de…

-----------------------------_FLASH BACK---------------------------_

James estaba en su séptimo año de Hogwarts y como siempre estaba en compañía de los Merodeadores. Los cuatro estaban sentados cerca del lago en la sombra de uno de los árboles mientras James les soltaba un discurso.

-Pero Moony porque Lily no me hace caso, ahora que estamos saliendo con lo que me ha costado cambiar para ella y va y me deja de lado por unos estúpidos exámenes-decía James totalmente exasperado.

-Prongs comprende que para Lily sacar una buena nota en los éxtasis es muy importante-le intentaba calmar el licántropo.

-Además amigo siempre que te ve te besa y te mima-le respondió Sírius.

-Padfoot la pena es que si la veo una vez al día ya es mucho porque siempre está estudiando o en clase-seguía quejándose James.

-Tranquilo que los exámenes pasarán pronto-dijo el amigo-rata.

-Si esto es así en Hogwarts fuera ni siquiera nos veremos fuera cual sería la mejor forma para vernos-preguntó Prongs al aire.

-Pues casándoos estaríais todos juntos-dijo Sírius.

-Amigo eres el mejor-le contesto el ciervo.

James Potter había decidido que esa tarde se escaparía Hogsmeade con su capa de invisibilidad y le compraría una alianza a su estimada Lily Evans.

El ciervo les contó el plan a los Merodeadores para que le encubrieran en su ausencia sobretodo si la amada del susodicho preguntaba por él.

Un chico de pelo azabache corría hacia la habitación de séptimo curso de Gryffindor. James era consciente que tenía poco tiempo y quería que todo saliera perfecto, es más tenía un plan que sabía que era infalible. Mientras corría por el túnel de la bruja tuerta iba pensando su plan.

Había decidido que se declararía. Había enviado una nota a Lily donde le decía que asistiera sobre las siete y media a la sala de los menesteres. James llegaría un poco antes preparando la sala con el pensamiento como la necesitaba.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta el joven Potter ya había llegado a la entrada del sótano de Honeydukes, escuchó unos instantes para asegurarse que no había nadie para ver como la trampilla se abría sola y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda sin que nadie le viera. Una vez salió se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. El joven se había vestido con una capa negra muy elegante con capucha para que le tapase totalmente el rostro hasta llegar a la joyería del pueblo.

Fue directo a la joyería sin ni siquiera pasarse por Zonko.

Cuando llegó a la tienda se fijó en el escaparate y se dio cuenta de que los precios eran muy elevados, pero por suerte su padre le había hecho después de su nacimiento una cuenta para él solo con bastante dinero y se podía permitir el lujo de un bonito anillo para la que esperaba que fuese su prometida.

Sin pensárselo más entró a la tienda y fue hacia el mostrador a pedir justo lo que quería.

-Hola, buenas tardes. ¿ En qué puedo ayudarle, Señor?- le preguntó el joyero amablemente.

-Quería un anillo de compromiso, pero quería uno fabricado especialmente para mi y lo necesitaba para dentro de una hora máximo se puede hacer?-le preguntó James deseando que todo eso fuera posible en tan poco tiempo.

-Muy bien Señor, primero elija un anillo sencillo de base para que después podamos añadir lo que usted quiera-le contestó el dependiente amablemente.

-Este de aquí, por favor-le dijo James que había visto una anillo un poco ancho de plata que le había encantado para su Lily.

-De acuerdo ahora dígame los extras que quiere-le pidió el joyero que sabía que ese anillo le haría hacer buena caja y trataba ser lo más amable posible.

-Quiero que ponga una esmeralda en el centro del anillo y que ésta este rodeada por un hilo negro del material que usted quiera, además quiero que en el reverso ponga: _A mi princesa pelirroja_-le indicó James.

-Muy bien, por favor espéreme aquí unos diez minutos y lo tendrá listo-le dijo el dependiente con total felicidad al saber que esa joya valdría mucho y sería una de sus mejores obras.

James Potter estaba contentísimo con la eficacia de esa joyería, pero sobretodo estaba muy feliz porque si todo iba como lo tenía preparado esa misma noche Lily sería su prometida.

El joven chico estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los diez minutos habían pasado.

-Señor, su anillo ya está listo-le dijo el joyero.

-Me lo deja ver-le preguntó James.

-Claro que sí-le contestó el dependiente mientras le pasaba al joven una caja negra de terciopelo pequeña.

James estaba impaciente por saber como había quedado su invención y cuando abrió la caja se quedó impresionado del buen trabajo que el joyero había hecho en tan poco tiempo. El anillo contenía todos los detalles que él había pedido y era lo más hermoso que nunca había visto.

-Muchas gracias por el buen trabajo que ha hecho, cuánto le debo-le preguntó James.

-Señor serán tres cientos galeones-le dijo el joyero.

James ya suponía aquella cifra así que no tuvo problemas.

-Por favor cóbrelo a la cuenta quinientos ochenta del banco Gringotts-le contesto James.

-De acuerdo Señor y muchas gracias por su compra-le despidió el joyero.

-Gracias a usted-dijo James mientras salía corriendo hacia Honeydukes para volver a Hogwarts.

De repente recordó que tenía que estar como muy tarde a las siete en el colegio de magia. Miró su reloj y suspiró aliviado al ver que aún tenía media hora para volver al castillo así que se echó la capa de invisibilidad encima para irse de allí por el pasillo de la bruja tuerta.

Una vez llegó a la estatua de la bruja tuerta decidió mirar el mapa del merodeador para comprobar que ningún profesor ni Lily estuviera cerca. Lo único que vio fue a Remus y a Sírius así que habría la estatua y les indicó con una mano que pasaran.

-Hola chicos que tal ha estado todo por aquí-les preguntó el joven Potter.

-Todo tranquilo Prongs-le contestó Padfoot.

-Ya tienes el anillo-le preguntó Remus.

-Sí Moony, ya lo tengo-le contestó.

-Enséñanoslo-le rogaron los dos.

-De acuerdo-dijo James.

Después de haber dicho esto abrió la caja que contenía el anillo de su novia y los tres incluyendo al mismo James miraron lo bonito que era ese anillo.

-Que bonito que es-exclamó al licántropo.

-gracias sé que tengo buen gusto, pero ahora debo prepararme para la cena romántica que tengo con Lils esta noche-les dijo James y dando una última mirada al mapa del merodeador salieron los tres por la estatua.

De mientras Lily acababa de recibir la lechuza de James y se pudo muy feliz porque supuso que acabarían cenando juntos y como últimamente lo tenía muy descuidado decidió que no le haría mal dejar un poco de lado los estudios al menos por esa noche para estar con su novio.

James a las siete ya estaba en la sala de los menesteres. El chico se había puesto una bonita capa negra que tenía las costuras remarcadas en color plata.

A las siete y media en punto Lily entraba por la puerta con una bonita capa azul celeste que tenía un poco de escote y llevaba un brazalete, un collar y unos pendientes que James le había regalado para navidad.

James cuando la vio casi se desmayó de la hermosura de la chica que tenía enfrente suyo.

Pero eso mismo le pasó a Lily cuando vio lo hermosa que estaba la sala.

Estaba toda empapelada con los colores de Gryffindor y había una mesa con dos velas y un exquisito manjar listo para comer, además había un hermoso y cómodo sofá frente a la chimenea y como no estaba su novio que lucía una capa que le quedaba genial.

James fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-Lils amor, estás preciosa-le piropeó James mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Tú cariño estás simplemente genial-le contestó eliminando la distancia que les separaba para darle un leve beso, pero que contenía todo el amor que ellos dos se tenía que era infinito.

-Amor cenemos-le propuso James.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras el joven le retiraba la silla para que la chica se sentara.

Los dos cenaron en silencio con sus miradas conectadas intentando descifrar cada uno lo que sentía el otro.

Cuando finalmente cenaron James habló por fin.

- Amor vayamos a sentarnos, tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo James.

-De acuerdo ciervito mío-le respondió Lily mientras se levantaba de su silla en dirección al sofá seguida de un James muy nervioso, mucho más que antes de sus partidos de quidditch.

Se sentaron en el sofá y james decidió que era hora de hacerlo.

-Lily este tiempo que hemos estado un poco más distanciado me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y de lo mucho que te necesito y siempre te necesitaré-empezó el joven.

Lily Evans no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de su novio.

-Por eso he decidido dar este gran paso porque sé que tú eres la única persona que puede tener mi amor y todo el cariño que tengo-siguió James.

Ahora la pelirroja estaba totalmente perdida.

Después de un suspiro James se arrodilló justo delante del amor de su vida.

- Lily Evans quieres casarte conmigo-le preguntó James mientras le ponía en el dedo índice el hermoso anillo que le había comprado.

La pelirroja no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero por dentro estaba sintiendo una oleada de alegría y felicidad que no cabía dentro de si.

-Sí, quiero James Potter-le contestó la pelirroja poseyendo los labios de su ahora prometido.

-James el anillo es precioso-le dijo Lily.

-No más precioso que tú-le contestó el chico.

Después de esto los dos se pasaron toda la noche juntos.

_------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------------_

Harry había puesto la misma mirada que su padre había tenido en el día que decidió prometerse con la madre del chico.

Cuando llegaron Harry Potter ya les estaba esperando.

-Hola papás-les saludó sonriente.

-Hola pequeñajo-dijeron los dos.

-Mira Harry sólo te queríamos decir que estamos de acuerdo con lo que tú has dicho, pero no entendemos como ayudarás ahora en la caza de mortífagos-le preguntó su padre licántropo.

-Papá, mamá si os explico todo esto no le podéis decir nada a nadie porque traicionaríais a los Merodeadores-les advirtió Harry.

-De acuerdo hijo no diremos nada-le prometió su madre.

-Muy bien. Los cuatro hemos hecho copias que obviamente funcionan de los collares que nos dio Dumbledore y hemos decidido que lucharemos de incógnito con la Orden. Ahora yo soy muy poderoso y mis amigos casi como yo exceptuando mis poderes extras, está claro. Yo tengo muchas facilidades en retener o incluso matar a los mortífagos, no me agrada en absoluto la idea, pero no me puedo quedar de brazos plegados-les explicó Harry.

-De acuerdo, te entendemos perfectamente, cuenta con nosotros para lo que quieras-le dijo su padre mientras su madre asentía.

-Harry cariño mañana por la tarde o a la noche recibirás un pequeño presente de tu padre y , mío espero que te guste, ahora debemos marcharnos-le dijo Tonks a su hijo adoptivo.

-Adiós pequeñajo-le dijeron mientras lo abrazaban de forma paternal.

-Hasta otra mamá, hasta mañana papá-les despidió Harry dándoles un beso.

Después Harry subió a su habitación para contarles a sus amigos lo que había sucedido en aquella conversación.

Al día siguiente como Tonks llegó un paquete a nombre de Harry. En él habían cuatro pantalones negros con cuatro camisas negras y cuatros capas negras que llevaban de tras el símbolo de los Merodeadores en plateado. Además encontraron cuatro pares de puñales cada uno con las iniciales de cada uno de ellos.

Junto con el regalo iba una nota adjuntada.

"_Hola Merodeadores: _

_Tonks y yo hemos decidido que vuestra colaboración es muy importante y lo más importante es que sea secreta, por eso os enviamos estas capas. _

_Los puñales os los damos porque sé de muy buena tinta que Sarah está enseñando a Harry a luchar con armas blancas y que por tanto los demás también lo habéis aprendido y os serán muy útiles, lo digo por propia experiencia. _

_Esperamos que estos presentes os ayuden en el campo de batalla donde Tonks y yo mismo velaremos por vosotros aunque sabemos que sois vosotros más poderosos que nosotros. _

_De momento Tonks se despide y yo os espero en una hora en mi clase._

_Besos,_

_Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks"_

-Harry tus padres son increíbles-le dijo Ron sorprendido con los hermosos puñales que tenía en las manos.

-Ciertamente Rugido-le contestó su hermana.

-Voladora piensa que Remus y Tonks luchan casi a diario sabían lo mucho que necesitábamos estas armas-le dijo Hermione.

-Tienes razón Galopadora-le respondió la pelirroja.

-Vayamos a clase-les dijo Harry.

-A la orden Blanquecino-dijeron todos como si fuera el capitán de una brigada del ejército.

Todos rieron y se fueron a sus clase.

Después de esto ya había pasado un mes.

Hacia un día frío y en el desayuno la subdirectora estaba pasando la lista para saber la gente que se quedaría en Hogwarts y, por segundo año consecutivo Harry ni ninguno de los Merodeadores se apuntaron para sorpresa de los demás alumnos.

Las navidades se acercaban y con ellas muchas cosas venían.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19. Viaje accidentado hacia la nueva casa 

Las navidades estaban muy próximas y Harry y sus amigos estaban impacientes por irse de vacaciones juntos, pero Harry no sabía si sus padres habían comprado alguna casa o si irían a vivir a la casa de soltera de su madre adoptiva. Después de pensar durante un rato se despidió de su novia y de sus amigos y se fue a hablar con Remus sobre las vacaciones navideñas que pasarían.

Cuando llegó picó a la puerta para no encontrar ninguna escena no apta como la última vez así que esperó hasta que oyó "Adelante" .

El chico entró encontrándose con su padre que por lo que parecía acababa de salir de la ducha. Se saludaron y Harry Potter decidió que era momento de abordar el tema.

-Papá, mamá y tú ya os habéis comprado la casa donde viviremos después de la boda?-cuestionó Harry esperando muy nervioso la respuesta.

-La verdad Harry es que no hemos mirado nada aún porque con todo lo de la guerra contra Voldemort y las clases de defensa no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para ver casa y, además Nymph y yo no somos especialmente adinerados y eso dificulta mucho la búsqueda-le contestó el licántropo al hijo de su mejor amigo.

-Pero entonces papá donde pasaremos la navidad-preguntó Harry ansioso.

-Supongo que en la Madriguera aunque creó que a Molly y Arthur no les irá muy bien-le respondió Remus con cara de preocupación.

-Papá yo tengo herencia de Gryffindor?-asaltó de repente el joven Potter.

-Sí, como su heredero has heredado el castillo de Gryffindor y…-empezó Remus Lupin.

Pero el pobre no pudo terminar porque fue bruscamente interrumpido por su "hijo".

-Ya está, mamá, tú yo tendremos como residencia el castillo de Gryffindor. Además creo que los Weasley y los Granger podrán venir porque para decir que es un castillo debe ser muy grande y por ser de Gryffindor supongo que tendrá todo tipo de protecciones-se explicó rápido y atropelladamente el joven de pelo azabache alborotado.

-Pero Harry esa es tu casa no la mía-le dijo Remus que se sentía un poco molesto porque su hijo le tenía que sacar las castañas del fuego.

-Papá quiero estar allí con la única familia que recuerdo hasta ahora-le contestó Harry. Cuántas habitaciones tiene-le preguntó el chico.

-El castillo es muy parecido al de Hogwarts. Tiene cuatro torres y en cada torre hay una habitación con baño, sala de entrenamientos y una pequeña biblioteca, es decir muy parecidas a vuestra torre. Después tiene un salón tan grande como el Gran Comedor, una sala enorme que hace las funciones de la sala de los Menesteres, aunque normalmente todos los que han vivido allí la han utilizado como sala de entrenamiento porque hace aparecer suelo acolchado y cosas muy eficaces. Además de esto hay unas veinticinco habitaciones de invitados más o menos todas ellas con dos camas y un pequeño baño, finalmente está la habitación de Godric Gryffindor, es decir, la tuya. Es una habitación tan grande como la casa entera de los Dursley. Tiene en el centro una gran cama con dosel, enfrente está la chimenea, al lado derecho hay un baño con una piscina parecida a la del baño de los prefectos y en el lado izquierdo un gran armario. Hay unas escaleras que llevan al piso superior, donde está la biblioteca privada de Gryffindor, una enorme sala de entrenamiento físico y mágico y, un escritorio para poder trabajar, a y una cosa que a James le encantaba, un campo de quidditch. El campo está dentro de la casa. Hay una sala muy grande y con tan alta como las torres. La sala tiene el mismo hechizo que el Gran Comedor así que se ve el cielo de fuera y todo está con césped para que parezca más real, y además posees de tres elfos domésticos-finalizó Remus con la descripción de lo que parecía un hermoso castillo.

-Pues todo solucionado, los señores Weasley pueden venir e instalarse en una de las torres, vosotros papá en otra, los Granger en otra y en la última Ron y Hermione. Ginny y yo dormiremos en la habitación de Godric Gryffindor u los demás hermanos de Ginny en las habitaciones de invitados y si vienen con pareja se unen las dos camas en una de matrimonio y ya está-dijo Harry. Hoy mismo les voy a enviar una carta a todos-acabó contentísimo Harry.

- La verdad pequeñajo es que piensas en todo- le dijo Remus.

-Por cierto donde queda la casa porque no tengo ni idea-preguntó Harry.

-Está justo a las afueras de Londres es un castillo que a la vista de los muggles parece que este derruido y aparece un cartel de no entrar por peligro de desprendimiento. De todas formas si hay alguno que quiere entrar hay un hechizo que le hace recordar algo que ha de hacer-le contestó Remus.

-Entonces me voy rápidamente a enviar esas cartas-le dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo pequeñajo. Esta tarde vendrá tu madre. Pásate por aquí que tenemos cosas que hablar de la boda-le contestó Remus.

-Vale papá-le dio un beso y se fue.

Después de salir del despacho de su padre se apareció directamente en su cuarto. Allí cogió pergamino y pluma y redactó:

" _Hola Señores Weasley y Granger : _

_Les invitó a todos incluidos todos sus hijos a pasar navidad y fin de año en el castillo de Godric Gryffindor situado a las afueras de Londres. _

_Tendríamos que estar todos con las maletas en el andén nueve y tres cuartos a las siete de la tarde para aparecernos después directamente en el castillo de Gryffindor. _

_Señora Weasley para que este tranquila en este castillo hay las mismas medidas de seguridad, hechizos anti-muggles y además sólo puede entrar la gente que el heredero de Gryffindor deje y no puede entrar nadie Slytherin, ni Voldemort a no ser que yo le deje. _

_Espero que me contesten y no se preocupen por el espacio ni por la comida. _

_Dentro de poco verán a lo que me refiero. _

_Les esperamos Ginny, Ron, Hermione y yo en el andén nueve y tres cuartos a las siete de la tarde el día dieciocho de diciembre. _

_Harry James Potter Evans_

_Heredero de Godric Gryffindor"_

Envió la carta y se dirigió a hablar con los Merodeadores de la primera broma que harían.

Cuando llegó a la sala vió a sus dos amigos y a su novia mirando celosilla así que corrió y la tiró al suelo de un abrazo fundiéndose en un beso apasionado mientras Ron y Hermione miraban la escena divertidos.

Después de unos minutos de jugueteo Harry se levantó, ayudó a levantara su novia y se sentaron los dos en el sofá de enfrente de Ron y Mione.

-Chicos ya sé que broma haremos. Necesitaremos hacer pociones para todos los Slytherins y para los profesores-dijo Harry.

-Y que broma será amor-le preguntó Ginny ansiosa por saber que había preparado su novio.

-Eso cuéntanos Blanquecino-le dijo Hermione que aunque era prefecta estaba deseosa de hacer algo malo. Las influencias de los otros tres no eran buenas sobre ella.

-No es muy original, pero sería gracioso. La idea es poner a los chicos una poción afeminadora y a las chicas una poción masculinizadora. Con los profesores haríamos lo mismo. La poción lo que haría sería a los chicos hacerles crecer el pelo y los pechos, y maquillarlos, y a las chicas cortarles el pelo, quitarles el maquillaje y los pechos además de proporcionarles musculatura , pero sus aparatos reproductores no se dañarían porque no cambiarían-les explicó el hijo de los antiguos Merodeadores.

-Esta idea es genial-dijo Ron.

-Pero como haremos que se beban la poción-preguntó Hermione.

-Como les daremos el antídoto-cuestionó Ginny.

-Respondiendo a Galopadora. Muy fácil, mañana a las seis de la mañana me apareceré en las cocinas con una capa para poderme poner la capucha y que no me reconozcan. Hablaré con Dobby le diré quien soy y lo que tiene que hacer por mí. Él no lo durará y a cambio le daré una camiseta y unos pantalones de su tamaño. Ahora voy a por tu pregunta amor. La poción no tiene antídoto. No te asustes-añadió al ver la cara de su novia. Al cabo de un día el efecto de la poción desaparece sola. Sólo se puede evitar su efecto si antes de tomártela te haces un hechizo _Atransphormus_-acabó Harry.

-Perfecto, pero como haremos una poción que se tarda dos meses en apenas unas horas-le peguntó su novia.

Entonces el sin decir nada hizo aparecer una mesa muy larga entre los dos sofás.

Puso encima un botellita azul y otra rosa y, después de un gesto de su mano las dos pociones se transformaron en casi un centenar.

-Bien chicos me tengo que ir que tengo una charla pendiente con mis padres sobre la boda-contestó Harry.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los tres.

Harry se agachó y besó a su novia con delicadeza susurrándole algo que a la chica le causó un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa pícara y muy juguetona.

Después se apareció directamente delante de sus padres que como siempre lo abrazaron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien pequeñajo, Remsie ya me ha dicho lo del castillo de Gryffindor y me parece genial. Además hemos pensado que si no te importa como la casa tiene un enorme jardín rodeado de un hermoso bosque y de un lago precioso, podríamos realizar allí la boda ya que la va a oficiar el profesor Dumbledore-dijo Tonks.

-Me parece perfecto mamá, yo puedo ayudaros con el mobiliario porque gracias a mi poder podríamos hacerlo mucho más fácil-les dijo Harry.

-Tienes razón Harry, la boda es el 15 de Abril que es un sábado. Podrías venir el sábado de antes con tus amigos y tu novia para probaros los trajes y ayudarnos con la decoración-dijo Remus.

-Y quiénes serán los padrinos y madrinas-preguntó Harry con mucha curiosidad.

-A ello queríamos llegar-le dijo Tonks. Hijo, hemos decidido que los padrinos seréis Ron y tú y, las madrinas Hermione y Ginny-explicó Tonks.

-Que te parece pequeñajo-le cuestionó Remus al ver que no decía nada.

-Genial- gritó dando un abrazo gigantesco a sus padres.

-Y quien será el afortunado de llevar a la novia más guapa al altar-preguntó el joven pensando si conocería al padre de Tonks o sería algún invitado el que la llevara al altar, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza que a lo mejor era él el afortunado y la verdad es que no iba desencaminado.

-Verás Harry, ni mi padre ni el de tu madre viven, por tanto, hemos decidido que lo mejor es que nuestro hijo adoptivo lleve a su propia madre al altar al ritmo de la marcha nupcial-informó Remus.

-Pero…sería…-intentó decir Harry, pero de la emoción no salían palabras inteligibles de su boca.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo hablar.

-Muchísimas gracias, papás-dijo mientras iba y se daban un gran abrazo los tres consolidando su amor, porque aunque Harry no fuera hijo biológico de Remus y Tonks, los tres se querían como si así fuera.

-Bueno, hijo ve ya con tus amigos e infórmales. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana en el desayuno porque me quedaré a dormir con tu padre-le dijo su madre.

-Un momento-pidió Harry. Levantó sus manos y mientras hacia un extraño movimiento dijo alto y claro el hechizo que les salvaría de la primera broma de los Merodeadores _Atransphormus! _

-Harry, para que nos has hecho un hechizo anti-transformaciones, ahora no me podré transformar hasta mañana al mediodía-le reprochó su madre.

-Te aseguro mamá que mañana por la mañana me lo agradecerás-le respondió Harry enigmáticamente y a Remus no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque Harry ya se había aparecido donde estaban los Merodeadores.

-Hola chicos tengo noticias que daros de la boda de mis queridos padres-les dijo Harry empezando el discurso.

-Que bien los Merodeadores serán los padrinos de la boda de un antiguo merodeador-dijo Ginny muy contenta.

-Tienes razón Gin-opinaron Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir que mañana a las seis de…-estaba diciendo Harry.

Cuando Dobby apareció ante é.

-Hola Harry Potter-dijo el elfo.

-Hola Dobby, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó el joven mago.

-Pues es que he notado como usted me necesitaba y he decidido venir para saber que puedo hacer por usted Señor Harry Potter-le explicó el elfo doméstico muy contento de poder servir al niño-que-vivió.

-La verdad es que necesitamos que pongas estas pociones rosas que hay aquí en los platos de comida de los chicos Slytherin y de los profesores en el desayuno de mañana, y las pociones azules en el desayuno de las chicas Slytherins y las profesoras. Podrás hacerlo?-le preguntó Harry.

-Claro Harry Potter, precisamente yo me encargo de casi toda la zona que me ha pedido estaré encantado ahora mismo las pondré porque los desayunos de mañana ya están hechos-dijo Dobby.

-Muchísimas gracias-le agradeció amablemente Harry sabiendo que de no ser por ese elfo se tendría que jugar demasiado el pellejo para poder hacer esa pequeña broma merodeadora.

-Adiós Harry Potter-se despidió el elfo.

Dio un chasquido y los potes de pociones y él desaparecieron.

-Bueno a dormir para mañana que el Gran Comedor abre a las siete y nunca se sabe cuando llegarán los primeros Slytherins-les dijo Harry.

Y todos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Harry Potter fue el primero en despertarse y después de ducharse, ponerse unos pantalones negros ajustados y un jersey Weasley de dos años atrás, fue a despertar a los demás.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos pidieron a Harry que les apareciera cerca del Gran Comedor para no tener que caminar y Harry así lo hizo porque él tenía mucho sueño y no tenía ningunas ganas de caminar.

Llegaron y aún no había nadie así que esperaron y cerca de las nueve el Gran Comedor se llenó de gente, incluido los Slytherins.

En cuanto probaron bocado los profesores y los Slytherins se transformaron provocando las risas de todos los demás alumnos Tonks, Remus y Dumbledore el cual estaba muy afeminado.

Después de esto en el cielo apareció el símbolo de los Merodeadores y se oyó de fondo un rugido de tigre, uno de león, un aleteo de águila y un relincho de un caballo.

En medio del símbolo apareció escrito con letras que hacían ondas Merodeadores, Nueva Generación.

De repente se hizo un silencio muy incómodo y cuando se giró vio a su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, maquillado y con el cabello un poco más largo que se dirigía a él con la varita en alto.

-Potter!-gritó el profesor. Te mataré por esto-seguía gritando mientras se acercaba a la mesa Gryffindor.

Gin, Ron y Mione intentaban parecer serios, pero por dentro se estaban desternillando de la risa.

Cuando el profesor de pociones estaba casi llegando Harry hizo un movimiento de su mano y el profesor cayó al suelo petrificado.

-Profesor Snape, le aconsejo que se tranquilice-dijo Harry.

Porque yo no he hecho nada y no puede agredir a un profesor –siguió Harry.

Además sin pruebas no podría haber ningún castigo para nadie-le recordó Harry. Verdad profesor Dumbledore-le preguntó Harry.

-Sí, eso es muy cierto Señor Potter-le respondió el director con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

-Harry por favor devuelve al profesor Snape a su estado normal-le pidió Dumbledore. Al ver la cara de Harry añadió:

-tranquilo que no te va a hacer nada y además no creo que lo permitas-le dijo Dumbledore.

-Eso es cierto profesor Dumbledore-le respondió Harry.

Después de decir esto último deshechizo al profesor el cual se fue despotricando contra él y los Merodeadores.

De eso ya había pasado una semana y ahora estaban en el expresso de Hogwarts dirigiéndose a la nueva casa de Harry.

Estaban los cuatro Merodeadores en un compartimento.

-Ahora vengo chicos voy al baño-dijo Hermione.

-Ok-dijeron los otros tres.

Después de oír esto la chica se fue hacia al baño, pero antes de llegar oyó que una voz que arrastraba las palabras la llamaba.

-Granger-dijo el chico.

-Déj…-pero no pudo decir nada más.

Porque el chico la había silenciado con un hechizo silenciador y la había atado con unas cuerdas y ya la tenía dentro de su compartimento.

Y después de esto el chico empezó a intentar quitarle la ropa, pero antes de que ni siquiera le pudiera quitar los zapatos…

CONTINUARÁ

Siento la tardanza pero con los exámenes no he podido escribir nada y este capítulo lo escrito en dos horas así que no se si estará muy bien.

No puedo responder a sus reviews porque me esperan pero muchísimas gracias a todos y os prometo que en el próximo capítulo responderé todos los reviews aunque tenga que estar un día entero.

Besos

SAKUMINO


	20. Capítulo 20

Buenas chicos y chicas: Ya vuelvo a estar aquí ahora intentaré poner dos capis por semana o algo por el estilo. Gracias por los pocos que dejaron reviews y también a los que leyeron pero no dejaron. Si quieren dejen reviews. Me gustaría que si alguno tiene alguna broma que pueda servir para el fic me la envié junto con el review y la incluiré. 

Muchas gracias.

Respuesta de reviews: Krls: por fin te dignas. Ya pensaba que no te volvería a ver por mi fic. El miércoles me preguntas todas las dudas que tengas y te las responderé gustosa. Muchísimos besos wapiximo. 

**Pedro: **la verdad es que ando bastante bien. Y tú?¿. muchas gracias por lo de la broma. En realidad sino subí antes el capítulo fue porque lo tenía todo escrito pero me faltaba la broma y no se me ocurría ninguna así que tuve que esperar hasta que mi musa se dignó a reaparecer. Tú tranquilo que en este capítulo el pobre huroncito va a recibir por todas partes. Muchísimos besos y gracias por tus reviews.

 ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora a leer y que disfruten! 

Capítulo 20. La llegada a un hermoso lugar 

Y después de esto el chico empezó a intentar quitarle la ropa, pero antes de que ni siquiera le pudiera quitar los zapatos Harry, Ron y Ginny ya estaban allí.

Draco se quedó estupefacto al verlos, pero de seguida tuvo que reaccionar porque Ron Weasley le estaba dando la paliza de su vida. Mientras esto ocurría Harry y Ginny se acercaron a Crabbe y Goyle y los dejaron inconscientes para que nadie molestara ni a Ron ni a ellos que iban a ver como se encontraba su mejor amiga.

-Gin ves con Mione. Yo voy a cerrar la puerta mágicamente y ahora me reúno con vosotras-le pidió su novio.

-De acuerdo amor-le contestó Ginny sin nada que objetar.

Harry Potter se acercó a la puerta y con un simple gesto de su mano la puerta quedó cerrada mágicamente de forma que un alohomora no la lograra abrir. Después de hacer esto el chico ojiverde se dirigió hacia su mejor amiga que estaba en estado de shock y con muchas heridas y moratones por haber tratado de defenderse. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Harry se hincó de rodillas y puso sus manos sobre todas las heridas de Hermione curándolas en instantes.

-_Desmaius!_-dijo Harry Potter haciendo un movimiento de su mano, dejando así desmayada a Hermione Granger.

-Pero Harry porque has hecho eso?¿-le preguntó su novia.

-Gin, amor, creo que esto sería demasiado para Hermione y viviría atemorizada. Creo que lo mejor es que separemos a Ron del hurón y que les borremos la memoria tanto Hermione como al estúpido de Malfoy-explicó Harry.

-Lo de la memoria de Hermione yo lo veo bien. Hablemos con Ron-le contestó Ginny.

-Ginny cuando te diga tres tú petrificas a Malfoy y yo a Ron. Los separamos le doy un merecido mágico a Malfoy que nunca olvidará y le modificamos la memoria a Mione. De acuerdo?¿-le preguntó Harry.

-Sí-le contestó la pelirroja preparada para realizar el hechizo que separaría a los dos chicos uno el cual yacía casi inconsciente.

-A la cuenta de tres-le advirtió Harry. Un…Dos…Tres-acabó de contar Harry.

-_Petrificus Totalus!_-gritaron Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley a la vez.

Una vez pasó eso Harry se agachó hacia Ron y le cogió de las solapas de la túnica arrastrándolo unos metros suficientes para que no pegara a Malfoy. Por si acaso se sentó encima del vientre del pelirrojo para que no pudiera moverse para pegarle y lo deshechizó.

-Este hijo de…-intentó decir Ron.

-Ronals Bilius Weasley-le chilló Harry. Cálmate ahora mismo o te hechizo otra vez-le dijo Harry.

Ron se calmó y dejó de retorcerse debajo de Harry. Entonces Harry pensó que era buen momento para salir de encima de Ron no sin antes asegurarse de que este se mantendría quieto en su sitio.

-Ron prométeme que no te moverás de aquí-le pidió el ojiverde.

-Pero estuvo a punto de violar a mi novia-refunfuñó Ron con la cara roja de la ira y la sed de venganza que tenía en su interior.

-Rugido, espera unos segundos y descubrirás que hay mejores formas de hacerlo sufrir-le contestó Harry.

-De acuerdo-le dijo Ron de mala gana por no poder seguir pegando a esa asquerosa serpiente.

Después de esto Harry se separó unos metros de Ron y conjuró la túnica negra con el símbolo de los Merodeadores para ponérsela y de esa manera taparse la cara porque lo que iba a hacer no sería muy bien visto por el ministerio si se llegaban a enterar de lo sucedido.

Una vez se hubo puesto la túnica y se había tapado bien la cicatriz cogió sus gafas que siempre había llevado consigo las puso en el asiento que había delante de él.

-_Evanesco!_-y de esa manera Harry hizo que sus antiguas y remendadas gafas desaparecieran.

-Pero amor sin gafas no vas a ver bien-le dijo su novia.

-Gin desde que mis poderes de Gryffindor se desarrollaron mi vista ha ido mejorando y ahora sin gafas veo perfectamente, es más las gafas me molestan porque me hacen ver las cosas borrosas, pero luego hablaremos de eso, ahora tengo un asunto importante que resolver-le contestó Harry. Poneros en un sitio lejos de la luz para que no os reconozca-les ordenó Harry y, ellos así lo hicieron.

Después de esto Harry se acercó al asiento donde se encontraba Malfoy inconsciente debido a la paliza que Ron le había propinado.

-_Enervate-_dijo Harry.

Cuando dijo el hechizo Malfoy empezó a levantarse de su asiento buscando su varita, pero Harry no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

-_Silencio, Crucio_-dijo Harry bajito y, justo en ese momento Draco Malfoy se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo a causa de la maldición imperdonable más dolorosa, la cruciatus.

Harry Potter al cabo de unos segundos dejó de aplicar la maldición a su enemigo, pero lo mejor aún estaba por llegar.

-Chicos, creo que voy a dejar la huella de los Merodeadores por aquí-les dijo Harry a Ron y Ginny, señalando los bajos del pobre huroncito que estaba totalmente indefenso.

-Pero Harry que vas hacer-le preguntó Ron.

-La verdad Ron es que he pensado que como siempre está con Crabbe y Goyle no le importará mucho que lo haga gay-explicó Harry mientras aparecía una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro y Ginny y Ron a pesar de la delicada situación explotaban en carcajadas.

-_Invertus Sexual Pensatum _–susurró el ojiverde mientras hacia unos raros movimientos con sus manos.

-_Obliviate_-dijo Harry a continuación. Bueno chicos mi trabajo con el huroncito ya ha acabado. Sólo recordará que alguien encapuchado le envió una cruciatus que no pudo detener-les explicó el chico de pelo azabache.

-Ron, Harry cree y yo lo apoyo que lo mejor es que Harry le borre la memoria a Hermione porque sino probablemente caiga en una depresión y no deje que ninguno de sus amigos masculinos se le acerque por temor y eso te incluye-explicó Ginny.

-Está bien Harry hazlo, pero por favor no le hagas daño-le rogó el pelirrojo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas a ver a su novia tan indefensa en el suelo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry. Esta vez el chico ni tan siquiera hizo el hechizo sino que simplemente hizo unos movimientos extraños con sus manos y la chica olvido todo lo ocurrido.

Después Harry cogió en brazos a Hermione que seguía desmayada a causa de su hechizo y desapareció del compartimento llegando al suyo. Seguidamente llamó a su novia y a Ron mientras reanimaba a su mejor amiga.

En ese momento se oyó un silbido que les indicó que habían llegado a la estación así que Harry con un movimiento de su mano cambio las túnicas de los cuatro por unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra.

Bajaron con sus baúles encogidos en sus bolsillos gracias a Harry y se encontraron con toda la familia Weasley, los Granger, Remus Lupin y Nympadora Tonks que fue de seguida a saludar a su "hijo". Los demás hicieron lo respectivo con todos después de todos estos abrazados Harry dijo que era el momento de comenzar el traslado.

-A ver todos los que se puedan aparecer que se sitúen a mi lado derecho, los que no al izquierdo-dijo Harry.

Los Weasley, Remus y Tonks se situaron al lado derecho del chico y, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y los Granger se situaron a su lado izquierdo.

-De acuerdo, primero me apareceré yo llevando a los señores Granger. Después Mione, Ron y Gin desaparecerán y cuando esto pase los demás se aparecen-les ordenó el ojiverde con mucha seguridad.

-Señores Granger lo que deben hacer es aferrarse fuertemente a mi-les explicó Harry y tan sólo pensando en el castillo de Gryffindor la visión del andén cambio para dar paso a un hermoso castillo tan grande como el de Hogwarts.

Cuando por fin todos estuvieron allí Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano y se dirigió hacia las puertas que se abrieron solas.

-Bienvenido heredero de Godric Gryffindor-se oyó como de fondo.

-Gracias-dijo Harry al aire.

Después de esto entraron al hall que era enorme y oyeron ruidos.

-Hola Señor Heredero-le saludó un elfo doméstico.

-Llámame Harry, por cierto quien eres?¿-preguntó Harry.

-Soy Wichy Señor Harry, su elfo doméstico-le contestó el elfo.

-Hola Wichy por favor lleva nuestros equipajes a estas habitaciones-le dijo Harry entregándole un papel con las habitaciones de cada persona.

-Vayamos a la sala de estar para hablar de la distribución que he hecho de las habitaciones-dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo-asintieron todos.

Cuando llegaron vieron una sala igual que la sala común de Gryffindor pero unas tres veces más grandes. Se fueron sentando cómodamente.

-Y bien Harry donde dormiremos nosotros-preguntó Hermione que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

-Ron y tú dormiréis en una de las torres-le contestó Harry. Son torres muy parecidas a la que tenemos en Hogwarts así que no os faltará de nada. Además todas las torres tendrán contraseñas que yo pondré para que nadie tenga interrupciones en asuntos personales.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no pienso permitir que Hermione y Ron duerman juntos-dijo la señora Weasley.

-Señora Weasley quizá no es de su conocimiento pero Ron y Hermione, y Ginny y yo dormimos en dos camas de matrimonio respectivamente en Hogwarts y como puede ver no ha pasado. Además no me gustaría ser grosero, porque está en mi casa y la distribución será esa-finalizó Harry.

-De acuerdo-accedió Molly al no tener argumentos con los que defenderse.

-Bien, mis padres, los señores Granger y los señores Weasley también dormirás en torres-explicó Harry. Los gemelos y Bill y Charlie tenéis cada uno habitación con una cama de matrimonio por si queréis traer a vuestras parejas-dijo Harry.

-Gracias socio-dijeron los gemelos.

-Gracias Harry-dijeron los otros hermanos.

-Bien Ginny y yo dormiremos en la habitación de Gryffindor-finalizó Harry con la localización de todos en la casa.

-Vayamos a comer muero de hambre-gritó Ron.

-Cierto yo también tengo hambre. Andando-dijo Harry.

Y después de esto todos salieron en la dirección que Harry les indicaba. Finalmente, llegaron a un comedor tan grande como el de Hogwarts. Sin embargo este tenía cuatro mesas redondas.

Decidieron sentarse todos los jóvenes en una y todos los padres en otra para que queda uno pudiera hablar de los temas que más les interesaban.

Cuando acabaron Harry decidió que era hora de irse a dormir.

-Wichy-dijo Harry y al instante después el elfo doméstico que los había atendido estaba delante de él.

-Me llamo Señor Harry-preguntó el elfo.

-Sí, hay más elfos en el castillo-le preguntó el joven Potter.

-Sí Señor una cuarentena más o menos-le respondió el elfo doméstico haciendo que Harry quedara totalmente impresionado.

-Llamé a ocho elfos de confianza y presentaos aquí tú también-le pidió Harry.

-Sí Señor-le contestó el elfo.

Acabó de apenas dos segundos los elfos estaban allí de pie.

-Señor Harry estos son Stan, Blink, Mopy, Friky, Minu, Neska, Darkly y Grufu-le dijo Wichy.

-Muy bien. Stan llevé a los señores Weasley a la torre norte. Blink conduzca a los señores Granger a la torre sur. Mopy usted guiará a Remus y Tonks a la torre oeste y, Friky llevará a Hermione y a Ron a la torre libré que queda. Está claro-preguntó Harry.

-Sí, Señor-le respondieron estos elfos.

-Sígannos-dijeron los elfos a sus respectivas parejas.

-Hasta mañana. El desayuno será a las once-se despidió Harry.

-Y nosotros que no dormimos-se quejaron los gemelos.

-Ya voy chicos-dijo Harry.

-Eso no pongan nerviosos a mi tigrecito-les reprendió Ginny a los gemelos.

-Gracias. Minu lleva a George a la primera habitación de invitados. Neska tu lleva su gemelo a la habitación contigua. Darkly y Grufu llevar a Bill y a Charlie a las habitaciones de enfrente de los gemelos-acabó Harry.

-Sí Señor-dijeron los elfos.

-Buenas noches chicos-se despidieron Ginny y Harry.

-Muy bien Wichy ahora guíenos a la Señorita Weasley y a mi al cuarto de Gryffindor y después vaya a cada habitación dándole a cada uno su contraseña que le he apuntado en este papel-finalizó Harry.

-Sí mi amo-dijo el elfo y les guió a la habitación con la que Ginny quedó totalmente perpleja.

-Sabía que te gustaría amor-le dijo Harry dándole un beso apasionado.

Mientras esto pasaba Wichy fue a la torre norte donde estaban los señores Weasley y les dijo que su contraseña era _Pelirrojos al poder. _

Después se dirigió a la torre este donde se encontraban Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger y les comunicó que su contraseña era _Rugido y Galopadora para siempre. _

-Mira que Harry es cursi-criticó Ron.

-Bueno, Ron tú también lo eres cuando estamos a solas y me encanta-le contestó Hermione.

Wichy se retiró de la habitación y los dejó disfrutando de una enorme tanda de besos apasionados, justo era lo que hacían la pareja que estaba en la habitación de Godric Gryffindor que estaban dándose apasionados besos recostados en la cama.

El elfo doméstico siguió con su recorrido de habitaciones y se dirigió a la torre de los Granger y les comunicó que su contraseña era _Muggle Dentist. _

Después el elfo se dirigió a la habitación de los padres de Harry los cuales también se estaban besando como los adolescentes en mitad del pasillo. El elfo se aclaró la voz para llamarles la atención cosa que hizo que los dos se separaran bruscamente.

-Señores no quería importunar. Sólo vine a comunicarles la contraseña de su torre que es _Moony vs Moon_.

-Gracias Wichy-contestó la pareja pensando en como se le podía haber ocurrido esa contraseña a su hijo.

Pero lo olvidaron de seguida cuando vieron la hermosa cama de matrimonio con la chimenea encendida.

Remus cogió a Nymph en brazos y la acostó en la cama. Pasando la primera noche loca en el castillo de su hijo.

Wichy se dirigió a las habitaciones de invitados y les dijo a los gemelos que su contraseña eran _Loco lunático _y _Loco Merodeador _respectivamente, es decir, George y Fred.

Después, se dirigió a la habitación de Bill y le dio la contraseña que era _Grageas Bertie Botts. _La verdad es que en ese caso a Harry no se le había ocurrido nada y recordó las contraseñas del director de Hogwarts.

Finalmente, fue a la habitación de Charlie y le dijo que su contraseña era _Norberto. _Refiriéndose al dragón que había sido de Hagrid y que Charlie se llevó a Rumania.

Después de esto el elfo desapareció y todas las personas de la casa permanecieron en sus habitaciones.


	21. Capítulo 21 Un atauqe masivo

Wenas:

Simplemente decir que este capitulo lo dedico a Canuto ya que es un lector del que nunca antes había recibido review.

Marc gracias por tu apoyo.

Me gustaría que vosotros me dijerais si hago una trilogía con esta historia o acabo este fic y empiezo uno totalmente distinto.

Espero vuestra opinión

Besos

SAKUMINO

**Capítulo 21. Un ataque masivo **

Harry y sus amigos habían dormido muy bien y se disponían a bajar a desayunar. Cuando todos llegaron lo platos se sirvieron de las cosas que más les gustaban. Aquel día fue un día muy tranquilo para los merodeadores y para sus padres. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, Fred, Charlie, Bill y Harry hicieron un partido de quidditch. Hicieron dos equipos con cuatro personas cada uno. El equipo de Harry estaba formado por Fred como golpeador, Ginny como cazadora , Ron como guardián y Harry como buscador. El otro equipo estaba formado por Charlie que era el buscador, George que era el golpeador, Hermione que era la cazadora y Bill que era el guardián. Hermione estaba un poco insegura porque nunca se le había dado bien jugar al quidditch, pero sus amigos habían insistido tanto que al final le habían entrado ganas. Todos tenían en sus manos Saetas de Fuego que Harry había pedido a sus elfos domésticos. El partido duró casi dos horas y fue arbitrado por Tonks la cual no tardó ni un minuto en aceptar la proposición. Finalmente, el partido acabó 290 para el equipo de Harry contra 180 del equipo de Charlie. La verdad es que Charlie se quedó muy impresionado de cómo Harry había conseguido la snitch.

_FLASH BACK_

Llevaban ya casi dos horas de partido y el cansancio hacia mella en todos los presentes, pero se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Harry estaba observando a la pelirroja que ocupaba todos sus sueños cuando vio un destello dorado justo bajo ella. No lo dudo ni un segundo y se tiró totalmente en picado. Charlie cuando se dio cuenta empezó a seguirlo. Cada vez bajaban más y la pelotita dorada parecía que tenía ganas de seguir bajando hacia abajo. Ya casi chocaban el suelo y Charlie viró hacia arriba porque pensó que Harry también lo haría, pero todos los que sabían como jugaba Harry sabían que aunque se estampara el chico ojiverde bajaría hasta con seguir a la escurridiza pelotita. Y así fue bajo unos pocos centímetros más y capturó la pelotita subiendo rápidamente haciendo un espectacular amago de Wronsky. Tonks se quedó maravillada con la forma en la que volaba su hijo adoptivo y Remus que también lo había visto se acercó a su prometida para que la chica volviera del shock y anunciará al ganador.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Los demás días se dedicaron a entrenar con Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie y los gemelos en forma de duelo. Los señores Weasley y los señores Granger observaban los duelos maravillados. Los Merodeadores utilizaban en todos los duelos espadas y puñales que eran el deleite para los que miraban y el peligro de los contrincantes de estos. Los cuatro tenían puñales propios, pero ninguno tenía espada así que habían cogido unas que estaban en la sala de entrenamiento.

Los días fueron pasando y llegó el día 23 el día en que harry y la Orden habían acordado para ir a comprar los regalos de navidad de todo el mundo. Primero, fueron a visitar la tienda de los gemelos y todo iba bien hasta que empezaron a sentir un frío inmenso y Harry empezó a oír los gritos de su madre la noche en la que fue asesinada por Voldemort.

-Dementores- dijo Harry. Chicos venir es hora de cambiarnos y prepararnos para combatir-explicó Harry en voz baja a los Merodeadores. Harry Potter se apareció en la tienda de los gemelos y hizo aparecer a sus amigos allí y con un movimiento de sus manos todos estaban cambiados con las túnicas especiales de los Merodeadores para estos casos.

-Chicos antes de que salgamos a la batalla recordad que vosotros no podéis utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables porque os detectarían. Para matar utilizar los cuchillos y cuando os enseñe magia sin varita ya les echaréis unas cuantas imperdonables a esos asesinos-les dijo el ojiverde.

-De acuerdo capitán-repitieron los demás en broma.

Los cuatro hicieron un círculo y juntaron sus manos al grito de merodeadores. Después de eso salieron y se encontraron con más de cien mortífagos y unos cincuenta dementores.

Harry Potter no dudó ni un segundo en hacer aparecer su patronus y Ginny, Ron y Hermione también lo hicieron.

-Chicos así no vamos a conseguir nada-dijo Hermione.

-Merodeadores tengo una idea-les llamó Harry.

-Dínosla-le contestó Ginny.

-Concentraos en pasarme una parte de vuestra felicidad, rápido-les explicó Harry.

Los otros tres se hicieron un escudo Protego mientras le empezaban a pasar a Harry parte de su felicidad. Harry de seguida notó la felicidad de Ginny, Ron y Hermione y cuando la fundó con la suya propia lanzó un hechizo que nunca nadie había oído.

-_Merodeus expecto patronum!_-gritó Harry.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a la figura encapuchada. De las manos de Harry salió un rayo de luz dorada que impactó en cada uno de los dementores presentes y estos se empezaron a retorcer como si estuvieran recibiendo la maldición cruciatas y al cabo de unos minutos de intriga por parte de los magos y brujas que se defendían y por parte de los mortífagos, los dementores explotaron en el aire.

Los Merodeadores después de ver que el hechizo que Harry había inventado había funcionado se acercaron a él, pero en cuanto Ginny le tocó el brazo el chico calló al suelo. Ginny y los demás Merodeadores se arrodillaron y juntando energías de los cuatro se las transmitieron y lo despertaron.

-Chicos, empiezo a notar muchas bajas y hace falta que proteja a la gente inocente que está muriendo-les explicó Harry. Buscar a Dumbledore y decirle que voy a lanzar el _Tutatus Sum _que dispondrá de cinco a diez minutos de seguridad para apresar, matar o torturar a los mortífagos que después todo volverá a la normalidad-finalizó Harry.

-Entendido, cuando Dumbledore lo sepa te lo decimos-exclamaron los cuatro.

Los cuatro corrieron hasta que vieron un anciano luchando encarnizadamente.

-Albus, un amigo de la orden va a lanzar el _Tutatus Sum _dígale a sus hombres que entre cinco y diez minutos podrán lanzar los hechizos sin que los de los morí fagos les hagan daño, aprovechen entonces para apresar o matar a todos los que puedan-explicaron los encapuchados y después de esto desaparecieron porque Harry les había llamado.

-Lo habéis encontrado?¡-preguntó el niño-que-vivió.

-Sí, ya están avisados-le respondió Ginny.

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry, cogió una poción que llevaba en la túnica y se la bebió de un trago y después de eso lanzó el hechizo y los merodeadores y toda la gente que había allí que ya habían sido avisados empezaron a atar a mortífagos.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry utilizaban sus puñales para matar a los mortífagos. Al cabo de ocho minutos en que los mortífagos habían sido atrapados en su mayoría Harry Potter retiró el hechizo protector tambaleándose un poco. Ginny lo vio a tiempo o cogió con un brazo y le hizo beber otra poción revitalizante cosa que hizo que el chico al menos pudiera caminar por si solo.

Pero cunado se dirigían donde estaban Remus y los demás Harry vio a una madre que lloraba desesperada sobre su bebé el cual perdía mucha sangre debido a un golpe que tenía en la cabeza. Harry se soltó de Ginny inmediatamente y les pidió que se fueran y se acercó a la mujer.

-Señora qué le ha pasado a su hijo?¿-preguntó Harry esperando que el niño aúnn estuviera vivo.

-Un mortífago … me lanzó … un expelliarmus … y yo y mi hijo … chocamos contra esta pared-dijo la mujer sollozando.

-Tranquila, déjame a tu bebé-le pidió Harry.

-Tú eres un mortífago seguro-le chilló la mujer.

-No, tranquila, yo te digo quien soy si me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie nunca mi identidad a nadie-le dijo Harry .

-De acuerdo-contestó la mujer.

Harry se quitó la capucha y la mujer se quedó muy asombrada de tener delante al mismísimo Harry Potter pidiéndole que le entregara a su bebé.

La mujer después de ver que se trataba del niño-que-vivió le pasó a su hijo.

El joven Potter depositó sus manos casi tocando la herida del bebé y una luz blancuzca empezó a brotar de sus manos y la herida se fue cerrando poco a poco. De repente el niño comenzó a llorar dando por fin señales de vida. Harry acabó de cerrarle la herida y loe entregó el bebé a su madre.

-Muchísimas gracias Harry-le dijo la mujer.

-De nada y recuerda que en estos tiempos hemos de estar siempre alerta-le contestó Harry. Después de esto se puso la capucha y tambaleándose un poco se dirigió donde sus amigos y después de quitarse las túnicas especiales que llevaban siguieron comprando en la tiendas que no habían sido destruidas.

Cuando llegaron a casa los Merodeadores se sentaron en el sofá y ser quedaron durmiendo hasta la hora de cenar cuando fueron despertados por Remus.

El día siguiente se despertaron hacia las once de la mañana.

-Papá, aún no hemos montado el árbol y hoy ya es noche buena le dijo Harry a Remus.

-Cierto ahora mismo traigo un árbol de navidad y lo decoráis entre todos-contestó Remus.

Así pasaron toda la mañana. Por la tarde todos se estaban preparando para la cena de nochebuena. Harry y Ron se estaban poniendo unas túnicas de gala en la habitación de Harry mientras Ginny y Hermione se ponían guapas en la habitación de Hermione y de Ron.

A eso de las siete Harry y Ron esperaban al pie de las escaleras luciendo unas hermosas túnicas de gala. Harry lucía un túnica verde esmeralda que hacia conjunto con sus ojos y Ron llevaba una túnica azul marino. Pronto oyeron pasos por las escaleras y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a sus novias. Ginny llevaba un bonito vestido muggle largo con un poco de cola y un gran escote donde había un bonito colgante que tenía un piedra azul en el centro y llevaba el pelo suelto en bucles. Hermione llevaba un vestido muy parecido al de Ginny pero de color crema no tan escotado y llevaba el pelo liso recogido dejando suelto un par de mechones. Harry y Ron se acercaron a sus novias les dieron un beso y se dirigieron al salón donde todo el mundo les esperaba al ver entrar a las dos pajas todos se quedaron atónitos, porque realmente se les veía felices y hacían muy buena pareja. Remus cuando vio entrar a Harry y Ginny le recordó tanto a James y a Lily que no pudo evitar entristecerse, pero harry se dio cuenta y se acercó a él con Ginny de la mano.

-Papá no te pongas triste se que esto te recuerda a mi padre y a mi madre, pero ellos estarían muy contentos si nos vieran disfrutar-le dijo Harry sabiamente.

-Tienes razón pequeñazo-le dijo despeinándolo.

-Eeee que me había costado dos horas acomodarme el pelo-le dijo Harry.

-Cariño así te ves más guapo-le dijo Ginny depositándole un beso en los labios así que Harry no pudo más que guiñar un ojo a su padre y se fue a bailar una canción lenta con Ginny.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada después de un baile muy ameno gracias a las bromas Weasley y a las merodeadoras se fueron a la cama.

Al día siguiente a las diez los elfos les despertaron y les desearon una feliz navidad.

Las parejas hicieron lo propio y cuando bajaron a desayunar todos se desearon feliz Navidad. Después de desayunar todos se dirigieron al árbol de navidad donde encontraron todos sus regalos.

Harry se quedó asombrado con la cantidad de regalos que tenía. Los señores Granger le regalaron un cepillo de dientes eléctrico con batería, muy típico de los dentistas y que regalaron a todos los presentes. Sus padres le regalaron un libro de magia antigua con hechizos muy poco conocidos de defensa y un álbum de fotos de los Merodeadores con las mejores bromas y los mejores momentos de Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y Lily. Harry fue y abrazó a los dos porque ese regalo le había hecho mucha ilusión. Después se encontró con el regalo de Ginny. Cuando lo abrió se acercó a Ginny y le dio un corto beso en los labios de agradecimiento por las botas negras que incorporaban fundas para los puñales que su novia le había regalado. Los gemelos le regalaron un lote de bromas. Ron le regalo un cinturón para guardar pociones y una funda para una espada. Los señores Weasley regalaron a todos lo mismo, es decir, el yérsey de cada año. Hermione le regaló una guía de aurores de seis tomos con los mejores hechizos de defensa que se conocían de magia blanca y de magia negra. La Orden del Fénix le obsequió con la espada de Godric Gryffindor que puso en la funda que Ron le había regalado. Albus le había regalado un pensadero y Sarah, la profesora de defensa le había regalado un libro de defensa escrito en pársel. Después de esto agradeció a todos por los regalos y Ginny empezó a abrir los suyos. Ginny recibió unos pendientes, un colgante y una pulsera a conjunto de parte de su novio. Un libro titulado "Los mejores maleficios de todas las épocas" de Hermione. Una espada muy bonita de parte de Ron. Un lote de broma de sus hermanos gemelos. Una lechuza blanca de parte de Bill llamada Isis. Unas botas de piel de dragón con fundas para puñales de parte de Charlie. Un osito de peluche que cambia el color del pelaje según tu estado de ánimo de parte de Luna y, finalmente Remus y Tonks le regalaron una funda para la varita que se encaja con el pantalón y una funda para la espada que Ron le había regalado. Dio las gracias igual que había hecho Harry y Ron abrió sus regalos. Recibió un juego de bolas de quidditch de parte de su novia. Un equipo completo de quidditch de los Chudley Cannons de parte de su mejor amigo. Un lote de las mejores gominotas de Honeydukes de parte de su hermana. Un set de mantenimiento de escobas que le regaló Bill. Una chaqueta de piel de dragón de parte de Charlie. Las típicas bromas de los gemelos que regalaron a todos y, una espada con funda y una funda para guardar la varita de parte de Remus y Tonks. Finalmente Hermione se dispuso a abrir sus presentes. Harry le regaló un libro llamado "El arte de la magia sin varita". Ginny le regaló una espada con incrustaciones de rubíes con una funda negra para guardarla. Ron le regaló un anillo de plata ancho que en el centro llevaba un ámbar. Los gemelos el lote de bromas. Remus y Tonks le regalaron un libro titulado "Historia contemporánea de la Magia" que según le habían dicho Tonks y Remus se renovaba solo cada mes. Finalmente sus padres loe regalaron un vestido negro escotado y la trilogía del señor de los anillos.

Los mayores decidieron abrir sus regalos en privado y de esa manera los chicos se quedaron solos. Ginny le pidió a Harry que le atara la pulsera y el colgante y él con manos torpes lo hizo. La verdad es que el colgante era muy bonito. Era una cadena de plata que en el centro tenía una H y una G fundidas en plata también. Después de esto los chicos estuvieron toda la mañana jugando. Bajaron a comer el gran banquete que les habían preparado y fueron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Así fueron pasando los días hasta que el día en que deberían volver a Hogwarts llegó.


	22. Capítulo 22 La consecuencia de un buen

WENAS!

Perdón por haber tardado tanto pero la verdad es que se fue mi inspiración y no lo digo utilizando el sentido figurado.

A pesar de todo, decidí que tenía que continuar esta historia aunque fueran simplemente dos personas las que la leyeran.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias a Marc y a Pedro por sus hermosos reviews que siempre hacen que mi ánimo vuelva.

El capítulo no es muy largo, pero el siguiente será muy revelador.

**Capítulo 22. La consecuencia de un buen acto **

Ya habían pasado cerca de un mes y medio de las vacaciones de Navidad y todo el mundo en Hogwarts seguía con su vida de siempre, es decir, clases, quidditch y diversión.

Harry Potter en ese momento se encontraba en su torre junto con Sarah Ananti su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras avanzada. La chica ya le había enseñado a dominar las artes marciales, la espada y los puñales, además de un montón de hechizos que a Harry le irían muy bien en el campo de batalla cuando tuviera que enfrentar a esos asquerosos mortífagos.

Después de dos horas muy intensas su profesora dio por acabada la clase.

-Harry ahora ya sabes todo lo que yo te puedo enseñar-le dijo Sarah.

-Pero Sarah si sólo llevamos seis meses de entrenamiento como puede ser que ya lo sepa todo?¿-preguntó el niño-que-vivió muy extrañado por la afirmación que su profesora había hecho anteriormente.

-Harry la verdad es que en estos meses Remus te ha enseñado bastante de espada, puñales y artes marciales, por lo que a mi sólo me ha quedado enseñarte magia oscura, y te puedo asegurar que te he enseñado todo lo que sabía. Por tanto, nuestras clases quedan suspendidas, pero el profesor Dumbledore quiere que le vayas a ver para hablar contigo sobre el nuevo profesor que tendrás en estas horas que te enseñará todo lo que ni yo ni Remus te podamos explicar-aclaró Sarah a su alumno.

-De acuerdo Sarah. Si Albus me quiere ver será mejor que me de prisa o si no cuando llegue al Gran Comedor no tendré ni pizca de ese estofado de carne tan bueno que hacen los elfos del castillo-dijo Harry en broma.

-Pues anda, corre y ve a darte una ducha. Que apestas-dijo Sarah riendo.

-Perdona, pero tú no estas mucho mejor que yo. Aunque si que me voy a dar una ducha. Hasta luego Sarah-finalizó el ojiverde.

-Hasta luego Harry y no te olvides de ir a la oficina de Dumbledore-dijo la chica antes de salir por el retrato.

Harry entró a su habitación y empezó a buscar en su baúl algo de ropa. La verdad es que en realidad tendría que llevar puesta la capa de Hogwarts, pero no le gustaba nada tener que llevarla así que estaba escogiendo algo de ropa muggle para ir a visitar a Dumbledore e ir a comer.

Después de cinco minutos buscando en su baúl harry decidió que iba a ponerse unos tejanos con un jersey de color verde esmeralda como sus ojos.

Cuando acabó de ducharse y vestirse intentó en vano peinarse el pelo. Y de esa manera salió de la torre de los Merodeadores para dirigirse al despacho de su querido profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Finalmente, llegó a la gárgola que abría la entrada a la oficina del director simplemente tuvo que mirarla y la gárgola le cedió el paso amablemente y el joven Potter subió por las escaleras de piedra que le dejaron justo en la puerta del despacho del director del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Decidió que ante de entrar tendría que llamar a la puerta y así lo hizo.

-Adelante-contestó el director con su voz serena de siempre.

-Buenos días Albus. Sarah me ha dicho que me llamabas-dijo harry en forma de saludo intentando ser cordial ,aunque últimamente la relación con el director se hubiera hecho insoportable y casi nula.

-Buenos días Harry-dijo el mago contestando el saludo de su alumno.

-Para qué me has hecho llamar?-preguntó harry debido a que tenía unas ganas enormes de abandonar ese despacho.

De repente se dio cuenta de que Albus Dumbledore, experto en legeremencia postraba sus pequeños ojos en los esmeraldas suyos y sintió como alguien intentaba introducirse en su mente, pero el chico ya estaba preparado para ese ataque, porque ya se lo esperaba desde que había entrado en ese dichoso despacho.

Cuando Albus intentó entrar en la mente de Harry una gran pared le impidió seguir adelante, lo que no pensó es que Harry Potter pudiera adentrarse en su mente y leerle algún pensamiento, pero así lo hizo.

Harry estaba muy concentrado ya que estaba dispuesto a entrar en la mente del director y la imagen que pudo ver fue la boda de Dumbledore ni más ni menos que con la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Después de eso también pudo ver cuando Dumbledore hablaba con Snape en su despacho y entonces una fuerza de voluntad muy grande le invitó a salir fuera de su mente y Harry no se opuso a abandonarla.

-La verdad Harry es que creo que después de este espectáculo que me acabas demostrar no hace falta que te diga que nuestras clases de oclumancia y legeremancia quedan totalmente suspendidas. Pero te he pedido que vengas porque necesito decirte que ahora que Sarah y Remus te han enseñado todo lo que podían es hora de que te enseñen otras personas. Una vez por semana a la hora en la que yo te hacia clase vendrá Billius Bloom-dijo Dumbledore con voz firme.

-Y quien es este tal Billius?¿-cuestionó Harry al cual la curiosidad ya lo empezaba a torturar.

-Billius es un hombre que se ha dedicado toda su vida a la perfección de las artes oscuras y de la magia antigua y, que por tanto ha llegado a adquirir tanta sabiduría de esta rama de la magia como Voldemort y por eso te podrá ayudar enormemente. Sus clases durarán hasta que termine el curso escolar. Las otras en las que practicabas defensa las harás conmigo porque quiero ver como es tu nivel y enseñarte todo lo que se de magia blanca ya que aprenderás mucha magia oscura-explicó Albus Dumbledore finalizando con su relato el cual ya empezaba a aburrir al ojiverde.

-De acuerdo algo más Albus-preguntó el chico ante de retirarse a tomar su comida.

-Si Harry. Una pregunta porque no llevas tu uniforme de Hogwarts-cuestionó el anciano director que hacia rato que se fijaba en la vestimenta que Harry llevaba cuando había entrado en el despacho.

-Pues pensé que no le importaría mientras no fuera hora de clase y como me siento más cómodo con la ropa muggle decidí ponérmela para comer y para el rato libre que tendré antes de primera clase de la tarde. Pero si le molesta me puedo cambiar ahora mismo-le contestó Harry.

-Tranquilo, no me molesta en absoluto tu vestimenta. Ya puedes ir a comer. Adiós Harry-se despidió el anciano director.

-Hasta otra Albus-contestó Harry intentando parecer lo más amigablemente posible con la persona que fue casi como un abuelo para él.

Después de esta charla con el director el chico se dirigió con aire decidido y muerto de hambre hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegó se sentó como siempre al lado de su Ginny después de haberle dado un beso por la espera.

Harry se estaba comiendo un buen plato de estofado cuando vio que la persona a la que más odiaba a parte de Lord Voldemort se ponía en pie y se encaminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, más concretamente hasta donde estaba él.

Harry al ver esto pensó que Draco le quería decir algo sobre la reunión que tendrían esta noche en su torre, pero nunca llegó a pensar en lo que realmente ocurrió.

Draco Malfoy se acerco a la mesa de los leones con paso decidido y justo cuando estuvo detrás del moreno hizo un movimiento con su varita mientras decía:

-_Wingardium leviosa!_-en ese momento Harry empezó a levitar hasta que quedó justo a la altura de la mesa en la que fue depositado con gran maestría.

Harry Potter ya estaba abriendo la boca para hablar cuando Draco lo cogió a la fuerza por la cintura y lo besó en los labios esto al principio choqueó al joven Potter, pero reaccionó con gran rapidez tirando a Malfoy a la mesa con una llave de judo. No obstante, el rubio no había acabado su función y se volvió a poner en pie.

-Pero que?¿-iba a preguntar Harry Potter cuando Draco Malfoy por fin decidió hablar en ves de entrar directamente a la acción.

-Te amo Harry Potter y quiero estar siempre junto a ti-todo esto Draco lo hizo mientras una música muy sensual empezaba a sonar y Draco iba quitándose su túnica para mostrarle a Harry el cuerpo que tenía e intentar que el chico se sintiera atraído por él. Pero cuando Draco estaba a punto de desabrocharse la camisa notó el contacto del frío hierro en su cuello y pudo ver un hermoso puñal con las iniciales de su amado.

-Malfoy un pasito más y te juro que te corto el cuello aquí mismo delante de todo Hogwarts-le advirtió Harry.

-De acuerdo Potter-le contestó Draco tirándose hacia atrás.

-Bien Malfoy así me gusta y recuerda una cosa mis labios y mi corazón son sólo de Ginevra Weasley así que no intentes nada conmigo o te arrepentirás esto es sólo un aviso si lo vuelves a intentar a lo mejor sales mal parado-le dijo Harry esperando que eso valiera para que el rubio dejara de molestarlo a él y a sus compañeros.

-Un Malfoy no se rinde-dijo Draco y después de esto Harry Potter hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y dejó a Draco tendido en la mesa.

-Bueno chicos creo que me tendré que deshacer de la basura verdad Gryffindors?¿-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Sí-contestó todo el colegio exceptuando los Slytherins y los profesores por el respeto que debían mantener delante de los alumnos.

A Harry no le hizo falta que le hicieran rogar así que con otro movimiento de su mano le tiró a Malfoy un expelliarmus que lo dejó justo delante del profesor de pociones Severus Snape.

Harry ya se iba a bajar de la mesa entre vítores y aplausos cuando hizo estallar un cohete de los gemelos Weasley haciendo que todo el mundo le tomara atención que era justo lo que quería.

-Por cierto Snivellus le aconsejo que controle bien las ambientaciones y los deseos sexuales de sus hermosas y bífidas serpientes-le dijo Harry de forma hiriente y intentando hacer el más daño posible.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo Severus Snape con la cara roja de ira.

-Oh, mi querido Snape ya sabes que ahora me he convertido en el mejor del colegio en cualquier materia, incluso en la tuya así que me va a ser muy fácil recuperar los puntos que me has quitado- respondió Harry con ironía en su voz.

-Profesora McGonagall ahora tengo clase con usted verdad-preguntó Harry de forma gentil y educada.

-Sí, señor Potter-le contestó la profesora de Transformaciones la cual había empezado a temblar al ver la sonrisa pícara que su padre ponía cuando iba a hacer alguna broma o algo que podría hacer gracia a alguien de su grupo.

-Le puedo hacer una demostración-preguntó Harry cogiendo un vaso de agua lleno.

-Claro que sí señor Potter. Es momento deber lo que es capaz de hacer en la materia de transformaciones-le respondió felizmente la profesora Minerva McGonagall.

-Accio Draco Malfoy-dijo Harry y al poco tiempo tuvo el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy inconsciente en sus brazos.

Después de esto Harry pidió a Hermione que agrandara un poco el vaso de agua que había dejado a su lado y una vez hizo eso la chica Harry Potter con apenas un par de movimientos de sus manos tuvo que coger a un pez inconsciente de la mesa justo en el mismo sitio donde había dejado a su gran rival y enemigo Draco Malfoy.

La profesora de transformaciones no se podía creer lo que veía. Potter ha transformado a un chico en un pez en apenas tres segundos como si fuera lo más fácil que hay en el mundo, cuando la mitad de magos o no pueden hacerlo o necesitan mucho tiempo para ello pensaba la profesora que estaba estupefacta ante la gran maestría que el joven le había demostrado en esa transformación.

-Que le parece profesora McGonagall-preguntó Harry.

-Es increíble señor Potter, cien puntos para Gryffindor por esta increíble transformación. Ahora por favor me encantaría que devolviera al estado actual al señor Draco Malfoy-le ordenó la profesora con una sonrisa en la boca que muy pocas veces mostraba a sus alumnos y que por tanto hizo que Harry se enorgulleciera de él mismo.

-Profesora haré lo que me ordena aunque creo que esa serpiente de lengua bífida esta mucho mejor como pez que no como … persona-dijo Harry Potter.

Después de ese comentario el Gran Comedor explotó en risas provenientes de tres de las cuatro casas que había en Hogwarts, es decir, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

Mientras todos reían por la picardía del famoso niño-que-vivió. Éste deshizo el encantamiento a Malfoy y se llevó a Ginny con él. Después de hacer esto cerró las puertas del Gran Comedor con un hechizo en lengua pársel que duraba dos horas y que sólo se podía abrir cuando la durada convenida por el ejecutor desapareciera.

Así que después del hechizo Harry se llevó a Ginny a su habitación.

-Gin, amor, me has de borrar el sabor de los sucios labios de esa estúpida serpiente-le pidió Harry con cara de perrito abandonado.

-Uy, me parece que no, porque hoy has sido un chico muy malo señor Harry Potter, además esta es la consecuencia del hechizo que le hechaste al pobre pececito en el expreso y me parece que te tendré que castigar-dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba lentamente a la boca del famoso Harry Potter y la besaba con pasión.

Eso sólo fue el primer beso de una larga tanda de besos enorme que culminó con lo inevitable y la prueba de eso fue ver a una chica pelirroja durmiendo abrazado a un chico con el pelo color azabache tumbados en una cama tapándose únicamente con las sábanas.


	23. Capítulo 23 El poder oculto de la amist

Wenas: 

Ya estoy aquí.

Este capítulo es un poco corto pero muy importante y espero que el siguiente me quede un poco más largo.

Deciros que sólo quedan seis capítulo para que se acabe esta historia.

Reviews:

**Saralpp: **muchas gracias. La verdad es que la historia si que es un poco extremista, pero es como yo va de un extremo a otro.

**Pedro: **yo ando muy bien. Y tú? La verdad es que lo de Malfoy se me ocurrió de pura casualidad hablando con una amiga. Yo ya te he agregado mi msn es Agrégame tu También por si no se me ha agregado bien. Muchas gracias por todo y besos

A leer!

Capítulo 23. El poder oculto de la amistad 

Después del encierro que Harry había provocado en el Gran Comedor nadie quiso preguntar que había hecho durante esas dos horas, porque gracias a él habían tenido todos la tarde libre aunque Harry y Ginny la habían aprovechado más que sus otros compañeros.

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la habitación se quedaron pasmados al ver esa bonita escena. Por toda la habitación se encontraba toda la ropa esparcida de los otros dos habitantes de esa habitación y justo en la cama de al lado de la suya pudieron ver a Ginevra Weasley y a Harry Potter abrazados y Ginny apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y una fina sábana cubriéndolos.

-Ron, cariño vamos a la sala de estar creo que nuestros amigos preferirían levantarse y estar solos para hablar-dijo Hermione temiendo la reacción de su novio ya que para esas cosas era un poco exagerado.

-Sí, Mione será lo mejor-le contestó Ron tomándole la mano a su novia y guiándola hasta el sofá más cercano de la sala.

-estás bien amor-preguntó Hermione a su novio.

-Sí, un poco extrañado por la escena, pero sé que Harry no la ha obligado a nada y estoy seguro de que mi hermana ama a Harry por sobre todas las cosas-explicó Ron Weasley a su novia la cual estaba boquiabierta por las palabras que su novio acababa de decir ya que pensaba que el se tiraría encima de Harry y le haría explicar paso por paso lo que había hecho con su hermana.

-Así me gusta cariño, que dejes de ser sobre protector con tu hermana. Vamos a cenar?-cuestionó Mione.

-Sí, muero de hambre-dijo Ron. Despertamos a los dos tortolitos o los dejamos durmiendo-preguntó Ron.

-Déjalos durmiendo porque tienen cara de estar muy cansados y además se les ve tan felices que me da pena despertarlos-argumento Hermione antes de coger la mano de su novio para salir de su torre para ir al Gran Comedor y cenar algo rápido antes de su entrenamiento, aunque ella creía que no iba a haber esa noche y creía muy bien, porque la pareja que dormía en la habitación no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando se despertaron se vistieron y se fueron a su biblioteca privada para hablar. Entonces llegaron Hermione y Ron. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron en la biblioteca hablando sobre la noche anterior mientras que Harry y Ron fueron a la sala de entrenamiento. Harry cogió su espada que siempre llevaba con él y empezó a practicar sus movimientos preferidos mientras hablaba tranquilamente con Ron de lo que había pasado con su hermana.

Al ojiverde le sorprendió mucho que su mejor amigo no se le tirara encima para darle su merecido y simplemente le contestó que estaba muy contento de que Ginny por fin hubiera encontrado a una persona que la quisiera y le hiciera sentir plenamente feliz.

Después e esas palabras los dos se abrazaron como "hermanos" que sentían que eran y justo cuando Harry y Ron iban a bajar por las escaleras para encontrarse con sus chicas los colgante de la orden empezaron a brillar cosa que alertó tanto a los chicos como a las chicas.

Harry rápidamente buscó en su tatuaje la M de Merodeadores que haría que Gin y Mione aparecieran a su la do en cuestión de segundos y así fue.

Harry Potter sin perder tiempo conjuró con sus manos todas las prendas que ellos llevaban y todas sus armas para poder ir enseguida al ataque.

Lo peor de ello es que hoy tenían clase y no sabían como librarse así que decidieron enviar una nota de los Merodeadores.

Cuando todos estaban desayunando una nota llegó a manos de Dumbledore.

La nota era breve, pero muy clara.

"como ya sabe ataque mortífago en pueblo muggle, volveremos a las clases en cuanto pateemos algunos de esos negros traseros.

_Los Merodeadores_

_Blanquecino, Voladora, Rugido y Galopadora."_

Albus Dumbledore supo al momento de quien se trataba y se preocupó mucho porque había algo que los chicos no sabían, pero que muy pronto descubrirían gracias a la Señorita Hermione Granger.

Albus se giró hacia la profesora Minevra McGonagall y ella también supo de seguida quien no iría a clase y decidieron cubrirles porque la ayuda de Harry y sus amigos en esa guerra estaba ayudando muchísimo a igualar un poco las cosas entre el bando de la luz y el de la oscuridad.

Minevra de seguida repartió copias entre los profesores de la nota de Harry y todos decidieron cubrirlos a los cuatro ya que ellos no podían salir dejarían que esos chicos hicieran lo posible por salvar las vidas de todos los muggles inocentes que habían en ese pequeño pueblo al este de Londres.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny de seguida que llegaron al sitio donde estaba la lucha enviaron la carta a Dumbledore y empezaron a luchar. Era una lucha encarnizada parra intentar salvar a todos los muggles posibles.

Harry tenía en la mano derecha la espada de Godric Gryffindor mientras que con la mano izquierda enviaba hechizos. Harry si tenía que matar mataba con la espada o con los puñales que tenía.

Ginny había aprendido igual que Ron y Hermione a utilizar la varita con la mano izquierda para poder controlar la espada con la mano derecha y eso estaba haciendo.

Ginny, Ron y Hermione se dedicaban a desarmar mortífagos y atarlos e intentaban no matar, pero Harry Potter conocido como el niño-que-vivió desarmaba, ataba, mataba, hería, salvaba y curaba a la gente más grave.

Pero de repente el grito que exclamó Hermione le hizo girarse y vio a la chica a punto de un colapso nervioso que le afectó profundamente y se dirigió corriendo a su lado mientras se quitaba algunos mortífagos del medio.

Finalmente pudo llegar al lado de sus amigos. Ginny y Ron protegían a Hermione Granger que había entrado como en estado de shock porque lo único que hacia era mirar hacia a una casa pintado de color crema y entonces Harry comprendió lo que le podía pasar a su amiga y decidió preguntarle.

-Galopadora, esas es la casa de tus padres verdad?-preguntó Harry intentando ser rápido para poder dirigirse a luchar y sacar a todos los mortífagos para poder ayudar a los señores Granger.

La chica simplemente pudo asentir entonces Harry llamó a Ginny y Ron y puso un hechizo sobre ellos para que la gente no les viera durante unos momentos.

-Chicos la casita de color crema es la casa de Hermione y los mortífagos la están atacando. Tenéis que entrar allí y rescatar a los señores Granger-dijo Harry.

-Pero Harry los señores Granger no estaban viviendo en la madriguera con mis padres, Remus y Tonks-preguntó Ginny.

-Ya no Gin, mi padre me dijo que cuando ellos se fueron a vivir al castillo de Godric Gryffindor los señores Granger decidieron mudarse a esta casa nuevamente, pero no quisieron decir nada a Hermione porque pensaron que se pondría nerviosa y entonces vinieron a su casa sin que nadie supiera nada –explicó Harry rápidamente.

Mione por fin reaccionó.

-Harry no tenemos tiempo hemos de ir ya hacia allí –dijo por fin Hermione.

-.Mione, debes ir tú con Ginny y Ron. Yo me quedaré aquí ayudando a toda esta gente junto con la orden del fénix. Si me necesitáis no dudéis en llamarme. Buena suerte-dijo Harry.

Después de esto el chico se desapareció y volvió a aparecer al lado de una anciana que estaba a punto de recibir la maldición asesina.

-Uy, mira si tenemos aquí al bueno de Lucius Malfoy. Que tal Malfoy matando ancianitas-dijo Harry.

-Cru…-empezó a gritar el padre de Draco pero no acabo la frase porque Harry con la espada de Godric Gryffindor lo había degollado.

-Lo siento por tu hijo, pero para tener un padre te aseguro que es mucho mejor no tenerlo-dijo Harry.

Después de esto Harry se agachó a ayudar a la ancianita y vio que tenía algunos huesos rotos.

-Señora, espérese aquí porque tiene algunos huesos rotos-dijo Harry antes de irse a ayudar a las demás personas.

Mientras Harry ayudaba a la orden del fénix a controlar el ataque mortífago sobre muggles, Hermione, Ginny y Ron se dirigían a la casa de Hermione para intentar rescatar a los padres de la castaña.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que habían siete u ocho mortífagos rodeando a los señores Granger.

-_expelliarmus_-dijo Ginny dando comienzo a la batalla.

Una varita aterrizó en las manos de Ginny.

De quien será esta varita.…?¿ -peguntó Ginny sonriente.

Sin más que decir cogió la varita y la partió contra su rodilla.

-Lo siento perdonar a mi hermana es que la pobre es un poco patosilla no creéis-dijo Ron siguiéndole a su hermana el juego.

Mientras los hermanos Weasley distraían a los mortífagos Hermione Granger se había acercado hasta sus padres.

-papás, tranquilos de seguida nos iremos de aquí-dijo Hermione.

-Hija eres tú-preguntó su padre.

-Sí, papá pero nadie lo sabe a si que no me llames ni hija ni Hermione ni nada de eso-dijo Hermione cuando empezó a desatar con la varita las cuerdas que ataban a sus padres antes de intentar huir de esa casa.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Ron habían visto que Bellatrix Lestrange era la cabecilla del grupo.

-Hombre si está aquí mi amiga bella-dijo Ginny intentando ponerla nerviosa.

-Cómo sabes quien soy-preguntó la mortífaga poniéndose tensa de golpe porque la habían reconocido con la máscara puesta y todo.

-Sé quien eres porque tu voz es tan repugnante que la reconocería hasta siendo sorda-dijo Ginny.

-Crucio-gritó Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ginny ni siquiera se movió mientras el rayo iba hacia ella y Ron tampoco se movió porque sabía lo que su hermana iba a hacer.

Cuando el rayo rojo iba a impactar de lleno en la joven pelirroja con un movimiento rápido hizo que el rayo rojo impactara en su espada y que el rayo rebotara contra la pared la cual absorbió el poder de la maldición imperdonable.

-Bella si quieres jugar podemos jugar-dijo Ginny.

-Vosotros coger a ese encapuchado que intenta llevarse a los padres de esa asquerosa sangre sucia amiga de Potter-dijo Bellatrix.

Dos mortífagos se acercaron a Hermione la cual tenía miedo, pero no lo demostraba.

-Stupefy-gritó uno de los mortífagos.

-Protego, petrificus totalus-dijo Hermione.

Y él mortífago que la había amenazado quedó petrificado al lado de otro mortífago.

Pero Bellatrix había ido llevando a Ron y a Ginny al lado de Hermione.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Estaban Ginny, Hermione, Ron y los padres de Hermione rodeados por los mortífagos.

-Bien chicos este va a ser vuestro final-dijo Bella.

Mientras esto ocurría en la casa de la familia Granger en la calle se vivía una lucha que claramente estaban perdiendo los mortífagos gracias a que cierto encapuchado con un símbolo en la espalda se dedicaba a degollar mortífagos mientras que de su mano izquierda salían hechizos de desarme.

Harry Potter ya no era consciente de cuantas varitas de mortífago había roto en ese día pero la verdad es que romperles la varita le daba una satisfacción enorme. Porque aquellos pobres ingenuos sin una varita no eran nada.

Pero cuando Harry estaba degollando a un mortífago que estaba a punto de violar a una chica joven de su misma edad sintió como un gran miedo proveniente del símbolo de su hombro lo invadía.

-Mierda-pensó Harry.

Sin más que pensar el chico se apareció frente a la casa de los señores Granger y justo cuando se iba a acercar para abrir la puerta y ayudar a sus amigos oyó de la boca de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Avada…-dijo Bellatrix.

Pero Harry no pudo oír más porque cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando incapaz de moverse y ayudar a sus amigos. Pero el sabía que esa maldición no se ponía de tener.

De repente todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar y a levitar como unos dos metros.

-Nooooooooooo-gritó Harry sabiendo que ese era el final de sus amigos.

Entonces toda la energía que brillaba de su cuerpo salió disparada como si fuera una onda expansiva de una bomba y después de esto Harry Potter cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente.


	24. Capítulo 24 Lo que ocurrió después

**Capítulo 24. Lo que ocurrió después**

Todo era oscuridad cuando por fin logró abrir los ojos con gran esfuerzo. Las paredes del sitio donde se encontraban eran blancas. Harry Potter de seguida supo que estaba en la enfermería del colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Entonces miró a su alrededor porque después de la batalla tendrían que haber traído a sus amigos allí. Pero una vez repasó todas las cortinas y vio que sus amigos y su novia no estaban se empezó a preocupar pensando que a lo mejor la maldición asesina si que les había dado y ahora estaban muertos.

-Mademe Pomfrey-preguntó Harry.

al ver que nadie le respondía y temiéndose lo peor de sus amigos decidió utilizar el lazo que mantenían. Así que sin muchos problemas tocó el símbolo de los merodeadores para que se reunieran todos juntos, pero después de esperar cerca de cinco minutos se dio cuenta de que nadie había ido a la llamada del tatuaje y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas.

O bien estaban atrapados en algún lugar muy bien protegido o bien sus amigos habían muerto a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

En un acto reflejo miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era la hora de la comida y que por tanto en el Gran Comedor estarían todos los profesores incluido Albus Dumbledore.

Sin ni siquiera cambiarse Harry James Potter Evans salió de la enfermería.

Todo su cuerpo tenía rasguños de la batalla y andaba un poco cojo a causa de una torcedura de tobillo que había sufrido durante la batalla.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor entró y causo muchos murmullos.

-Mirad es Harry Potter y va con pijama y todo rasguñado. Qué le habrá pasado-decía Colin Creevey a su hermano.

-No sé, pero sus amigos tampoco aparecen des del día del ataque al pueblo muggle-le dijo su hermano Dennis Creevey.

Harry siguió en dirección a la mesa de profesores y se plantó justo delante de Dumbledore y entonces el silencio se hizo presente en el Gran Comedor.

Todos los alumnos estaban expectantes por saber que pasaría porque parecía que Harry estaba a punto de desafiar al mismísimo director del colegio.

-Qué les ha pasado?-preguntó Harry en un tono normal.

Después de unos segundos nadie le había preguntado y Dumbledore ya había intentado entrar en su mente pero Harry lo había repelido como podía.

-He dicho que qué les ha pasado-dijo Harry gritando mientras un aura dorada lo envolvía elevándole apenas diez centímetros del suelo. De su cuerpo salían ráfagas de aire que hacían volar apuntes de los estudiantes.

Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks en cuanto vieron como el poder de su hijo salía de control decidieron que era hora de intervenir.

Remus fue el primero en acercársele y abrazarlo. Después se apartó un poco del chico y Tonks hizo lo correspondiente.

-Mamá, papá donde están?-preguntó un poco más calmado el ojiverde.

-Tranquilo hijo-le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla mientras todo el Gran Comedor miraba la escena en un silencio sepulcral que sólo interrumpía el aire que seguía despidiendo el cuerpo de Harry.

-Donde están-preguntó otra vez el niño-que-vivió.

-Has de descansar pequeñajo. Ahora te vamos a acompañar a mi habitación y allí descansarás-le explicó su padre lo más calmado que pudo sabiendo que el chico se nega´ria en redondo.

-He dicho que donde están?-chilló esta vez Harry haciendo que todo objeto de vidrio o porcelana estallara.

-Ya basta Harry-le ordenó su padre.

-No, quiero saber que les ha pasado-dijo el chico.

-No es el momento-le dijo su madre.

-Pues yo creo que sí que lo es-le respondió el chico desafiante.

-No-dijo secamente Remus. No me obligues a hacer nada que te pudiera dañar-le advirtió el licántropo.

-Que viejo loco piensas mirar por mucho rato más la escena o me vas a decir de una maldita vez donde están mis dos mejores amigos y mi novia-le exigió Harry Potter con sarcasmo.

-Por Merlín Harry un poco de respeto a tu director-le dijo Tonks.

-Nuestro querido director perdió todo mi respeto el día que me envió a clases de oclumancia con Snivellus e hizo que se hiciera más posible la muerte de mi padrino Sírius Black-dijo Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos los alumnos que estaban en el Gran Comedor empezaron a murmullar sobre las palabras que había dicho el joven Potter.

-Lo siento Harry-dijo Remus mientras tenía su varita justo en la espalda del chico.

-No me vas a desmayar papá-dijo mientras el aura de un protego lo hacia resplandecer.

-Lo haré si no te calmas y empiezas a respetar a la gente-le advirtió Remus.

-Papá dime que les ha pasado-dijo Harry siendo lo más amable posible.

-No puedo-dijo Remus.

Mientras Remus decía estas palabras.

Tonks se había posicionado detrás de Harry esperando la señal de su prometido.

-Pero lo tengo que saber si están muertos es por mi culpa-dijo Harry perdiendo el control y haciendo que su protego desapareciera.

-Lo siento-dijo Remus.

En ese momento Nymphadora Tonks hizo un movimiento de varita y Harry fue cogido por Remus para que no chocara al suelo a causa del Desmaius que Tonks le había lanzado.

-Gracias Nymph-dijo mientras Remus cogía a Harry con cuidado para no hacerle daño en sus heridas.

Ahora en el Gran Comedor la gente hablaba muy alto comentando la escena que les había dejado profundamente impactados por todas las revelaciones que habían habido en ese intento de conversación civilizada entre el profesor de DCAO, la aurora y el niño-que-vivió.

Albus Dumbledore decidió que ya era hora de intervenir.

-Alumnos vayan a sus salas comunes. Allí podrán acabar su comida y tienen la tarde libre-ordenó el director con su voz serena.

Los alumnos ni siquiera se movieron de su sitio asimilando todo lo que había pasado en esa comida tan extraña.

-He dicho que a las salas comunes. YA!-gritó esta vez Albus Dumbledore perdiendo la paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

Esto hizo que a los alumnos se les erizara el pelo de la nuca y que desalojaran rápidamente el Gran Comedor.

Cuando en el comedor sólo quedaron los profesores y la familia de Harry Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-Todos a mi despacho-dijo con la voz tensa el director del colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.

Todos los profesores salieron decididos detrás de Albus Dumbledore mientras que Remus y Tonks se quedaron en el Gran Comedor unos momentos más.

-Nymph será mejor que reanimemos a Harry y que pueda hablar con Dumbledore-dijo Remus.

-Si tienes razón-le contestó Tonks.

-Enervate-dijo Remus.

-Papás-dijo Harry.

-Sí, hijo vamos levántate que Dumbledore nos espera en su despacho para explicarte todo lo que concierne a lo que les pasó a tus amigos-le dijo Tonks.

-Gracias mamá-le dijo Harry.

-Por qué-preguntó su madre.

-Por el desmaius sino posiblemente hubiera hechizado a la mitad del Gran Comedor-le respondió Harry.

-Venga vamos-dijo Remus mientras cogía Tonks de la mano y del hombro a Harry.

La verdad es que sino fuera porque no sabía el paradero de sus amigos estaría muy contento, porque en ese preciso momento parecían una familia de lo más normal aún que ellos eran todo lo contrario.

Él era el niño-que-vivió, la que llamaba su madre en verdad era una Metamórfaga que era la prometida del licántropo mejor amigo de su padre al cual llamaba papá.

Mientras tenía estos pensamientos en la cabeza se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la gárgola y antes de que nadie dijera ninguna contraseña la gárgola sola se apartó.

-Poderes Gryffindor-dijo Harry simplemente mientras subían por las escaleras que les dejarían justo en la puerta de roble del despacho del director del colegio.

Harry Potter fue quien se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Cuando el Gryffindor entró se hizo un silencio incómodo que Albus Dumbledore rompió.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el director.

-Buenas tardes-dijeron los recién llegados.

-Por favor tomar asiento-dijo Dumbledore indicando los tres asientos delanteros justo enfrente del director.

Los tres se sentaron rápidamente.

En cuanto Harry Potter se sentó enfrente de Albus Dumbledore este le clavó los ojos volviendo a intentar en su mente.

-Por Merlín viejo deje de intentar entrar en mi mente o va a quedar inconsciente-dijo Harry sacando su lado Slytherin.

-Más respeto Potter que en su mente podría entrar hasta un niño de tres años-se burló el profesor de pociones.

-Ten cuidado Snape que a lo mejor entró yo en la tuya y vuelvo a ver ese bonito recuerdo donde mi padre James te hacia levitar cabeza abajo delante de todo el colegio-dijo Harry en tono hiriente.

-Cállate Potter. Eres igual de arrogante que tu padre y tu asqueroso perro pulgoso-le contestó Severus sabiendo que eso era lo que más le podía doler al chico de pelo azabache y ojos verdes que se encontraba enfrente suyo de pie.

La tensión en el despacho había aumentado y todos estaban mirando expectantes la reacción que podía tener Harry Potter después de este último comentario que había dado en el punto clave.

-Cállate de una buena vez Snivellus-gritó Harry. Sejahozi-dijo Harry en pársel.

Todos los presentes que se encontraban se quedaron petrificados cuando vieron que la lengua del profesor de pociones Severus Snape desaparecía a poco a poco hasta que no quedó ni rastro de ella y, por tanto el profesor y espía de la orden del fénix se quedaba sin palabras.

-Harry deshechiza al profesor Snape-le ordenó Dumbledore.

-Lo deshechizaré cuando yo me vaya del despacho, pero sino puede ir con Voldemort que gustoso le recompondrá su lengua bífida-le contestó mordaz Harry.

Mientras decía esto por detrás se le acercaba el profesor de pociones que aunque no pudiese hablar aún podía pegar al estilo muggle y lanzar hechizos.

Pero Harry desde que había empezado el comentario lo había notado.

-Saerazijara-dijo el joven Potter.

Después de decir este hechizo el profesor de Pociones cayó al suelo.

-Que le has hecho Harry-preguntó su padre asustado.

-Tranquilo papá no le pasa nada sólo dormirá hasta mañana por la noche-dijo Harry. Lo malo del hechizo es que no tiene cura simplemente se le ha de dejar pasar el efecto-explicó Harry.

-Profesora Sprout lleve al profesor Snape a su cuarto y ahora Harry pongámonos serios y hablemos de tus amigos-le contestó el anciano director.

-Donde están y qué les ha pasado-preguntó Harry.

-A tus amigos les dio la maldición asesina que Bellatrix y los otros mortífagos lanzaron-dijo Dumbledore.

-No!-gritó Harry empezando a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Tranquilo Harry, no murieron-dijo el director haciendo que Harry levantara la vista.

-Cómo que no murieron?-preguntó el niño-que-vivió extrañado.

-Cuando tú desataste el poder oculto que tienes dentro ellos lo absorbieron haciéndolos revivir-dijo Dumbledore.

-Quiero verlos-exigió Harry.

-Espera Harry que aún te han de decir la pega de esto-le susurró su madre.

-Como ha dicho tu madre esto tiene una pega que probablemente sea incurable-advirtió Dumbledore.

-Cuál?-preguntó Harry.

-Tus amigos recuperaron su fuerza vital como muggles, pero no su poder mágico como magos-le dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-Harry ahora son squibs y a pesar de las pociones que les están administrando en San Mungo no recuperan su poder mágico-le explicó Remus.

-Voy a ir a San Mungo yo soy el único que les puede ayudar-dijo Harry levantándose.

-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte-le advirtió Dumbledore.

-Iré con o sin tu permiso-dijo Harry.

-Antes tendrás que contener a todos los profesores-le dijo Dumbledore antes de que todos los profesores excepto su padre sacaran las varitas.

-Ustedes me han obligado y aunque no me gusta usar el pársel, viendo que es necesario lo haré-dijo Harry.

-Sijasa-una vez dicho esto Harry quedó dentro de un globo verde.

McGonagall le tiró un expelliarmus que fue a tocar al globo y rebotó en su dirección.

-Lo siento profesora-le pidió disculpas el chico.

-Sijareza sifare-recitó Harry recordando perfectamente el hechizo.

Después de decir estas palabras fue lanzando chispas verdes con su mano a cada presente que había en la sala excepto a sus padres.

Cuando acabó de hacer esto pasó sus manos en el aire haciendo una forma geométrica.

-Saja-gritó finalmente Harry y de esta forma Harry hizo aparecer una celda de serpientes que si las tocabas te hacían caer desmayado inmediatamente.

-Lo siento profesores en un cuarto de hora se romperá el hechizo-les explicó Harry.

-Harry vamos-le dijo su padre.

Harry, Remus y Tonks salieron del despacho para que no les escucharan.

-Papás voy a ir a San Mungo ya que he leído que mi poder mágico curativo cura la energía vital y el poder mágico de cada persona-explicó Harry. Junto con unas pociones especiales que yo mismo he creado a partir de unos libros que he encontrado los chicos volverán a tener su poder normal en un par de semanas, tres a lo largo-finalizó Harry.

-Habitación 515-le dijo simplemente su padre.

-Planta cuarta-le siguió diciendo su madre.

-Buena suerte-oyó que le decían mientras el ya se estaba apareciendo en San Mungo.

Una vez estuvo allí se aplicó un hechizo de Magia Antigua que lo haría parecer invisible durante unos diez minutos tiempo suficiente para encontrar la habitación y sellarla.

Subió por las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta y caminó hasta que encontró la habitación.

Cuando entró vio tres camas y a tres personas muy conocidas hablando entre ellas muy tristes.

-Ya no podré volver ayudar a mi Harry-decía Ginny mientras sollozaba.

-Tranquila hermanita seguro que al final nos devolverán nuestro poder mágico-le dijo Ron.

-Pero si no nos lo devuelven seguro que Harry me repudiará y me dejará por otra que no sea una tonta muggle-dijo Ginny llorando a moco tendido.

Harry Potter se dirigió hasta la cama de su novia y la abrazó mientras el hechizo de invisibilidad se acababa dejándose ver.

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás-dijo acercándose a su boca y besándola dulcemente.

-Harry-dijo emocionada y abrazándolo con toda sus fuerzas.

Cuando por fin lo soltó su novia. Harry se dirigió a sus dos mejores amigos y les abrazó.

Después de este bonito reencuentro Harry cerró con pársel la puerta de la habitación para que nadie pudiera entrar.

-Chicos he venido para sacaros de aquí y poder devolveros vuestro poder mágico en Hogwarts así que nos vamos de aquí-explicó Harry. Debéis agarrar con fuerza alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Dicho y hecho ellos se cogieron a él como pudieron y al instante siguiente estaban en la sala de los Merodeadores donde Remus y Tonks les esperaban.

Harry tomó a Ginny en brazos ya que ninguno de los tres tenía fuerza aún para caminar.

Después Remus tomó a Ron en brazos y Tonks a Hermione.

-Papás ya os podéis marchar-dijo Harry.

-Como quieras hijo-le dijo su madre y así sus padres se fueron.

Una vez estuvieron solos Harry hablo:

-Chicos lo que voy a hacer es utilizar mi poder curativo para hacer que vuestro poder mágico se recupere, pero además de utilizar mi poder tendréis que estar cerca de dos semanas inyectándoos una poción para que vuestro poder mágico sea el mismo que antes o incluso mayor-explicó Harry.

-Harry no pienso dejar que me claves una aguja-dijo Ron.

-Ron si no lo haces te quedarás como un muggle-le advirtió Ron.

-OH, de acuerdo lo haré-dijo Ron resignado.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y puso sus manos por todo su cuerpo haciendo que el poder entrará en ella y después de eso hizo aparecer un suero especial gota a gota como en los hospitales muggles para que la poción no dejara de entrar en su cuerpo en ningún momento.

-Gin esto te dolerá un poco-le advirtió Harry mientras le clavaba la aguja en la muñeca haciendo que la poción fuera entrando en el cuerpo de Ginny gota a gota.

Después de esto Ginny se quedó dormida.

Repitió la misma operación con sus dos mejores amigos y después de estiró al lado de Ginny mientras esta dormía y el suero con la poción que le haría recuperar el poder mágico caía gota a gota y entraba a su cuerpo.

Después de ver esto cayó totalmente dormido.

Pero poco pudo dormir porque al cabo e media hora tres cuartos máximo sintió como alguien lo zarandeaba mientras le llamaba.

-Harry, hijo mío-le llamaba Remus.

-Dime papá-le contestó el chico medio dormido por el cansancio de las apariciones y de la pérdida de energía que había sufrido a causa de darles un poco de poder mágico a cada uno de sus amigos.

-Dumbledore te quiere ver en su despacho ya para que le expliques donde están los chicos-le explicó su padre.

-Vale ya voy-le respondió el chico.

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara y revisó los cuentagotas de sus amigos para verificar que la poción les fuera cayendo regularmente.

-Harry esta poción que hará?-preguntó el licántropo con curiosidad.

-Papá si no te importa te enteras cuando se lo explique a todos porque me es muy cansado explicar lo mismo dos veces y de una forma tan seguida-le explicó su hijo.

-Claro pequeñajo. Vamos-le dijo su padre.

Sin perder más tiempo Remus Lupin y Harry Potter salieron de la torre de los Merodeadores en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore por segunda vez en ese mismo día.

Cuando llegaron como había pasado antes la gárgola se retiró sola dejando pasar a los dos hombres.

Harry abrió la puerta sin tocar y vio que en el salón se volvían a encontrar todos los profesores excepto Severus Snape, pero también se dio cuenta de que se encontraban los señores Weasley y los señores Granger.

Las dos familias se acercaron a Harry para abrazarlo y también para pedirles una explicación.

Después de los abrazos y los saludos Harry tomó asiento frente a Dumbledore.

-Señor Potter nos podría decir donde se encuentras los señores Weasley y la señorita Granger-preguntó el anciano intentando poner un tono sereno y amable que quería infundir confianza al muchacho que tenía frente a él.

-Claro Dumbly.-dijo Harry volviendo a sacar su lado bífido. Cuando les deje aquí prisioneros me dirigí a San Mungo con mis poderes de Godric Gryffindor después de esto me aparecí aquí con mis amigos. Los tumbé en sus camas y les di parte de mi poder mágico el cual se reestablecerá de seguida si a usted le interesa. Y finalmente les puse unos cuentagotas inyectados en las venas principales con una poción que hace que el poder mágico aumente. La poción es una invención mía que yo mismo he probado-explicó Harry.

-Por que te los llevaste de San Mungo-preguntó el anciano.

-Simple. Si hubieran seguido allí se hubieran convertido en Squibs-finalizo Harry.

-Cuanto tiempo tardarán en recuperarse-cuestionó el director.

-Una semana o dos pero gracias a eso tendrán el mismo poder mágico o incluso más-finalizó. Señores Weasley, señores Granger estén tranquilos cuando se repongan les informaré -dijo Harry.

-Dumbledore la semana que viene Madame Pomfrey les podrá hacer un chequeo para comprobar que mi poción funciona bien y de esta manera la podrá utilizar después de las batallas de la orden-explicó Harry.

-Señores Granger y señores Weasley me gustaría que dejaran la Madriguera y fueran a vivir al Castillo de Gryffindor porque allí estarán totalmente seguros y los elfos domésticos cuidarán de la casa y prepararán la comida-pidió Harry.

-Está bien cariño si tú nos lo pides así será. Nos instalaremos en el mismo sitio que está Navidad-confirmó la señora Weasley.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Harry.

-Papá vamos a nuestra torre que tengo que hablar contigo-rogó Harry.

-Vamos pequeñajo-le contestó el licántropo desordenando el ya desordenado pelo del heredero de Gryffindor.

-Adiós-dijeron los dos mientras salían por la puerta del despacho de Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de los Merodeadores, Harry fue a su cuarto seguido de Remus, es decir su padre adoptivo.

-Qué principios sigue esta poción?-preguntó el licántropo muy interesado en la poción de su hijo.

-Sigue los principios de la poción revitalizadora, pero se le han de cambiar unos ingredientes para que no devuelva la fuerza vital de la persona y revitalice su poder mágico-explicó Harry. En una semana y media seguramente tendrán el doble poder del que tenían-dijo Harry.

-Pero entonces ahora ya tienen su poder mágico anterior?-preguntó Remus Lupin.

-La verdad papá es que mañana por la mañana tendrán su poder mágico intacto, pero he dicho que estarán una semana y media o incluso dos porque sino tienen más poder mágico no les podré enseñar magia sin varita para que se puedan defender mejor y puedan evitar que el ministerio reconozca sus hechizos por su varita-explicó Harry.

-Pero papá yo te he pedido que vinieras porque todo esto tiene un problema-dijo el ojiverde.

-Qué problema tiene?-preguntó el profesor de DCAO.

-El problema es que nunca se sabe si las personas que reciben poder mágico de más lo asimilan o no-dijo Harry.

-Y que pasa si no lo asimilan-le preguntó su padre.

-Su cuerpo se destruiría por la sobre carga de energía-explicó Harry. Por eso necesito que alguien este aquí en todo momento vigilando sus constantes vitales y su aceptación al poder mágico a través de esas pantallas que tienen cada uno al lado de su cama-explicó Harry.

-Bueno yo hablaré con Dumbledore y le diré que me tengo que ir del castillo para preparar unas cosas de la boda urgentes y me trasladaré aquí durante esa semana y media para que tú puedas hacer tus clases. Sarah podrá hacer las clases de DCAO sola-dijo Remus.

-Muchas gracias papá-le agradeció el joven Potter.

-De nada Harry. Ahora será mejor que tú vayas a dormir con tu novia y yo vaya a decirle a Dumbledore. Después volveré a dormir. Tendré una cama?-preguntó el licántropo.

-Claro que sí papá y tráete a mamá aquí. Os pondré la cama en la sala de entrenamiento-explicó Harry.

-De acuerdo pequeñajo. A la cama-ordenó el licántropo risueño.

-Buenas noches-le contestó Harry mientras se acercaba a su padre adoptivo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Blanquecino-dijo Remus mientras salía por la puerta hacia el despacho de Albus Dumbledore otra vez.

Mientras eso pasaba Harry Potter cogía una manta y llamaba a Dobby.

-Señor Harry Potter que sorpresa ser llamado por usted-dijo Dobby.

-Dobby por favor me podría traer un termo con café-preguntó Harry.

-Claro que sí señor Harry Potter- le contestó el elfo doméstico.

-Y llámame Harry, es una orden-le ordenó Harry al elfo.

-Sí Harry-dijo el elfo doméstico mientras se desaparecía con un suave pop.

Al cabo de u minuto Dobby llegó con un gran termo de café y unos pastelitos que dejó en la mesita de noche de Harry.

Harry Potter cogió un libro de Artes Oscuras y empezó a practicar hechizos mientras leía el libro y de esta manera estuvo toda la noche vigilando el sueño de sus mejores amigos y de su novia.

A las siete de la mañana Remus Lupin entró a la habitación y se encontró a su hijo sentado en la silla bebiendo café mientras leía un libro y con unas ojeras que llegaban al suelo.

-Buenos días-dijo el licántropo en modo de saludo.

-Buenos días papá-le contestó Harry reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Qué no has dormido en toda la noche-le preguntó su padre.

-No. Como ya te dije han de estar vigilados continuamente y como tú los vigilas de día yo los vigilaré de noche-explicó Harry.

-Pero hijo te vas a dormir en la clase de Binns ahora-le dijo su padre.

-Tranquilo he tomado tanta cafeína que sería imposible que me durmiera-dijo Harry.

-Aunque no te duermas en clase todo el mundo hablará sobre ti porque tiene muy mala cara. Estás pálido y tienes ojeras. Qué te pasa?-preguntó el licántropo.

-No es nada papá. La verdad es que aún no estoy recuperado del poder que liberé y ayer tuve que dar parte de mi poder para que ellos pudieran seguir siendo magos y ahora hasta que no recupere mi poder estaré pálido y siempre cansado-dijo Harry.

-Y por que no tomas un poco de la poción que utilizas con los chicos-preguntó el licántropo.

-Porque la poción lleva dos gotas de mi sangre y cuando yo la tomo se contrarresta el efecto-explicó Harry.

-Hoy no irás a clase te quedarás durmiendo como tus amigos con una poción para dormir sin soñar-dijo Remus Lupin con decisión.

-Pero que le diré a Dumbledore?-preguntó el chico.

-Tranquilo tu madre le enviará una lechuza diciéndole que se ha quedado esta noche contigo y te has desmayado y que ahora estás descansando-le contestó el licántropo mientras se acercaba a la estantería donde Harry guardaba las pociones.

Cuando encontró la poción del sueño se la hizo beber a Harry y lo acomodó al lado de su novia para que durmiera.

Después de esto se dirigió hasta la cama que Harry les había hecho para despertar a Tonks y decirle lo que tenía que decir en la carta.

_"Querido Albus: _

_Esta noche me he quedado a dormir con mi hijo y cuando estaba vigilando a sus amigos para que no sucediera ningún percance se ha desmayado a causa del cansancio y la perdida de poder mágico. _

_Por tanto, Harry no asistirá hoy a clases porque yo le he dejado durmiendo con una poción para dormir sin soñar. _

_Espero que no le moleste este hecho. _

_Que pase un buen día. _

_Nymphadora Tonks"_

Cuando Albus leyó la nota se extrañó de que Harry se hubiera desmayado, peor después recordó que cuando Harry había ido al Gran Comedor se acababa de despertar del coma y que por tanto era normal que no estuviera recuperado del todo.

Así que ese día fue muy tranquilo.

Remus estuvo todo el día vigilando a los Merodeadores mientras ellos dormían plácidamente.

Al cabo de una semana y media tal como había predicho Harry sus amigos y su novia estaban totalmente recuperados y los cuatro volvían a asistir a sus clases de siempre.

Pero hoy Harry estaba nervioso pues conocería a Billius Bloom, su nuevo profesor particular.

Por fin llegó la hora de que su profesor llegara y puntualmente Harry le esperó en la puerta de su cuadro.

Cuando pasaban cinco minutos de la hora prevista vio como un rayo de luz roja se acercaba hacia él y con un movimiento rápido hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y paró el rayo con su espada.

-Buena parada Harry Potter pero hubiera sido mejor que utilizarás un escudo protector. No crees?-preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad con el pelo y los ojos castaños.

-Si no sé si el hechizo se puede parar con un simple Protego utilizó la espada porque sé que esta espada hace rebotar cualquier hechizo excepto la maldición asesina-contestó Harry.

-También es cierto-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a Harry y le tendía la mano. Billius Bloom-se presentó el hombre.

-Harry Potter-dijo Harry estrechando la mano de su nuevo profesor.

Después de esto Harry dijo la contraseña y fueron directamente a la parte de entrenamiento.

-Harry hoy no vamos a practicar nada. Hoy sólo quiero hablarte del poder que soltaste en la última batalla que ha habido de la orden del fénix-dijo Billius.

-Pues la verdad no sé de que sirvió ese poder porque nadie me lo ha dicho-dijo el chico ojiverde.

-Ese poder que tienes que todo el mundo denomina el poder oculto de la amistad es muy poderoso y tú lo demostraste el otro día. Cuando todo tu poder empezó a emerger de tu cuerpo todos los mortífagos empezaron a caer desmayados y la gente de la orden y los muggles recuperaron buena parte de su fuerza vital tal y como les pasó a tus amigos-explicó el profesor.

-Nunca pensé que el poder que tenía fuera tan grande-dijo Harry.

-Pues sí que es grande y es con este poder con el que podrás vencer a Voldemort. Porque si desmayaste a casi cien mortífagos tú solo y curaste a casi ciento cincuenta personas debes poder matar a una sola persona. El problema está en que tienes que hacer que el poder no se descontrole y emerja a placer sino que ha de emerger en un rayo dirigido a una persona en concreto-dijo Billius.

-De acuerdo-respondió Harry.

-Ahora ves a descansar y mañana probaremos de hacerlo y empezaremos a practicar magia Oscura-le dijo su profesor mientras travesaba el cuarto.

Después de esto Harry se fue a encontrar con sus amigos y intentó hacer aparecer un rayo de ese poder pero no hubo forma y al cabo de muchos intentos Ginny y él decidieron ir a dormir para estar preparados para la salida que había para ir a Hogsmeade al siguiente día.

El día a Hogsmeade fue todo un éxito y después de esto Febrero dio paso a Marzo y Marzo dio paso al primer fin de semana de Abril en el cual los Merodeadores iban a ir al castillo de Godric Gryffindor para dejar preparada la boda de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus John Lupin.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Perdón por la tardanza pero como muchos se imaginarán estuve de vacaciones y alejada de mi PC, pero eso no hizo que dejara de escribir en una libreta y de esa manera hice este capítulo que es mas largo de lo que yo normalmente escribo.

Dedicar este capítulo a Pedro y Marc ya que ellos siempre me están apoyando con este fic.

Siento decir que a este fic le quedan pocos capítulos de vida. Este es el capítulo 24 y esta historia tendrá si todo sale según lo planeado 29 capítulos.

Si ustedes quieren haré la continuación que tengo pensada y sino intentaré crear otra historia totalmente nueva.

Muchos Besos

SaKuMiNo


	25. Capítulo 25 La boda de Nymph y Moony

**Capítulo 25. La boda de Moony y Nymph**

Por fin es el uno de Abril-pensó Harry cuando oyó su despertador. Hoy iremos los Merodeadores y mis padres al castillo de Godric Gryffindor para preparar la boda-siguió pensando Harry Potter.

Al cabo de media hora después de que Harry Potter despertara a sus amigos todos se encontraban en la sala de los Merodeadores listos para viajar con sus varitas listas para hacer una buena decoración que hiciera justicia con la grandiosa boda que se celebraría en dos semanas.

-Venga chicos. Nos vamos-dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a sus compañeros para hacer posible la aparición de los cuatro Merodeadores en la puerta principal del castillo que Harry poseía gracias a la herencia de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Al instante siguiente de que ellos aparecieran también llegaron Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin.

-Vayamos a dentro y empecemos a trabajar hasta la hora de la comida- propuso como no Hermione Granger.

-De acuerdo Galopadora creo que es lo mejor-le contestó Voladora.

Así que todos haciendo caso de Hermione entraron al castillo de Godric Gryffindor dispuestos a redecorar toda la casa con motivos de fiesta.

-Mopy-chilló Harry.

-Si amo Harry-dijo una elfina.

-Por favor prepararnos la comida que la serviremos en mi habitación-indicó el joven Potter.

-De acuerdo amo Harry-contestó la elfina Mopy.

-Gracias Mopy. Te puedes retirar-ordenó el niño-que-vivió.

-Chicos manos a la obra-dijo Ginny.

-Papá, he pensado que la boda la podríamos en el jardín porque sería mucho más practico y además dispondremos de un tiempo muy primaveral-le aconsejó Harry a su padre Remus Lupin.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero si llueve entre estas dos semanas o el mismo día de la boda todo se estropearía-indicó su madre, Nymphadora Tonks.

-Ya pensé en eso y he encontrado un hechizo que crea una cúpula impermeable alrededor de lo que tú quieras y que sólo se puede quitar si dices el contrahechizo y además he buscado un hechizo que regula el tiempo en un espacio limitado-explicó Harry.

-Eso es magnífico amor porque si ese día llueve podremos hacer que igualmente tengamos una buena temperatura-exclamó Ginny muy orgullosa de su novio.

Después de esto todos se dirigieron al jardín y decidieron que lo mejor sería hacer la boda cerca del lago y la comida un poco más alejada pero no en demasía.

-Papá, mamá necesito que vayáis a un centro comercial y compréis música para la boda y una buen equipo de música. Además comprar las flores que queréis que haya en la ceremonia y comprar unas cincuenta velas de color azul claro-explicó Harry.

-De acuerdo hijo-dijeron sus padres apareciéndose en el callejón Diagon.

Una vez se fueron Ron habló.

-Es el momento de hacer el trabajo para que ellos se lleven una buena sorpresa-exclamó Ronald Weasley muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-Haber chicos ahora nos tenemos que organizar. Yo crearé una mesa de invitados, la mesa principal, una silla a conjunto con las mesas y una silla de la ceremonia. Ginny, tendrás que multiplicar la mesa que yo crearé para que todos los invitados puedan sentarse-explicó el chico Potter.

-De acuerdo amor-respondió Ginny.

-Ron , tú multiplicarás las sillas de la comida y tú Hermione las sillas de la ceremonia-finalizó Harry.

-Está bien-respondieron los dos Merodeadores.

-Cuando acabemos con esto haremos entre todos el altar. Creo que disponemos de una hora más o menos antes de que lleguen mis padres así que manos a la obra-exclamó Harry Potter con una gran sonrisa mientras que ya había creado la silla de la ceremonia.

Después de diez minutos ya tenían todos los muebles necesarios y se dedicaron a colocarlos en su sitio.

Cuando llevaban ya cuarenta y cinco minutos sólo les quedaba el altar, que gracias a los poderes de Harry, la imaginación de Ginny y el trabajo en equipo de Hermione y Ron , se fabricó en apenas diez minutos.

La verdad es que después de esa hora de intenso trabajo de los chicos todo había quedado perfecto.

Justo al lado derecho del lago se encontraba un pequeño altar pintado con detalles azul claro y blanco. Todas las sillas que habían estaban recubiertas con una tela de terciopelo de color azul cielo a conjunto con el altar.

Para ir al lugar donde se celebraría el convite los Merodeadores habían construido un puente que hacia posible cruzar el lago.

El puente de madera de pino estaba barnizado y tenía todo el suelo forrado de pétalos de rosas azules y blancas y habían velas flotando de dichos colores bordeando el puente.

Cuando finalmente se acababa el puente te encontrabas con una hermosa carpa.

Al entrar en ella podías ver la mesa presidencial.

La mesa presidencial era rectangular y tenía un mantel que combinaba el color blanco con el color azul claro.

Las mesas de los invitados eran mesas de trece personas que tenía un mantel con la misma combinación que le de la mesa presidencial, pero la diferencia era que las mesas eran redondas.

Esta vez en ves de crear sillas habían creado pequeñas butacas con los mismos colores que habían en toda la decoración.

Remus John Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks llegaron al castillo de Godric Gryffindor al cabo de dos horas de haber marchado.

Llegaron con un equipo de música mágico que leía CD's muggles y una pila de CD's muggles y otra pila de música mágica. También habían comprado las velas y las flores.

Cuando estuvieron en el comedor se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro y que sólo se veían la luz de un montón de velas que iban desde la puerta del balcón hasta algún lugar del jardín.

-Vayamos Moony-le dijo cariñosamente Tonks.

-Sí Nymph-le contestó el licántropo.

Fueron siguiendo las velas y nada más que pisaron el primer espacio con el hechizo lo notaron porque todas las velas que los chicos habían puesto levitando en el cielo se encendieron mostrando así la preciosidad del recinto de la ceremonia que los Merodeadores habían creado para ellos.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Tonks.

-Es muy hermoso-dijo Remus a su vez.

-Mira Remsie hay un camino de velas por encima del lago.-le guió Tonks.

Aunque era de día los Merodeadores se las habían ingeniado para que todo pareciera oscuro con un par de hechizos en pársel.

Los prometidos fueron siguiendo el puente sorprendiéndose de la belleza con la que los Merodeadores habían decorado el lugar contando con sus colores preferidos el azul claro de Remus y el blanco de Tonks. Aunque muchos creían que era el rosa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se celebraría el convite vieron que las flores y las velas que ellos habían comprado estaban allí colocadas y que el equipo de música estaba encendido.

En el equipo de música sonaba La Rosa de Los Vientos, una canción de Mägo de Oz que enterneció a todos y cuando acabó por fin salieron los Merodeadores que fueron recibidos con abrazos y miles de gracias por todo lo que habían hecho en apenas dos horas y además ahora tendrían lo que quedaba de fin de semana para disfrutar de ese hermoso y grandioso castillo.

-Harry, hijo, venir un momento que quedan unos detalles que se deben afinar antes del día de la boda-dijo Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione fueron a la sala de estar donde estaban sentados Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks esperándolos con una taza de té cada uno.

-Que queréis afinar mamá?-cuestionó el niño-que-vivió impaciente por saber que se habían podido dejar.

-Sólo es que necesitaremos habitaciones separadas tu padre y yo para cambiarnos el día de la boda porque el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de que ella llegue al altar-explicó su madre de forma atropellada.

-Es cierto, pues bueno yo aconsejo que las mujeres vayáis a mi cuarto que es el más amplio para que dispongáis de todo el espacio necesario y, los hombres nos vestiremos en el cuarto que compartís tú y mi papá y así todo queda solucionado. Que os parece papás?-finalizó Harry Potter.

-A mí me parece una idea genial. No crees Nymph?-contestó el licántropo mientras agarraba la mano de su prometida.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-finalizó la novia de Moony.

Después de esa charla el fin de semana pasó muy deprisa y pronto volvieron a estar en Hogwarts.

Pero las dos semanas que faltaban para la boda pasaron muy deprisa y de seguida estuvieron preparados para marchar a la casa de Harry Potter, heredero legítimo de Godric Gryffindor.

El viernes, catorce de Abril por la noche Harry Potter, Ginny, Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y los profesores excepto el profesor Binns y Firenze abandonaron el castillo para dirigirse al castillo del ya mencionado niño-que-vivió para presenciar la ceremonia de Remus y Nymphadora.

A las diez de la noche ya estaban todos en la casa.

Todos se fueron pronto a dormir paa que al día siguiente todo saliera bien.

La boda sería a las seis de la tarda y después de eso irían a cenar a la carpa que los Merodeadores habían adaptado para celebrar el convite de la boda del licántropo y la metamórfaga.

Por fin el día llegó y ya eran las seis de la tarde. En el altar estaban Remus Lupin, vestido con un esmoquin negro muggle. Justo a su lado estaba Ron Weasley, uno de sus padrinos con un esmoquin blanco.

Justo en frente de Remus habían una mesa de mármol blanco y detrás se encontraba Albus Dumbledore quien llevaba una túnica azul oscuro y que sería el que llevaría acabo la ceremonia de unión de la pareja.

Cuando pasaban diez minutos de las seis se empezó a oír la marcha nupcial y todo el mundo se levantó para ver a la novia mientras se preguntaban quien sería la persona que la entraría al recinto de la ceremonia.

Pero nunca se esperaban ver una imagen tan hermosa.

La novia Nymphadora Tonks vestía un vestido muggle con una cola enorme. Justo a su lado agarrándola del brazo se encontraba su hijo adoptivo, Harry James Potter Evans. Harry vestía un esmoquin blanco igual al de Ron, iba sin sus gafas ya que no era miope gracias a los poderes curativos que había en su cuerpo y lucía su pelo negro revuelto totalmente descontrolado.

Los dos iban avanzando al ritmo de la música con dos sonrisas elegantes.

Mientras ellos iban caminando detrás iban las dos madrinas, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley que ayudaban a la novia con la inmensa cola de su hermoso vestido de novia. Hermione y Ginevra vestían vestido muggles de color azul cielo. Los vestidos eran largos hasta los pies y eran de tirantes. Las dos se cubrían los brazos con un chal de color azul oscuro y llevaban zapatos de tacón de este mismo color.

Hermione lucía el pelo liso y un pequeño recogido, en cambio Ginny había dejado su pelo rojizo suelto y se había hecho bucles por todo él excepto con el flequillo que lo había cogido con dos pequeñas flores.

Finalmente, la novia, el padrino y las madrina se situaron en el lugar que debían y la ceremonia comenzó.

-Buenas tardes Remus y Nymphadora y, buenas tardes a todos los presentes-empezó Albus Dumbledore. Hoy estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Remus John Lupin y a Nymphadora Tonks. Pero antes de empezar con la unión me han pedido que pregunte una cosa a una persona muy especial para ellos-advirtió el director de Hogwarts. Harry James Potter Evans aceptas este matrimonio con las consecuencias que conlleva-preguntó Albus Dumbledore muy serio pero totalmente sereno sabiendo la respuesta de dicho chico de cabellos morenos y hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Acepto este matrimonio en mis plenas facultades y sabiendo que de esta forma Nymphadora Tonks pasa a ser mi madre adoptiva ya que Remus Lupin es mi padre adoptivo-dijo Harry Potter sonriendo a todos los presentes que estaban en la sala.

-Bien ahora que ya tenemos la confirmación que los contrayentes querían hagamos la parte importante de la ceremonia. Remus John Lupin quieres a Nymphadora Tonks como tu esposa y prometes amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe-preguntó solemnemente el director del colegio.

-Sí, quiero-contestó Moony totalmente seguro.

-Nymphadora Tonks quieres a Remus John Lupin como esposo y prometes amarlo y respetarlo todos los días hasta que la muerte os separe-cuestionó de nuevo Albus Dumbledore.

-Sí, quiero-respondió la metamórfaga con seguridad.

Después de esto Nymphadora Tonks y Remus John Lupin se pusieron las alianzas que brillaron un momento en sus manos en señal de unión.

-Dicho esto les declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia-finalizó el director del colegio de Hogwarts.

Y así fue como una metamórfaga y un licántropo que tenían como hijo al único superviviente de la maldición asesina contrajeron matrimonio.

Después de esto tanto los novios como los invitados cruzaron el puente hasta llegar al convite donde cenaron unos deliciosos platos que los elfos doméstico habían cocinado para la hermosa ocasión.

Pero lo mejor de la fiesta llegó al final cuando los invitados se disponían a marcharse.

Los Merodeadores se acercaron a los novios y por detrás les engancharon un trozo de cinta aislante y al momento sintieron como un gancho bajo el ombligo y se dieron cuenta de que estaban utilizando un trasladador.

Cuando todo dejó de rodar se vieron en una suite de un hotel de cinco estrellas. En la suite había una cama de matrimonio enorme y en la mesita habían fresas y champán. Además había un jacuzzi y un lavabo enorme de mármol. También había una pequeña sala de estar con tele y equipo de música.

Cuando volvieron a mirar a la cama se dieron cuenta de que allí había una carta de los mismísimos Merodeadores.

_" Queridos papá y mamá, _

_Los Merodeadores hemos decidido que no era justo que no tuvierais luna de miel y por tanto os hemos enviado a una suite de un hotel de Venecia. _

_Podéis estar tranquilos porque allí no hay ni mortífagos ni nada y espero que seáis hasta el día 21 de Abril que tendréis que volver. La cinta aislante que hay en vuestros trajes es el trasladador que os traerá de vuelta al castillo de Godric Gryffindor el día 21 de Abril a las diez de la noche. Allí estaremos los Merodeadores esperándoos. _

_Espero que os lo paséis muy bien y que disfrutéis de la hermosa cama que tiene la suite. _

_Besos de parte de los Merodeadores. _

_Harry James Potter Evans Lupin_

_Heredero de Godric Gryffindor"_

Y tal como su hijo había dicho lo pasaron muy bien durante esa semana.


	26. Capítulo 26 Los Leones 6 el Quidditch

Capítulo 26. Los leones y el quidditch 

Finalmente la hora de la gran final de quidditch había llegado junto con la creciente calor del mes de Mayo.

La final sería entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. En tras palabras, Harry Potter contra Cho Chang.

La verdad era que Harry en este caso no se sentía nervioso, pues si jugaban tal y como habían hecho en todos los entrenamientos y en los demás partidos que habían jugado sería imposible ser derrotado por un equipo como Ravenclaw. Es más Harry sabía que el único equipo que se les podía comparar era Slytherin y lo habían dejado atrás en el primer partido y con una victoria apesadumbrante para las serpientes.

El equipo Gryffindor se dirigía al pleno hacia los vestuarios para el discurso del capitán ya que las túnicas se ponían solas gracias a su querido buscador y capitán.

-Chicos y chica simplemente os voy a decir dos palabras-dijo Harry antes de que su equipo se pusiera al lado de este haciendo un círculo. A GANAR!-chilló el joven Potter alzando toda la moral de su equipo.

Mientras esto pasaba la voz de Neville Longbottom ya resonaba en el campo.

-Señoras y Señores estamos aquí para presenciar la final de quidditch de este curso. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw-dijo. Y atención porque el equipo Gryffindor ya sale capitaneado por el mismísimo Harry Potter. Justo detrás de él podemos ver a Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo. Después a la menor de los Weasley a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas. Y finalmente a los golpeadores, los hermanos Creevey-finalizó el locutor del partido.

Después dijo la alineación de Ravenclaw en la cual sólo hacia falta descartar a Cho Chang ya que era la única pieza importante de ese equipo de quidditch.

-Capitanes dense la mano por favor- pidió la señora Hooch.

-Buena suerte Potter-dijo el otro capitán mientras se estrechaban la mano.

-Lo mismo digo-le respondió Harry.

-Se sueltan las bludgers y la snitch. Se lanza la quaffle y comienza el partido-empezó a transmitir el joven Longbottom.

-Y Ginny está en posesión de la quaffle cuando una bludger va directa ella la cual pasa la quaffle y esquiva la bludger a duras penas y se dirige a ayudar a su compañero Seamus que en ese momento esta en posesión de la pelota. Y Gryffindor marca gracias a un tiro de Ginny y a una asistencia de Seamus en el último momento. Ravenclaw en posesión de la pelota. El cazador de Ravenclaw se acerca veloz a los aros protegidos por Ron Weasley. Ginny y Seamus intentan cortarle el paso pero el cazador se la pasa a una de sus compañeras y finalmente tiran. Pero el guardián de Gryffindor consigue pararla y se la pasa a Ginny-seguía explicando Neville Longbottom.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Harry Potter miraba desde quince metros más arriba viendo el juego de su equipo y estaba muy contento y ahora buscaba con desesperación la escurridiza snitch porque sabía que Cho sería capaz de cualquier jugada sucia para tirar a Ginny de su escoba y entonces notó a alguien detrás de él que llevaba rato siguiéndole y que empezaba a hartarle. Pero no quería repetir la jugada del Amago de Wronsky, no obstante en secreto él y Ron habían practicado una jugada espectacular que sólo Harry podría hacer ya que su equipo al completo sabía lo que tenían que hacer y pensó que dentro de poco la tendría que utilizar.

-Que Potter mirando a tu noviecita pobretona-le dijo Cho Chang.

-Intentaría buscar la snitch si no fuera porque tengo una asquerosa mosca detrás de la oreja durante todo el partido-le respondió con indiferencia el heredero de Godric Gryffindor.

-Oh, cariño no seas grosero-le dijo la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

-Primero no me llames cariño y segundo soy grosero con la gente que intenta hacer algo malo a mi novia y que además de eso es una rastrera y amiga de una chivata asquerosa y ahora si me permites tengo un partido que ganar aunque creo que eso no será difícil porque gracias a mis cazadores y a mi guardián vamos 120 a 10, por si no te había dado cuenta-le explicó Harry con su mejor lado Slytherin herencia de su gran amigo Voldemort.

Después de esto Harry hizo una señal a los cazadores de su equipo y entonces en un supuesto descuido de Ginny el cazador de Ravenclaw cogió la quaffle y gracias a eso Ron y los hermanos Creevey se dieron cuenta de lo que Harry quería hacer así que Ronald se preparó para el tiro de Ravenclaw y los bateadores se pusieron en posición de ataque para atacar a cualquier bludger que se acercara a dos metros de Harry Potter tal y como él les había instruido.

En ese momento el joven Potter al ver que su equipo se preparaba para lo que él quería hacer empezó la lucha para ver quien caía antes de la escoba, en otras palabras, Cho vs. Harry.

-Harry Potter acelera su Saeta de Fuego al máximo hacia los aros de Gryffindor y justo detrás de él va su contrincante Cho Chang. Mientras eso pasa los cazadores de Ravenclaw se pasan la pelota acercándose a los aros de Gryffindor.

Harry sigue acelerando hacia el aro del lado derecho de Gryffindor. Si sigue así va a chocar.-explicó Neville Longbottom.

En ese momento mientras se dirigía a hacer la jugada vio justo debajo del aro la snitch y decidió que eso aún lo haría más espectacular y finalmente cuando estaban a sólo un metro de distancia con el aro Harry se tiró en picado mientras los hermanos Creevey le lanzaron las bludgers a Cho quien al no tener tiempo de reaccionar se chocó con el poste.

-Atención parece que ahora Harry Potter sí ha visto la snitch. Se tira en picado hacia el suelo y FINAL DEL PARTIDO. Harry Potter ha conseguido la snitch haciendo una amago de Wronsky. Gryffindor gana la copa de Quidditch. Pero que esta haciendo Harry?¿-preguntó Neville.

La verdad es que Harry había agrandado mucho su escoba y una vez la tuvo agrandada para cuatro personas se tocó el tatuaje y en su escoba aparecieron Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

-Increíble de la nada en la escoba de Harry han aparecido su novia Ginny Weasley y sus dos mejores amigos y se dirigen directamente a recoger la copa. –explicó Neville Longbottom.

De repente una carta llegó volando a manos de los gemelos que gracias al permiso del profesor Dumbledore habían podido acudir a la final de quidditch de ese año.

La carta era clara y concisa.

"_George y Fred: _

_Fiesta en la torre del Merodeador. _

_Inviten a los alumnos de tercero hacia arriba. _

_Traed comida de las cocinas, bromas y algo fuerte, ya me entendéis. _

_La contraseña es Quidditch _

_Espero que la fiesta sea buena porque 270-10 en una final no está nada más. _

_Invitar también a vuestros hermanos Tonks, Remus y Sarah, la profesora de Defensa. _

_Nos vemos ahora"_

-Fiesta-gritaron los gemelos.

Después de decir eso se aparecieron en su tienda de Hogsmeade donde prepararon toda la bebida que tenían que llevarse a la fiesta y enviaron las lechuzas con sus respectivas invitaciones.

Seguidamente, fueron a Hogwarts, más concretamente a las cocinas donde pidieron comidas dulces y saladas de todos los gustos.

Una vez tuvieron eso listo se fueron de seguida a la Torre de los Merodeadores donde entraron sin problemas gracias a la contraseña que Harry les había dado.

Decidieron entre los dos que el lugar más espacioso para dar una fiesta era el lugar donde hacían los duelos así que retiraron todo lo que no hacía falta y dejaron una larga mesa donde pusieron toda la comida y el equipo de música de Harry.

Y un mueble especial que conservaba las bebidas frías.

Pusieron sofás pegados a las paredes para que la gente se sentara a hablar cuando quisieran dejar de bailar.

En el centro de la sala suspendido hicieron aparecer un escudo de Gryffindor y decoraron toda la estancia con motivos de quidditch incluyendo fotos de todos los participantes del equipo en entrenamiento o simplemente posando en su escoba.

También añadieron una copia ampliada de una foto que encontraron en la sala de estar de la Torre de los Merodeadores donde salían Harry y Ginny volando en la Saeta de Harry y Ron y Hermione a su lado volando también.

Ginny estaba muy cogida a Harry igual que Hermione que estaba medio aterrorizada por la altura.

Al cabo de una hora y media aparecieron los Merodeadores.

Harry vestía unos pantalones tejanos estrechos y una camiseta negra de manga corta con un tigre albino en el centro.

Ron vestía también unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga corta pero esta vez con un león en el centro.

Hermione y Ginny vestían las dos una minifalda tejana y una camiseta negra de tirantes. La de Ginny en el centro un águila y Hermione una hermosa yegua de color blanco y todos tenían en el hombro en el lugar donde tenían el tatuaje merodeador, dibujado el símbolo.

Decidieron entre todos que ese sería el uniforme muggle que utilizarían cuando no llevaran las capas.

Al cabo de media hora en el cuadro de los Merodeadores se empezó a llenar de gente debido a que muchos habían recibido una carta que decía:

"_Querido león/a: _

_Estás invitado a una fiesta privada para celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor en quidditch. _

_Deberás estar delante del cuadro que sale un poco más abajo ilustrado dos horas después de que acabe el partido de quidditch. _

_Allí alguien os abrirá para que podáis entrar. _

_Atentamente, _

_Los Merodeadores"_

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione esperaron en la sala de entrenamiento donde se celebraría la fiesta mientras que George y Fred iban a recibir a los invitados de la fiesta para conducirlos a la sala de la fiesta.

Cuando los Gryffindor, Tonks, Remus y Sarah llegaron encontraron a Harry haciendo sus movimientos preferidos con la espada. A Ginny lanzando puñales a un maniquí y seguidamente se encontraron con lo que parecía un caballo y un león haciéndose carantoñas.

-Uy Nymph me parece que no llegamos en buen momento-le dijo el licántropo a su actual mujer.

-Sí, el león y la yegua son Rugido y Galopadora verdad?-preguntó Nymphadora Tonks a su marido.

-Sí-dijo Remus.

Cuando Harry notó mucha magia entornó a la puerta de la sala apuntó la espada hacia allí y tiró un puñal con gran habilidad.

El puñal iba dirigido hacia Sarah que con gran habilidad lo esquivó y lo cogió del mango volviéndoselo a tirar a Harry tal como él había hecho anteriormente.

Después de lanzarle el puñal vio que los Gryffindor invitados a la fiesta habían venido así que guardó su arma en su funda y el puñal en su bota derecha .

Una vez Harry había guardado sus armas la sala estalló en aplausos a causa de lo que Harry había hecho con el puñal y la espada que todos se dieron cuenta de seguida que tenía un nombre.

-Hola chicos-dijo Harry al fin. Ir pasando voy a llamar a Ron y Hermione que aún se estaban cambiando-explicó Harry intentando encubrir a la yegua blanca y al león que estaban en la sala.

Después de eso Harry silbó hacia donde se encontraban la yegua y el león y ellos lo siguieron de forma obediente.

Cuando llegaron a la sala los dos volvieron a ser personas normales y agradecieron a Harry por el encubrimiento.

Finalmente los tres entraron en la sala y cuando el guardián y el buscador hubo un estallido de emoción y su vieron a todos los integrantes del equipo de quidditch a hombros.

Después de dar una vuelta por toda la sala los bajaron y todos empezaron a beber y a comer.

En un momento dado Harry Potter se fijó en que su padre, su madre y Sarah ni bebían, ni comían y tampoco bailaban así que decidió ir a hablar con ellos.

-Buenas papás, buenas Sarah. Qué como va todo?-preguntó el niño-que-vivió.

-Bien, bien-dijeron los tres.

-Y por qué no bailáis, bebéis y coméis?-cuestionó de nuevo el joven Potter.

-Bueno, es que Sarah y yo somos profesores y Nymph es auror-contestó Remus por todos.

-Papá esto es una fiesta secreta. Además toda la torre está insonorizada por mí. Por una vez disfrutar hay bebidas de todo tipo. Y si eso no fuera suficiente razón mañana es domingo así que no tenéis que preocuparos por nada y eso va para los tres. Así que o os veo bebiendo, bailando y pasándolo bien o os hechizo a los tres-advirtió Harry.

-Venga Sarah vamos a bailar-dijo Harry cogiéndola de la mano.

-Harry no creo que a Ginny le agrade-dijo Sarah.

-Bien se lo preguntaremos-contestó Harry mientras observaba como sus padres se iban a la mesa de las bebidas y Remus cogía Whisky de fuego, pero en cambio Tonks cogió simplemente agua y eso le apreció muy raro además desde después de la luna de miel su madre evitaba la exposición a hechizos y cosas de ese tipo y se fue haciendo una idea de lo que pasaba.

Pero finalmente llegaron al lado de Ginny.

-Amor verdad que no te importa que baile con Sarah-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no cariño-le contestó Ginny.

Después de decir esto se acercó a Harry y le susurró algo que lo hizo poner muy rojo y le hizo guiñar un ojo junto con una sonrisa pícara y un leve asentimiento de cabeza hacia su novia.

Sin decir nada más se fue a bailar con Sarah y vio como todas las parejas bailaban. De refilón vio como Ron y Hermione desaparecían hacia la habitación muy ocupados.

Cuando bailaron dos o tres canciones vio que su madre al acercarse a unos pastelitos de fresa y nata salía corriendo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la siguió y la encontró en el baño deshaciéndose de todo lo que había comido por años.

Harry se acercó por detrás y le rodeó con sus manos la barriga haciendo que las náuseas remitieran.

Tonks sabiendo que había sido Harry se giró y lo encaró.

-Mamá quiero hablar contigo vamos a la biblioteca-le dijo Harry sin darle tiempo a su madre para hablar.

-De acuerdo-le contestó simplemente Tonks, pero en cuanto se levantó del suelo sintió un gran mareo y si no hubiera sido por Harry hubiera caído.

Después de este mareo Harry la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la biblioteca donde la sentó en una de las butacas que había y el se sentó en una butaca que había justo delante de su madre.

-Dime hijo que quieres-le preguntó su madre.

-La pregunta es sencilla y quiero que me contestes con la verdad porque si me mientes lo sabré-le advirtió Harry.

-Vale contestaré la pregunta que tengas-dijo Nymphadora Tonks rezando para que la pregunta no fuera comprometedora.

-Mamá estás embarazada-preguntó Harry sin más rodeos.

-S…S…í-dijo su madre empezando a temblar y a sollozar.

-Pero mamá eso es muy buena noticia-dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba con cariño y le acariciaba el pelo.

Cuado su madre se calmó un poco volvió a hablar.

-Harry Remus es licántropo y la licantropía es un dominante y por tanto mi hijo o hija será licántropo-dijo Tonks volviendo a llorar.

-Mamá, tengo una buena noticia para eso-le dijo Harry.

-A si?-preguntó su madre.

-Sí, des del día que os encontré juntos en la habitación de Remus decidí trabajar en una poción que combinada con mi poder curativo hiciera posible que el bebé naciera sin la maldición de papá y entre Snape y yo lo conseguimos-explicó Harry.

-No me lo puedo creer. Y en qué consiste?-preguntó su madre sumamente asombrada.

-Es la poción matalobos con una gota de plata fundido y tres gotas de mi sangre en la cual está mi poder curativo. Si te tomas eso cada día durante todo el embarazo el bebé será normal-explicó Harry.

-Muchas gracias Harry me has hecho la mujer más feliz ahora ya se lo puedo decir a Remsie-dijo Tonks.

-Mamá ten-dijo Harry entregándole una maleta llena de frasquitos. Esta es la poción una cada mañana-explicó Harry.

Después de eso dio un beso a su madre y otra en su vientre mientras decía: Hola hermanito.

Acompañó a su madre a la sala y se despidió de su padre y de Sarah.

Seguidamente se apareció en su cama y vio que Hermione y Ron habían creado una pared para que no se viesen y Harry supo que no dormían precisamente.

Una vez estuvo en la cama llamó a Ginny que apareció en cima de él en la cama y finalmente siguieron el mismo ejemplo que la otra pareja mientras que en la sala contigua la gente se empezaba a dormir en el suelo o en los sofás.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno la recta final. El capítulo 27 se llama "_Charlas, ¿Buenas o malas?" _El capítulo 28 se llamará _"estudiar y estudiar" _y el último capítulo se llamará _"El tren & la profecía de la unión de poder". _

PEDRO y MARC deciros que muchas gracias a los dos y que me encantan vuestros reviews.

_Muchos besos a los dos. _

_SaKuMiNo_


	27. Capítulo 27 Charlas ¿Buenas o malas?

**Capítulo 27. Charlas, ¿buenas o malas?**

Harry Potter estaba tranquilamente en su cama abrazando a su novia que aún seguía dormida mientras pensaba en una posibilidad y decidió ir a hablar con su director sobre las vacaciones y sobre la idea que tenía.

Justo cuando se estaba vistiendo para ir al despacho, Fawkes, el fénix del director del colegio apareció a su lado con un mensaje.

El mensaje decía:

"_Tengo un asunto importante que tratar contigo. _

_En mi despacho ya. Remus y Tonks están allí._

_A.D."_

Harry cuando supo que sus padres estaban allí se puso muy contento pues aun tenía fresca en la memoria el día después de la victoria de quidditch cuando su madre le había dicho al licántropo que iba a ser papá.

----------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------

Ese día Remus, Tonks y Harry habían decidido pasar el día juntos haciendo un picnic cerca del lago.

Harry pensó que ya era momento para que su madre le dijera a Remus John Lupin que iba a ser papá, pero está tenía miedo de la reacción de su ahora marido debido a su licantropía.

-Papá, mamá tiene algo muy importante que explicarte-dijo Harry Potter ayudando de esa manera a que la metamórfaga le diera la buena nueva.

-Verás Remsie…la verdad es que…Harry va a tener un hermanito-explotó por fin Nymphadora Tonks.

-Pero …no puede ser…la licantropía-empezó Remus Lupin.

-Papá mi hermano no será licántropo gracias a una poción que yo y el profesor Snape hemos inventado-dijo Harry.

-Entonces voy a ser papá-dijo Remus mientras besaba a Tonks.

-Papás me olvide de deciros algo-advirtió el niño-que-vivió con cara de culpabilidad.

-Di sin miedo-le instó su madre para que su hijo adoptivo hablara.

-Bueno la verdad es que como la poción lleva poderes míos y sangre mía según el profesor Snape alguna de mis características como los ojos o el pelo serían heredados por el bebé y bueno supongo que vosotros queréis que se parezca más a vosotros que a mi-explicó Harry afligido por su descuido.

-Harry no te preocupes. Además Nymph y yo estaremos encantados de que tu hermano tenga tus ojos. Por qué tú quieres tener un hermano o no?- preguntó Remus preocupado por la cara de su hijo.

- Me encantaría pero el será un Lupin y yo seré un Potter y nunca llegaremos a ser hermanos-dijo Harry tristemente.

-No digas eso Harry el sentimiento es lo que cuenta además desde que me diste la poción supe que serías el mejor hermano del mundo-dijo Tonks.

-Ya tengo ganas de que nazca-dijo Harry recuperando su alegría.

-Nosotros también-dijeron el feliz matrimonio.

-----------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------------

Se acabó de vestir y le dejo una nota a su novia para que no se preocupara por él.

"_Buenos días amor: _

_Estoy en le despacho de Dumbly en cuanto pueda me escapo y me voy con vosotros. _

_Esperarme en la sala que os aseguro que tendré noticias sobretodo para ti mi princesa pelirroja. _

_Besitos_

_Harry James Potter Evans Lupin_

_Tu novio y Heredero de Godric Gryffindor"_

Después de eso se apareció en el despacho del director donde se encontró con su padre al cual saludó con un abrazo y un beso con la mejilla e hizo lo mismo con su madre y también se agachó hacia el vientre de su madre.

**-**Buenos días bebé-le dijo mientras le daba un beso a su madre en el vientre.

Seguidamente, se levantó y saludó al director y a otra persona que aún no conocía.

-Harry este es el Sr. Peterson, es el director de la universidad de Aurores-presentó Dumbledore.

-Harry Potter, encantado de conocerle señor Peterson-dijo Harry mientras encajaban las manos él y el director de la universidad.

-Harry el Sr. Peterson está aquí porque yo le he pedido que te haga el examen de final de carrera y que si lo apruebas te de el título correspondiente-explicó Dumbledore.

-Para mi sería un placer hacer ese examen-contestó Harry sabiendo que lo pasaría.

-Muy bien señor Potter en ese caso le esperó mañana en la puerta de la universidad junto al Sr. Lupin-dijo el Sr. Peterson antes de desaparecerse.

-Albus quería hablar contigo-dijo Harry después de que el director de la universidad se hubiera ido.

-Soy todo oídos Harry-le dijo el director dispuesto a escuchar a su mejor alumno de todo el colegio.

-La verdad Dumbledore es que yo quería proponerte que dejaras a Ginny hacer los exámenes de sexto y que de esa forma haga séptimo el año que viene con Hermione, Ron y yo-dijo Harry.

-Pero Harry eso no es posible porque no puede saberse todas las materias y si hiciéramos eso todos los alumnos lo pedirían-dijo Albus Dumbledore que aunque discutiera con el chico, el niño-que-vivió conseguiría sus propósitos.

-Mira Albus, Ginny es una de las mejores brujas de la escuela junto con Hermione. Gracias a Hermione y a mi se sabe todo el temario de sexto. Es animaga ilegal y consigue hacer magia sin varita. Además es muy ágil y usa los puñales y la espada con muchísima destreza. Sólo le pido que le deje hacer los T.I.M.O.S y los exámenes de sexto y si los pasa los dos deje que haga séptimo con nosotros-razonó Harry Potter intentando ganar desesperadamente esa batalla contra su director del colegio de Hogwarts.

-Albus yo creo que por intentarlo no pasaría nada-dijo Remus Lupin intentando ayudar a su hijo. Te aseguro que DCAO lo pasará tanto en el T.I.M.O. como en el examen de sexto con un Extraordinario-le dijo el licántropo intentado convencer también a Dumbledore.

-Además Albus Ginny será uno de los blancos principales de Voldemort y si Harry, Hermione y Ron van con ella a clase estará mucho más segura y no nos tendremos que preocupar tanto-explicó Nymphadora Tonks mirando al director y presidente de la Orden del fénix.

-Bien antes de decidir nada quiero hablar inmediatamente con la mayor perjudicada, es decir, quiero hablar ahora mismo con la señorita Ginevra Weasley-dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo voy a ver si esta despierta y la traigo-dijo Harry antes de desaparecerse.

En la torre de los Merodeadores Ginny ya había leído la nota, se había vestido y había bajado a la sala para que Dobby le trajera algo para desayunar, pero en ves de aparecer Dobby, el elfo doméstico apareció Harry Potter, heredero de Gryffindor.

-Hola amor, ya se ha acabado la reunión-dijo Ginny dando a su novio un beso de buenos días.

-Hola princesa, la reunión aún no ha finalizado y necesito tu colaboración así que nos vamos-dijo Harry mientras la cogía de la cintura y desaparecían.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer estaban frente al director.

-Buenos días señorita Weasley- la saludó el director amablemente.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore-contestó el saludo la chica pelirroja tan amablemente como su director.

-Ginny he pedido a Harry que te fuera a buscar porque él nos ha propuesto que tu hagas los exámenes T.I.M.O.S y los de sexto año en estas semanas restante que quedan de clases-explicó Albus Dumbledore esperando que la chica dijera que no iba a hacer los exámenes de dos años.

-Yo estaría encantada en hacerlo, pues creo que el año que viene para mi sería una pérdida de tiempo porque ya se todo lo que entra en sexto curso-dijo Ginny girando para ver a Harry con un enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Bueno en ese caso usted hará los exámenes de sexto una semana antes de lo normal y a la siguiente hará los T.I.M.O.S- explicó Dumbledore. Pero le advierto que si quiere pasar a hacer séptimo tendrá que aprobar todas las asignaturas de quinto y sexto sin excepción e ninguna-le advirtió el director de Hogwarts aunque sabía que con Hermione y Harry a su lado aprobaría todas y con muy buenas notas.

-Ginny, princesa ves al Gran Comedor y desayuna quedamos en una hora en el lago-le dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios.

Después de eso Ginny se despidió de Tonks y de Remus con un beso en la mejilla y se fue del despacho.

-Dime Harry de que más quieres hablar-preguntó el director.

-Simple te quería decir que como bien supondrás no pienso ir a la casa de mis tíos y que me iré directo al castillo de Godric Gryffindor con mis padres, mis amigos y sus familias-dijo Harry.

-Es decir que los Weasley y los Granger irán al castillo como en Navidad-dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-Sí, la verdad es que tengo el presentimiento de que la Madriguera va a ser destruida por los mortífagos y además el castillo es mucho más seguro por todos los hechizos protectores y anti-muggles que tiene-razonó Harry Potter intentando que no lo enviaran a Privet Drive.

-De acuerdo. Harry durante las vacaciones tus amigos y tú vais a seguir ayudando a la Orden con los ataques mortífagos o no?-preguntó Albus Dumbledore para saber si tendrían ayuda extra.

-Yo seguiré yendo y supongo que mis amigos también porque no me dejan ni a sol ni a sombra. En principio cuente con nosotros para lo que sea-dijo Harry sabiendo que la orden y el ministerio necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para ganar a los estúpidos mortífagos.

-Muy bien Harry me alegra oír eso. Una cosa más Harry, si pasas el examen de auror podrías ir a la batalla sin esconder tu rostro-le dijo el director del colegio de magia Hogwarts.

-Me lo he imaginado, pero no quiero que Voldemort se entere aún de que voy a los ataques y que además soy el que más mortífagos mata porque ya me he cargado a la mayoría de su círculo interno y no creo que eso le haga mucha gracia. La verdad es que prefiero esperar a controlar mínimamente mi poder oculto, porque una vez la gente y Voldemort sepa que voy a los ataques la batalla final se acercará y al menos necesito unos cuatro meses más para prepararme-explicó Harry Potter sabiendo que eso era lo más correcto que podía hacer aún que estaba ansioso por matar a ese vulgar asesino asqueroso.

-Estoy de acuerdo Harry-dijo Albus Dumbledore. Espero que el lunes tengas suerte y pases el examen para conseguir el título de auror. Recuerda que entra transformaciones, venenos y antídotos, curación en menor grado, defensa contra las artes oscuras, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y lucha con arma blanca-le recordó el director de Hogwarts amablemente.

-Me puedo retirar para entrenar-preguntó Harry.

-Sí, Remus échale un cable-le dijo Albus.

-Encantado-le contestó Remus y los tres se fueron dejando a Albus en el despacho pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en esa conversación que había tenido con el famoso niño-que-vivió.

Harry llamó a Sarah con una lechuza y se dirigieron a la torre de los merodeadores. Donde estaban Ginny, Hermione y Ron.

Ellos también ayudaron a que Harry se entrenara.

Cuando llegó el lunes Harry y Remus se aparecieron en la puerta de la universidad.

-Harry esperaré tu regreso en Hogwarts espero que vuelvas con un título-le dijo Remus mientras le ponía alrededor un collar que tenía un ciervo de plata.

-Cornamenta-susurró Harry.

-El mismo, este colgante lo llevó tu padre cuando paso este mismo examen y quedó primero esperemos que a ti te vaya igual de bien-le dijo Remus

Después de esto abrazó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buena suerte-dijo Remus.

-Gracias papá-le agradeció Harry. Al momento siguiente Remus ya se había desaparecido para hacer a Ginny los exámenes de sexto.

Cuando Harry Potter entró todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente la cicatriz pensando que eso era una broma, porque un estudiante de sexto curso de Hogwarts no podía pasar el examen de auror que llevaba casi cinco años de estudio.

Harry Potter iba vestido con unos jeans y la camiseta de blanquecino y llevaba en las botas sus puñales y en la espalda .la espada, pero a pesar de ir bien armado no llevaba la varita.

El examinador empezó a pasar lista y a comprobar las varitas hasta que finalmente le tocó el turno a Harry.

-Harry James Potter Evans Lupin-dijo el examinador.

-Sí-contestó el niño-que-vivió acercándose a donde estaba el examinador de la primera prueba que era un laberinto con aurores, criaturas y cosas así.

-La varita por favor-le pidió el examinador.

-Señor yo no utilizo varita-le dijo Harry totalmente sereno.

-Chico entonces como harás magia-le contestó el examinador pensando que ese chico tenía pocas luces.

-Pues de una manera muy fácil-dijo Harry extendió las manos y dijo: _Expelliarmus_ y las varitas de las cincuenta personas que se presentaban a la prueba cayeron en sus manos.

-Creo que ya nos ha quedado claro señor Potter-dijo el examinador totalmente asombrado.

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry.

Mientras que lanzaba las varitas al aire hacia un movimiento y todas las varitas volvían a sus dueños.

-Perdón por el expelliarmus-se disculpó amablemente Harry.

Después de esto siguieron con normalidad, por la noche Harry se apareció en el cuarto de su padre donde estaban los Merodeadores y sus padres.

Harry puso cara de triste y abatido y Remus formulo la pregunta.

-Que tal te ha ido pequeñajo-dijo al ver la cara de tristeza que traía el chico.

-Bueno la verdad es que he sido incapaz…de suspender-grito Harry sacando un título enmarcado.

Donde ponía Harry James Potter Evans Lupin se ha licenciado satisfactoriamente de la carrera mágica de auror que dando el primero en la clasificación de notas con un extraordinario. El mejor de este semestre: Harry James Potter Evans Lupin.

Cuando vieron el diploma todos abrazaron a Harry achuchándolo y felicitando.

Ginny le dio un beso que lo dejo sin respiración mientras le decía la oído en un susurro:

-Esta noche habrá que celebrarlo-le susurró Ginny con una sonrisa pícara mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ni lo dudes princesa pelirroja-le contestó Harry.

Después de eso los exámenes de sexto y los T.I.M.O.S pasaron demasiado rápido para todos y finalmente llegó la última cena que tendrían en Hogwarts hasta el uno de septiembre.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

SIGAN LEYENDO QUE HOY HAY RACIÓN DOBLE!

SaKuMiNo

PD: gracias a Marc por su review


	28. Capítulo Final El tren & la profecía de

Capítulo Final. El tren & la profecía de la unión 

Todos los alumnos de todas las casas se reunían en el Gran Comedor para el banquete de despedida.

Cuando todos llegaron la profesora McGonagall hizo sonar su copa y el silencio inundó en el Gran Comedor mientras la gente veía como el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore se levantaba de forma serena dispuesto a dar su discurso e despedida.

-Queridos alumnos otro año se va dejándonos buenos recuerdos aún siendo presentes una guerra totalmente estúpida. Muchos habéis perdido a seres queridos por culpa de un loco con ansias de poder, pero una cosa os puedo asegurar y es que va a haber una persona que se va a vengar por cada una de esas muertes estúpidas que por desgracia deben caer en su conciencia. Supongo que la mayoría de los aquí presentes os preguntaréis de quien estoy hablando. No?-preguntó el director que después de haber conseguido el permiso de la persona en concreto había decidido contarlo todo tal y como hubiera tenido que ser desde el principio de todo ese estúpido enfrentamiento por el poder.

Un ligero asentimiento de los alumnos de Hogwarts hizo que Dumbledore volviera a hablar.

-Como muchos suponéis e incluso otros ya sabéis estoy hablando de nada más y nada menos del niño-que-vivió, es decir Harry James Potter Evans Lupin, heredero de Godric Gryffindor y parte de los poderes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.-explicó Albus Dumbledore haciendo que el Gran Comedor estallara en murmullos mirando hacia el chico de oro como mucha gente le llamaba.

-Harry Potter hace apenas un par de semanas consiguió sacarse el título de auror para poder trabajar ayudando al ministerio a atrapar mortífagos. La verdad es que ni siquiera lo hizo por su voluntad, simplemente lo hizo porque este es el destino que Voldemort le marcó.-siguió Albus Dumbledore.

El Gran Comedor estaba en un total silencio muy poco común para todo el mundo, pero la gente estaba esperando más revelaciones tanto los hijos de la gente del bando de la luz como los hijos de los mortífagos y Harry y Albus lo sabían pero habían decidido que lo mejor era explicar la situación completa a los alumnos para que todos ellos pudieran elegir con cama el bando en el que querrían librar la última batalla.

-Como muchos de vosotros sabéis el joven Potter, la señorita Granger, los hermanos Weasley, el señor Longbottom y la señorita Lovegood fueron el año pasado al departamento de misterios que se encuentra en el ministerio de magia engañados por una visión que Voldemort envió. Cuando llegaron al departamento de misterios se encontraron con algunos mortífagos y, finalmente descubrieron que lo que los mortífagos querían era que Harry cogiera una de las profecías que habían en la sala.

Esa profecía estaba a nombre de Harry Potter y de Lord Voldemort. Por suerte o desgracia la profecía se rompió y Voldemort no pudo saber el contenido pero había una persona del bando de la luz que si sabía lo que decía la profecía entera y si la resumimos la profecía dice que Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort no pueden vivir mientras el otro viva. En otras palabras o asesino o víctima. Por esa razón Harry Potter se ha enfrentado diversas veces con Voldemort haciendo gala de la valentía Gryffindor, la mayoría de veces acompañado por sus fieles compañeros. Por todo lo que les he contado me gustaría que levantáramos las copas para hacer un brindis por Harry Potter ya que gracias a los esfuerzos que hace ha podido llegar a ser auror sin ni siquiera llegar a cursar la carrera y para darle las gracias por todo lo que ha tenido que dejar de la do para enfrentar a su enemigo cuando podría esconderse y dejarnos a nuestra suerte-finalizó Albus Dumbledore contento de haber dicho lo que durante tanto tiempo había estado deseando hacer.

En cuanto el director de Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería levantó la copa todos lo hicieron menos en Slytherin donde sorpresivamente sólo brindo Draco Malfoy dejando a todos totalmente asombrados.

-Por Harry Potter-gritó todo el Gran Comedor.

Cuando todos los alumnos se sentaron Dumbledore siguió con el discurso.

-También tengo la felicidad de decirles que Ginevra Weasley ha pasado con éxito los exámenes de sexto curso y que por tanto el año que viene pasará a hacer directamente séptimo curso. Felicidades señorita Weasley-dijo el director.

En ese momento muchos Gryffindors se iban a lanzar sobre Ginny pero Harry los inmovilizó a todos con un hechizo y sin más se acercó y le dio un profundo beso en los labios que dejo a más de uno y una con mucha envidia.

Finalmente, se oyó la tos del director y después de separarse de Ginny deshechizo a los demás para que la felicitaran de una manera menos efusiva a la que él había utilizado con anterioridad.

-Alumnos sólo me queda una noticia más quedaros y les dejaré comer tranquilos este estupendo banquete que nuestro elfos domésticos nos han preparado amablemente-dijo Albus Dumbledore mirando Hermione Granger.

-El próximo año tendremos el honor de tener a la señorita Nymphadora Tonks viviendo con nosotros y con su marido Remus J. Lupin que van a tener un precioso bebé a pesar de todo el horror que hay debido a que no todo en una guerra debe ser desesperanza, porque siempre quedará esperanza en un corazón capaz de amar-dijo Dumbledore. Ahora simplemente decir que coman como buitres si quieres. A comer!-finalizó Albus Dumbledore con su extenso discurso de este final de año.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a comer de todo lo que había dulce y salado y cada uno se enfrascaba en una conversación con la persona que tenía más cerca disfrutando de esos momentos que tenían para compartir juntos ya que muchos sabían que era posible que el año que viene no llegaran todos los alumnos o si llegaban podían llegar muy cambiados a causa de la guerra que había comenzado el año pasado cuando por fin el ministerio había aceptado el regreso del mago más temido del mundo, Tom Ryddle o en otras palabras Lord Voldemort.

Esa noche en todas las salas comunes habían fiesta y los Merodeadores también hicieron la suya primero todos juntos y después cada pareja por su lado para despedirse de las comodidades que les daba esa torre que Albus Dumbledore les había proporcionado.

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro se aparecieron en el vestíbulo del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería dispuestos para irse al castillo de Gryffindor con el expreso de Hogwarts.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras para coger algún carruaje alguien habló.

-Potter-gritó un chico rubio con ojos grisáceos y una piel extremadamente pálida para la época en la que se encontraban.

-Malfoy-dijo Harry girándose para ver a su enemigo.

-Sólo quería desearon unas felices vacaciones y me gustaría saber si seguiríais con el ED el año que viene-preguntó Malfoy de forma muy cordial tanto que todos se quedaron estupefactos, pero Harry se imagino que ahora en su casa nadie le trataba bien y se sentía muy solo el chico y más ahora que no tenía familia como aquel que dice.

-Felices vacaciones a ti también y en principio si que seguiremos Mal…-intentó decir Harry pero el otro habló.

-Por favor llámame Draco he renegado al apellido Malfoy-dijo el alumno favorito de Severus Snape.

-Está bien Draco a nosotros también nos puedes llamar por nuestro nombre-dijo Harry Potter.

Después de esto Harry Potter acercó su mano a la de Draco Malfoy.

-Compañeros?-preguntó Harry extendiéndole la mano para que Draco se la estrechara.

-Compañeros Harry-respondió Draco dando un apretón a la mano del Gryffindor que simplemente le sonrió.

Al fin Draco se atrevió a acercarse a Hermione y le tendió la mano.

- Hermione siento los insulto que te dije en el pasado y espero que algún día me perdones. Lamento mucho haber sido un idiota engreído-dijo Draco que se quedó estupefacto cuando Hermione le sonrió y le dio la mano.

-Perdonado Draco. Ahora gánate nuestra confianza-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sabiendo que habían conseguido un aliado muy poderoso.

-Ginny siento haberte molestado tantas veces a ti y a Harry-dijo tendiéndole a ella también la mano.

Ginny la aceptó gustosa e igual que Hermione le sonrió.

-Perdonado-dijo la pelirroja.

-Ron se que tú no me perdonarás tan fácil por todo lo que les he dicho a tu hermana y a tu novia, pero igualmente debo decir que lo siento y espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme por mis errores-dijo Malfoy rebajándose al máximo, pero dándose cuenta que de esta manera estaba consiguiendo por primera vez en su vida unos buenos amigos que estarían dispuestos a todo.

-Te perdono Draco todos nos equivocamos y equivocarse en tu camino era muy fácil- dijo Ron estrechando la mano de Draco y dejando a todos impactados por la madurez que había mostrado en ese momento.

-Bueno chicos debéis marcharos os esperaré aquí el uno de septiembre-dijo Draco.

-Felices vacaciones Draco-dijeron los cuatro merodeadores.

-Lo mismo os digo chicos-contestó Draco y después de esto desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a Slytherin.

Los chicos se pasaron el resto del viaje comentando el cambio de Malfoy y lo estaban grabando todo por que Harry decía que quería tener momentos grabados de los integrantes del ED cuando les visitaban y eso pero lo que no sabía es que ese detalle que parecía tan tonto para todos al cabo de unos pocos minutos sería totalmente imprescindible para la guerra que estaban llevando acabo.

De repente Harry puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a levitar a unos centímetros del suelo dejando a todos totalmente boquiabiertos.

Cuando habló una voz muy profunda que no parecía de él dijo:

" El poder traerá la unión y la unión traerá el poder. Los cuatro han de estar juntos. El tigre, el águila, el león y la yegua si juntos viven y luchan el poder oculto revelarán, pero si la unión fracasan todos perecerán."

Después de decir esto Harry Potter quedó sentado en su sitio y abrió los ojos.

-Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Harry.

-Otra profecía Harry, pero esta muy importante-dijo Hermione.

-Sí amor me parece que el siguiente año en Hogwarts va a ser muy emocionante y peligroso-dijo Ginny mientras le depositaba un pequeño beso.

-Sí amigo eso parece-apoyó Ron a su hermana.

-Ahora no nos preocupemos lo que tenga que llegar llegará y como hemos hecho siempre lo enfrentaremos y ganaremos juntos-dijo Hermione.

-Sí-dijeron juntos mientras los cuatro se abrazaban.

FIN 

Notas de la autora:

Finalmente la historia ha llegado a su fin.

Seguramente habrá una continuación que se llamará "Harry Potter  
& la unión animaga".

Espero poner el primer capítulo en un par o tres de meses porque quiero tener unos cuantos capítulos hechos.

Espero que les haya gustado y quiero que sepan que si tengo reviews estaré encantada de poner otro capítulo contestando.

Besos

SaKuMiNo


End file.
